Never be the same
by XnothingANDeverythingX
Summary: Supernatural fanfic, surrounds mostly Dean and Cas and the struggle for destiel. also has a side story of Sam and Ruby. with a little fluff. REVIEWS WELCOME :)
1. Turning point

*set after repairing heaven*

"Dean I have been given a chance to return to heaven" castiel spoke as he entered the bunker. "Oh" dean twitched his head; before continuing to nod "ya - - ya, that's great Cas." he replied trying to conceal his irritation.

Cas continued walking towards dean, catching a glimpse of his reaction, "does this not please you" he asked concern showing in his pensive blue eyes.

Dean casually shrugged "no" he answered his voice faltering; as Cas stopped inches in front of him, they lingered too close; too long, not saying a word. until Sam walked in and immediately became aware of the atmosphere in the room.

"Everything ok..." he asked confused; raising his eyebrows in suspicion. Dean picked his beer up from the table, turning away as he took a swig, "yup" he muffled gruffly.

"Yes, Sam" castiel responded staying placed next to dean. "Heaven has accepted me to return" his voice never showing excitement or discomfort.

"That's good news, right..." Sam guessed, as he continued on his way to the fridge, pulling out a cold beer. "Yes, I believe so." Castiel answered.

"so When do you leave" Sam asked before taking a drink.

"We have been gathering all the angels from earth, I would think we should be ready in a day or two" Castiel responded.

"That's great news" dean uttered again somewhat sarcastically, then chugging the rest of his beer and leaving it on the table, "I'm gonna go for a drive." He said rushing out the door.

he closed the door of the bunker behind him, he kicked at the dirt at the ground; knowing he should have said something, he should have just told Cas he he felt. he hoped in the impala and headed in search of a bar, so he could clear his head; by drinking until he didn't remember.

Castile watched the door for several seconds after Dean left, leaving sam to wonder what he'd missed.

"you sure everythings ok..." Sam questioned again; looking in Cas's direction, "I don't think I understand it" cas admitted. Sam shook his head slowly "I don't think he does either" he answered simply.

Cas stared off, rerunning the previous scene through his head again.

Sam interrupted him "do you need help locating the rest of the grounded angels" Sam asked walking to the table.

Cas shook out of re run, "That would be great Sam, thank you" he said appreciated; as he joined sam at the table.

*next morning*

Dean had been caught up at some bar In the middle of nowhere last night, ending up passed out in his car.

he strode into the the bunker, stretching and clutching onto his pounding head.

"Hey" he nodded over to sam, who was sitting at the table perched behind some huge book. "Morning" Sam said routinely; as he set down the book, hanging his arms out shaking his head towards dean. "what!?" dean asked before grabbing a beer. Sam expression turning highly worrisome "Can you even get drunk anymore" Sam questioned baffled.

Dean raised his eyebrows and his drink; "I can try" he said smugly.

Sam shook his head surrendering, "what was up with you and Cas the other day?" he asked.

Dean paused uneasily and shrugged, "nothing, he's going back to heaven. That's it."

"Come on, I get it man, you're gonna miss him. Were all gonna miss him, but I think this is what he wants." Sam explained.

Dean shook his head back and forth as he grabbed a seat, "you don't get it Sammy. How do we know this isn't some trick to get him there alone, I met some of the angels that were pissed at Cas, you think they're just gonna let that go.. We both know them better than that."

Sam shrugged slightly knowing that Dean had a point, "I don't think he's worried about that dean, he lost his grace. He's not even an angel anymore; you and I both know cas just wants to make it right."

Dean began to get visibly annoyed, "he's gonna get himself killed Sammy. I can't protect him if he's not here."

Sam slid back into his chair, "maybe he doesn't want to be saved dean."

"No, don't say that" dean spit out as he got up "I'm not gonna let him feed himself to the angels, like he did with the leviathans, we're in this together" Dean informed him.

"Listen dean" Sam said pleadingly, "Castiel opened the door to purgatory; he let them out; i care about him too but I'd say it's only fair he helped put them back. then thing with Metatron; they shut the gates of heaven, they caused all this mess, Maybe.." Sam hesitated.

"Maybe what.. Sammy.. maybe he deserves to die!?" dean Hissed, choking back most of his anger.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head in disbelief of what sammy said "let's just make sure we do what we have to" he muffled; before turning to leave the room.

*Dean runs in to Castiel on his way to his room*

they both kind of stop hen they notice each other, proceeding on slowly,

"Cas" he acknowledged nodding his head.

"Hello dean, could I have a word with you" Castiel asked.

"ya, go ahead Cas" he said lingering in the hallway. "Was it something I said yesterday, to anger you...?" Castiel asked. "No" dean hesitated... "Maybe…" dean paused, "I don't trust them Cas, and I don't think you should either."

Cas looked deeply at dean, looking straight through his eyes; "You believe they will kill me..." he said, revealing the words dean hadn't spoken.

Dean lifted his eyebrows "have you given them a reason not to"

"Dean, I understand what I have done wrong, I must pay a penance for choices I've made, whatever they may be; I accept it." Cas professed.

Dean stepped in closer to Castiel, extending his arm and placing his hand on castiel's shoulder. "No Cas, I don't accept that" he shook his head in disagreement, "I get that you want to go back to heaven, you've been here long enough to know there isn't anything worth staying for, but just come back when you can man" Dean requested lowering his head and dropping his arm; and continuing on to his room.

Castiel stood in the hallway as he watched dean walk away from him, how many times before had he watched dean leave; causing something to pull at his chest.

*Castiel entered the study where Sam was*

"Sam" castiel voiced as he approached, "I have spoken with dean, and he does not seem to trust the angels."

Sam nodded "can you blame him" he stated.

Cas stood there confused "he has done nothing wrong, I don't blame him at all" he answered.

Sam chuckled softly, "I meant to acknowledge that he has a reason to distrust them, after all they've done to us, to you." Sam clarified.

"I understand. But if I hope to be an angel once again, this is my chance; to be worthy. There is nothing here for me anymore, my mission has been completed." Cas explained.

Sam looked insulted "Cas you're not just an angel, not to us, not to dean. I don't think you understand how much he cares about you." Sam stood up walking towards Cas, stopping as he came within a few feet. "I'll be happy for you whatever you decided, but dean, if you leave and never come back, it would devastate him." Sam divulged.

Castiel breathed in deeply; and nodded, "I must go Sam, I have to talk with Naomi" he turned to leave out the front door which was still strange to get used to. a moment later he came back in, walking up to sam; "could i have a ride" he asked awkwardly.

Sam was taken by surprise; he found it somewhat amusing that Cas needed a ride anywhere; let alone to meet with angels. "sure" he smirked.

*Sam dropped Cas off*

Castiel arrived at the location the angels had been gathering, the angels already gathered there inflicted him with their glares; he had known Dean was right to have doubts, but pressed onwards; he approached the main tent set up.

"I must speak with Naomi" he stated

"Castiel, you shouldn't be here." Said a tall dark man.

"Let him enter" a firm voice called out from behind the fabric.

The tall man seemed hesitant but obeyed the command. Castiel walked into the tent Naomi sitting behind a table, "Castiel. What can I help you with" she asked.

Cas walked slowly towards her "I would like to ask a few questions" he said hesitantly

"Alright" she agreed.

he stood in front of the table; acknowledging any of the uncertainty ahead of him.

"If I return to heaven, will I once again become an angel?" he asked

She nodded "of course. But if you are looking for answers regarding forgiveness I cannot make any promise, once i have established order in heaven, it will not be me you will have to answer to."

Castiel nodded "I understand. Will I be able to return to earth, in order to protect my charges?"

Naomi's face turned hard "Castiel, understand you must be replaced, you will no longer watch over the Winchesters."

Castiel's head dropped "and to say goodbye..."

Naomi shook her head "no. I'm sorry Castiel, if you return to heaven, you will not be granted access to leave. I suggest you say you're goodbyes now, and come back at sunrise, for departure."

Castiel nodded as he turned to walk away; "could you send me back to the Winchesters" he asked a little ashamed, "i haven't quite got accustomed to being human" he said openly.

she nodded looking a bit annoyed, whether with his useful human state or his desired location "very well"

*Castiel showed up just outside of the bunker*

he walked inside, dreading what he had to do; say goodbye. he saw Sam opening a desk drawer; and pulling out the demon knife.

"Sam" he greeted.

"Hey, how did you get back?" Sam asked.

Cas smiled slightly; "i had a bit of help"

Sam chuckled "did you find the answers you were looking for?"

Cas nodded, "Yes and no. I must talk to dean, is he here?" Cas expressed.

"Yea, check his room. I'm gonna head over to check on Crowley" Sam mentioned.

Cas nodded.

Castiel started towards dean's room, as he heard the distinguished sound of angel radio calling all angels for immediate return; to prepare for departure. He began to rush towards dean's room, pushing the call to the back of his mind.

As he approached the room he didn't understand the feeling over coming him, heavy breathing, shaky hands, and the inability to gather his words.

Dean was laying on the bed tossing a ball around in the air, when he heard someone; he looked up to find Cas in the doorway.

"can I help ya Cas" he asked

"ye-yes, I believe so" Cas managed to get out.

Dean looked more confused than ever, "ok, what's the problem?" he asked as he sat up and slid down to the end of the bed.

Castiel entered the room "I spoke with Naomi, of what happens next" he answered simply.

Dean looked annoyed, "and..."

"this is goodbye, dean. I will become an angel, although no longer be able to return to earth, as well as uncertain of what awaits me in heaven." He disclosed fully.

"No, Cas. It's not worth it, stay." Dean pleaded.

Castiel walked closer to the bed, "there is nothing here for me dean, if I stay... I may not have another chance to gain my wings back. I will have nothing" Cas clarified.

Dean shook his head as he stood up; finding some courage; he reached out for Castiels hand,

"you'll have me, Cas; I need you." Dean's face broke as he clutched Castiel's hand, "I'd rather have you angel or not."

Castiel's face softened; "I am no longer needed, I am of no use in this form; I cannot protect Sam or you..." Cas uttered painfully.

Dean grabbed on to Castiel's coat, "do you think that is the only reason we need you, the only reason I need you. Cas I- I love you man. I know I shouldn't say that, i know i shouldn't feel that... but; I love who you are, what you do, how you fight; you're every essence. You're the good guy Cas, and you saved me.. more then you know"

they stood so close, Cas could feel the warmth of Dean's breath on his skin; Castiel fell in closer, pressing his body up against Dean; raising his hand to Dean's face; Cas brushed his thumb across his lips, dean's breath accelerating, from the spark Castiels touch sent through his body, he swallowed loudly; trying to restrain himself.

Dean gazed into Castiels deep blue eyes, he sunk into them like the sea; being pulled in deeper with every swell, until he leaned in pressing his lips on to Cas's, it was slow and hesitant; Castiel's lips parting in movement with dean's, until dean pulled back falling once again into the ocean of his eyes.

"Dean, I understand how you're feeling..." Cas managed to speak. Dean turned away sitting back down on the bed, "do you?" He rested his face in his hands "because I don't even understand it" Dean mumbled.

"I'm sorry, would it be best if I left" Castiel asked confused.

Dean looked up from his hands, Castiel standing before him, he radiated a glow that could only be described as angelic, he may have no longer been an angel; but dean saw his light shining from the inside. "No Cas, I want you to stay. I just don't know what's wrong with me, is all" Dean shook his head slowly running his hand into his hair leaving his palm resting on his forehead; closing his eyes. "This isn't me; this doesn't happen to me, I don't – - I don't fall in love. Not with an angel. Not with a man." He threw his hand down on his knees, hitting them hard.

"Dean I understand how you feel; because I feel those emotions for you, amplified in this human form. I know that this vessel is not you're preferred preference, my apologies." Cas said regrettably.

Dean smirked looking back at Castiel "Cas, you can't just apologize, you didn't do anything wrong; It just happened."

Castiel sat down beside Dean on the edge of the bed, placing his hands down on the bed beside him. "Where does this leave us, dean?" Cas questioned; his eyes filled with blind innocents.

Dean subtly glanced to cas, he strained, lost in thought; "I-I uh... wouldn't mind, umm... be-being together" he spit out quickly, dean wasn't great at talking about his feelings with anyone; and this was far across his boarders. "maybe just one step at a time, you know." he nodded slowly; sliding his hand to rest on top of Castiels, every touch sent shock waves coursing through his body.

"I would like that also" Castiel replied.

Sam burst through the door; "hey dean, some—th"

Dean released Castiel's hand; rapidly flying back to his own knee. "hey what's up" he roared nervously. Sam stood in the doorway, confused; once again, "is everything ok..?" he questioned.

Dean stood up walking away from the bed and Cas, "yup, good. Everything's good. Great actually, everything's great. Why what's going on?" he said hurriedly changing the subject.

Sam stood at the door, his brows furrowed "umm ok. I was gonna let you know something's up with Crowley, I caught him injecting himself with human blood"

Dean's expression twisted "what" he exclaimed Confused, "why would he be injecting himself, with pure blood..?" dean asked tensely; "couldn't that cure him?"

Sam threw his hands up shrugging, "it's the same method we were using during the third trial, and it seemed to have some sort of effect on him. question is why would Crowley want to be cured..." Sam voiced, there's got to be something in it for him"

Castiel stood up suddenly, "you mustn't let him succeed until you find out why. I must return this information to Naomi"

Sam nodded "I agree, I'll hit the books and see if I can find any explanations, as to why a demon would want to be human"

"sounds good, and I'll go have a little chat with Crowley." Dean settled, "um Cas can I talk to you alone for a sec…" he added.

"Of course" Cas nodded once at dean.

Sam pointed to the hall behind him "I'll just go get started then" he pulled his mouth tightly; turning around and walking out.

dean walked closer to Cas closing the space between them; "will you be back" he asked trying to seem causal and not so much like a needy chick,

Castiel smiled, "I will tell her I have decided to stay here, as a human" Cas told him.

Castiel reached out resting his hand on deans shoulder, "I must go now" then he turned and started to walk away.

"You're staying..." Dean exclaimed as he let a smile slip from his lips.

Cas glanced to him, smiling radiantly; the way he could only when in Dean's presence, "yes." he stated, then continued on his way.

*Cas continues through the bunker to leave, running into sam on his way*

"hey Cas, do you need a ride" sam asked; as he examined the bookcase.

"no that's alright sam, i believe this is of big enough concern; she will come when i pray" Cas explained.

"alright, just let me know" Sam relied; sounding more like his father, then his friend.

"thanks again" cas nodded to him.

*Dean stands in front of room 7B*

Dean stood in front of room 7B, where the men of letters had built a hindin dungeon; Dean entered the room; sliding over the big bookcase at the back, revealing the doorway.

"Crowley, hope your enjoying your stay" dean greeted him sarcastically, as he walked in.

"I am quite enjoying all the hospitality" Crowley amused.

Dean walked up to the table, "what are you after?" he questioned.

Crowley sat there smirking "I haven't the slightest as to what you're implying; I am the one in bloody chains here." He said slamming his cuffed hands down on the table in front them.

Dean in turn slammed his hands down on the table, "cut the shit Crowley, you know what I'm talking about"

Crowley's face looked smug "Perhaps, release me and we'll see if we can make a deal" Crowley proposed.

Dean shook his head slowly; and turned to walk away, flicking the lights off on his way out, and closing the bookcase behind him.

Dean walked in to the study Sam was buried behind a mountain of books

"you find anything Sammy?" he mocked.

Sam nodded, "found these when we moved in; they were with the rest of the books about the test studies; don't know if I'm going to find the answers were looking for, but I've been trying to find anything with reason as to why a demon would want to be cured.. But there's really nothing" he stated.

Dean shrugged grabbing a beer from the fridge "we gotta start somewhere"

"ye you're right, and since you're here get started.." Sam voiced tossing a book from the top of the pile over in front of dean.

Dean sat down and reached out for the book; he held it in his hand as he used the other to fan through the pages; "this thing has like 15,00 pages..." he muttered.

"ya, and so do these ones... so i would get started" Sam insisted.

Dean groaned and did what Sam said, he didn't really have a choice they had to figure out what crowley was up too. the room was quiet as the boys read through the dusty books, with the repeated guzzle every time dean took a drink. Dean finished the can and slammed it down on the table; crunching it under his hand. Sam looked over at him and couldn't hold it in any longer "Hey, seriously Dean what's going on between you and Cas lately?" Sam questioned leaning back in his chair.

Dean bit down on his teeth; as he shrugged "I don't know what you mean" he answered casually

"No... come on Dean, I see how you guys look at each other, the awkward silence every single time I walk into the room, How you stormed off pissed that Cas is leaving." Sam replied.

Dean looked straight at Sam, "he's not leaving." he retorted defensively.

Sam raised his one palm up "see that's what I mean, why is he staying Dean... did you ask him to?"

Dean sat across for Sam getting irritated, "We need him here ok, and he's useful. I'm not talking about this anymore" dean stood up and started to storm off again.

"Why" Sam questioned, "so you can shut me out again, walk away everytime i say something you don't like, you can talk to me Dean; I'm your brother. And besides he's human... he's more of a liability then anything" Sam continued to speak, "I know how you feel about him" he stated.

Dean stopped in his tracks, hesitant to turn around and face his brother.

"it's the same way he feels about you" Sam informed him.

Dean turned around slowly, clearing his throat "why... did he say something to you?"

Sam shook his head, "he didn't have to, he hangs off your every word Dean. god, you're oblivious. Its ok man, all I want is for you to be happy;... finally." Sam smiled a bit of relief.

Dean just stood there, "I don't know what it is Sammy, but I know he needs to be here, and we need to figure this Crowley thing out quick." Dean walked back sitting down in his chair; they looked at each other, both of them trying to figure out what cards were already laid down on the table, Dean nodded his head as if to acknowledge the things he couldn't admit to at that time; then they grabbed their books continuing their search for any clues about crowley mischief.

hours had passed, Sam and Dean had examined as many books as they could; they were now all tossed across the floor, Sam forced himself to continue reading as he held his own head; propped up on his hand. Dean had managed to drift off into the book he was still reading; slumped over onto the table.

Castiel returned, he entered the bunker in a cheerful mood; and for Cas that wasn't much different from his uncheerful mood.

Sam slowly nodded towards Cas,"hey" he voiced.

"hello" Cas replied.

Dean popped up; hearing the sound of Castiels voice, he rubbed his eyes.

"So do they have any answers?" Sam asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, though they're concerned as well" Castiel explained.

Dean subtly glanced in Sam's direction, nervously wondering if he'd catch on "What did they say about the other thing" dean questioned.

"It went well" Cas said, as he sat down at the table, beside Dean.

"What does that mean, they're letting you stay then..." dean asked impatiently.

"Yes, as well as returning my grace." Castiel smiled.

"that's great cas!" Sammy perked up enough to show excitement.

Dean slouched back in his chair; cas looked at his expression trying to understand his disappointment.

"I thought you would be pleased Dean" Cas asked confused.

Sam looked at Dean also "What is it dean?" Sam questioned.

"You guys aren't curious why... why they'll let him stay and make him an angel again, come on we know these dick bags. They don't give something for nothing." Dean explained.

"maybe they just want their brother to be happy" Sam answered deliberately.

"Just stay Cas; like this, you don't need to be an angel, we'll protect you." dean promised.

"it isn't me, that i am worried about..." Cas admitted, "I believe this is for the best dean, that this is the right decision. This is what I am, I don't know how to be human" Castiel confessed, "They are coming tonight to bestow it upon me. And I hope you will be here dean."

Dean nodded in agreement; of course he would support Cas and stand behind him, even if he didn't agree with his decision.

"wait, they're coming here?" sam asked, "is that a good idea.."

"Naomi; along with a few of her followers, and a few of mine will gather about 5 miles down the road from the bunker" he explained clearly.

"Great, we should celebrate. I'll call Kevin, Charlie and bobby" Sam said excitedly, "and then i have to get some sleep, see you guys in a bit" Sam pulled out his phone and started dialing as he left the room.

Cas and Dean were alone in the room, Cas furrowed his brow drooping his head towards dean.

Dean twitched his head; looking at Castiel "what Cas.., what do you want from me"he asked highly irritated.

Castiel wished he could answer Dean truthfully, telling him exactly what he wanted; what he felt for him; "i want- i want you to tell me i'm doing the right thing" he said falling short.

Dean sat back and closed his eyes briefly; shaking his head "sorry Cas, can't do it" he swallowed loudly; "but if you could be happy; i hope you are" he said honestly, "but Sammy's right about the sleep... i'm gonna head to my room..." Dean said, as he pushed out the chair he was sitting on; Dean and Cas exchanged their silent stares, before Dean got up and left.

*a few hours passed*

It was almost time for the angels to arrive, they would gather outside with Castiel, and return his grace. Bobby hadn't been able to make it, but Kevin and Charlie set up shop in the study; prepared with signs and sigils and of course the booze. Everyone had been pressed to the max the last few months, with the leviathans, metatron, the word of god and the angels, it felt good to finally be in the clear, for the most part; to sit down with the people, the friends that over the course had turned into family that had survived heaven and hell on earth and relax for a minute.

Charlie had been in Oz up until recently, enjoying big adventures. And Kevin had finally made it home to his mother and she refused to let him out of her site; so she tagged along.

Dean walked in the the study everyone else was already gathered; "finally..." Charlie sighed, a huge smile on her face

"hey you" Dean voiced as he met her halfway; he put his arms around her resting his chin on her head as the hugged; "you been staying out of trouble...?" Dean asked.

She looked up at him smirking; "never" she teased.

he let her go and walked over to the table "hey Kevo, hows it going?" he asked patting his hand on Kevins back; "mrs, Tran" he nodded greeting her.

"Okay guys let drink" Charlie said as she poured everyone a glass, "Charlie raised her glass into the air "To the angels going back to heaven, except our Castiel"

"Angels returning to heaven, I'll drink to that." Kevin nodded gladly; they tapped their glasses together.

There was a sense of peace flowing through the bunker, a light at the end of the tunnel.

Dean was leaning up against the back wall, he watched Castiel as he moved throughout the room.

"so you like the view..." Charlie said coming up beside him.

Dean sifted against the wall straightening out his body, he cleared his throat; "what do you mean..?" he mumbled.

Charlie angled her head down, lifting her eyebrows high on her face, "really... Dean, that's how you're gonna play me..." She voiced.

"what..." Dean asked still trying to conceal his feelings.

"Charlie dropped her shoulders, "Dean, do you know how long i tried to not be attracted to women..., too long." she stated, "i can totally tell you're into Cas, i noticed before you did."

Dean looked down to the ground, as he swallowed back "i'm - uh i don't know" he said.

she leaned up on the wall beside him, "it's okay you know... right, i'm pretty sure he likes you too..." She assured.

Dean flashed back to Castiel's lips pressed against his, and swallowed loudly again.

"did you tell him..?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Ya" he replied simply.

a bright smile appeared on charlies face "tell me everything..." she requested staring wide eyed at him.

He looked down at her; her enthusiasm cheering him up, "there's not much to tell" He confessed, glancing up and realizing Cas was walking towards them "Charlie Cas is coming this way, don't say a word about this."

she lifted her hands "okay, okay... i'll leave... but i want details" she punched his arm playfully.

"hey Cas" Charlie voiced, turning back at Dean and smiling as she winked.

Dean threw his head back in embarrassment.

"Dean" Castiel uttered.

"hey Cas..." He replied, "so you still going through with this..." Dean asked.

"if by that you mean, having my grace restored, than yes, i do" Cas answered.

there was a long silence as they stared at one another, Dean wanted to stop him right there hold on to him and beg Cas not to do it; but as he looked at him he saw someone trying to make the right choice. "it is time Dean..." Cas spoke interrupting Dean's internal monologue and letting the moment pass him by.

the angels had begun to arrive, to the meeting area.

Sam called over "Cas, you ready..?"

Cas peaked over his shoulder, and nod his head. he looked back at Dean "will you come..." he asked.

Dean nodded his head slowly "ya, i'll come" he muttered.

"hey you guys wanna come...?" Sam asked the others.

Kevin distorted his face, "nothing against you Cas, but i think i'll sit this one out" he said, still traumatized from the last get together with the angels.

"that is understandable" Cas voiced.

"Charlie...?" sam offered.

"i think i'll stay with kevin and drink the booze..." she laughed, "better hurry up with a angel mojo... if you want any"

Dean shot his finger over at her "hey you stay out of my personal stash..." he ordered.

"yea, yea..." she said, waving him on.

"we'll be back" Sam said, heading outside.

Dean and Cas right behind him, they hopped in the impala and drove down the road. they pulled up angels were gathered circling a treeless area of the woods.

Cas stepped out of the car; the roar of angels whispers, mixed with emotion, Dean and Sam get out waiting back by the car; as Cas headed into the masses.

Naomi was the last to appear falling to the centre of the clearing, she held a vile of blue light in her hand; She motioned towards Castiel and he met her in the middle, his face relaxed and he looked at peace.

She rambled on saying a few words; chatters of god, and than cracked the vile open next to Castiel's lips; the light forcing its way through his body, until a glow appeared around him, and then disappeared just as fast.

"nice to have you back, Castiel" Naomi said simply.

After he was lit, most of the angels vanished, the few that had still remained loyal to Castiel lingered longer.

Dean creased his face; as he looked at Cas who was staring back, having a conversation without words.

He looked away, getting back in to the car, "lets head out Sammy"

Sam furrowed his face, pointing towards Castiel "what about Cas.."

Dean kept his head down at the wheel in front of him, "he's an angel now... he doesn't need us" he said pausing; "he can get back on his own"

"guess you're right..." Sam agreed, he climbed in and they drove off.

They pulled up to the bunker, sam hoping out immediately ready to blow off some more steam, Dean got out slowly lingering by the side on the impala, Sam was already at the front door; as he turned back to dean "you comin" Sam asked.

Dean nodded; "in a minute"

Sam dipped his head in agreement, and proceeded in.

Dean rested his elbows on the hood of his car, burying his face in his hands, trying to get a grip on himself "come oull it together" he mumbled to himself, he shook his head; shaking it off and turned to go inside.

the others were having some drinks around the table in the study, Dean watched them from the balcony; he watched as they swapped stories and laughter, Kevin the kid that was chosen to read 'the word of god' ripped from his life, his girlfriend killed, his mother tortured and he did what he had to do to keep it safe from demons, Charlie the queen of LARPing, the hermione of the group saving their asses when they were on fire. and Sammy who fought the devil himself. here they were gathered the heros the world would never know, and they still fought regardless. Dean smiled down at them; and was honored to call them family, but for some reason Dean still couldn't enjoy himself, Cas got his grace back, the angels were going back to heaven, and Crowley was chained up in their dungeon. Things were looking better then they were used too.

"hey... you coming down or what..?" Charlie asked him.

"ya" Dean said heading down to the study

"what some of the good stuff...?" Charlie asked; wiggling a bottle of aged whiskey in front of him.

Dean shrugged; "actually, i think i'm gonna call it a night..." he voiced.

"WHAT?! i'm going back to OZ tomorrow..., you can't ditch.." she said.

"ok, one. one drink" he smiled unable to disappoint her.

She poured him a tall one, Sam reached his glass across the table clanging them together "Cheers" Sammy voiced.

"Cheers" Dean smiled, before taking a swig.

Charlie told them her adventurous tales from OZ, and too much detail about her and dorothy; "but i do miss you guys" she added when was done.

"Sam and Dean smiled at her agreeing the same.

"you're always welcome here Charlie" Sam said.

"he's kidding" Dean teased, trying not to bust out laughing, "no, seriously though, you know were always here" he promised placing his hand on her back, "but i'm out now" Dean stood up pushing the chair back.

"i'll walk with you..." Charlie stated. following beside him.

"so... what's bothering you... Castiel..?" she questioned once they were out of sight and ear distance.

Dean inhaled deeply; "i don't know" he sighed, "i just don't trust the angels..." he explained.

Charlie gawffed; "i don't blame you, they've screwed you guys over how many times now"

Dean nodded his head. they stopped as they reached him room; "i just really need some time to think about everything..." he said

"i get it, but try to let yourself be happy dean. you deserve it." she pulled her mouth tight smiling.

Dean put his arms around her "you be careful, ok" he voiced.

"i will" she replied.

Charlie left the room; Dean lifted his hands up resting them on his head; he exhaled, he let himself fall back to the bed staring up to the ceiling, his eyes flickered as he fell in and out of consciousness.

until he heard a knock at the door; "ya" he called out.

"Dean" Castiel spoke as he entered the room.

"hey... how do you feel...?" Dean asked.

"good" he answered vaguely, "why did you leave?"

"figured you didn't need a ride" dean shrugged.

Cas nodded his head agreeing "i guess that makes sense. but why are you not with the others..?" he questioned.

dean moved to sit up, "guess I wasn't in the mood to celebrate" his eye gazing at Castiel

"i'm sorry Dean, i know you're upset with me" Cas apoligised.

Dean got up from the bed walking closer to him; until a few feet separated them. "no cas. that's not it; I'm happy for you, I really am" he hesitated, "I just don't trust those dicks. Why would they give you your grace back and let you stay... I just don't get what they're playing, i guess-" he stopped.

"yes.." Cas prodded; leaning in highly interested.

"Guess I just wanted you to myself" Dean admitted.

Castiel stepped closer to dean; he lifted his hand to touch dean's cheek, "you have me, dean." Cas replied, "i always come when you need me"

Dean gulped "i need you" he uttered; biting back on his bottom lip, his chest moving heavily with his breath.

Cas watched the indents pressed in to dean soft lip, his own lips parting in hunger for Dean.

In moments they were locked on to each other's lips, Dean pushed his Teeth softly onto Castiels plush bottom lip. He slid his hands along Castiels beat up trench coat pulling it off his body, then moving his hands to unbuttoning Cas's shirt; they grazed up against the skin on his chest; feeling every muscle, his warm body burning underneath Dean's palms.

They continued kissing passionately Castiel's hands still embracing dean's face, dean let go of Cas just long enough to unbutton his own shirt; sliding it off his arms, and then gaining back his grasp on Cas. Dean ran his hands up castiels arms feeling every groove in his biceps, he had to force himself to push Cas back breaking the lock of their lips, Cas looked into his eyes confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cas..." Dean asked looking into Castiel's eyes, Cas stared back into Dean's the jade fleks mesmerising; and nodded his head once Firmly; "yes" Dean pulled him in and kissed him softly, letting his hands drop to his waist; he held on to Cas's belt as he disarmed it, sliding the zipper down, and letting them slide off. Castiel's body stiffened at the touch, Dean pulled Cas over to the bed; pushing the angel down gently. Dean stood in front of Cas; like he was the only one left in the world. Dean undid his pants letting them drop to the floor, Cas watched every movement he made; his dean standing before him, unrestricted; and unashamed, dean moved down to the bed to his angels side.

*next morning*

Dean and Cas laid tangled in the sheets, after dean had fallen asleep Castiel had watched over him as he slept; he wanted to memorize every curve. Dean started to rustle; he took his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"good morning" cas voiced, smiling down at him.

"Morning" dean smirked, Castiels arms were still wrapped around him.

"You didn't have to stay" Dean told him, "I mean I know you don't sleep"

Cas clutched him tighter "I wanted to. It was the first time I've been this close to someone." Cas explained.

Dean pulled away from castiels arms; getting out of the bed, he picked up a towel hung over the back of a chair; and wrapped it around his waist. "Dean..." Cas called Worriedly.

Dean perked his head up into Castiel's direction, "ya" he gruffed raising his eyebrows. "what is it? Should I leave" Cas asked disappointed.

Dean slowly nodded his head "guess so"

Cas face was full of confusion, "I thought you want this, wanted us." He asked.

Dean turned his back to Cas, "I don't know man, and this - this is crazy. I don't do this." Dean ranted on, in seconds cas was dressed and stood by the door, "I will go. I hope you find what it is you're looking for, Dean." And he was gone.

Dean sat down and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him, placing his face in his hands and exhaling deeply.

*a few days had passed the guys continued to research; trying to find answers about Crowley, Castiel hadn't been heard from since his night with Dean*

Dean had just woke up in the middle of the afternoon after enjoying another night in a whiskey induced coma, he stumbled into the study

"Hey" Sam called over to him "have you heard anything from Cas..?" He asked concerned, Dean shook his head "nope"

Sam gave Dean a puzzled look, "and you're not worried about that..?"

Dean shrugged "he's got his angel mojo back, playing for the Angels home team again. What's there to worry about?"

"I don't know Dean, maybe that cas is not at full strength yet, and that we're all he has here... Or maybe why he decided to stay in the first place... I bet you know all about that" Sam rambled on; Dean shook his head "not really" he replied.

Sam walked over to where Dean sat at the table "cut it, Dean. I know cas stayed for you, you two both disappear that night, then Cas disappears... What the hell did you do? And stop lying to me."

"What, What do you want me to say Sammy..." Dean asked.

"Let's try the truth!" Sam demanded.

"You want the truth..., fine." He spit out irritated, "cas and I... we-" he swallowed nervously, "we have, a thing." He confessed.

"a thing..?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow "are you guys together..."

Dean lifted his hands "guess so...i mean kind of, maybe..."

"And that's what you've been hiding from me, did you really think I would care about that.., come on Dean... you should know me better than that." Sam looked offended.

"look Sammy, it's not like that; It's me, ok. I'm the reason Cas hasn't been around." Dean stood up looking troubled raising both hands stretching up and resting down on the back of his neck, "you know me; I don't know how to do this..." he explained.

"And this being ..." Sam asked confused, "you don't know how to be together..? Sam asked nervously.

Dean looked at him harshly; "not that. It's everything after that, being close with someone.., what you had with Jessica and Amelia; I've never had that. I've never wanted to be with someone all the time, to wake up next to them..." dean let his guard down just for a moment.

"And you want this with Cas..?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded his head slowly, thinking about it "ya, man. i think i do"

Sam stood up walking over to his brother, "don't get me wrong, I'm here if you need to talk, but maybe you should be saying these things to Cas. What did you say to him anyway..?" he asked curious.

"I told him to leave" Dean said warily.

Sam shrugged "that's not that bad, he'll get over it"

"After he - stayed the night..." Dean raised his eyebrows; explaining hesitantly.

"or maybe he won't." Sam corrected "you asked him to leave the morning after...? you better call for him dean; tell him what you told me. I'll get out of here for a while, give you two some time." Sam offered.

"Thanks Sammy" dean said trying to hold in his emotion for his brothers understanding.

"Good luck" Sam shouted teasingly, as he left; and Dean knew the heart to heart was over and the joking would begin.

Dean stood in the middle of the room thinking of what he would say, and drawing up a blank. He decided he might as well say it in prayer, not knowing if he could muster up the courage to say this face to face.

"Castiel" he called out "if you can hear me, I need you to know, I'm pretty sure i've- that i've... fallen in love with you. and I do want to be with you, I'm just not sure how, how to be with anyone... I've never felt this way before, and I feel it for you." he waited silently for a moment, but cas didn't come.

"i wanna try - i will figure it out" he plead, "Cas, where are you man?"

Dean roamed around the bunker trying to get his mind off why Cas wasn't coming; as he continued to pray; rambling on bits and pieces of his feelings.

Suddenly castiel appeared in the room in a crash down landing, He was bloody and broken laying twisted on the floor.

"Cas!" dean cried; rushing to his side, "what happened? Are you ok?"

Cas was beaten badly, he could hardly speak "I'll be ok" he managed to utter before passing out. Dean picked him up and carried him into his room laying Cas down on the bed. he pulled out his phone to call sam.

"Sam, its cas. He's here. he's not doing so well." he stated shakily over the phone.

Sam could hear the panic in Dean's voice

Dean nodded, "hurry" and hung up.

Dean waited by Cas's side, somewhat patiently; until Sam arrived, "what happened" Sam asked as he rushed into the room.

"I don't know, he just popped up like this, and passed out." Dean explained.

"Should we call the angels, maybe they can heal him" Sam thought.

"we don't even know who did this; they could still be looking for him... to finish the job. Angels... demons... Cas isn't the most popular with either. we have to keep this quiet, I'll head out see if I hear anything..." dean added, "will you watch him..."

Sam shook his head, "you stay dean. I'll see if there's any word on who did this to Cas"

Sam turned to leave and dean grabbed his arm, "thanks, and watch your back."

"I will" Sam agreed.

And he was gone, leaving dean to tend to Cas. Dean grabbed a warm cloth; wiping up majority of the blood; waiting for Castiel's angel powers too boot back up and heal him.

Dean paced back and forth, searched the internet and everything else he could do, without knowing what he was looking for, Until Cas finally woke, dean rushed to his side sitting on the edge of the bed, "Cas what happened..."

"A rogue group of angels, Led by bartholomew." Cas answered roughly; still in pain.

"why..? And how are you still alive..." Dean asked concerned.

"I was past fighting, I should have died... but I heard your prayer" Cas smiled through the agony, "Dean you gave me strength, enough to get away." Cas placed his hand on Deans.

"I meant it." Dean admitted, leaning into kiss the angels lips, broken or not.

Dean pulled away for a moment "wait, what did they want"

"they know I'm staying because of you, it is forbidden for angels and humans to be together. I believe they were trying to... make an example; as you would put it." Cas explained.

"I'm gonna kill them all" dean promised balling his hands into fists.

Castiel shook his head, "it isn't the way dean. We mustn't become them."

Dean placed his head in his hand, and then picked it up again looking into Cas's eyes, "I could have lost you... I almost did." Dean said, a tear leaving his eye, "i'm sorry" Dean uttered.

Castiel raised his hand up to Deans face catching the tear, "it's not your fault" he replied.


	2. Confusion

Dean fought to compose himself, and cleared his throat; "Will you be alright here?" he asked

Cas nodded, "yes, I believe so. where are you going; they may still be looking for me, it's not safe for you" he stated.

Dean expression turned hard, "I Sammy's out there" he said tensely; immediately regretting not going himself.

Cas nodded; understanding the words dean didn't have to say "then I will go with you" he said trying to pick his wounded body up off the bed.

"no" dean barked at him, "you can barely move, you'll only slow me down" he said bluntly, knowing Cas would continue to challenge him; if it was only to do with his own deficiency.

Cas backed down, knowing that sam was on the line, he nodded once, "very well"

Dean rifled around the room gathering his weapons, not knowing exactly what he was in for.

Castiel reached into his coat pulling out a large silver blade, "Dean, take this with you, it may prove to be useful"

Dean walked back over to Cas Grabbing the Blade; sharing one of their many stares "an angel blade, I'm sure it will." He assured; as he looked over the weapon, the edge in his voice made it clear what he intended.

Before he could walk away Castiel grasped on to his arm; "don't go looking for a fight Dean, you have no idea what were up against." Cas warned.

Dean swallowed back any promises, "I'll be back" he said firmly.

Dean left the room, rushing out to find his brother. When he got to the impala he tossed his bag on the passenger seat, pulling out his phone as the engine roared to life, the phone rang and rang; no answer. "dammit Sammy!" he shouted.

Dean drove around checking out a few of their usually haunts; asking about, for any information on Sam, Bartholomew, or anything unusual.

He called bobby to see if he had his ear to the ground about any of this angel stuff; but bobby couldn't give him any specific location, only that something big had been circulating the better part of Kansas by the looks of things.

Dean pretty much new that being smack dab in Kansas.

Bobby told him he would make a few calls, to see if he could get any solid information.

"thanks Bobby, let me know" he said before hanging up the phone.

He banged his hands down on the steering wheel, frustrated and running out ideas.

He grabbed his phone again; this time calling Cas, "Cas, I need you to tell me where I can find Bartholomew; I think he has Sam" he pleaded.

Castiel gave him direction to where he could find the angels gathering grounds; he believed this is where Bartholomew had been holding up, he reminded dean to be cautious.

it wasn't far; more in the middle of nowhere, which he could understand would be convenient for a bunch of psychotic angels.

He parked the impala back a ways, grabbing the holy oil; and stashing a gun on him; knowing it was more than likely going to be useless, he tightened his grip on the angel blade, as he crept quietly through the bush.

He came up behind a big white tent, he could see movement inside, but couldn't tell if they had Sam, he snuck in closer trying to hear what they were saying; when a hand clutched onto his shoulder, he threw a jab as he turned to see who it was; "Sammy" he said shocked; "what's wrong with you" he hollered too loudly.

The sound causing the angels to disperse from the white tent; their eyes scanning the woods around them looking for the culprit.

"time to go" said Dean, Sammy following behind him; they hurried to the car, burning rubber as they speed off.

"what was that!?" dean yelled at Sam, "I've been calling you; would it kill you to answer"

Sam's expression was apologetic, "sorry, I turned it off, so they wouldn't hear me"

"what were you doing there anyways and alone for one?" Dean questioned angrily.

"well when there was no demonic activity coming up, I figured they must be avoiding this area for a reason, I knew it must have been the angels at work" he explained, "wait, how is Cas?" Sam asked concerned.

"he's ok, and you were right; it was the angels" Dean answered, "how did you even know where it find this place…?" he questioned

"I had to drive Cas out a few times" he said abnormally, "you know before... he got his grace back"

Dean nodded in realization; it was still hard to believe Cas was temporally human.

"did you hear any of what they were saying?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "no, I don't even think they were speaking English; sounded more like enochian"

"damn." Dean said shaking his head, "we know nothing."

Sam raised his eyebrows looking towards Dean, "I wouldn't quite say that"

Dean looked back at Sam curiously "what do you understand enochain or something"

"Naomi is supposed to be one of the good guys right; she's supposed to be organizing heaven" he paused; "well she was there." Sam revealed.

"we gotta get back to Cas" Dean voiced, as he pressed his foot down harder on the gas.

The guys arrived back at the bunker; They headed straight to Dean's room to check on Castiel.

Cas was standing in Dean's room; admiring the collected items he had displayed, his weapons, he reached out picking up a small picture resting on the lamp; a young Dean and his mother, as he looked at it his face hardened; he thought of everything Dean had lost, wishing he could put the pieces back together.

"Cas" dean voiced.

Castiel put the picture back, and turned to face them, "Sam, you're alright" he said relived.

Sam nodded, "so are you" he observed smiling.

"yes, I am better" Cas assured.

Dean stepped towards him, "look Cas we need to tell you something"

"Alright; and then I must go; Naomi has called to me, it may concern the rebels" he informed.

"that's just it Cas, we have reason to think she's involved" Sam told him.

Castiel's face twisted in confusion, "I'm not sure I understand"

Dean reached out his arm putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "she was there, with them, and I don't think they were impressed we crashed the party" he stated.

Castiel stood there motionless, his mind struggling to admit this may be true; the angels were devastating any ounce of faith he had left.

"Cas" Sam called out "are you ok?"

He snapped out of his momentary coma, "I think I need to sit down" he admitted.

Dean guided him to the bed, "sit down" he encouraged.

There he sat, an angel of the lord; the essence of faith itself. He who had fought so hard for what he believed was the greater good; who put his trust in the hands of a father who had let him down.

"Cas – Cas, Castiel" dean shouted worriedly; as he shook him.

"yes" Cas answered, dazed.

Dean placed his hand under Castiels chin; lifting his face up, Castiel's puppy dog eyes staring blankly at him; pure innocents. "it'll be ok; alright" Dean assured, and then glanced at Sam for agreement.

Sam was somewhat in a daze himself, trying to make sense of the big bad; angels...

"yea, of course. I'm pretty sure they were speaking enochain, I'll hit the books and see if I can find-.." he paused momentarily not having the slightest idea what he was looking for "anything" he finished.

Cas shook his head, "the translation will be too difficult for you to understand, I will teach you the proper sigils for protection" he said.

The guys nodded in agreement, "ya, that's good" Dean replied.

Cas stood up abruptly "then I will go to see Naomi." He informed them sternly.

"no" Sam argued, stepping in front of Cas.

"no way Cas!" Dean disputed.

Cas looked fiercely at the guys, "it must be done, it's the only way"

Dean furrowed his face angrily in protest; "it's not happenin Cas, we'll figure something else out." He scoffed.

Sam motioned his hand in dean's direction; "he's right man, there's gotta be something else"

"it's doubtful, they are not like the angels you've faced in the past; they are a great deal more powerful" Cas explained to them.

Dean stood up, raising his palms up staggered; his face pressed hard "that's your augment for us to let you go alone...are you serious" he snapped out.

"if you're going; I'm going with you, and that's the end of it. now show us these damn sigils" Dean ordered.

Cas stormed out to the study, Sam followed behind him, leaving Dean standing in his room by himself; he huffed and shook his head concerned and irritated at Cas, he needed some time to come up with a better plan.

Cas was helping Sam brush up on the proper sigils as well as teaching him a few new ones, which was probably the best bet anyways not like dean would remember enochain.

"I think I pretty much remember the basic banishing sigil" Sam said, as he began to draw it out; "ok symbol for peace, symbol for force.." Sam mumbled to himself as he drew.

Dean strode into the room; carry his equipment with him, "grab your stuff we're heading out" he called to them.

Sam turned to look at him confused "Dean, we don't even have a plan"

"sure we do, Cas's plan.. only were tagging along, gonna head to the old warehouse, then Cas will call her down" Dean answered.

Cas stepped forward towards Dean, "that is not a wise plan" Cas said flatly.

Dean smiled raising both eyebrows; "I didn't think so either, but it's your plan. Lets go" he motioned to the door.

"Don't you want to practice these sigils first, they might come in handy" Sam said, trying to talk some sense into him.

Dean shrugged; "I got it, big ass circle, kinky lookin five, curly thing, almost sideways eight…"

Sam and Cas both glared at Dean; surprised and confused, questioning his method, and also amazed he got that far with it.

"Alright guess I'll grab my stuff then" Sam said leaving the room.

Dean proceeded to head outside, "Dean wait" Cas voiced.

Dean turned around to find Cas right behind him, there was no personal space but he didn't mind.

"what Cas" he huffed.

Cas just looked deeply at Dean, not saying anything.

Dean raised his eyebrows; twitching his head, waiting for something, "yes.." he asked, flustered.

"I think I should go al—" Cas started to speak, until Dean cut him off; "don't say alone Cas, it's not up for discussion. When will you learn that were stronger together, we've seen it time after time.. after time." he explained.

"I know this." Cas said reaching out for Dean's hand, "though it also means you could be hurt, or Sam." He revealed, "I don't think I could handle that"

Dean gripped on to Castiel's hand tighter; "and if something happened to you, you don't think Sam and I would go in there guns blazing..."

Cas nodded "yes I believe you would, although it's not a smart idea" he added.

Dean smirked "when have I ever worried about that" he chuckled.

Cas looked down at their hands clasped together, looking as if he had bet it all and he might lose.

"hey, we just got this Cas" Dean said as he nudged their hands; "I'm not going anywhere" he smiled at Cas, and Cas couldn't help but smile back.

"let's get this show on the road" Dean said, then calling out to Sam "Sammy, let's go!" as he and Cas walked out of the bunker.

*driving in the impala Sam has been bumped to the backseat, so Dean's Boyfriend rides shotgun*

Sam leans forward into the middle of the seat, "why does Cas get to sit up front..." Sam asks as he sulks in the back.

"Things change Sammy, roll with it" Dean answers smirking.

Sam falls back against his seat crossing his arms, Dean Looks at him in the rear view mirror "really Sammy..." Dean says; "you're acting like a little girl"

Sam leans up again popping his head between the front seats "really I'm the one who's acting like a girl, you're the one who kicked me to the backseat so you can make eyes at your boyfriend" Sam retorted mockingly; a proud smile spreading across his face.

"hey shut up" Dean huffed, "we don't 'make eyes' at each other" he said rolling his eyes at the remark and then looking to Cas; and being dragged in to his captivating blue eyes, he forced himself to look back at the road; glancing at a smiling Sam in the mirror; "ok, just shut up then"

Sam chuckled and suddenly the back seat didn't seem so bad.

"So what exactly is the plan, show up and what…?" Sam asked curiously.

Cas looked to dean waiting for the answer as well, Dean then glanced at both of them nodding "the plan…"

"ya Dean, the plan.." Sam agreed; "you do have a plan for when we get there right…" he questioned.

"ya" he answered, "of course".

Cas looked concerned "what is the strategy dean?"

Dean twitched his head "pretty much, don't die" he mumbled.

Sam fell back again this time letting his head hit the back of the seat.

"That's it..." Cas asked.

Dean shrugged and nodded.

"It's not very well thought out" Cas confessed.

Dean turned to glare at Cas, "this coming from the guy who was gonna show up alone.., at least my way has back up. I figure we'll get to the warehouse and set up shop, draw some of these doodles on the walls."

"Doodles, Dean…" Cas paused "they are not simply doodles as you say, they are some of the most powerful enochain spells"

"I get it Cas, thanks." Dean said sarcastically.

"And I'm sure you have a backup plan… right" Sam said doubtful.

Dean looked apologetic towards Cas, "if they want a fight, we'll fight"

Cas nodded, "if we must, I will do what I can; you and Sam activate the sigils"

"We have one angel blade, you better hope they aren't looking for a fight" Sam told him.

*they arrived at the warehouse and were angel proofing*

Sam was just finishing drawing his last sigil, "ok, were good over here"

"Same here" Dean said, "Looks like it's time Cas"

Sam and Dean backed up to wait against the wall, as Cas stepped forward into the room; he began to pray for Naomi.

"Did it work" Dean asked impatiently.

Cas nodded once "she is coming, I can feel her"

Dean looked to Sam, making sure he was prepared; Sam nodded back to him.

Naomi appeared in the middle of the room; as far as they could tell she had come alone.

"Castiel" she voiced, then glanced around him; "and the Winchesters. I was surprised you called for me here, but it is beginning to make more sense" she simplified.

"Naomi" Castiel acknowledged, "I have been attacked by a few of the rebels, you seem to know more about them you have shared with me"

Naomi looked over the room; "is that what this is about, the sigils and" she paused smiling "the Winchesters. After all you've done Castiel… still you fight against your own kind" she uttered her expression cold.

Cas shook his head; "we do not wish to fight, only to end this." He clarified.

Naomi shook her head as she chuckled to herself, "don't you see Castiel, as long as you align yourself with them; you long as you love a human.., it will never stop." She divulged.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows; considering what she had said "this was prearranged..., you knew how I felt about him" He said as he glanced back over his shoulder at Dean, before looking back at Naomi; "that is why you offered me my grace"

"Very clever Castiel, we knew you would continue choosing this human over your own, so we put an expiration on it. angel and human relations are forbidden; if you stay, they will never halt; until either is dead. unless you return to heaven" She said warning him.

"And returning to heaven, how does that atone…for my sins" Cas questioned.

She stood there smirking, looking now at Dean; "because of what you must leave behind"

Castiel looked to Dean again, Dean this time walking toward Cas to stand with him, Sam of course following behind protectively.

"It's your choice Castiel, just remember if you choose this human; prepare for a battle you won't win" she declared.

Dean shook his head, "you can try!" he spit out at Naomi

Naomi lowered her head, "you would go through this, for an angel"

Dean nodded once strongly; "anyday!"

"Is that so..., but would Sam lay his life on the line as well" She pondered.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas; "yes" he answered simply, knowing that he would do anything for his brother.

"Very well. We'll see you soon Castiel." She said slyly, before she vanished.

Dean and Sam looked around the room, checking for other threats, Cas stood still in his place.

"Well now we know for sure" Sam said.

"ya, I hate to say I told you so but … I told ya so" Dean said.

"Cas" Dean called as he placed his hand on Cas's shoulder; "you ok?"

Cas closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Cas what is it" Dean asked concerned.

Castiel turned to face them "I can't ask you to fight this fight for me" he stated.

"You're not asking, i'm volunteering." Dean clarified.

"No" Cas roared at Dean, "you would sacrifice yourself and your brother, for me" Cas shook his head, disagreeing with it.

"listen, i don't expect Sammy to fight, But me..., I'm in Cas, either way." Dean said gruffly.

Dean and Cas were staring intensely at each other waiting for the other to back down. Until Sam interrupted "hey I think we better head out of here, before we get company. We can discuss back at the bunker"

"NO!" they both barked at the same time.

"it's not up for discussion." Dean said; turning to storm off.

Castiel watched him walk away, wondering how he could say goodbye; after all they had been through together, after they were finally with each other.

"Cas" Sam called, breaking Castiel thought.

"We'll figure this out too, we always do" Sam told him.

"No, Sam. This is different; if I stay they will keep coming. If Dean died—" he paused, "because of me.., I must leave."

Sam slowly nodded his head "ya, I get it" he admitted, "but not right now. Come back with us; say goodbye." Sam insisted.

Castiel looked at Sam nodding his head, "ok"

*in the impala*

It was a quiet drive back to the bunker, the radio on low; rumbling through the car.

Sam sat in the front seat this time, Castiel had insisted due to his and Deans disagreement. Dean was still livid, staring straight at the road ahead, grinding his teeth together; only occasionally glancing in his rear view mirror to catch glimpse of Cas, sitting in the backseat.

*they arrive at the bunker*

Dean hopped out of the car; slamming the door behind him.

Sam shot a worried look back to Cas, before he got out of the car leaving the door open for Cas as well.

Sam and Cas walked up beside dean, "look we'll find a way Dean" Sam said trying to calm him down; "I'm gonna head on in" he turned whispering "Good luck" to Cas under his breath.

Dean leaned back resting on the car, Cas standing several feet away neither of them speaking to each other.

many minutes passed until Cas gave in and stepped closer, to stand in front of him. "Dean, I want to stay" he began speak. Until he was interrupted "than stay." Dean voiced; looking up at Cas, hi face struggling to confining his inner pain.

Cas closed his eyes; creasing his face holding on to those words, "if it were that simple" he uttered, "if I stay you know they'll come for you and Sam…it's only a matter of time"

Dean looked away staring back down at the ground; because he knew Cas was right this time, and even still Dean wanted to say so what, if it weren't for Sammy; Dean would lay his life on the line no questions asked.

Cas extended his arm out; placing his hand on the side of Dean's face, "it's alright" Cas said; As Dean raised his head up at Castiel's touch.

"when" Dean asked.

"at dawn, I will leave" Cas answered.


	3. Shadows

Dean creased his face; his lip trembled as a tear fell from his eye.

"i wish things could be different, i will always watch over you Dean; i' will wait patiently for your heaven" Castiel promised.

Dean swallowed back the lump that grew in his throat, "Come with me" he said still holding Cas's hand, pulling him along.

Dean let go as they approached his room, Dean pulled off his jacket throwing it on the dresser in the corner of the room, he was still wearing a black short sleeve shirt, he looked to Cas who was lingering in the door way, "are you going to come in...?" he asked raising his brows smirking.

"You should sleep Dean" Cas advised.

Dean raised his brows as he nudged his head; "Really Cas, you're last night on earth, and you don't think I want to spend it with you" He said as he walked towards him. "I'll sleep, if you stay the night with me…"

Castiel stiffened his jaw and nodded, agreeing to the offer.

Dean walked over to the bed lying down, he really was exhausted, Cas slowly walked over to the other side, climbing in to lay beside him, they still weren't out of the awkward stage of wanting to be close to each other but being unsure how close was generally acceptable.

then they looked at each other and just knew that close, would never be close enough, not tonight; Dean moved in towards to Cas; they lay face to face, Dean had his lower arm underneath Castiel's head, running his fingers along the back of his neck.

Castiel placed his hand onto Dean's left deltoid resting in the same place he had burned the imprint of his hand; as he pulled him from perdition.

Dean breathed in deeply, his body unsteady; as their lips hovered inches away, Cas traced the edges of Dean's lips; the one's that never smiled as much as they deserved too. they gazed into each other's eyes, Dean eyes; captivating, tortured; the pain he contained behind them... always putting up a front; pretending he wasn't as wounded as he was.

When Dean looked in the mirror he saw someone insignificant staring back at him, but he was wrong; when Cas looked to him he saw a righteous man, a warrior of god.

"What am I gonna without you" Dean uttered softly.

Cas looked agonised, by Dean's words, "you'll always have me Dean, I'll still be watching over you, always" Castiel promised.

Dean smiled, at the thought of knowing he would always have his angel in a trench coat, "it's not the same" he voiced, as he turned to face the ceiling; Closing his eyes trying not to think about it, "Tell me about your heaven…" He said, as he rested his head on the pillow; still wrapped in Castiel's arms.

Cas nodded; he laid back looking up and envisioning heaven, "it's glorious" he said, "Filled with an inner peace, and comfort; angels dedicated to their garrisons; working in the name of god. I occasionally would wonder through the garden; it is the most beautiful..." He paused furrowing his brow; "or it was before –" He hesitated, "before I destroyed it. With the angels anarchic, I'm unsure of what awaits now, for any of us." he voiced remorseful.

He looked down at Dean, who was falling asleep, he held him close; whispering to his sleeping hunter "If I could choose, this would be my heaven" he smiled, contently at the thought.

He spent his last night on earth holding on to Dean Winchester, and there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

Morning approached too quickly, and before he knew it, he had to be on his way.

He pulled his arm from underneath Dean, trying to savour every second, "goodbye Dean" he uttered as he left the room; to say goodbye to Sam.

Sam was already awake; eating breakfast at the table in the study, Cas walked up beside him, "Sam" he voiced, "I wanted to say goodbye, i am leaving now"

Sam looked up at him, pushing his chair back as he stood up "so this is it..., we're gonna miss you Cas" he said as he wrapped his arms around the angel.

"I will miss you as well" he declared, "could you please tell dean –" he hesitated trying to find any formation of words that would express everything he wished he could say, but there were none; nothing he could ever say would make this easier. "that I said goodbye, I did not want to wake him"

Sam looked uncertain at him, "are you sure you don't want to tell him yourself, I think he'd want to be here for this." Sam stated.

Castiel's expression turned hard; "I must to do the right thing Sam; I can't fail, not on this one. Having Dean here will only cloud my judgment, he is the greatest man I've even known, and to protect him I must leave" Cas admitted.

"Take care Sam" he said as he vanished.

"You too Cas" Sam voiced to the emptiness.

Sam sat back down, he pulled his chair back up to the table; to finish his food; as he ate he searched the net for anything suspicious, figuring that they would need a job to help get through the loss of Cas.

*Few hours later*

Dean woke up slowly; stretching, before remembering that last night with Cas wasn't just a dream, he popped up looking around the room, and Cas was gone. Dean raced out of his room "Cas, Cas" he called out for him.

He saw Sam sitting at his laptop, "Sammy have you seen Cas?" he asked panicked.

Sam looked down nodding his head, "ya" he said under his breath; "he's gone man, I'm sorry"

"gone. He left, he didn't even say goodbye. Why didn't he wake me? why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked distressed.

Sam held his hand up surrendering as he tried to explain the situation; "listen I wanted to, I told him that, but –" he trailed off.

Dean threw his hand out, irritated; "but what..?" he shook his head.

"he said he had to do this, and if you were here he – he didn't know if he could. I'm sorry, Dean" Sam said standing up and walking over to his brothers side; he placed his hand out on Dean's shoulder, "if there's anything, I can do" Sam voiced.

Dean looked like he's been hit with a bag of bricks; he couldn't catch his breath. He nodded slowly in reply to Sam's offer. He stepped back, letting Sam's hand fall.

Dean staggered back to his room, falling onto the edge of the bed; it felt like the room was spinning, he had to clutch onto the side; just to gain his grip on reality; Cas was gone. he fell down to the floor lifting his hand to swipe across his eyes "Cas...no...no"he mumbled.

*days later; Days had passed and dean barely left his room; this had hit him harder than either of them thought it would.*

Sam walked into Dean's room, "hey dean, why don't you get out for a bit, let's take a drive" he suggested.

Dean lay on the bed, he shook his head; "no thanks, Sam" he said uninterested.

Sam turned leaving the room, he pulled out his cell phone; and started dialing as he walked down the hall, "hey Bobby, it's me" he said speaking into the phone.

He shook his head as he sat down at the table "no, still the same. A whiskey soaked comatose" Sam stated, "Bobby this is the worst i've ever seen him..." he said concerned. Sam nodded his head at the words Bobby said over the phone, "I get it, he lost his best friend; but I'm worried about him" he admitted, "you think that will help…"

he reached over to the desk behind him; grabbing a piece of paper "ok, where is it" he asked jotting down the information, "ok we'll get on it, hope this works. thanks Bobby"

He hung up, gabbing a water from the fridge he walked back down to Dean's room, he tossed a water on the bed beside him, "hey Dean, something's up; Bobby's got a job for us"

Dean rolled over; looking exhausted, "you look terrible" Sam confessed.

Dean grabbed the water bottle; "what's this for" he asked, holding it up.

"It's water, you have had water before right" Sam teased him, smiling.

"Ha ha" Dean said sarcastically "yes, I have. I just prefer beer" he answered, a half smirk on his face.

"Let's go" Sam said motioning to the door; then shaking his head "wait. actually you need a shower first. Then were out, 20 minutes." Sam told him, as he left the room.

Dean stood up; he lifted his shirt up to his nose to smell it, he winced at the smell, one side of his mouth pressing down; nodding his head, in agreement with Sam's point, Dean headed to the shower to get washed up. he stood under the shower head letting the hot water wash over him; but no matter how hard he tried, he could get Cas out of his head, his eyebrows drawn down, pressing his lips together firmly, he pounded his fist against the wall; frustrated that there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pain.

Dean composed himself and got ready for the hunt, doing what he was good at always helped take his mind off his own worries.

He met up with Sam in the study, "so what are we hunting Sammy..? He asked.

"You're good..?" Sam questioned, raising one brow up.

Dean nodded once firmly "ya, I'm good."

"Well there have been several unusual deaths in Cold Spring, Minnesota, that's where we're headed" Sam said.

"unusual deaths; seems like our kind of gig" Dean replied.

"let's go" Sam said leading the way.

*they drove from Kansas to Minnesota about 7hs later*

They guys passed a big sign saying 'Cold Springs, welcomes you', looks like were here" Dean said; nodding in the direction of the sign.

They drove through the town pulling up at the first crumby motel they could find; checking in at the front desk and then proceeding to their room, they changed into something a little less comfy and more professional; both wearing black suits with ties; and they headed to the newest crime scene.

They pulled up to house; multiple feet of yellow tape containing the area, Dean reached over to grab their badges out of the glove compartment, "ok let's do this" he said.

Sam and Dean got out of the car walking up the front yard, there was an older man coming out the front door, the sheriff by the looks of it; "can I help you boys?" he asked in a husky voice.

Sam and dean both reached into their jackets; pulling out their FBI badges; "I'm agent Scott, this is my partner" Dean motioned towards Sam; "agent Young, We understand there have been several similar Homicides in the area. If my partner could ask you a few questions, well I have a look around that would be great"

The sheriff nodded, turning his attention to Sam, "Sheriff -" he paused, waiting for the sheriff to divulge his name.

"Sheriff Laine" he answered.

"Sheriff Laine, are there any suspects?" Sam questioned

The sheriff shook his head "no, not only that there's no evidence; doors were lock, alarms weren't triggered, it's the same at each location" the sheriff stated; raising one brow, rubbing his chin; confused.

"Did the victims have anything in common? Age, gender, activities?" Sam asked

"Not that we have any knowledge off" he said regrettably.

"Thank you, sheriff" Sam nodded; as he proceeded into the house, the sheriff tipping his head to the agent.

Sam met up with Dean inside, "did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing looks clean." Dean stated, "are you sure this isn't just some nut job?"

"There was no evidence, no prints; but there's only one way to find out, let's talk to families" Sam replied.

They left the crime scene, getting back into the impala, Sam pulled out his laptop; hacking into the county police records, "looks like the first victim, Abigail Alexander" He stopped; furrowing his forehead.

"What..." Dean asked; curious.

"She was only 15, Dean." Sam replied, "Her parents live at 446 nutmeg st; should be just up around the block" he said.

Dean shook his head; flinching his face at the development.

"The other victims; they don't have anything in common, Kurt Summers, 46; a pharmacist. Travis Jenkins, 21; university student. And now Marion Pratt" Sam explained.

They drove to the next block; pulling up outside the house, "This is the place, let go see if her parents can tell us anything" Dean said getting out of the car, Sam following behind him.

Dean knocked on the front door, a man not much older than they were answered, "hi, Mr. Alexander" Sam asked.

"Yes" the man nodded, staring strangely at the two men dressed in suits.

"I'm agent Young, this is my partner agent Scott" Sam said as they showed their badges; "could we ask you a few questions about your daughter?"

The man hung his head; his eyes looking downward, he nodded; "come in" as he motioned them into the house.

"Thank you" Sam said as he entered.

"We already went over this with the police" the father mentioned.

"I know, and we realize this must be a very difficult time for you and your wife, we wanted to follow up with a few questions; that may help us find out who did this to Abigail" Sam clarified sympathetically.

Sam sat down on the couch across from the chair, Mr. Alexander sat in.

Dean was standing looking around the room, pictures hung on the wall of their only daughter. "Mr. Alexander, did Abigail have any enemies?" Dean asked.

"No. no, not my Abbie, everyone loved her" he expressed, "it's not a very big town; most of our community is like one big family"

"Did she act strangely, or have any change in personality before her death...?" Sam questioned.

"No - she was fine. Why do ask?" her father wondered.

"They're standard questions, for this investigation" Sam added, "was there anything strange going in the house; flickering lights, noises, did you smell any sulfur" Sam questioned.

"I'm sorry, no." Mr. Alexander answered, "i'm not sure why that matters anyhow..." he said.

"i realize these questions may seem abnormal, but they will help with the investigation..." Sam assured him, "so if you know anything..." he paused.

They heard someone else speak, "There was some odd behaviour" a quiet voice said, a woman stood at the edge of the hallway, peaking around into the living room.

"Greta" the man called out; almost warningly.

"Frank, they need to know" she said pleadingly, walking fully into the living room.

"Listen, the more we know the better chance we have to solve this case" Dean told them, Sam nodding in agreement.

"Mrs. Alexander, do you know something that might help..?" Sam asked, hopeful.

She nodded her head, "Abbie had been staying home alone since she was 13, and then out of nowhere she was suddenly terrified, she even started sleeping with the lights on –" the mother hesitated; the corners of her mouth dropped, her eyes closing as she covered her mouth with her hand, she started to cry; "she begged us not to leave her alone that night, she was in tears, saying something was after her" Greta admitted as she sobbed, her husband tearing up as well resting his face in his hands.

"We never thought..." the husband tailed off, shaking his head back and forth.

"Of course" said Sam.

"Something..?" Dean questioned, curiously.

"I know it sounds silly" Greta answered trying to catch her breath, and stop the tears, "but Abbie was certain that 'something' was coming for her, she said it was a… shadow" her mother told them.

Sam and Dean looked to each other, "a shadow" Dean repeated, Sam raising his eyebrows acknowledging it was definitely in there domain.

"Abbie was a good girl, and I can't believe she's gone" her mother confessed, tears still streaming down her broken face.

Dean looked her in the eyes; "I will do everything I can to find out what happened to your daughter" he promised.

"Thank you" she said.

*they left the house*

They climbed back into the impala, "what do you think, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at him, "I think we have to figure out what really happened to their kid." He said strongly.

Sam agreed "let's head back to the room, I'll hit the web and make some calls; never heard of a shadow killer"

"I'll drop you off, I'm gonna head to the morgue and take a look at the bodies" Dean told him.

"Do you want me to come?" Sam asked, looking at him questionably.

"I got it, I'll let you know what I find" Dean stated.

Sam nodded; "ok"

*dean dropped him off, and headed over to the morgue*

He walked up to the counter, "hi, I'm agent Scott" he said showing his badge to the young woman working, "I'm here to take a look at the bodies"

The woman at the front desk, batted her eyes clearly taken by Dean, "right this way" she answered, smiling.

She led him down the hall, to a door at the end; "right in here; Mr. Scott" she raised her brow "let me know if I can give you a hand… with anything" she smirked.

Dean nodded his head; pursing his lips, he was uninterested in her offer "thanks" he said as he walked through the door.

Dean walked up to the drawers, they were lined with bodies all labeled, 'Alexander, Abigail' he grabbed on to the handle sliding it out, a young girl lay on the table; her body seemed as if had been sucked dry, like excessive dehydration. He shut his eyes momentarily, anguished; wishing he could give her back her life, or ease her parents suffering.

He slid the drawer back in, opening the next one, and the one after that, and so on; all the same result; corpses shrivelled.

He looked for any foretelling signs, anything unusual besides the fact that they all died the same death within days of each other, without any similarities in lifestyle.

He found nothing.

He called Sam to let him know; "Sammy, the bodies look like they have been drained; they're shrivelled up, like mummies." He explained, "Have you found anything?" he asked Sam.

Dean listened intently on the phone "Shadow man?" he questioned, "sounds like some kind of campfire story" Dean stated.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few" he said, then hung up the phone, and headed out.

He walked pass the front desk, nodding as he waved goodbye, and continued walking.

"Mr. Scott was it…" she called, chasing after him, "did you find anything?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't release any information" he replied, as he continued to walk away.

"I was roommates with Travis" she said.

He stopped walking, "you lived with the victim, Travis Jenkins?" he questioned, raising his brow.

She nodded, "yes, it was horrible" she declared.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the days leading up to the incident" he asked her.

She smiled, "I get off at 5, I could meet you at my place around 5:30pm" she said as she ran back to the desk writing her information down.

"Here" she said handing him the paper.

He nodded his head, "Ok" then turned to leave.

He wasn't quite sure what happen back there but he figured it was worth checking out.

*he arrived back at the motel*

Dean walked into the room, Sam was sitting with his laptop at the table; "hey" Sam acknowledged, "you said the bodies looked drained..? He questioned.

"ya" Dean answered, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds.

"I found some information on a shadow man, who desiccates bodies for power to sustain itself" Sam stated.

"Abbie's parents said she talked about a 'shadow', I'm meeting the roommate of the Travis kid tonight, let's see if he saw the same thing" Dean said hopeful.

Sam looked confused, "how did you meet the roommate?" he asked.

"She works at the morgue" Dean said, "she wants me to come by her place after work tonight"

Sam puckered his lips together; his eyes widening as he nodded his head in acknowledgment, "is this a date or a witness" Sam asked, concerned Dean was falling right back into his old ways.

Dean's expression turned cold; he swallowed back loudly, "she's a witness Sammy, I'm with Cas; remember him, our best friend that those angel douche bags took" Dean snapped back angrily.

Sam put his hands up; surrendering, "yes dean, I remember; I remember you shutting down for days after he left. i also know you, and how you drowned your sorrow, woman after woman... Don't get me wrong I get it man, i feel apart after i lost Jess, and –" he said stopping before he said anything else.

Dean looked confused, "and who…?" he asked curious, furrowing his face.

"It doesn't matter" Sam said trying to sound convincing.

Dean challenged him "no clearly it does Sammy, who is this girl that you loved so deeply… that I never heard of"

Sam grit his teeth as he fought against himself not to answer; "Ruby, ok it was Ruby; ya Dean, and you killed her" he answered simply.

Dean was taken back "Ruby, demon Ruby!" he asked, raising his brow.

Sam nudged his head, "what do you want me to say Dean, yes I loved her, I think about her all the time; do I blame you for killing her…" He hesitated, "no. I probably would have done the same, if I had too"

Dean just stared at him.

"could you not look at me like that Dean, like I don't already feel bad enough for falling for a demon, guess it fits in perfectly, the righteous man falling for an angel, and the vessel of Lucifer falling for Ruby" Sam shot out his frustration at Dean.

"Sammy" Dean said; shaking his head "You are more than that"

Sam shook his head; as his expression went blank "it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just figure this out" he said, "but please don't run from this..."

"Ok" Dean agreed.

*they researched most the day, trying to figure out more*

"Dean, I haven't found anything on killing this thing called 'the shadow' " Sam said after spending hours on the net, and phone calls back and forth to Bobby.

"We're just gonna have to get creative" Dean said vengeful, "I better go meet this chick, I'll be back" Dean confirmed.

"Hey" Sam called; "be careful" he said warning his brother.

Dean walked out the room heading to the car.

*he pulled up at this womans address*

He got out and went to knock on the door, "hi" she said as she opened the door.

"Hi" Dean voiced back.

"Come on in" she said, inviting him in.

"Thanks" he replied, "sorry I didn't quite check your name…"

"It's Sage, I'm glad you came, it's been hard to be here alone; lately" She told him.

"Of course" he acknowledged we are working hard to solve this case, so any information you could tell me could really help... So you and the victim were close…" he asked.

She shook her head, "not really, we just rented the same apartment. But knowing he died here has made it really uncomfortable; you know" she said.

Dean nodded; "sure, that makes sense. Did you happen to notice anything strange before the incident?" he asked.

"No, things were great." She answered, although he was kinda tripping, if you know what I mean…" she admitted.

"Why would you say that..?" Dean asked, curiously.

"He kept talking about shadows, he would leave every light in the apartment on, and I tried to talk to him about it; I mean he was wasting my money on electricity, but he must have been on something... You know" She said, every bit as full of herself as it sounded.

Dean nodded slowly, cringing his face, "What exactly did he say Sage? if you remember.." Dean pressed on.

She walked up to Dean, putting her hands on his chest; "he kept talking about a shadow man" she said grabbing on to his shirt pulling him in closer.

Dean couldn't say the urge wasn't there but, he was with Cas; whether he was here or not.

"I'm with someone" he said, interrupting her, and gently pushing her back.

She let go of him, "oh, I'm sorry; she's lucky" she added.

Dean didn't bother correcting her.

"I don't know if it's just because of what happened here, but I've felt like I'm being watched" she admitted, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but would you stay here with me" she asked, "I'll behave" she smirked.

He nodded; agreeing, "Alright, I just have to make a call first" Dean answered.

"Your girlfriend…?" she asked?

Dean smiled; and nodded, as he called Sam; "hey" he hesitated; "baby I'm on the job won't be home tonight" he said trying to sound even somewhat convincing.

"Baby...? Ok, Dean" Sam said as he laughed, "Love you too" he chuckled hysterically.

Dean hung up the phone, "ok it's all good" he said.

"do you mind if i look around...?" Dean asked.

"no, not at all" she said, "i'll show you around" she took him throughout the apartment; "this is his room... where he was found.." she revealed.

"who found him..?" Dean questioned.

she shrugged; "one of his friends i guess, like i said we weren't very close..." she reminded him

Dean checked the room for any remains of sulfur, and EMF.

they left the room and she lead him in to the next one; "this is my room" she said.

he pulled out his gadgets again checking her room; the EMF meter started moving, Dean knotted his brows together, he walked over to the window; to oversized electrical polls stood outside the window, he nudged his head "Damn" he muttered under his breath.

"what is it...?" she asked.

"nothing" he smiled, trying to sooth her worry.

"i could make you a coffee" she said.

"that would be great, thanks" he answered.

they sat in the living room as they drank the coffee, she continued to talk his ear off until she dozed off.

*sage lay on the couch asleep*

Dean had been drifting off on the chair, slowly leaning over. Until he heard Sage start screaming; he jumped up from the chair rushing over to the couch, "sage" he called as he shook her, "Sage, are you ok?" he asked.

She opened her eyes as she waved her arms about, she nodded, "ya, ya i'm okay; just a dream, but I saw him!" she said out of breath.

He helped her up off the couch, she was drenched in sweat, "Saw who...?"? he questioned.

"him the shadow... the shadow man travis talked about, i saw him..." she stated.

"are you sure" Dean asked concerned.

She nodded, Dean put his arm around her back as he walked her into the bedroom, she sat on the side of her bed, dean stood in front of her; waiting for her to calm down.

She looked up at him; tilting her head "are you sure you're taken…" she asked raising her eyebrows in invitational form.

Dean hesitated momentarily, thinking of Cas; he nodded his head, "I'm in love. Sage, I'm sure." He said; smiled as he heard himself admit those words to another person.

Dean left the room, he grabbed his phone calling Sam; and getting his voicemail, "hey Sammy, something's up here, she's dreaming of this thing. call me."

Dean got her settled and walked back to the chair in the living room, double taking at something he saw on the wall; he looked back and there was nothing there but his own shadow.

He closed his eyes, rubbing them; as he shook his head, He yawned and blamed it on a lack of sleep. He sat back in the chair drifting off again.

*meanwhile at the motel*

Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat at the computer, he covered his mouth as he yawned wondering what time it was; he checked his phone, it was 3:15am; he had a missed call from Dean he listened to the voice message, it jolted his mind of something he had just read about the 'umbra homo' or 'shadow man', seeping into your subconscious before gaining control over your shadow.

He called Dean's cell back; no answer, he grabbed a thing of salt, the demon knife and a handgun; not actually knowing how to kill it and headed over to this woman's place.

*back at the woman's*

Dean heard a bang and woke up, he pulled out his gun loaded with rock salt; he looked around the room for the cause of the noise, "Sage" he called out; as he slowly headed towards her room; "Sage" he called louder… with no answer, he peaked around the corner of her room; seeing a large shadow engulfing her, he shot his sawed-off double barrel riffle; at the entity that surrounded this woman, it vanished on to the wall before disappearing.

Dean rushed over to Sage, he checked to make she was still breathing, she was in and out of consciousness but still alive; "it's okay Sage, you're gonna be ok" he assured her. he left her side to find the shadow creature, walking out into the hallway jumping at his own shadow, he looked closely it the shadow mimicking his movements; looking away and then quickly looking back; a subtle change in the shadow on the wall; Dean fired the gun at his own shadow, it shrieked and vanished again.

Dean heard a bang at the door, and ran to see who was there; Sam stood on the other side, "I tried calling, are you guys ok" he asked.

Dean shook his head; "there some kind of peter pan shit going on here man" he replied, "and we need an ambulance, Sage is in the bedroom, she's still breathing" Dean told him.

Sam pulled out his phone, calling for the paramedics.

Dean searched throughout the apartment, and came up empty handed. "Nothing" he said disappointed.

The paramedics had arrived and were taking Sage out of the building; she was in rough shape but still alive.

Dean leaned up against the impala waiting for Sam, he was just finishing up with the sheriff, he walked over to the car; Sage is going to be alright, she'll be hooked up to an IV for a few days, the cause 'severe dehydration' " Sam explained.

Dean nodded, "that's good"

Sam looked at Dean raising one eyebrow "but..." he asked

Dean twitched his head, looking down; "that things still out there Sammy, and that's on me"

"Dean you did everything you could..." Sam said.

The guys went back to the motel, hardly speaking to each other; tension still high from their fight earlier, they both laid down on their beds, falling asleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

Dean tossed and turned as he slept, catching glimpses of Sage being attacked, images of the other victims; and a shadow following him around in his dreams; he shot up out of breath, looking around the room and realizing it was just a dream, he looked over at the bed next to him seeing Sam passed out sprawled over the bed.

Dean laid back down closing his eyes for a moment trying to get his head together; when he opened his them he was pushed down on the bed; he saw a darkness surrounding him, he could feel the life being sucked from his body little by little; he tried to fight against it but he felt paralyzed, every second longer the shadow devoured his essence the further he slipped away.

With his eyes open he stared the shadow in the face; the closer he came to death the clearer Castiel's face became to him, and he didn't mind that, he slipped into death like comfort.

Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room, it burned to look at it; Dean shut his eyes tightly, he clenched his teeth together; as he fought not to peak, knowing only one thing that can radiate a light that bright; angels, it had to be Cas.

Sam woke up to the shrieking screams let out by the shadow; he tried opening his eyes, closing them again immediately, from the scorching light.

"Dean!" Sam cried out, "Dean!"

Dean could hear his brother calling him hit couldn't reply, the sound of Sam's voice growing softer until he passed out.

"Dean! Answer me" Sam called out.

Sam opened his eyes as soon as the light subsided, rushing over to Dean, "Dean, wake up, Dean!" Sam grabbed his phone calling 911.

The ambulance arrived quickly taking Dean to the hospital; Sam held on to his brother during the ride to the hospital, they took Dean in, hooking his up to multiple machines, doctors and nurses surrounding him. Sam forged the forms, and paced the halls; waiting to hear if his brother was alright.

A young blonde nurse walked up to him, "you may see your brother now" she said, leading him to the room.

Dean lay in the bed hooked up to the IV machine, "Dean" he said relieved., to see his eyes open; Sam exhaled, finally relaxing; "Dean, what happened?" he asked.

"guess the 'shadow' caught a ride. Woke up with this nightmare, and then all of a sudden this thing is sucking face with me; must have taken a lot cause I was pretty out of it, actually thought I saw—" he stopped.

"what Dean, what did you see, did it have anything to do with that light" Sam questioned, curiously.

Dean sat up in the hospital bed; "the light, you saw it" he asked, wide eyed.

Sam nodded his head, "well I didn't exactly get to open my eyes, but ya Dean; it was blinding"

"unhook me" Dean ordered, "its Cas it has to be" he added.

Sam looked concerned, "Dean I'm not letting you leave yet, we don't even know for sure what it was; if it was Cas don't you think he would have stuck around…" Sam stated.

"maybe he could, i don't know... but it was angels right..." Dean said.

"seemed like" Sam agreed, "listen, I'll go check around back at the motel; but you're staying here" Sam ordered.

Dean let himself drop back to the bed, "fine" he said as he pouted.


	4. Damaged at best

Sam arrived back at the motel in Cold Spring, MN, he opened the trunk grabbing the demon blade and his 9mm handgun, and he stalked slowly towards the motel.

Making a round about the building, searching for anything out of the normal, before turning up empty handed.

He relaxed his stance; relieved, momentarily; but he knew he still hadn't found an explanation for the blinding light.

He stopped in the lobby to caffeinate; due to the lack of sleep from last night, he grabbed a cup placing it inside the bulky machine inserted his change and waited for his coffee.

As he sipped his coffee, still lingering inside the lobby he noticed the empty parking lot. He walked up to the front desk; "hi, what can I do for you" greeted the cheery receptionist.

"Hi I'm staying in room 14, I was just wondering if it's always this quiet around here" he asked.

"Well it is a small town" she replied, "but it was unusual, most of our customers checked out early this morning"

"Just all of a sudden…" he questioned curiously.

"I wasn't working the night shift, but I heard there was a disturbance last night, and as soon as we get any kind of attention on us the place seems to clear out pretty quickly" She said.

Sam pressed his eyebrows down, creasing his face; "do you know why..."

She chuckled, "we're one of the only motels in the area, within a few small towns, we get the one nighters passing through, but in my experience; people who stay don't typically want to be found" she raised her eyebrows up at him, looking at him strangely.

Sam pressed a smile; "thanks" he said nodding his head, and turning to leave.

He headed towards their motel room; he slowly twisted the handle, nudging the door open with his foot; as he reach his hand to hover over the gun, his eyes widened his expression perplexed, as he squinted into the dark room,

"Chuck?" Sam said in disbelief.

He continued into the room, Chuck sat at the table; "Hey Sam" he voiced.

Sam raised one hand up, holding his coffee in the other "what are you doing here, how did you even find us..?" he asked.

"well it's not as hard as it would seem when I have a play by play of the Winchesters in my head" he stated, "I thought you guys might be in trouble,… actually I knew you guys would be" he admitted.

"wait, that light was that you..?" Sam questioned as he set his coffee down and rummaged through a bag on the bed; he turned around splashing Chuck with holy water.

Chuck shook his head letting the water run off his face without reaction; "nope, not a demon" he declared, "Must be my new guardian angel" he said raising his eyebrows, "figured, all I had to do was bust in here; and they would take care of the rest"

Sam then pulled out a salt shaker; "you don't mind do you…" he asked suspiciously.

Chuck smiled; trying to hold back a laugh; "really a salt shaker... there wasn't anything a bit more … I don't know masculine…"

Sam stared harshly back at him, holding the shaker; in the 'shaking' position.

Chuck nodded; "knock yourself out" he smirked.

Sam shook the salt and nothing, Sam turned and pulled a silver blade from the bag... he raised his eyebrows high on his forehead, Chuck extended his arm "go for it" he voiced.

and nothing.

Sam backed up and sat down on the edge of the bed, furrowing his face, "how is this possible, you're supposed to be dead"

"Sorry..." Chuck said slowly.

Sam shook his head; "no, no, it's great to see you, it's just a lot has changed since the last time you saw us, and the guardian angel thing that was a pretty big 'if'…"

Chuck shrugged; "it worked. That's the main thing right. How's dean?" he asked.

"He's gonna be ok" Sam said relieved, "only thing is Dean is convinced that Cas saved him, and I'm sure you know already but Cas is gone; like for good now" he told chuck, even though he was sure Chuck was holding more information than he was.

Chuck nodded listening to Sam "I saw"

Sam's face twisted; "what all do you see..." he asked reluctant.

"Yes I know about Castiel and Dean, if that's what you're asking but it's not like I watch…" he voiced casually awkward, "could I talk with Dean, would that be ok" he asked.

Sam shrugged; "I don't see why not, I'm just gonna grab our things and head back up there"

Sam packed a bag with necessities, clothes for his brother, weapons just incase.

*they head up to the hospital*

Dean rested on the bed staring out the hospital window; his pain was dulled but not lifted as he waited for news; he was longing for answers, for Cas. He perked up as he heard Sam enter the room, with Chuck following in behind him.

Dean pressed his eyebrows down; stunned, "Chuck…" he glanced back at Sam, "what's going on…, how are you even alive?" Dean questioned.

Chuck stretched his mouth into a smile; "nice to see you too"

Dean furrowed his face harder, shaking his head; "no seriously how is this possible. Sammy…" he called out, looking to Sam for an explanation.

Sam shrugged; shaking his head in response "already checked Dean, he's not a demon, not a spirit, nothing" he stated, looking just as baffled as Dean now was.

Dean rose up one eyebrow; "a hallucination…" he suggested.

Sam and Chuck both gave Dean a questioning stare, "a hallucination we both share…" asked Sam.

Dean put his hands up defending himself, "hey, wouldn't be the first time…" he lifted his eyes at Sam.

Sam's lower lip pushed up on his top lip; as he nodded; "fair enough"

"Guys, it's really just me; in the flesh" Chuck said trying to convince them, "I saw something coming for you guys and I thought I would pop in, make the guys upstairs deal with it" he explained.

Dean still looked unsure, his eyes squinted" so what happened back at the motel?" he asked.

Chuck twitched his head to one side, pulling his mouth tightly one side dipping down, "walked in your guy's room, saw that shadow hovering over you" he said looking towards dean, "then the room started to shake, and this bright light lit the place up, I got out of there pretty quickly after that…" he admitted, "but I went back to the room, hoping to see guys; how've you two been?" he questioned.

Dean nodded; "well I've been better…" he twitched his head to the side "but hey I've also been worse so…"

Sam nudged his head in agreement, "can't complain"

"I'm sorry, guys" Chuck said, looking down at the ground.

"What for.., you didn't do anything…" Sam said questioning his apology.

Chuck continued looking to the floor shaking his head; "ya I know, I've done nothing…" he admitted.

"Chuck it's not your job to save us or help us" Dean told him, "you're not god, you didn't cause this, you're just a man that sees… well too damn much if you ask me" he added nudging his eyebrows, slightly rolling his eyes upward, "but hey I'm not opposed to you saving my ass if it needs to be saved"

Sam chuckled "I think he means thanks"

Sam sat down in the chair next to Dean's bed; "so why haven't we heard anything from you…?" Sam asked.

"I've been trying to stay off the angels radar" Chuck confessed.

"Well last time we saw you was…" Sam paused trying to remember, he looked to Dean.

Dean was in deep in thought as well; he snapped his fingers and pointed to Sam "that ghost convention" he said, tilting his head back nodding; acting smugly.

"That's right, you and Becky kind of got together..., and well we know that didn't end so good" Sam said shuddering.

Dean laughed; "did you catch those outtakes of Sam and Becky..." he asked Chuck way too over amused.

Chuck nodded slowly trying to conceal his smile; "sorry Sam"

Sam twitched his head "apology, not accepted. She kidnapped me!"

Both Dean and Chuck burst into laughter, at the image of little fan freak Becky kidnapping 6'3 Sam.

"Hey I have stories about you too… Dean" Sam said threatening; as he smiled from ear to ear.

Dean's smile slipped from his face immediately, as he gulped loudly.

Chuck stood there, unsurprised; "guys I know the stories… all of them." He admitted.

"By all of them do you mean like… all of them..?" Dean asked concerned.

Chuck just nodded once.

Dean looked at Sam awkwardly embarrassed; he pointed at Chuck "he knows all the stories Sammy, All of em."

"Hey I'm not judging. Actually, could I talk to you for a minute; about Cas" he asked hesitantly.

Dean creased his face looking confused; he nodded; "sure"

Sam stood up; "I'm gonna go grab another coffee anyway, do you guys want anything?"

Dean and Chuck both shook their heads, declining.

Sam walked out of the room, leaving Chuck and Dean alone, Chuck walked towards the chair Sam had been sitting in at the edge of the bed.

He sat down, not entirely sure where to start.

"So you know about me and Cas then" Dean guessed.

Chuck nodded; "ya. I saw, I know he left."

Dean gave him a hard look; "he didn't leave. They took him!" He said harshly.

"I know. As I know you truly love him." Chuck stated.

Dean looked confused wondering why that mattered to Chuck; "ya. I do" he confessed.

Chuck lowered his brows as he examined Dean closely, "and the fact that he's an angel doesn't bother you" he questioned.

Dean shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment picturing Cas; his face relaxed and at ease, "no" he answered, "why are you asking me this?"

Chuck smiled; "because I like you and Cas, I think you make each other stronger fight harder"

Dean shrugged; "and..?" he asked.

"There will be a great battle coming, I saw it; and you will lead it Dean." Chuck disclosed.

Dean's eyes opened widely, his mouth parting in disbelief; "why are you telling me this…, and what does it have to do with Cas" he challenged.

"I am not supposed to, but I am because I know you Dean, how you think; you're losing hope, giving up. Part of you wanted to let go in that motel room. And I needed you to know not to give up, not yet. I've been watching your life for years" Chuck explained.

Dean's twisted his face in distaste, "see that's just creepy Chuck. Besides what makes me so worthwhile" he questioned, ashamed of himself.

Chuck shook his head, "you don't see yourself the way others do, the way Castiel sees you. Dean you're a hero; you're doing a job that should have never been put on you, you've saving people, you're saving me" he explained, "I was just a washed up drunk"

"You don't know the things I've done…" Dean said closing his eyes flinching at his memories.

"That's just it Dean, I do. I've seen what you've done… and still someone keeps bring you back, did you ever wonder why..." Chuck asked.

"Every damn day" Dean uttered, trying to conceal his emotion, as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I've seen the end, carry on Dean; there'll be peace when you are done" Chuck told him, "Cas will return" he assured.

Dean's eyes widened.

Sam strode back into the room walking into the silence, he stopped suddenly, "should I give you guys a few more minutes…" he asked.

Chuck shook his head; "I think we're good" he said, "Actually I should get out of here before they send any troops after me"

"Are you sure …" Sam asked, "you could always stay with us for a few days, right Dean..."

Dean was still too perplexed with the thought of Cas coming back, to even have heard what Sam was saying; "huh..."

"I was telling Chuck he could stay if he wanted; you know we have a few tricks for clearing the angels out..." Sam said, offering their help.

"Thanks, but I think it's better that I go alone; after using any angel back up, they'll know I'm here" he explained.

Sam nodded; "ok. Don't be a stranger" he said extending his hand, to shake Chuck's.

"I won't." he said smiling, he walked up to Dean resting his hand on Dean Shoulder, "Dean, don't give up" he urged.

Dean nodded once; strongly.

*Chuck left the room*

"So what did Chuck have to say...?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean shrugged tilting his head to the side; "not much, just recap on my life pretty much" he lied, not knowing exactly what he should tell Sam.

Sam looked suspiciously back at Dean, knowing he wasn't telling him everything.

"Hey how about we get out of here..." Dean suggested, "I feel great; better than new actually"

"I don't know Dean, the Shadow got you pretty good man" Sam said creasing his face.

"Trust me. I'm good" Dean assured ripping out his IV; as he stood up, he grabbed his clothes that Sam had put in the cupboard by the bed, "just gotta get outta this dress, first" he said uncomfortably, walking pass Sam to the bathroom.

Sam sat in the Chair as he waited.

Dean stood in the bathroom staring at himself through the mirror, thinking about what Chuck had said; he was right, Dean stared at his reflection; with utter hatred.

He spent his entire life, killing monsters, ghosts, and demons; but the only ones he could never kill were his own. Though he fought back and gave em hell, he didn't know where they ended and he began.

His turned away from the mirror biting back on his self-inflicted resentment.

he changed into his clothes, and already started to feel a bit better; before he walked out he stopped and prayed to Cas; "Castiel, if you can hear me" he utter the words, his lip shaking as he spoke "I miss you Cas, it's not the same without you" his eyes closed as he shook his head.

He composed himself, hanging all his hope on that what chuck said was the truth, Dean opened the door walking back out into the room "ready…" he asked.

Sam nodded.

*they climbed into the impala*

"So, are we heading back home…" Dean asked, waiting for some direction.

Sam nodded his head slowly, "guess so"

Dean started to drive; the car was quiet; their earlier dispute still hanging over them; "look Sam, the whole Ruby thing… I'm sorry, I didn't know" he confessed, "but I had too"

Sam continued staring straight ahead, "I know, but somehow; it doesn't make it any easier"

Dean nodded; "I hear ya, Cas in heaven, Ruby in purgatory… sounds like were cursed to be alone. Guess it's just you and me against—" Dean was saying, until Sam interrupted

"That's it!" Sam deliberated, going through the motions in his head.

Dean looked over at him, "what?" he asked curious.

Sam looked back at Dean; "you killed Ruby…"

"ya" Dean agreed, "I thought we already went over this" he twisted his face.

"Well then she must be in purgatory right…" Sam suggested.

Dean nodded; "sure that makes sense, if you kill an evil being they usually go to purgatory"

Sam looked harshly at Dean, for his jab.

Then Sam smirked mischievously, "all I have to do is pull her out"

"uh... I don't know Sammy, Purgatory is uh… hell" he paused thinking on that for a moment; "actually it's more hell adjacent" Dean said, remembering what it was like.

Sam shrugged; "I get it Dean, I saw purgatory; but I need to do this, I need to know if she could change… if it could work" He explained, "listen I don't expect you to understand…" Sam was starting to say.

Dean moved one hand off the wheel holding it out; "for one a peak at purgatory is different from searching for someone, it could take months, maybe years and are you kidding me, seriously you think I don't understand… a few weeks ago those dick bags just took Cas back, and there's only one reason I let them go without a fight…" Dean expressed, as he gritted his teeth.

Sam furrowed his face staring at Dean; "what was it..."

"You Sammy." Dean spit out, "I didn't want to drag you down with me. I get it Sam, I do. I just don't want to lose you"

Sam's expression softened, giving his brother a break; knowing that what Dean said was no lie. "And I don't expect you to come with me Dean, I would never ask you too; but I'm going to find her" he declared.

Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat; "if you have to"

Sam nodded, "I do"

The rest of the ride back to Kansas was mostly quiet; they stopped to fill baby up a few times and continued on their way, playing some of the greatest rock ballads ever made on their way.

*back at the bunker*

"It's good to be home" Dean said relieved; as they walked through the bunker each heading off to their rooms.

"This isn't home dean; this is where we work…" Sam retorted

Dean nudged his head downwards; disagreeing, "closest thing to home we've ever had" he yelled back.

Dean walked into his room, throwing his bag down in the corner; all he wanted was some sleep but he had a stop to make first.

*Dean left his room*

he walked down the halls of the bunker to room 7B, Dean opened the door to the dungeon, "Crowley, how've you been" he asked, sarcastically as he walked in.

"Lovely to see you again Dean, where's your moose?" he asked.

Dean walked up to the table in front of Crowley, "you ready to start talking Crowley?" Dean questioned; as he leaned down resting his hand down on the table.

Crowley smirked, "I could fancy a fag and chat" he retorted, nudging his eyebrows at dean.

"What's with the human blood Crowley…?" Dean pressed on.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Crowley answered his smirk turning into a full-fledged smile.

Dean stood up, "enjoy you're stay" he said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"If you could send someone to fluff my pillows.. It would be greatly appreciated" Crowley taunted back, as the door slammed shut.

Dean headed back to his room, passing out as soon as he hit the bed. They were both due to catch up on some much needed sleep.

A few hours had passed and Dean was still sprawled out, he popped up as soon as he felt the bed moved; he pulled his 9 mm. out from under his pillow, before noticing it was Charlie who jumped up on the bed, he huffed at her, clearly annoyed; "I could have shot you" he warned.

"But you didn't" she said simply; as she smiled, "when did you guys get back..?"

Dean sat up on the bed; he stretched his arm upwards then rested it on the back of his neck; "not too long ago. wait when did you get back...?" he asked.

"i heard what happened to Cas.., Sam left a message with a munchkin..." she explained, "Dean, i'm so sorry" she voiced, reaching her hand out to his knee for comfort.

dean forced a smile "thanks.." he said, "i'm glad your back" he uttered.

"So what was it you guys were after on the hunt..?" she questioned curiously, as she laid down on the bed.

"Some shadow monster, mummifying its victims" he answered.

"Sounds fun" she stated, longing for more adventure.

Dean yawned; then looking at her, as to question her sanity, "you have a twisted sense of fun then"

"So maybe nex—" she tried to voice.

Dean shook his head; as he cut her off "nope no way Charlie, you are not hunting."

She threw her head back, disappointed; "I can handle it Dean, I mean I helped with the leviathans.. Right" she reminded him, raising her eyebrows.

Dean sat up throwing his legs over the side of the bed; "I know, and you were great. We actually couldn't have done it without you." he shook his head slowly, before he stood up, turning around to face her; "but I won't risk it again, I won't drag anybody through the muck with me, not anymore" he professed.

Charlie backed off on the subject, seeing the pain he was still holding from everyone he had lost on the job. Ash, Ellen, Jo…and now Castiel.

She nodded her head agreeing, "I get it Dean, i do... i just want to help"

"you do help, and save our asses on occasion.." Dean confessed, "Besides I think Sam's onto a suicide mission next" he told her.

"Why what's up…" Charlie asked concerned.

Dean pulled his mouth tighter; "well he's taking a little vacation in, purgatory… going to bring back a souvenir" he said reluctantly

She creased her face; trying to make sense of what Dean was telling her "benny… the vampire you met...?" she asked.

He shook his head, as he let it sink in just how crazy this idea was; "Ruby" he voiced.

"Ruby… as in apocalypse Ruby…" Charlie shot out in disbelief.

Dean twitched his head; "that's the one"

"Why" she questioned, utterly confused why this would even be a consideration.

"Well apparently Sammy was in love with her, and he wants her back..." Dean answered raising his hands up unsure of what else to say, "He hopes that she'll want to be cured, I guess"

"And if not... What if she enjoys being evil" she asked, "then will he turn all dark side again.?" she pressed the one question, Dean had been trying to avoid.

Dean sat down in the chair at the desk; he brooded; as he looked down at the floor "I don't know" he said simply hoping he wouldn't have to relive that past.

Over the course they had known Charlie; she had become one of Dean's good friends, pretty much Dean's only friend, like the little sister he never had. She became the one person he could confide in.

"Also you remember the prophet Chuck I told you about…" he asked, her hoping to jog her memory.

"The one that wrote the supernatural books, are you kidding me I'm like his biggest fan girl" she teased.

Dean smiled, and dropped his head; embarrassed by the over sharing detailed books

"a simple yes, would have been fine." He insisted, "Anyway we saw him in Minnesota"

"What, how is that…?" she asked, "what about the 'I am the chosen one; there can only be one, to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness' stuff"

Dean furrowed his brows; as he raised his hand in confusion "isn't that the intro to buffy" he challenged.

Charlie tilted her head to the side nodding; "it's pretty much the jist of what Kevin told me"

"ok..." he mumbled slowly. "Anyways, he mentioned all this stuff about an upcoming battle, and that I would play a key role in, and knowing that Sam is planning to bring Ruby back … I'm thinking…"

"Re-start of the apocalypse" she finished his sentence for him, "does Sam know?"

Dean shook his head, "no, and I'm not sure if I should tell him. I mean last time I told him something like this he over obsessed and kind of got us into this whole apocalyptic mess, could you maybe see if you could find any kind of prophesy's or anything on this…?" he asked.

"yea, sure I'll look around, see if I find… something" she answered.

"Also" Dean began to say, "He said Cas would be back"

"That's a good thing right…" she asked skeptically, wondering why Dean's voice sounded so grim.

"I hope so" Dean replied.

*a few days had passed and Sam worked on ruby's escape plan*

Sam, Dean and Charlie were sitting in the study, Charlie was preparing to head back to Oz to see her girlfriend Dorothy, she was just clinging to her last few moments on the laptop; teching out while she still could, that was the only downfall to Oz, the lack of technology and communications; if you wanted to talk to someone you actually had to follow the yellow brick road, other than that it had the perfect amount of adventure to keep Charlie satisfied; plus Dorothy was a totally babe.

She closed the computer, "well guys it's been—" she hesitated, "wish I could say great but you guys are kind of a downer"

Dean smiled; "it's been nice seeing you too Charlie"

Sam looked up apologetic, from what he was doing; "you're right, sorry about that, I've just been so focused on finding a valid way into purgatory" he explained.

Charlie nodded slowly; "I've noticed…"

Dean glanced up at Charlie, before looking at Sam, "Sam, I think we need to talk about this ruby thing..." Dean said pleadingly.

"And why is that…" Sam asked.

"are you sure this is a good idea, I mean what if she doesn't want to change, then what… are you gonna be able to send her back" Dean challenged.

Sam dropped his expression; furrowing, "is that really what you're worried about Dean..." Sam pressed on.

Dean leaned back in his chair throwing his hands up; "fine, you know what happened last time Sammy, what if you go all dark side again"

Sam shook his head; "you're never gonna let that go are you…" he huffed, "I'm always gonna be the one that let you down"

Charlie interrupted, "umm I'm just gonna head out now" she said uncomfortably backing away from the table and dashing around the corner out of the line of fire.

Dean clenched his jaw; closing his eyes momentarily, "Sammy" he uttered, "You released Lucifer, because of her, which started the apocalypse"

"I know Dean, you never let me forget it. And I get it you hated Ruby…" Sam stated.

Dean threw himself forward in his seat; slamming his hand down on the table; "Sammy, she tricked you to opening the gates of hell!" he twitched his head "ya I wasn't her biggest fan" he confessed, "but I don't blame you"

Sam eyes dropped; looking towards the floor, "but I all I do is let you down, you look at me with fear in your eyes, like I'm a freak."

Dean stood there biting back at his thoughts; Sam was right… Dean was scared, scared of Sam's power, scared that he might not be able to protect Sam from himself.

"Sammy don't think for a moment… That there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you… ANYTHING, I let Cas go… so you would be safe, and I'd do it again." he voiced, the words stinging as he spoke them.

Sam looked at Dean; "I wish you could be proud of me Dean…" Sam muttered through the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"I am Sammy, I am. I'm sorry if I don't know how to say it, but I'm proud of you; I'm proud of us. And if you really want this… I will help you get Ruby out of the pit, that's what you mean to me, and If you say you've got this, than... I trust you." Dean promised.

Sam looked over at Dean; "you mean that...?" he questioned.

"ya" Dean answered.

"Thank you" Sam voiced, pulling himself together, "i really think this will work Dean."

"ok, let's do it. Now what's the issue?" Dean asked, ready to help.

"I'm having trouble finding any freelance reapers, and without a reaper I'm not sure how else to access purgatory, besides exploding Dick" Sam explained.

Dean shuttered at the memory, he furrowed his brows as he thought; then looked at Sam, "hope you're right about Ruby" he said, "come with me" he led Sam to the door of room 7B, they walked in pushing back the bookcase exposing the dungeon; "Crowley, hope you're enjoying all the peace and quiet" Dean voiced as they walked in.

"Well I could always manage without the peace" Crowley stated, "For what do I owe the pleasure…"

"We're here to make a deal" Dean said.

Crowley pressed his lips together drawing them out into a smirk, raising his eyebrows; "you've come to the right place boys, what exactly is it that you would like..?" He questioned curiously.

Sam and Dean looked towards each other, Sam nodded his head once in; consent. Dean then twitched his head down in acknowledgment.

"We need you to take us to purgatory" Dean stated.

Crowley tilted his head to the side furrowing his face, only raising one brow in bewilderment; "and why would you want to do that…?, better yet why would I help you..?"

Sam breathed in deeply; "I'm going to find Ruby" he admitted.

"Well, well" Crowley said as he clasped his cuffed hands together, and relaxed back into his chains, "Ruby as in .. The demon Ruby who helped you open the gates of hell…" he asked furrowing his face, and smirking one of his most devious smirks.

"ya, that Ruby" Sam pulled his lips tightly, irritated by Crowley's jabs.

Crowley looked towards Dean "I reckon your moose has fallen in love with a….big …bad demon" Crowley taunted, knowing just where to twist.

"Are you helping or not Crowley" Dean asked demanding an answer.

"On one condition…" Crowley arranged, "you let me out of these bloody chains, and I'm free to walk..."

Dean stood there breathing heavily, as he hesitated "Done" he agreed.

Sam reached out grabbing Dean's arm; "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his brother.

Dean looked at Sam; "not really but it's all we have"

Dean walked around the table in to the devils trap painted on the floor; he unlocked the magical hand cuffs, taking them off Crowley's wrists.

while Sam scratched away at the paint on the floor, breaking the hold on Crowley.

"There you go" Sam said, as Crowley ventured over the line.

Crowley rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been; "that's much better" he stated.

Dean watched Crowley closely; "ok, let's get this done"

"Aren't we going to pretend to be friends first" Crowley badgered.

"Listen, we're not friends." Dean said warningly, "and the first chance i get to kill you... i'm taking it" he assured him.

"Perhaps you're right, but you do need my help; so I suggest you start pretending" Crowley smiled a deviously as he spit the words, "first things first, I will not be accompanying you on your little journey…"

"That was the deal" Sam insisted.

Crowley shook his head; "the deal was, I'll take you to purgatory, and I will. But I don't underestimate you denim wrapped nightmares, so you best not underestimate Me." he nudged.

"Well there's no way in hell, we trust you either…" Dean confirmed; "I bet you'd love to send us to purgatory and leave us there"

Crowley shrugged, and nodded.

Sam looked towards Dean, "You're right; I'll go, you stay and keep an eye on Crowley"

Dean twisted his face; "there's no way I'm gonna let you go alone" he refused.

"Dean It's the only option we've got…, I'll look for benny too" Sam told him.

Dean grit his teeth, "fine. But watch your back Sammy, and move quickly, purgatories no place to linger."

Sam nodded, acknowledging Dean's directions.


	5. Terms of agreement

The deal had been made Crowley was searching to secure a reaper for his end of the bargain.

The guys Stood in a dark alley way waiting for Crowley to arrive, Sam had I guess what you would call experience; having been transported through this sort of portal before, Dean was pacing back and forth anxiously already worried about sending Sam to purgatory alone.

"Sam, maybe i should go... i was there for a year i'll be able to navigate easier than you" Dean said, hoping to take Sam's place.

Sam shook his head "that's a horrible idea, Ruby will never trust you..." he stated.

Crowley arrived teleporting in with a lone reaper; "hello boys" Crowley greeted, "look what I brought, this is Levi, he's offered to help" Crowley smirked as he pushed the reaper forward. "more or less" he admitted.

"if by not wanting to die, is offering…" Levi answered.

"i'll have you boys know, i want to hell and back to keep my end of bargain, it was quite enjoyable to be home" he smiled.

Dean turned to Sam, "Are you sure you want to do this Sammy…" Dean pressed, "You don't have to, we could figure out something else"

Sam shook his head, "I'm sure Dean, there is no other way; we've been through this. i'll be ok" he answered, and then looked towards the reaper Levi, "I'm ready" he stated.

The reaper walked up to an empty wall in the ally way, he brushed a sigil along the side of it, as he did it the sigil began to illuminate, the reaper than took several steps back as the portal began to open.

A hole of blue light spread in the wall, a gloomy existence between life and death exposing itself.

Dean gripped on to Sam's jacket; "be back in this spot in 7 hours, with or without her Sam. Do you understand me…" Dean ordered, "i need you to come back" he uttered.

"I must interject." Said Levi, "I can transport human souls to and from purgatory; not demonic ones" He confirmed.

Sam nodded his head acknowledging what Levi had just told him, Dean stood there shaking his head, "no, I don't like it Sammy" he said.

"You said you'd trust me, right…?" Sam asked, lowering his brow.

Dean nodded, "ya, but Sam—" he tried to challenge.

"Dean." Sam interrupted, "trust me, meet me in Maine" he nudged his head, "I'll be there"

Dean nodded, "you better be"

Sam nudge his head once, pulling away from Dean and plunging himself through the portal and into purgatory.

"I will reopen the portal in exactly 7 hours" confirmed Levi, "as long as he is present at the opening without a demonic soul he will be transferred back to this spot. Otherwise, he's on his own." Levi explained and then vanished out of sight.

"Looks like I'm finished here" Crowley said, in attempt to leave.

"I don't think so, when Sam walks out of purgatory then, and only then will you be free to go. so let's hit the road, we're going to Maine" Dean replied lifting his eyebrows.

*in purgatory*

Sam landed on the other side of the portal, he stood up quickly; to observe the vast thick forest around him; he clutched his hand tighter around the demon blade, Ruby had given him.

Sam's heart pounded heavily beneath his chest, as he stepped forward into the darkness, a monochromatic maze, the ancient trees towering to the skyline.

Sam quickly shot a glance to where heard rustling in the bush up ahead, he crept forward cautiously; moving his head for side to side, in attempt to fallow the noise that seemed to surround him. He was attacked by a vampire from behind throwing itself full force onto Sam; tackling him to the ground.

Sam used his arm to push upwards against the vampire's neck holding him at bay, as Sam fumbled his other hand in the dirt searching for the demon knife he had dropped in the scuffle, the Vampire leaning in closer and closer, it's jaw gapped open in anticipation to quench his thirst, Sam laid his check flush with the ground, the knife visible in sight, he stretched out his hand, his fingertips dragging it back towards him; until he grasped it tightly Striking it into the vamps back; distracting him long enough for Sam to roll over and jump to his feet, he barreled himself into the vamp, shoving it against a tree, pressing the blade into his neck and pushing until it cleared through, the vampires head detached, rolled off his shoulders; as his body slid down the trunk of the tree.

Sam stumbled backwards taking a minute to catch his breath, his adrenaline pumping.

He stared out into the bush, where he could hear the monsters but couldn't see them. he knew he needed this; he needed to know if Ruby could be saved.

He trudged forward, calling out her name, only drawing more attention to himself, He then would alternate calling out for Benny, the vampire that had become friends with dean as they traveled through purgatory together. Dean had released him to earth only to have to send him back to save Sam's ass during the second trial, and Benny had stayed behind to hold off the monsters approaching; Sam hadn't been sure if Benny had made it out or not.

a thick fog rolled through the already gloomy existence, Sam stopped as he saw a set of glowing eye's staring at him through the trees in front of him, he glanced around seeing more appearing around him, he swallowed loudly, as he made a dash for the forest laid out before him, knowing he couldn't take them all on his own.

As he ran through the woods; the branches of the trees reached outwards as if intentionally grabbing him.

Sam could hear the creatures running behind him, chasing after a human caught in purgatory was a rare treat, they clung to his scent of humanity; they were on his heels Sam turned around abruptly plunging his knife into the chest of an oncoming demon, the blade pierced through the skin; lighting a torch inside the demons body as it was expelled.

Sam stared into the eyes of the rest of the crew stalking towards him, this was it; he knew he wouldn't survive, not this time. he immediately thought of Dean, of the disappointment he would send by not returning.

He gathered any strength he had ready to go down with a fight, as he saw someone speed towards the monsters approaching, slicing and dicing his way through the crowd.

Sam didn't hesitate to join in, he ripped into demon after demon that came before him, until he stood in a clearing surrounded by bodies; bled out on the ground, Benny stood on the other side, "I had a feeling I would run into a Winchester" Benny voiced gruffly.

"Good to see you made it" Sam replied, smiling.

"What are you doing here Sam, you and Dean do realize this is purgatory right… not exactly the best place for a human to hang out" Benny informed him.

Sam chuckled to himself, "I've noticed. But I'm looking for someone."

Benny shrugged "Haven't sensed any other human's, since your last visit" he admitted.

"That's actually a good thing. This would be different, her name is Ruby, and she's… well a demon. Do you have any idea where I could find her…?" Sam asked.

Benny lowered his eyebrows; in confusion, "this sympathy for dark creatures seems to run in the family, you guys might want to look into that" he smirked.

Sam let a laugh bust out; "You know what, I'll definitely consider it" he replied.

"I haven't heard of her, but I tend to keep to myself, most of us do here. I'll help you look, but this is a kill or be killed kind of place there's a chance she might not have made it" Benny told him gently.

Sam smirked, "then you don't know Ruby, I'll explain on the way" he assured.

*back in present day earth*

Dean and Crowley were had hit the road headed to the 100 mile woods in Maine, "you realize I could have transported us to the exact spot hours ago" Crowley said, irritated by how long there little road trip was taking.

"I don't even do the teleporting thing with Cas, I sure as hell wouldn't do it with you." Dean said clearing his throat, "besides it messes up my system" he confessed.

"during my time free of chains I heard of what happened to Castiel, such a pity. I heard the loss was especially difficult for you…" Crowley said trying to pry into Dean.

"you don't know anything." Dean snapped back at him fiercely.

"correction Dean, I'm the bloody king of hell, I know everything." Crowley assured him.

Dean glared at Crowley; "just shut it, this is now a quiet trip"

"I presume retrieving boyfriend is high on your list of import, but I suggest you keep an eye on your moose" Crowley voiced.

Dean swallowed loudly; "what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"What do you think is going to happen when 'Samantha' pulls Ruby out of purgatory" Crowley asked, "do you really believe Ruby of all demons, is going to check in for his little cleanse; and then they'll ride off into the sunset…" Crowley examined arching one eyebrow up, shedding light on the doubts that Dean had already thought about.

Dean stared straight ahead, onto the open road in front of him not saying a word.

Crowley spread a devilish grin across his face.

*back in purgatory*

Benny and Sam trudged on through purgatory; Sam had just finished explaining the ever long and ever insanely crazy story that had been past four years of his life.

"So let me see if I got this right, this Ruby girl were looking for is the one who got you to choose her over your brother… then tricked you into opening Lucifer's cage and starting the apocalypse, she was also kind of your girl until… Dean busted her and killed her..?" Benny shot a questioning look towards Sam, "right…?" he asked, creasing his face.

Sam nodded as he curled his lips in ward from embarrassment, "unfortunately ya, bang on" he admitted.

"do you think she's gonna change, I mean if you pull her out?" Benny questioned.

Sam slowed his pace stopping completely as he looked over at Benny, "honestly Benny, I don't know" he shook his head back and forth; "but I've gotta try right…" Sam confessed.

Benny interpreted the ache in Sam's voice "I understand." Benny replied, dropping his head as he inhaled deeply; having been through a similar experience, unfortunately his ended in a bloody heartbreak. Benny cleared his throat and continued on, "Now there a spot just up this way, it seems to be where most of the demon types flock, so stay close and we'll try not to die"

Sam looked nervously at Benny; "sounds like a plan to me, don't die." He repeated in a whisper.

They crept up; as they stayed hidden in the bush line, Sam and Benny watched as the demons interacted with one other, waiting for the most opportune time to strike.

"There's five of them two of us" Sam whispered.

Benny nudged his brows; "I don't mind those odds" He challenged.

Sam nodded his head, they were going in; they jumped out, Benny swung his axe; made of bone upwards severing a head clean off.

Sam dug into the demons flesh; as he grasped his shoulder pulling him deeper into the blade.

Benny had moved onto his second demon; as the other two retreated seeing the brutality that had been delivered.

"Benny wait!" Sam called out, before the kill; "we need him"

"It's your lucky day" Benny muttered, as he threw him down.

Sam crouched down, hovering the demon blade above its neck; "I'm looking for a demon, her name is Ruby… know where she is?" he questioned forcefully.

"What do you want with her" the Demon voiced.

Sam shifted his body; "Where is she... Take me to her" Sam ordered.

"No" the demon spit back.

Sam pushed down harder the blade breaking the skin on the demons neck, "I said take me to her!"

The demon agreed reluctantly, "ok, but you need me, kill me and you'll never find her on" he assured.

Sam looked to benny suggesting the idea, benny shrugged "your game Sam" Benny announced.

Sam stared down at the demon, "you take us to her, try anything… and it will be the last thing you do…" Sam threatened. He backed up, letting the demon return to his feet; "it's this way" the man pointed, as he headed onwards deeper into purgatory.

As they walked through the woods night had fallen, creatures awoke in the night, howls echoed around them. "we best pick up the pace, if we run into those in the dark that's the end of the line" the demon warned.

Sam looked at Benny, benny answering his silence; "there gorilla-wolves, vicious creatures" He confirmed.

"how much further" Sam asked.

"Not far now, where three trees gather as one there's a clearing; and that's where you'll find her" he told them.

Sam and Benny held their weapons tightly not knowing what would await them, they approached the trees twisted together from time, there was a clearing like he had mentioned, and he left out that it was full of demons.

"you tricked us.." Sam accused him, as he shot Benny an apologetic look realizing he had led him to his grave.

The demon shook his head, "she is here"

"take me to her" Sam voiced.

The demon joined the rest of his comrades becoming one of many; "they are searching for Ruby" he called out.

Sam creased his face, why would he bother following through, he clearly had the upper hand; and after all he was a demon.

Silence spread through the herd, they began to part like the sea as she walked through the crowd.

"Ruby" Sam uttered her name.

She raised one corner of her mouth; "Sam Winchester… I should have known"

She stopped before she reached him not knowing the intention of his visit, "what can I help you with Sam" she asked.

"I just want to talk" he said lifting hand hands up in peace, "is there somewhere we could speak … alone" he added, looking at the at least 30 odd demons surrounding her.

"Sure" she answered, "a vampire…?" she asked peaking around Sam to catch a glimpse at Benny.

"ya, he's with me" Sam confirmed.

"well aint that a surprize..., come with me boys" she said turning to walk back towards the woods where she had come from.

Sam and benny followed closely behind her, the crowd of demons; riling up as they passed through them.

Ruby stopped as she came to the edge of a river, she turned around to face them, "so why are you really here Sam…" she questioned, "You didn't come to purgatory just to catch up i'm assuming"

"What's with the mob of demons…" Sam countered, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby shook head as she sighed, "I'm not up to anything if that's what you think… only protection. They gathered here in numbers for protection as well, against fiercer monsters. and they respect my efforts" she said simply.

"From what, releasing Lucifer" Sam asked.

"Do you really want to relive it that bad Sam, yes. Okay, i freed the big boss and it's kept me alive... well in purgatory at least" she shook her head with frustration "though not everyone agrees with my tactics, I screwed over monsters left right and centre before I screwed you" she explained.

Sam twitched his head; "ya I remember"

"Should I maybe wait over there" Benny pointed back in the direction they had come from, getting the impression things were very tense.

"If you want them to kill you, go ahead" Ruby said.

"Guess I'll just stay here then" Benny replied.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're doing in purgatory Sam…" Ruby asked again.

Sam shifted uncomfortably; "Well I came for you…" he admitted.

"Why" Ruby retorted defensively.

"Ruby listen… no matter what you did, it never changed the fact that I fell in love with you" Sam voiced.

Ruby finally fell silent, trying to take in the words Sam had just spoke, "what…" she asked caught off guard.

"I'm in love with you Ruby" Sam confessed shamelessly.

Ruby fought against the corners of her mouth that wanted to curl upwards, "Sam…" she voiced, trying to protest before striding over to him reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck, in the same second he swooped her up in his arms, she kissed him passionately; his hands caressing down her back.

She forced herself to pulled back from his lips, he smiled as he looked into her eyes; she closed them as she leaned into him resting her forehead against his, "Sam, I'm dead; we're in purgatory, it doesn't matter… people like me don't get second chances, i'm a demon..."

Sam swallowed loudly, "would you want one; a second chance… if we could" he asked, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

She smiled as she look down towards the forest floor, "of course I would, Sam I lied about everything; but I didn't need to lie about how i felt for you." She whispered softly.

Benny stood there silently; trying not to stare but having a difficult time not doing so.

"What if I could take you back with me…" Sam asked.

Ruby held onto Sam's shoulders pushing herself up; "is that even possible..?" she asked.

"If it was would you come with me?" he questioned.

She looked away from him, realizing it would come with a price. She pulled further away, until Sam let her slip out from his arms, "what would I have to do…?" she asked.

Sam tilted his head; "you would have to let me cure your demonic nature, you would still technically be a demon, but you would have your humanity restored" he explained.

Ruby stepped back turning away from him, "Sam" she hesitated "I don't know how to be good..." she admitted.

Sam reached out placing his hand on her arm, letting it slide down to her hand; "I'll be right with you, every step; if you promise me you'll try"

"And if it doesn't work, then what… where do I go then..?" She asked, a hard line pressing along her forehead.

Sam looked away towards the ground; "then I'll have to send you back… here" he clarified.

"Sam, I don't think I'll be any good at it" she uttered.

Sam smiled, pulling her in tightly; "I know you can. but we need to leave now"

"I can't tell them that" she said gazing to where the flock of demons lingered.

Sam nodded his head, agreeing; "just tell them you're walking with us" he insisted.

She chuckled "That's not how it works Sam… a few will accompany us; we will have to kill them ourselves, are you up for that…" Ruby asked this time looking to both Sam and Benny.

Sam waited for Benny to answer first; Benny acknowledged what must be done; by nudging his head down. "That's fine" Sam then agreed.

Ruby pulled away again, Sam reluctant to let her go, they walked back towards the clearing, a demon stepped up to her, standing inches away; the way he looked at her, twisted a thorn in Sam's side.

Sam breathed heavily, clenching his teeth together; at the thought of Ruby with another man.

"I'm going to accompany my guests through the woods" she told him.

The demon hovering too closely, lifted his hand to hold Ruby's arm, "I will go with you" he offered; ready to defend her at a moment's notice.

"No" she protested, "I need someone I trust to stay behind" she ordered.

He nodded at once to her demand.

She looked around the group asking for volunteers, three other demons had offered their protection, and she accepted.

She equipped herself with a weapon, and they proceeded on their way, the demons led the way out of their territory; Benny was relieved when he was able to make any sense out of the direction they traveled, he quickly took the lead, as he looked over his shoulder frequently to check on Sam protecting him, knowing he had an obligation to Dean, to keep Sam alive.

They knew the easiest way to make it through purgatory was to travel with the demons as long as possible, as they come closer to the portal the more monsters they encountered; every creature being drawn to the humanity given off. They battled alongside the each other slaughtering everything in their path.

Benny looked to Sam giving him a nod when the time had come; Sam pressed his lips together acknowledging that it was time to dispose of them.

Sammy pulled the blade from his jacket; turning to stab it into the unsuspecting demon, as benny attacked and killed another.

The third demon stood protectively in front for Ruby, ready to die for her, blind to the attack that was in store for him.

Ruby placed a hand on either side of his head, snapping his neck; unflinchingly, letting him drop to the ground; before he had known what hit him.

Sam stared at her instantly reminded of just how dangerous she was; she stared back at him, as she wonder what he must be going through his head.

"It's here" Benny interrupted as he point up ahead through the bushes; they had reached the portal the blue glowing light manifested out of nowhere.

They walked up to the mouth of the portal, "Now what…?" Ruby asked.

He reached out for her hand, she hesitated briefly before extending it, Sam grasped it; turning it over exposing her wrist. "do you trust me..." he asked nudging his brows.

She squinted for eyes, as she smirked; "more or less" she voiced.

Sam held the blade up to her skin, before slicing it open, then doing the same to himself. He moved her hand placing it over his cut, as he covered hers; he spoke an incantation transferring Ruby's soul into his own body; "Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus."

Her body becoming incorporeal; she became a glow of red light being sucked into Sam's incision.

Sam turned to Benny; "Ok, Benny your turn…"

Benny shook his head, "there's nothing there for me Sam... I'm not ready to try again" Benny pressed his lips together drawing them outwards, as he chuckled; "it's ok though, maybe next time you visit" he chuckled, "Tell Dean I said hi"

Sam nodded his head, "Thanks Benny, for everything." He turned back to face the portal.

"and Sam" Benny called out, as his eyes narrowed; "I hope it works out for you"

*Dean and Crowley, Topside*

Crowley and Dean stood in the 100 mile wood; the same area he and Sam had both been zapped back to, they were waiting rather impatiently for Sam's return, Dean was sitting on a stump of a tree that had fallen over; he drummed his hands anxiously on his lap, looking for a distraction.

Crowley walked around the area aimlessly, "I am quite curious as to why the portal opens in Maine; I mean of all places" Crowley Pondered.

Dean stopped tapping; as he arched his brows staring at the craziness that was Crowley "really" he voiced.

Crowley shrugged, "just pointing out that Maine doesn't quite live up to par; demonically speaking"

Dean shook his head as he looked away, he placed his hand on his knees pushing himself up; "where is he… it's been two days" Dean shot out angrily; "and truthfully if I have to spend any more time with you… I'll send myself back to purgatory" he said harshly.

Crowley pushed his mouth downwards, "That really hurts Dean… I thought we were besties after all" he smirked, as he watched Dean squirm uncomfortably.

Dean walked up to Crowley glaring down at him; "listen closely" he muttered, "as soon as were done here… the moment Sam gets back, I suggest you disappear cuz I'll be coming for you." he promised, as he nudge is head.

Crowley pulled his smirk tighter across his face, "i assume you'll have your hands full, if indeed Sam manages pulls Ruby out of purgatory, I'll be the least of your worries, pet"

Dean clenched his teeth, as he fought the urge to take care of Crowley right there; they stared at each other neither of them backing down.

Sparks of blue light started to shine, the portal was being activated, Dean and Crowley turned to see Sam walking out of the brightness.

"Sammy" Dean called as he rushed to Sam's side, throwing his arms around his little brother, "glad you're ok man, I was starting to worry"

Crowley guffawed "starting..."

Dean clenched his hands into fits, shooting a glance at Crowley. Then relaxed them turning back to Sam "and did you find Benny?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam nodded; "ya, but he wouldn't come back, he says hi and maybe next time.."

Dean smiled as he twitched his head,"that's Benny alright, and Ruby…? He questioned.

Sam lifted his arm, nodding; "she came back with me" he said as he pressed the knife to his arm re slicing it; letting her essence seep out, She materialized in front of them.

"Ruby" Dean voiced bitterly.

Ruby looked up at Dean, "Dean. I'm sorry. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything to you but I am" She said, Then spotting Crowley behind him, "what are you doing here" she interrogated him.

Crowley stepped closer to her stopping within a few feet; "I could ask you the same, love" Crowley retorted, "I'm beginning to think I give too much credit to Han solo and Chewbacca over there"

"Don't forget; I know who you are" Crowley Proclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I can't change" She defended.

Crowley snickered smugly; "a whore is a whore, is a whore"

Sam stepped forward balling his fists tightly; "you don't know her" he objected.

Crowley turned to his head to look at Sam, "do you Sam…? Really know her… or just what she's told you… while she was convincing you to destroy the world" Crowley glanced at Ruby nudging his brows provocatively; "Ruby and I have a history..." He smirked back at Sam.

Tension was sparking between Crowley and Sam; Dean raised his hand up holding it up at Sam's chest, "that's enough." Dean demanded to Crowley; "leave before I kill you right here, the deal's done"

Crowley stepped back, "I'll see you soon Dean..." he said before vanishing in a cloud of red smoke.

Dean stood pressing his brows together, thinking about what Crowley had said; he looked back at his brother watching the way he rested his hand on Ruby's back. Sam would do anything for her, and it wouldn't be the first time.

"We should probably head out" Dean suggested, walking to the impala.

Sam nodded as he kept his arm around her.

*on the drive back to Kansas*

Sam sat in the front, he had been shifting uncomfortably in his seat since they had started driving; his mind running wild due to what Crowley had implied.

"Hey I was just wondering, what did Crowley mean by you guys have a 'history'…" Sam asked Ruby, attempting not to sound insanely jealous, but failing miserably.

Dean glanced at Ruby in the rear view mirror; curiously waiting for the answer as well.

"Were you two – like…" Sam began to ask, before Ruby cut him off mid-sentence; "No. definitely NOT like that." She clarified.

Sam exhaled looking relieved, "than what…"

She pressed her lips together tightly; hesitant to answer "I was the one who collected Crowley's soul, back when he was a human. and then- then I tortured him for until he agreed to come off the rack; i kinda took him under my wing after that, i was kind of like his tutor until he became demonic himself" She explained.

Sam listened to her story, a line stretched across his forehead, "how did he turn…" he asked.

Dean swallowed the lump that grew in his throat, loudly; "by torturing others in his place"

a pained expression filled Sam's face as he looked at Dean, remembering how the first seal was broken; 'when a righteous man sheds blood in hell'

Dean lowered his eyes in shame, flashing back himself to when he had climbed off that rack, the screams still echoing in his head.

"Did you know…?" Sam asked him.

Dean breathed heavily; he shook his head "no, not at first" he paused, as he fought back the tears that pooled in his eyes "But I felt it… I felt it inside me"

"Dean, it's ok." Sam said trying to comfort him.

Dean shook his head, "no, it's not Sammy. I still see their faces, I hear them screaming…. Begging me to stop; and I have to live with that everyday" He uttered, Silence spread through the impala, as They stared out at the long road stretched out before them.

*back in Kansas*

Sam and ruby were both asleep as they approached the state line, dean pushed his hand against Sam's shoulder; "hey, hey wake up. Toto, were in Kansas" he teased.

Sam stretched rising up his arms, then letting them falling to rub his neck, "funny" he replied.

"hey, we should talk about what we're gonna do with her" Dean said nudging to the back seat

"What do you mean.." Sam asked creasing his face.

"Well she can't exactly being running around… Sam, she's a demon." Dean stated.

"So what do you want to do with her?" he questioned.

"I think she needs to stay in the dungeon at least until she starts 'treatment' you know" Dean urged.

"I get it you're nervous, but I trust her" Sam said.

"Well listen, I'm not trying to pick a fight… but that's what you said last time..." Dean reminded him, "and I think we all know what happened"

Sam glanced back at Ruby as she slept, "alright, but no chains" he said lifting his hand to silence any further argument.

"Fine" Dean settled, knowing this was as close as they'd get to an agreement.

*at the bunker*

They were finally at the bunker, Dean pulled the impala out in front, hopping out and closing the door behind him. Sam jumped out his side pushing the seat forward for ruby, she climbed out; and looked around at the bunker in the middle of the woods, "this is where you guys are staying, what is it…?" she asked.

"It's home" dean answered as the threw his bag over his shoulder proceeding to head inside, "I'll meet you guys in a bit" he added.

Sam smiled at Ruby; "it's nicer than it looks" he assured her, "it was built in the early thirties, as a base camp for the 'Men Of Letters' they hunt and studied demons and the occult"

Ruby nodded her head; "i have heard of them"

"anyways it's been abandoned for years, so we moved in" Sam explained, "the only thing is the whole place is warded against demons… except the dungeon"

Ruby nodded slowly, "guess that's where I'll be staying" she voiced.

Sam's expression was apologetic; "sorry, it's only temporary. There is a spell that can break the veil, but I think we should discuss a few things first" He insisted.

"i understand" she agreed, "lead the way"


	6. Coming up to hold you under

*dean inside*

Dean walked in his room he tossed his bag in the corner like usual; maybe he should have felt happy for his brother or maybe scared, but instead he felt nothing… he was hallow. He closed his eyes as he searched for the will to fight; he swallowed back his self-hatred, remembering what chuck had said to him 'don't give up, there'll be peace when you are done' "peace"; he huffed; "I don't even know what that is" he mumbled to himself.

he started to undress; pulling off multiple articles of clothing, and heading for the shower, He got in and washed up, he leaned forward resting against the wall; relaxing as hot beads of water ran down his body, soothing his muscles and easing his sorrows.

He turned off the faucet, reaching outside the curtain to grab his towel off the counter, he stepped out and dried off; wrapping the towel around his waist, when he was done.

He pulled open his drawer, rummaging through his clothes; grabbing something to wear. He grabbed his gun tucking it into the back of his jeans; it wouldn't kill her but I would hurt like a bitch, if he was forced to use it. He hoped it wouldn't have come to that, again. now, knowing how Sam felt about her.

*Sam and Ruby in the dungeon*

"here it is" Sam said motioning his hand into the cold empty room of salted steel. Ruby walked past Sam; into the dungeon, "Looks comfy" she teased, looking at the chair in the middle of a devil's trap; chains still hanging from the arms.

"that's not for you" he clarified, "that was for Crowley.. and I think we'll keep it reserved for him." He smiled at the thought.

Ruby turned to look at Sam, "you had Crowley chained in your dungeon and you let him go… why? You may never get another shot at him"

Sam nudged his head; "well.. he helped me get into purgatory, that was the deal" he explained.

"Sam" She voiced, as she walked closer to him "that was stupid" she said resting her hand on his upper arm.

He looked down at her hand; "I had to know.." he smiled, "and we'll get him again.."

"no Sam… he'll kill you both, before you even get close enough" she stated, her other hand now pressed against his chest.

He Swallowed loudly; as he looked at her, he fought to resist but he couldn't; he bent down and kissed her, his hands held her face, his lips intertwined in hers. she clutched tightly on to his coat, she bit on his lower lip, which only made him want her more.

She spread his coat open; pushing it off his arms, moving her hands to grip the flannel shirt he wore. He grasped on to her wrist before she could remove anything else, "wait" he voiced, as he pulled away from her lips; "we can't do this… I can't." he stated, "believe me... I want to do this, you can't imagine how bad right now" he said as he shifted awkwardly and rearranged, "but we can't go there again, not like this.. not while your—"

She let go of him, looking away as she sighed; "not while I'm a demon…" she finished.

"I'm sorry" Sam stated, "I just want to start fresh.. is that ok with you?" he asked.

Ruby smiled, "I would like that.." she answered.

*dean was going to meet them*

Dean headed to meet them in the dungeon, he walked in to room 7B heading to the bookcase at the back of the room; it was already pushed open and he could hear them talking; Dean peaked around the corner; he saw Sam and Ruby both sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall. Dean watched as Sam's face lit up when he talked to her, his smile displayed brightly on his face. It was the first time in a long time; that he had looked happy. It made Dean smile too, Sammy's happiness was all Dean wanted, Dean's expression fell; as it clicked who was making him so happy… the demon bitch who manipulated Sam into tapping into his demonic powers.

"hey" Dean said as he walked into the room interrupting their conversation, he looked around the room and saw Sam coat thrown on the floor.

"hey" Sam replied; startled, as he stood up, "we were just catching up" he said, as Ruby climb to her feet as well.

"I bet" Dean voiced; raising his brows as he nudged his head toward Sam's coat.

"is everything ok…" Sam asked.

"you tell me.." Dean said, as his eye's narrowed towards ruby.

"Dean, everything's fine. We were just talking, and discussing the cure" Sam explained. Sam looked back at Ruby "it will have to be done on consecrated ground, and it will consisted of several doses of purified human blood; you'll be injected every hour for eight hours, and by the end you should be able to feel your humanity returning, then—" Sam hesitated; clenching his teeth in a regrettable smile.

"Then… what Sam?" she pressed; as she scrunched her face.

"Then… we'll exorcise you…" he said gently, his face creasing.

Dean threw his arm out his palm exposed; confirming his thoughts "Think of it like… demon rehab" Dean said proudly, summarizing the entire ritual.

"And this will work…" Ruby voiced a hard line still pressed between her brows.

Dean rubbed his hands together; looking away from Ruby nonchalant.

Sam lowered his gaze, "it should. Thing is we've never successfully completed the cure"

Ruby pulled her mouth tightly as she listened, "so there's a chance you kill me … again." She clarified unimpressed.

"Those are the risks, we have to take" Dean confirmed, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards.

Sam shot an unamused glare at Dean.

Ruby shifted; her gaze falling to the floor "Sam even if the cure worked… I don't know if I can be good" she voiced, nervously, "Even when I was human, I sold my soul for witchcraft"

Sam dipped his head; lifting his hand to cup her face, he raised her chin up until her eyes met his "like i said, just promise you'll try"

She agreed; nodding her head slowly.

Dean noticed the look they were exchanging; whatever flame they had, was definitely still lit. Dean clapped his hands loudly interrupting the moment "Let's get to it" he said.

Sam looked away from ruby turning his attention towards Dean, as he let his hand slip from ruby's face, "sounds good, I'll gather the supplies we need" he said heading for the bookshelf door.

Dean nudged his head towards Ruby; "Guess that means you're with me" he said. "fine by me" she voiced, as she followed behind him; out the way she had come in.

Ruby and Dean stood outside the bunker waiting beside the impala for Sam to get there, they both looked around the entire grounds, everywhere but at each other, "so…. this is awkward" Dean mumbled.

"Yea" ruby mumbled, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Listen I just got to say something here, if you're planning on messing with his head again, just leave right now… I mean it, I'll let you walk" Dean told her.

Ruby looked to dean lowering her brow; trying to decipher if he was speaking the truth, than to the empty woods; she thought about it for a moment, she could disappear quickly; they'd never catch up, stay under the radar for a while, be free, be herself; no cure needed. She opened her mouth to speak, struggling to put sound to her words; she cleared her throat "I know that you might not believe this, but… I actually do care about Sam" she confessed, "and I promised I'd try"

Dean examined her face; "care for..." he quizzed, "because even though I hate to admit it, and I really do, believe me" He declared, "but I'm pretty sure Sam loves you, and I can't stand to see you break his heart… not again"

She curved one corner of her mouth upward, "enough to let him inject me with pure blood" she voiced.

Dean pushed his lower lip up wards; as he nodded, he had to give it to her; In a really twisted way… nothing says I like you… quite like blood injection.

They had finally hit a common ground; the strangest part was that it was about Sammy; when that had generally been their biggest issue.

Sam came out of the bunker, slowing down as he approached them, "What…" he asked; creasing his face, wondering why there hadn't been bloodshed in his absence.

"Nothing" Dean replied.

Ruby smiled.

*they arrived at the church*

Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked straight into the church to set up, Ruby stayed back hesitating at the large doors of the church, Sam turned back noticing her reaction and met her at the seam of the door "what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's just—" She faltered, looking away from his gaze.

"Ruby, what is it…" he asked again, "you can tell me" he assured her.

"I'm scared Sam; I've know nothing else but power, to not have it… especially when I have done so many things" she implied of her past.

"Ruby, you know you don't have to go through with this… right. It's your choice…" Sam explained.

She laughed to herself at the idea she had any choice in the matter, she was evil; the bringer of Lucifer… she tortured souls upon souls, until she fell in love with a mortal… the mortal who was Lucifer's vessel at that. "Choice.." she huffed, "what are my choices here Sam...? to have my humanity restored or lead Lucifer's army... how is that a choice?" she questioned

Sam knotted his brows together, "i realize it's not easy Ruby, but i believe you can do this..." Sam reached out for her hand, holding it in his own; "and if it's me… know that I would never let anyone hurt you…" He promised.

She smirked, "Sam I've been in purgatory long enough to think about everything, and the one thing I couldn't get off my mind …was you" she confessed, "and if this is what I need to do, to prove myself to you … than okay" she voiced.

Ruby walked in the church, leaving Sam at the door to ponder what she had said.

"Ok you sit here" dean said, yet again pointing to the same chair Crowley had been chained to. Ruby drew in a deep breath as she walked down the aisle,

"Hey, you had your chance to back out" Dean reminded her.

She put her hands out before her "I'm not backing out" she defended.

"Good" dean said, "Because this is your life line…" he told her.

Sam had slowly walked in after her. "Get in there and confess" dean urged him.

"Ok, ok I'm going; what's the rush…" Sam asked.

Dean held his hand out; his palms turned upwards; as if to prove his innocents, "nothing, no rush" he stated.

Sam scrunched his face; he could tell that dean was not telling the whole truth, after all they didn't exactly excel in that department. Sam shrugged it off and continued to confession.

*Sam in confession*

Sam sat in a tiny booth; his knees scrunched up to his chest, as he started to confessed his sins to god; purifying his blood, "I don't know if you're there, truthfully... I'm not sure what I believe in anymore; after all we've been through… how can i" his brows pushing down his forehead.

"After everything I've done… am I good... after everyone who died when it should have been me" tears welled in his eyes, "I don't feel bad, but I can't be good… can I" he swallowed.

"I let my family down, I let Dean down…" he huffed "I fell in love with a Demon, demonic blood courses in my veins. But I still fight…. mostly for hope." He rested his forehead in the palms of his hand, "and, I'm sorry" he uttered.

Tears streamed down his face; as he poured his heart out in the confessional. He managed to pull himself together, walking back out into the main body of the church, "I'm ready" he said, holding his arm up; exposing his veins.

Dean stuck a needle into Sam's arm; drawing back blood, stopping when the syringe was full. Sam held out his hand for the syringe, Dean held it up away from Sam; "are you sure you want to do this…" he asked arching one of his brows.

Sam swallowed back as he nodded, "I'm sure, Dean"

Dean hesitated before putting it in Sam's hand, he walked over to where Ruby sat in the chair; her chest pumped in and out; working overtime. Dean pointed at the cuffs hanging off the chair, "we better use these" he insisted, "This could get rough"

Ruby bit down on her teeth; trying to suppress her every thought to run. as Dean wrapped the encrypted chains around her wrists; latching the lock.

Sam stood in front of Ruby, his face agonized; as he shot the blood into her vain, pulling the needle out and dropping it to the floor once the blood was transferred.

"How do you feel..." dean asked her.

Ruby pulled her lips tightly; shrugging her shoulders "I feel the same as I did" she stated.

"So still a demon…?" Dean quizzed. Sam shot him an insensitive glare.

She nodded her head once; "last time I checked." She answered; lifting one brow higher than the other.

"it's ok, we have seven more to go" Sam assured them both.

"yay" Ruby replied sarcastically.

*about 5 hours later*

Sam had just injected Ruby with the sixth syringe of blood.

"Ruby…" Sam voiced, "Any change at all..?" he asked.

"And if I say no…" she quizzed, looking defeated.

"I'm sure everything is fine… don't worry" Sam said, trying to believe it himself. "Dean Can I—uh talk with you for a minute…" he added.

Sam and Dean walked back into the confessional, "Dean, I don't get it… when I was curing Crowley he was having flash backs, regrets…, why isn't it affecting her?" Sam asked; his face filling with concern.

"I don't know man... she is older…" Dean said smirking; he nudge his brows "didn't realize you were into older women" he teased.

Sam lowered his head clearly unimpressed, "really… now.."

Dean cleared his throat; "sorry, you're right. I don't know… i can call Bobby see if he has any ideas"

"I thought we were gonna keep Bobby out of this, you and I both know what he'll say" Sam explained.

Dean shrugged throwing his arms out; "I don't know Sam… Maybe Bobby's right…" he paused, "hypothetically speaking"

Sam shifted his stance; tilting his head as he looked at Dean, "is that you or bobby speaking..?" Sam questioned, "because I thought you were with me on this.."

"You're right, I said I was in; I'm in, i just don't want you to hang your hopes on this" Dean stated.

They kept the routine thought the eight hour period, injecting pure blood every hour, on the hour. "Ok that's it were done" Sam said, as he stepped back from ruby throwing the last needle in the pile with the others.

"so… " Dean voiced, waiting for an update from Ruby.

she shrugged her shoulders, "maybe … I don't know" she admitted.

"ok, do it Sammy" Dean encouraged, "exorcise her, and we'll know for sure"

Sam hesitated, "what if it didn't work, I have to be sure.."

"Sammy this was the deal I agreed to, we try the cure it works or we send her ass back" Dean clarified, "this is it.."

Sam nodded his head; as he remembered the terms, "are you ready?" he asked Ruby.

She twitched her head, smirking; "as I'll ever be, i just- there's something i need to say…" she hesitated, "Sam I do love you, I just wanted you to know." she uttered softly.

Sam fought the urge to kneel by her side and tell her the same, but he knew he had to follow through; he looked her straight in the eyes as he said the exorcism, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus... hanc animam redintegra... lustra! lustra!" he fell to the ground; the exorcism having drained him of his energy, much like when he had attempted to preform it on Crowley.

"Sammy, Sam!" dean cried out, rushing to his side; he checked his neck for a pulse, relaxing his shoulders when he found one; Dean exhaled deeply.

Ruby hung slouched over in the chair, looking as lifeless as sam, Dean let Sam rest back to the floor, as he got up to examine Ruby.

"Ruby" Dean called her name, but she didn't move. "Ruby" he called again this time place his hand on her arm to give her a shake. She moved slowly lifting her head back up, "are you ok..?" Dean questioned.

Ruby took in a big breath; exhaling immediately, "I'm fine" she mumbled, trying pace her breathing. She looked up seeing Sam lying on the floor of the church, "Sam, is he okay...?" she asked concerned; struggling against her restraints.

Dean nodded his head, "he's gonna be ok" he answered, "just have to get him back to the bunker. Are you … human...?" He questioned.

Ruby shook her head slowly; "i don't think so" she mumbled.

Dean creased his face, "how it that possible… Sam exorcised you, how are you still alive? We tried it on Crowley and now he's a damn junkie" Dean explained walking over to the table and grabbing the demon knife; he walked back up to Ruby… "Why didn't it work..?" he asked, "what do you know that you're not telling us..?"

She shook her head, "I don't know why it didn't work, I'm in this for real Dean" She admitted, "But… there is someone I may know..."

"Care to explain…" Dean said; pointing the knife to her chest.

"There's something coming… something big. A battle more epic then anything ever fought since the beginning." Ruby expressed.

Dean's expression perplexed; his eyebrow pushing down harshly, "how do you know that..." he barked.

"How do you..?" she asked, "I heard talk while I was in purgatory" she swallowed, "and I still heard it... I'm not trying to, I just comes to me."

Dean pushed the knife against her skin "which side of this battle are you on...?" Dean asked her.

She twitched her head; "well, I prefer to survive, but ultimately… I'm on the side where Sam lives." she confessed.

"And which side is that…" he pressed.

"the same side as you, but I can tell you I have no involvement in which side he takes… I'm hoping it's yours, Otherwise…" She paused, looking away from Dean and back at Sam passed out on the floor of the church.

"Otherwise what?" Dean grilled.

"Otherwise… he won't be Sam anymore" she answered, confirming all his fears.

his jaw clenched tightly, at the thought

"Are you going to kill me again…" she questioned.

Dean glared at her; and then back at the knife "I should. I know that… but I think Sam should say his goodbyes first. I'm leaving you here...alive for now." he replied.

Dean threw the demon knife in the bag with the other equipment they had brought; and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed Sam off the floor, picking up the giant man in his arms; and struggling to carry him to the impala. He put him in the passenger seat, and drove back to the bunker.

When they arrived to the bunker, he half thought of just leaving Sam in the car, but his better judgement told him otherwise, he carried Sam inside laying him in his own bed.

Dean checked on him several times, making sure he was still alive, before he headed to his own room to get some sleep himself.

two days passed as Sam slept it off, Dean never leaving the bunker spending most his time at Sam's side, it was late afternoon when Sam awoke, stumbling out of his room "Dean" he voiced gruffly in desperate need of some water.

Dean sped to his side "Sammy, your awake" "he uttered relieved.

"Ya" Sam choked out, "where's Ruby is she okay..." he asked frantically, "how did we get back here.."

Dean's expression turned hard "I'm sorry Sam" he voiced as he Shook his head; "it didn't work"

Sam lifted his arms; clutching on to his head; he was breathing a mile a minute "no, no; did she.." he couldn't even say it, as his eyes started to well up.

"No, no she's alive. But the ritual, it didn't work… she wasn't cured and she didn't die.., I think we have a bigger problem." Dean voiced.

"She's alive… Where is she?" Sam asked.

"well, you were passed out… and I found out it didn't work, I was going to kill her… but—" Dean said wavering, "I thought you might want to say goodbye first. I left her at the church" he answered.

"you left her there…" Sam said shocked, "not only is this the woman I love.. but think of how many demons would be interested in getting their hands on her. Did you at least unchain her..?" he asked.

Dean winced; "I forgot…" he mumbled.

Sam gave Dean a look of disapproval, "you left her chained…"

"Sam you were out cold, I didn't know what else to do." Dean explained, defending his actions.

Sam still recovering force his body to run to the bunker door; he headed straight over to the impala, starting it and speeding off as Dean chased him outside, "Sammy, wait" he called after him, but Sam was out of sight. Dean slammed both his hands onto the door of the bunker, before heading to the garage looking for another ride.

Sam pulled up outside the church and skidding to a stop, he ran inside to find Ruby groggy but still conscious. Sam busted open the chains, Ruby fell forward Sam catching her before she hit the ground.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry" Sam uttered, "I'm sorry" he repeated.

"I'm bringing you home" he said scooping her up into his arms, she let her head rest onto his shoulder. Sam was walking out of the church with her as Dean pulled up, Dean slammed on the brakes throwing the car in park and jumped out, "Sammy!" he called out; "for one don't ever highjack the my baby again" he warned, "and secondly I think we need to figure out what to do with her" Dean stated.

"What to do with her…" Sam questioned, "I'm taking her back to the bunker" Sam told him.

"Sammy…" Dean Argued

"It's not up for discussion Dean" he added, as he slid Ruby into the passenger seat of the impala; and closed the door.

Sam stared at Dean not knowing what else to say, he climbed into the impala and drove off.

*at the bunker*

Sam entered the bunker speaking the necessary incantations to pass each barrier, he placed Ruby into his bed; and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, brushing the loose strands of hair off her face, she was beautiful; her dark hair overflowing around her. Sam stood up to leave, hesitating at the door as he looked back at her.

Sam walked into the study; Dean was already there, sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"We need to talk…" Dean insisted as he glared at Sam.

"About..." Sam asked, defensively.

"Listen, there's something I haven't told you" dean confessed, "something big is coming Sammy, something we need to be prepared for, to do whatever it takes…" he explained.

Sam creased his face "What are you talking about…?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you, but when we saw chuck in Minnesota, he told me things… "Dean admitted.

"And you wait until now to tell me…" Sam asked, "how does that work.."

Dean shifted looking away from Sam's hurtful gaze "I know I should have said something sooner, but- but I thought I was protecting you… he said the was a battle coming… one like nothing we've seen before, and after the exorcism failed I spoke to ruby; she's heard the same thing, from the other side…" he noted.

Sam twitched his head, "well isn't that just great, you're both keeping things from me" he snorted.

"it's not like that Sammy, there was a reason chuck only told me; he told me I would be the key to ending it… and that- that Cas would return" He clarified, "I think the apocalypse is inevitable… I think it's already starting, and I think that whoever's pulling the strings is using your girl"

Sam shook his head, his bottom lip pushing up in distaste; "no, you don't know that"

Dean threw his arm out arguing; "come on Sammy, Chuck comes and tell me this future mambo jumbo, Ruby's been getting updates in her head, and this happens involve everybody who was involved the first time the apocalypse started…" he shook his head again "no, I don't think it's just a coincidence."

"What does ruby know…?" Sam asked.

"She confirmed everything chuck said, and that it would come down to one side left standing." Dean stated.

Sam swallowed back "which one did she say she's on…?" he asked, nervously.

"she said she's on the side where you live" Dean admitted, "but I think you know what we need to do"

"Because even after all she told you and that fact that she accepted the cure… you still don't trust her…" Sam said.

"can you blame me" Dean said simply. "Sammy, you exorcised her. If she's not cured she should be dead, that doesn't worry you.., lets say Ruby is on our side for real this time… What does that mean..? What is she?" Dean stated, "I just think we need to be careful… which means I don't think you should… you know…" Dean nudged his head, "be sleeping together..."

Sam cleared his throat; "were not." He answered, looking away from Dean.

Dean arched his brow up; "bet you've thought about it…, also I noticed your jacket on the dungeon floor" he smirked.

"you know what.., I don't really think that's any of your business" Sam answered, as he turned to walk away.

"Just think it over…" Dean suggested.

Sam ignored him and kept walking.

Sam checked back in his room, Ruby was still asleep on the bed, he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower; he washed up and hopped out, he stood in front of the mirror after he had shaved, taking a damp cloth he wiped his face, hoping it would clear up more than the traces of hair left behind, he tugged the towel around his waist, tucking it into itself.

Sam walked back into his room, stopping suddenly; Ruby was sitting up on his bed.

"You're awake..." he voiced, "how do you feel..?" he asked.

"Never been better" she teased; one corner of her mouth pulling upwards. "no, i'm okay. thank you, for believing in me, no one's ever done that before…"She voiced.

Sam shifted, trying to put his hands in his pockets casually and becoming very aware he wasn't wearing anything…, He pressed his lips together; "I just got out of the shower… sorry" he tried explaining his wardrobe.

She giggled back at him; "I see that, I don't mind…" she replied, not taking her eyes off his body.

Sam gulped back; "uh.. We think it would be a good idea to have you keep drinking purified blood" Sam mentioned, trying to make distractions.

"Is your blood still purified..?" she asked, as she climbed off the bed to her feet.

Sam cleared his throat; "um.. ya, i would think so" He answered.

Ruby walked over to the dresser grabbing a switchblade that sat beside the lamp, she continued towards Sam; she stood before him, as body towering over her; she reached out grasping his arm in her hand; she pressed the knife to his wrist; she glanced up at his eyes waiting for him to object, but he didn't… she slid it across his skin; blood began to seep out, she raised it up to her parted lips; her warm mouth latched to his arm; as she drew the blood from his body.

He closed his eyes, taken in by her touch. She pulled herself off; wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as she reached down to her shirt tearing a piece of the fabric; and wrapping it around the cut. She stood inches away from him… and it was unbearable.

Sam swallowed loudly; his chest moving rapidly, she rested her hands against it, in the next moment he could no longer control himself; he leaned in fiercely; kissing her soft lips, his large hands running wildly through her hair as he pulled her as close as he could. He picked her up in his muscular arms, Ruby wrapping her legs around his waist holding her in place; Sam kissed his way down her neck, ruby arching her back curving backwards as he did, he ran one hand along her back grasping at her body.

The fire exploded between them, so much so the world could have crashed around them; yet neither would have noticed. Sam carried her over towards the bed, tossing her down; he kneeled over her body, he pulled at the rest of the material in her shirt; tearing it apart to expose her naked chest, Sam pressed his lips to her belly grazing them up her skin, until they rejoined her lips.

his body flex on top of hers, She squeezed him tightly between her legs tossing herself over to land on top of him; she ran her hands over his chest, a smirk on her face, Sam flashed back to a glimpse of what he was in for.

"Come here" Sam uttered; pulling her down on top of him, their lips interlocking in rhythm with their bodies.

Ruby's body twisted in pleasure, as Sam's hands fixed on her hips.

Sam threw himself up scooping her in his arms, they raised from the bed; he pushed her back forcefully into the wall; seizing her wrists in one hand and pinned them up above her head, he nibbled down along her neck; Ruby biting at her lip in ecstasy.

They spent the night in each other's embrace, she was wild; and he didn't mind that she couldn't be tamed.

*the next morning*

Sam and Ruby lay in his bed, both exhausted from their previous activity that had spanned throughout the night.

Sam was propped up on his arm; as he stared at the beauty in his bed; "What…?" she asked, awkwardly as she noticed.

He shook his head letting it sink down; he smiled as he picked it back up; "nothing. I just – I missed you" he stated.

the corners of her moth raised upwards, "I know" she said.

"Can i ask you something..." Sam questioned, hesitantly.

"anything" she replied.

"how did you become a demon..?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

Ruby looked away from him immediately; turning over and curling up in the sheet. Sam scooted closer to her; rapping his muscular arms around her cradling her body tightly in to his, "Ruby, what is it?" he questioned.

she shook her head slowly, "Sam, i saw the look on your face hen i told you about Crowley... that's just another day at the office for me. i have done things..." she stopped speaking not being able to describe them, without losing him.

He rested his chin on to her shoulder, "i would never hold your past against you, i have one too"

she sighed "you say that now... but-" Sam pressed his finger to her lips, "tell me who you are, what you've done... and let me love you anyway" He uttered, sending a shiver tingling down her spine, at the moment she realized she truly did loved him.

she relaxed her body into his, "some of the details have grown fuzzy over time" she warned, "it started in 1356, i was a young girl; maybe five or six. the battle of Poitiers, between France and England. the english devastated the village, everything burned. my older sister led me threw the flames, hiding from the soldiers. i remember seeing our parent in the town square; they rested on they're knees before a man on a black horse, he motioned his arm and they were beheaded" she voiced.

"that's awful" Sam said.

"after that my sister took care of me, it was the 14th century, the black death had wreaked havoc on the earth. my sister taught me the craft, we used it only hen necessary and it kept us protected. when i was about sixteen, i realized it i could use it for what i thought would be justice; against the man who killed our parents, Edward Prince of Wales better known as the black prince. i lacked the sufficient power needed, and so i made a deal with a man who promised unlimited power, the price was my soul. i had ten years; and i took full advantage, i worked a slow death upon him; as i used him to do my biding, to davaste his armies, and before my time as up i finished him off myself"

"they dragged me into hell, where i underwent torture, until i returned it to others." She admitted.

"how long.." Sam questioned, still resting on her arm listening to her story.

She peaked up at him, "not long, i lost the use of my soul long before i went to hell"

Sam looked down at her, his face aching in sadness for her; "Ruby, i'm so sorry for what happened to you"

She turned around to face him all the while staying wrapped in his embrace, she pulled up one eyebrow; looking confused "you're sorry... for me.., did you not listen to the story..." she asked.

Sam dipped his head down; "your talking to someone that has spent his entire life avenging the death of his mother.., i just can understand how much anger and hurt you must have felt..."

"Sam it's a little different, you kill demons... i killed people, thousands of people." she expressed, "your a hero... and i'm the bad guy"

Sam pressed a hard line on his forehead; "i don't think you're as bad as you think you are" he whispered.

She closed her eyes embracing in this moment; and that might very well be her last, she clutched on to his hand. "Sam I can't stay, you know that…" she reminded him, "if Dean knew what just happened between us… he'd kill me here and now." She cleared up.

"No" he shook his head, "I wouldn't let him" he told her; as he leaned his chin resting on her shoulder.

"And I would be the cause of the Winchesters fall out… again." she huffed, "i may not be cured Sam, but I had a long time to think things over in purgatory… and I would never want to hurt you again." she promised.

"I know that" he voiced, "and we'll find a way" he assured her. She turned her head to look at him; his face looking back at her was sincere meaning every word he spoke.

"We better get washed up, and start trying to figure this out" Sam suggested looking somewhat unwilling to move.

Ruby smirked; and snapping her fingers she was cleaned up instantly, "being a demon has its perks…" she stated.

He leaned in kissing her lips, "I still have to re shower… but I could bring you to the study and you could get a head start…"

"Sounds fun" she said sarcastically.

Ruby climbed out of the bed, her magic trick had taken care of everything. Sam sat up holding the sheet around him, as he stood he wrapped it around his waist.

Ruby smiled at this; "I think it's a little too late to be coy" She chuckled.

Sam pushed his lips together; twitching his head, "I suppose so…" he smirked; letting the sheet fall exposing his body in its entirety.

Ruby nudged her brows, a smile spreading across her face.

Sam's face turned a bright shade of red as he walked over to the closet pulling down a pair of pants; he slid them on leaving his chest bare.

Sam walked past ruby, grabbing her hand on the way leading her to his door; he spoke an incantation, opening the barrier. He continued to do this at every doorway until they reached the study.

He brought her to the middle of the room where she would be confined by the sigil until he was back; she hopped up, sitting on the edge of the table, while Sam collected books from the shelf for her to start combing through. He brought them to the table placing them down beside her, he took a peek around the room checking for Dean, who was nowhere to be seen, Sam placed his hands on either side of Ruby's face; as he leaned forward kissing her lips, "I'll be back soon" he promised.


	7. I'll follow you down

Sam turned too walked away, peaking back over his shoulder at Ruby before he left the room, Ruby reached for the first book sitting on the top of the pile; she opened the front cover, and began fanning through the pages.

Dean strode into the room, coming to a halt when he saw Ruby; "catching up on a little reading…" he questioned caustically, raising his brows.

"I didn't hear you come in" she said startled; she closed the book and jumped back to her feet. She shrugged her shoulders, and nudged to the book in her hands "you know… Sam thought it would be a good idea to do some research, try and figure out what happened and why the ritual didn't work"

Dean nudged his head; "where is Sammy..?" he asked, curious as to why Ruby was left alone in their bunker.

"He's in his room, I think" she answered nervously, "but the demonic warding is still up if that's what you're worried about" She said hoping to ease Dean's mind.

Dean walked up to the desk at the side of the room; "Good to know" he voiced; as he pulled opened the drawer, reaching in and grabbing the demon blade. "You know this needs to happen" Dean clarified, as he gave the blade a once over making sure it was in fact the original.

Ruby set the book back on to the table, and started pacing backwards as far from Dean as she could, "Dean, listen; Sam thinks there may be another way…" she explained, "we don't have to do this, I am not working against you guys, I swear" she uttered; her hands held as she tried to reason with him.

Dean continued stalking towards her, "you know… that might be so, but you're still a demon, and killing demons…. it's kind of our job." He voiced harshly; a smirk on his face.

"I'll try the cure again, as many times as needed" she promised, as she approached the barrier line.

"It's not just that you weren't cured, Sammy exorcised you!… you should have been sent back to purgatory, but here you are and with knowledge of a war that is heading for us straight for us" Dean explained, he shook his head "no, that's too much of a coincidence."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat; "you know just as much about the battle as I do" she said, as she glanced around the room for a way around the sigils; her hands pressed firmly against the invisible wall that was keeping her contained, and with no power.

Dean stood inches from her; "the difference is I'm not a demon…" he whispered.

"I swear Dean; I have no part in this. And… Sam." His name slipped off her tongue; "i love him" she confessed, "please don't do this…"

Dean bit down; pressing his jaw together tightly, his eyebrows lowering momentarily reluctant to follow through; "I don't want too, I know Sammy will never forgive me… but i have to do this" he assured, his expression turned cold; his lips pouted outwards, as he forced the blade into her chest.

Ruby inhaled deeply; grasping in pain.

Dean let go of the knife immediately, leaving it impaled into the girl his brother was in love with, Dean's own chest pounded rapidly reflecting on what he had just done. Had he let Crowley get the best of him, trick him into believing it was all ruby; maybe it was a setup, his mind ran reckless.

Ruby's body slid slowly down the barrier; she struggled to take another breath before her head hit the floor.

Dean stared down at her body confused; he stabbed her with the demon blade, where was the light show, or smoke; really he'd take anything right about now. Before he could figure out what had went wrong, Sam walked into the study; his face filled with terror as he saw ruby lying on the floor, his breath quickened; as he raced to her side.

"What did you do!" he yelled out at Dean, "why- why did you do this…"

Dean fumbled for words; "I'm sorry" was all he could manage to say, as he stepped back from the area where she laid.

Sam gripped hold of the knife with one hand; resting the other on her chest pushing against her, so he could rip the blade out. The cold serrated metal pulling at her skin on the way out.

He dropped the knife by his side; and pulled her body into his arms not wanting to let her go of her, he pressed him lips to the top of her head; placing a kiss "no, ruby, no" he mumbled through his tears of grief.

"Sammy" Dean's voice ached.

"NO!" he warned, "Don't say anything."

"Sammy, listen… I don't think she's a demon." He stated, "there was no lights; no smoke… nothing" he confessed.

"What?" he voiced, his eyebrow knotting together "that doesn't even make sense Dean… she had powers; she was stuck behind the barriers… if she wasn't a demon then what hell was she?"

"That's a damn good questioned" Dean agreed.

Ruby started chocking; and coughing up blood as she rested in Sam's arms; "she's not dead!" Sam gasped lifting himself off the floor with her still embraced; he held her in one arm using the other to push the books of the table and on to the floor; Sam placed her down gently on the table.

"Ruby" he uttered, leaning down; hovering over her body "can you hear me…?" He quizzed, hoping she was ok.

She opened her eyes looking up at him, "Sa—m" she struggled to speak; not having the strength.

Sam was racking his brain trying to think of some way to save her, "Ruby… I can't lose you… I just got you back" he whispered to her, memories of last night swirling through his mind, when it hit him; the blood… it had to be the blood. At the church ruby had been injected several times, with his blood; and demon blood coursed through his veins, as well as human. That had to be what happened; why she was weakened but didn't die in the church, and why she didn't die from the blade.

Last night when they—… were together, she drank for him, making her stronger.

Sam reached down grabbing the knife off the floor; he held it to his hand; slicing it open, and placing it over her lips he let his blood run into her mouth.

Dean stared wide eyed; unsure of what was happening, "Sammy what are you doing" he barked.

Sam didn't reply, he just stood there silently as he waited for some sign that the blood was working. He let his head drop as he started to give up hope, when Ruby's eyes shot open; she latched intensely on to Sam hand pulling it in closer as she drank; the more she took in the more alive she felt, she had to force herself stop; she shot up from the table and turned away from him.

Dean's confusion turning quickly into fear; "someone better tell me, what the hell is going on" he demanded an answer.

Sam held his hand tightly applying pressure to stop the bleeding; "Ruby, are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded; "yea, I'm just not sure exactly how…"she said looking in Dean's direction.

Dean twitched his head; "well then that makes two of us… what is going on Sammy?"

Sam tilted his head; "Well, I didn't realize it at first, but I think that injecting her with my blood… is only making her stronger. If you think about it… it makes sense, That's why the cure didn't work, demon blood flows through my body… whether I drink it or not; and my guess is it's making you stronger… more resilient, more 'demonic' I suppose" Sam explained his theory.

Dean pressed his lips together and looked away, "well that's just great isn't it… now we've got an amped up demon on our hands, right before the hell re opens"

Sam huffed loudly as he walked around the table to stand in front of Dean; he looked away from him, than wound up his arm; punching him square in the face, Dean stumbled back landing on the floor. Ruby rushed in grabbing on to Sam's arm "don't Sam" She voiced, holding him back.

"he tried to kill you… again!..." he argued, angrily, defending his actions.

"Can you blame him, after what I've done to you both…, he knows what I'm capable of…" she revealed, "if you take this any further… he'll never trust me, and… you'll lose your brother." She explained, staring up at him, her big brown eyes pleading for him to listen.

Dean scrambled to his feet as he rubbed his hand to his cheek where Sam had hit him; He walked back up to Sam, standing a few inches away; waiting for another one, because he knew he probably deserved it.

"I'm sorry for that" Sam started to say, "Well… actually… not really" he huffed, "I thought you trusted me" Sam voiced agonizingly, "I thought we were past this"

"Not when it comes to her…, she clouds your judgment man; come on Sammy, you're sleeping with a demon." He stated, leaning his head to one side; as he held his hand out pointing in her direction, he nodded his head; "Yes I know… I knew from the moment I saw you with her, how happy you were… and it was a matter of time" Dean expressed. "It's not right, and I think you know that" he added.

Sam grumbled under his breath; "you're unbelievable… you knew I was happy… and you were still willing to take it all away." Sam lowered his head, shaking it side to side "when I saw you living with Lisa, when I got out of the cage… all I wanted was for you to have a chance at being happy, and I didn't even have a soul. And then after everything with you and Cas, after I stood beside you; after I fought for you guys. You; more than anyone should know what it's like Dean" Sam clarified as he hung his head; he glaced back up at Dean, the older brother he had always looked up to, could always count on and he didn't recognize him.

Sam turned around; wrapped his arm around ruby guiding her along with him out of the room.

Dean stood there silent as he watched Sam walk away; he bit down on his jaw, trying to numb the guilt he felt; he lowered his brow and parted his lips as if he wanted to call after him, but he couldn't find the words; so his gaze dropped towards the ground.

*Ruby and Sam in his room*

"I'm so sorry Ruby" Sam said, as he sat on his bed, ruby sitting down beside him "Sam it's okay, he's scared… I get it, so am I" she admitted, I'm being coveted to open hell… again" she confessed.

Sam tilted his head as he looked at her "why didn't you tell me about this battle before…?" he questioned.

She let her eyes drop to her hands resting on her lap; she fiddled with her finger, hoping to avoid the question.

"Ruby… I need to know" he told her, as he gazed her way.

She swallowed; as she nodded, "I know you do" she said looking up at him; her eyes meeting his, "Lucifer will be released from the cage, and he will spread a wrath among the earth like no one has ever witnessed before, blood will flow through the streets; and screams will echo in the wind" she described, "until the angels descend from the heavens to wage a war against the devil; together they will obliterate humanity, until one side emerges victorious." She said simply as if she was reading it off a piece of paper.

"How do you know all that…" Sam asked nervously.

"I hear it" she told him, "it plays in my head on repeat, it's like a beacon; they're rallying troops"

Sam sat silently as the events she as for telling ran through his head, "is that everything…"

Ruby shook her head slowly confirming his worst suspicions.

"It involves Dean and I doesn't it…" he expected as much, because honestly… that's what it always comes down too.

She looked at Sam her face ached with sorrow; "Lucifer will hunger for you to be his vessel"

Sam shook his head; "I won't say yes, he can't possess me without my consent" he argued.

Ruby creased her forehead; "Sam, he already has it" she replied.

Sam pulled his eyebrows together; narrowing his eyes, recalling when he had allowed Lucifer to enter his body, he cleared his throat "and Dean?" he asked.

"If it comes down to it, he will fight against you" she answered.

"As Michael's vessel..?" he questioned, he huffed as he shook his head "there's no way he'd say yes" Sam disputed.

Ruby concentrated as if she was reading the prophecy in her head, "that part is unclear… as if it hasn't yet been determined."

Sam jumped up from the bed, not being able to sit still he paced the room, trying to digest that they would be tossed right back into the apocalypse, right where they left off; he stopped, turning around his face creased bitterly "and you…? What are you planning on doing? Why are you here ruby…?" Sam asked tired of being left in the dark.

Ruby stood up; "Sam" she voiced, "it's not like that, I've heard these prophecies' since I was sent to purgatory" she swallowed loudly, "Lucifer requests my aid on his side; but I will refuse" she answered, as she gripped on to his arm. "When you first came for me, I assumed you had come to finish the job. But when you said you could cure a demon… and when I felt what you were feeling for me, I had to try… Right…" she asked, "Sam, I'm a demon, Lucifer owns my soul… I don't have the choice to walk away from this, I either obey and fight with or fight against and die" She clarified.

Sam exhaled; "So you thought if I could cure you, then you would be freed from damnation" He added up, "but it didn't work and I don't even know if it could" he admitted.

Ruby reached up touching the edge of his face; "that's not the point Sam, you have a choice… the choice to run… to not allow him access to your power" she urged.

He closed his eyes briefly; her touch intoxicating to him, "I can't run…" he declared, "innocent people would die, Dean could die…, I'll fight- I'll fight against Lucifer, even if it kills me" he said.

"Then I will fight with you, because… I love you." she reminded him.

He smiled softly; "no, we'll find another way" he promised, as he bent down kissing her forehead. "but, I do have to go talk to Dean; he needs to know this… all of it" he stated.

She nodded in agreement.

*Sam going to talk with Dean*

Sam knocked twice on the door to Dean's room; before he opened it. Dean was lying on his bed with his head phones on, as he always did lately; just to escape and forget the world around him.

Dean turned his attention as he saw the door open; he pulled off his head phones as Sam entered the room; "what do want?" Dean asked.

Sam put his hands up; "look I'm not here to fight" he assured him, "I just want to talk…"

Dean furrowed his brow, as he pulled himself up; now sitting on the edge of the bed "about what..?" he questioned.

"Ruby told me everything she knows about the apocalypse" He nudged his head "part two" he voiced, as he grabbed the chair sitting at Dean's desk, pulled it out and swung it around sitting straddled on it; resting his arms on the back "and it's not good"

Dean twitched his head to the side as he exhaled; "no surprise there" He huffed.

"Dean its bad… and I don't know how we're going to make it through this one, especially without Cas." He warned, "I know how you feel about ruby; and I get it, I do. But I'm asking you to make an exception; I'm asking you to trust that I trust her" Sam plead, "She is more than willing to keep trying the cure and we need her" he informed him.

Dean didn't answer he was sidetracked by the mention of Cas, he looked away from Sam, remembering the last time he saw him… the night they both lay in his bed; the warmth of his…

"Dean" Sam called his name, snapping him out of his daydream.

Dean cleared his throat; "ya" he answered looking up at Sam.

"The apocalypse…" Sam repeated slowly.

"Right yes, the apocalypse, very bad. He stated.

Sam pressed his lips together tightly; pulling his eyebrows together, "ya we've got that already" Sam replied, "so… can you put away how you feel about Ruby for now, and trust me…?" he asked again.

Dean clenched his jaw; it was ruby; the demon that chalked Sam full of demon blood and tricked him into freeing the devil. "How bad are we talking here..?" Dean questioned.

Sam tilted his head; "honestly, bad… as in Lucifer has an open pass into my body bad!" he answered bluntly.

Dean nodded; "ya that's bad." He agreed, the last thing he wanted to do was trust a demon least of all ruby, especially since Crowley had assured Dean she would be trouble… and although he didn't care much for Crowley… he had to give it to the guy, he never lied. But at this point he didn't have much of a choice, "ok fine, I won't gank the bitch. But I need to be let in on everything no secrets, no lies…" Dean offered the arrangement, "and no freaky blood drinking, either of you" he added; as he twisted his face in disgust.

Sam chuckled as he dropped his head, "the deal goes both ways" Sam said, clarifying the truce; as he extended his hand to shake deans.

Dean hesitated, before standing up from the bed to reach out, meeting Sam half way; they shook on it.

"Well, Then I think you should know Lucifer is planning on using ruby as a pawn in his games, and that's why she wants the cure…" Sam confessed, "So I think if we're going to keep injecting her… it should be with your blood" he suggested.

"Fine, if it keeps her from fulfilling his puppet theatre" Dean agreed; nudging his head.

"Thanks Dean, and… I'm sorry I hit you.." Sam added as he shrugged.

"And I'm sorry I stabbed your girlfriend… again. hey wait a second... you said Ruby thinks if she was cured then she wouldn't be under his control... right, well what if thats what Crowley thinks too, i mean it ties in he's not Lucifer's biggest fan he actually tried to help us kill him once..." Dean speculated.

Sam furrowed his face as he stood up; "i think your right Dean, we haven't found anything else on why a demon would want the cure, what should we do..?"

Dean shook his head, "i don't know... but i'm thinking if he's trying to stay out of Lucifers grasp we might just be on the same side... and we might be able to make a deal..." He voiced.

"i don't know... i hate the idea of working with him again." Sam said.

"you and me both" Dean assured, "but it might be our best option"

*later the same day*

Dean headed to a local diner, for a slice of pie and a casual conversation with the king of hell, Dean had call crowley in his hell phone and had prearranged the get together, he sat down in the diner and waited for Crowley to arrive. the waitress walked over and took Deans order; pie of course.

Crowley strolled in pulling up a seat next to Dean, "you requested an audience..." Crowley voiced.

"ya, i think were working for the same thing..." Dean said vaguely.

"here you go hun" an older waitress said, placing the pic in front of Dean.

"thanks" he said before diving in.

"and what exactly is this common ground you think were standing on" Crowley questioned.

Dean nudged his head, "well being the king of hell and all... i'm assuming you don't want Lucifer rising and 'stealing' your throne ..." Dean voiced, "i'm guessing you want to keep him cage just as much as we do..."

Crowley's face remain hard as stone; "and why would i help you...?" he asked.

"because i'll give you my blood; purified of course, that's what you're using the blood for right... to rebel against Lucifer.." Dean stated.

"very clever Dean, i'm guessing Ruby helped you crack the case, what exactly do you plan on doing with her...?" Crowley pressed.

"Ruby is Sam's girl he calls the shots" Dean said.

"does that leave you and i together..." Crowley said smirking.

"Dean swallowed, "you're either in or out, choose now" he ordered.

Crowley sat silently for a moment weighing the advantages, "alright, you've got yourself a deal..." he agreed.

"ok" Dean said reaching into his pocket pulling out a vile of his on blood; "this..." he said handing the vile to Crowley "this is the first in our agreement, i'll call you when i need your help and give you more"

Crowley took the vile; and nodded his head, "very well... i'll be on my way, see you later my friend" he said sassing him.

Dean let it slide knowing that, Crowley may actually come in handy.

*a few weeks later*

A few weeks had passed and Sam had removed the barriers from inside the bunker; since Ruby had been bumped up from captured to guest this made it easier for her to walk around without Sam having to accompany her 24-7, not that he minded. They hadn't tried the cure again yet, but ruby was being injected with Dean's purified blood daily, hoping it would deliver a better outcome next time; even though the blood seem to have little effect on her.

Sam and Ruby would spend majority of their days researching, about the cure, and about any prophecies on foretold battles, never turning up with anything ligament on either subject.

And most of their nights they spent barricaded together in Sam's room, They were in their own personal 'heaven' and Dean was in 'hell' weeks of catching Ruby and Sam groping each other and thinking they weren't being over the top obvious about it; and every time Dean walked into the same room as them, they walked on eggshells.

Dean hated to admit it but he was starting to come around with Ruby, after all he couldn't deny that she made Sam different… made him happy.

Sam and Ruby were in the study together; Sam sat in a chair and ruby sat curled up in his lap. She held open a book in her hands; attempting to read it; as Sam traced his lips along the back of her neck. Dean walked into the room, and ruby shot like a bullet off of Sam's lap.

"Guys, you're doing it… again!" Dean alerted them.

"Sorry" they said simultaneously.

"I just don't get it… you guys know that … I already know!." he said, frustrated.

Sam nodded his head, "you're right, we shouldn't be hiding it from you. It's just… I know your still getting over the loss of Cas, and I didn't want to make it any harder on you by parading around with my forbidden love situation." He explained, pointing between Ruby and himself.

"And I know what I said in Minnesota but I was a jerk, I know you loved Cas; but Dean, if you want to move on… or even just hook up with someone… I wouldn't think any less of you."

Dean forced a smile as he raised his brows, "well thanks Sammy, that's just what I've been waiting for… your approval" he said sarcastically.

Sam lifted up his hands; "hey I just wanted you to know, and it's been months…" he voiced, "I'm just worried about you"

"Thanks Sammy, it means a lot that you've always been ok with me and Cas" Dean uttered, "and you're right… it has, and he's gone." He said, his voice starting to crack with emotion; "But I'm just not ready. It's good, I'm fine." He assured, "you guys go on and be happy… while you have the chance" he said.

"Alright, If you're sure you're ok with it" Sam replied, reaching out for ruby; and tugging her back onto his lap.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down across from them at the table. Trying not to stare directly at them; kind of like a solar eclipse, Sam ran one of his fingers along Ruby's arms; her hand tightening around the arm of the chair.

Dean adjusted himself in the chair; turning his head every which way, "ok, that's enough for one day" Dean said shooting up from his chair, "I'm just gonna go to my room" he insisted.

"Dean" Sam said, "you can stay… we don't have to sit like this…" He told him, not entirely sure if that was the truth or not.

"No, it's not you guys. I am all for this thing you got going on" he pointed back and forth at them.

Sam furrowed his brows, "dean" he voiced, trying to protest.

"No really; you guys stay here, and I have some things I need to take care of in my room…" he told them.

Sam and ruby both twisted their faces in new light of this information.

Dean caught on immediately; "oh, no. not that…" he assured them, then twitched his head "though it's not a horrible idea..." he admitted, "but no…" he confirmed as he left the room.

Sam stared off; a vacant expression on his face. "What is it, Sam…?" ruby asked, running her fingers along the line of his jaw.

He grabbed on to her hand; holding it close "I'm just worried about Dean…, it's like he's just given up"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders lightly; "he misses him"

Sam shook his head; "no, it's more than that."

*in deans room*

Dean was hanging out in his room, sharpening his extensive collection of knives; as he blasted the radio in the background. It kept him busy; keeping his mind on Castiel and the world going to hell, again.

He was working on his collection of bowies; when one of his phones started to ring; he reached over opening the drawer of the desk, pushing aside multiple fake id's and fumbling around several other cell phones, he grabbed the one vibrating; looking at the screen work #2 "hello" he answered gruffly.

"Hey Bobby, no. what do you got..?" he asked.

"ok, hold on."

He took his hand off the phone holding it to his ear with his shoulder; as he combed through the desk looking for a pen, "ok. uh huh, Alright, sure" he voiced, scribbling down on the note pad sitting on the desk.

"Ok, we'll look into it. You too Bobby" He said and then hung up the phone, throwing it back into the drawer.

He finished with the knife he had been working on; gliding his hand lightly across the blade; it was definitely sharp no doubt about that, he put his sharpening stone in the drawer of his desk; gathering his knives one by one and displaying them back on the wall.

He walked back down the hall to the study to fill Sam in on the information bobby had just given him.

Dean stop at the archway to the study; as he saw Sam and ruby getting a little too comfortable, Sam had her pinned down on the table as he kissed her ferociously.

"Am I interrupting something…" Dean asked, as he leaned against the wall smirking.

They quickly turned their attention to Dean; then looked back to each other realizing there wasn't a way out of this one. "Dean" Sam voiced, "we were just uh- you know just hanging out …" he fumbled for the words.

Dean pulled his brows together; "I think the word you're looking for is 'getting it on'…" he chuckled, "guess it's a good thing I left when I did"

Sam's face began turning multiple shade of red; as he climbed of the table, Ruby sat up and adjusted her shirt; that had risen up on her torso.

"well this has been fun…" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't just come for the show" Dean teased, "Bobby's got a job for us"

"What's the job?" Sam asked desperately trying to change the subject.

Ruby slid off the edge of the table and into an empty chair, Sam pulled another out from the table and sat down beside her.

"Well" dean voiced, as he walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer "sounds like something big; "You guys want one?" he turned to ask.

"No. thanks, I'm fine" Sam answered, Ruby shook her head in reply.

"Suit yourselves" he said, closing the fridge door behind him, he took a seat on the other side of the table; "bobby has been watching for omens and demonic activity hoping to figure out where this big mojo is going down and he thinks this might be the jackpot"

"Does he have any leads… does it have to do with this battle…? Sam questioned.

Dean tilted his head nudging it to the side, "That's the rest of the information, the leads are too vague, to narrow it down"

Sam arched his eyebrows and exhaled deeply; "so were going in blind…" he voiced.

"Yup" Dean replied, before taking a swig of his beer.

"Where is the activity happening?" Ruby asked, moving forward in her chair to be part of the conversation.

Dean hesitated for a second still trying to overwrite the part of his brain that didn't want to give that kind of information to a demon; "West Virginia" Dean answered.

"Does that mean anything to you..?" Sam questioned, as he looked to ruby awaiting her response.

Ruby shrugged, and shook her head; "no, sorry"

"Well pack your bags Ruby, you're coming with us" Dean voiced.

She scrunched her face "I'm a demon, Dean… I don't need bags"

Dean pouted his lips; as the corners of his mouth pulled downwards; "metaphorical bags" he nodded.

Sam lowered his eyebrows; "Are you sure that's a good idea... there could be demons looking for her, Lucifer is after her" Sam reminded him, concerned for her safety.

"Bobby says there's a hell of a lot of activity, were down an angel; Sammy she's coming." Dean stated, unwilling to argue. "Now grab what you need and let's go"

"Alright, I'll just throw a bag together" he said, as he stood up, reaching out for ruby's hand; and being taken back when she didn't take it "Ruby are you not coming…" he asked, confused.

She smiled softly "you go get what you need, I'll be fine here" she replied, nodding her head; trying to convince him.

Sam swallowed loudly; as he looked in Deans direction, "are you sure…" he questioned her, Dean glanced up meeting his glare.

Dean lifted his hands up; "hey, I promise I won't kill her" he vowed.

Sam nodded; though he still had his jaw clenched tightly together.

"But hey third times a charm right…" he said chuckling to himself, "I'm just yanking your chain" he clarified.

"See…, I'll be fine." Ruby said slightly frustrated, "Now go" she urged.

Sam left the room reluctantly, hoping they would both still be alive when he came back.

Dean lifted the can up to his lips; polishing off the rest of his beer; he got up from the table, and threw the empty can into the garbage.

"What is it Ruby…" Dean asked before he even turned around to see her standing there behind him.

"How did you know i wanted to talk to you…" she asked.

"You've been here for over a month and you never leave each other's sides… so what is it?" He questioned again.

"well Sam told me he filled you in about my expected position in this battle" she voiced.

Dean nodded his head slowly as he lowered to sit on the edge of the desk behind him, "ya, he did. He also explained that you're looking for a way out... which is why you're still around, and damn I hope that's true for Sammy sake" He stated.

"It is. But I've been injecting your blood for weeks now with no effects, I think it's time we discuss what happens with me; when those gates open" she said, her expression hardened.

"Well there's still time; it could still work, I mean Sammy thinks so" Dean insisted.

She shifted her body curving her shoulders inward; she hooked her thumbs into the front pockets of her jeans, and tilted her head down "I wanted the cure for the slim chance I might have my freedom; and not just be another slave" she stated.

Dean furrowed his face; "what aren't you telling us…?" he asked defensive.

Ruby looked up; staring back at him "the cure... it may release the demonic bonding if it works, but it won't save me…" she confessed.

Dean squint his eyes; raising a brow, trying to understand "what do mean..?" he asked.

"Do you really think if I manage to pull a fast one on Lucifer… that he's just gonna let me walk…" she voiced, shaking her head "I don't think so. I either fight for his cause or Lucifer will kill me; demon or mortal, and I need a favor from you…"

"What do I need to do..." he asked nervously.

"I need you to kill me first" she uttered, "Because you and I both know Sam will retaliate against Lucifer… and if he gets to close… he'll lose himself. Can you do this…?" she voiced quietly.

Dean pulled his mouth tightly; and nodded, agreeing to do whatever necessary to keep Sam safe; even if it meant Sam would hate him. "Why bother staying if you know your gonna die either way?" he questioned.

She smirked; "you know sometimes I ask myself the same thing, but it all comes back to Sam; and I'll do whatever I have to keep him safe. And I think you understand that… because you felt that way for Castiel, didn't you…" she said, recognizing the feeling in him.

He narrowed his eyes; nodding his head strongly once "but I still couldn't save him" Dean confessed, his eyes closing at the frustration of his failure.

"And that's what makes you human, you have humanity; you were willing to sacrifice the one you love… for Sam's safety; which I'm grateful for, but I have no humanity the lives of other are no cost to me; I will do whatever I have to." She admitted with determination in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell him…" Dean questioned.

Ruby shook her head; "no; he wouldn't understand. But feel free to fill him in, if you live long enough"

"Why are you so certain Lucifer's going to win this thing…?" Dean pressed.

Ruby smirked; "he's been preparing for this battle for centuries, he doesn't plan to lose. And with your god on a hiatus… the angels are scattered in their ranks; and, no disrespect but there is no chance in hell a mortal could defeat him" She explained.

"Sammy did it" Dean voiced, "and now we've got Crowley on our side too"

Ruby laughed "Crowley... really, he'll turn on us the moment he can" She shook her head "and no, Sam put him back in the box… the only way to end it is to kill him" she informed, "Michael is our only hope to end this war... only thing is..." She began to say

"i'm Michaels vessel, so it's me or Sammy..." Dean uttered putting the pieces together.

Sam walked back into the room; "wow" he uttered, "I'm surprised you're both still breathing, what were you guys talking about..?" he asked casually, as he crossed the room with his bag flung over his shoulder.

"Virginia" they both answered at the same time, they looked at each other trying not to smile.

Sam furrowed his face; confused at what was going on, "ok, what did I miss…"

"Well, let's go" Dean said, before Sam could have time to dissect the room.


	8. What once was lost may be found

*outside the bunker*

Dean pulled out his phone "I'm gonna call Crowley and tell him what we're doing" he said letting Sam and Ruby know; they both groaned as the climbed into the car.

"Crowley" Dean voiced, "we've picked up on some activity… were heading to Virginia." He stated.

Dean nudged his head; "we're good on this one, I'll call if we need your assistance..." he said bitterly, before hanging up.

Dean opened the trunk of the impala, and put his bag inside; he shuffled through the weaponry in the trunk making sure they had everything they needed. He closed the trunk and hopped in the drivers side "ready..?" he asked

"As ready as we can be" Sam replied, "seeing as we have no idea what were in for" opening his door and getting out, he pushed the seat forward

"hey if you too are planning to sit in the back together... remember it's not that kind of car" he stated.

Sam leaned down to look in at Dean, "you've hooked up serval times in this car…" He countered, as he chuckled.

"ya… and it's my car" Dean shot back; smirking.

"I'm sitting up front anyways... just putting my bag back here" Sam informed, as he placed his back pack behind the seat; he moved it back and got in. Ruby leaned forward, hovering through the middle console "I bet you and Castiel… had some fun in here…" she teased; nudging her eyebrows suggestively. Sam tried to contain his laughter at the comment raising his balled into a fist up to cover his mouth; his lips pressed firmly together, resulting in a smile.

Dean sat there bearing the ridicule; he twitched his head to the side, "well not that it's any of your business, but if we got the chance I'm sure we would have..." he said wiggling his eyebrows; as he grinned.

Ruby started laughing hysterically; immediately at Dean's response, especially having never witnessed Dean's sense of humor before.

"Ok, ok… We won't tease you. That was way too much information for me" Sam voiced; his face creasing uncomfortably, "hey I'm cool with the Cas thing… as long as I don't need to know the details."

"Truce..?" Dean offered.

Sam nodded; "Truce."

Dean drove from Kansas to Ohio, before he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer; he lifted one hand from the wheel rubbing one eye at a time "Dean, let me drive for a bit… you're exhausted." Sam insisted. Dean nodded and pulled over to the edge of the road; switching spots with Sam.

Dean leaned back into the corner of the seat; he wriggled back and forth until he was somewhat comfy, then he let his eyes close.

Ruby scooted up in her seat, she reached out placing her hand on Sam's shoulder "Sam are you going to be alright driving… you haven't bad much sleep either…"

Sam smiled softly, as he tilted his face down to touch her hand "no, I'm fine. Dean hardly sleeps he needs it more right now"

"okay" she replied.

*on the road in the impala*

Sam had been driving for the past few hours giving Dean a chance to get some sleep; Sam watched him toss and turn in the seat next to him, fighting his subconscious. Ruby was stretched out in the back, she lay across the seat, Sam pulled off the road and into a gas station to fill up the tank, he turned off the car and got out; stretching his long body from the cramped drive.

He pumped the gas into the impala, and then went inside to pay and grab a few previsions; nutrition bars and water bottles.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up, he saw Sam through the store window. He turned to look in the back ruby slept soundly, he got out of the car; twisting his body to each side working out the kinks.

"Hey, you're up" Sam voiced, as he walk across the empty parking lot.

"Ya, where are we..?" Dean asked, looking around seeing trees… trees and more trees."

"We're in West Virginia" Sam said, "another hour or so and we'll be in Cannan valley. Here" he called; as he tossed a water bottle over the hood.

Dean caught it; looking at it skeptically, "water… they didn't have anything stronger" he asked.

Sam lowered his brows, "Dean its four o'clock in the morning… in the middle of the week…"

"And..?" Dean questioned.

Sam huffed as he shook his head; he closed his eye momentarily "never mind"

"Hey, I'll drive the rest" Dean insisted, walking around the impala to the other side.

"Sure, enjoy your water" Sam provoked.

"Just get in" Dean groaned back.

Dean started her up and raced out of the gas station parking lot.

Sam fiddled in the passenger seat, he set his lap top to rest on his knees; "might as well see what I can find" He said, as he started it up.

"Police records?" Dean asked.

"Yup, let's see what they know…" Sam said, as his fingers moved quickly over the keys.

He hacked into the local police department to look into the investigations that had been done surrounding the murders; he lowered his brows, squinting at the information on the screen.

He opened a new tab; pulled up the autopsy reports from the morgue as well; twisting his face in confusion, "huh" he muttered.

Dean glanced over, "did you find something..."

"Maybe" Sam answered vaguely, "just give me a second" he said; continuously clicking from file to file and so on, "what…" he voiced quietly to himself, he dipped his head downward, as he added everything up, trying to figure out what was going on "ya… something alright" He confirmed, "but what, The incident reports all seem to have the same patterns; multiple deaths in one incident"

"Massacre" Dean suggested looking at Sam; as he arched his brows, "gotta consider the possibility it could be just some psycho" He stated.

"They all died from internal trauma…" Sam added.

"Ok, well at least we considered it…" Dean said, "What kind of trauma are we talkin…" he asked.

"That's the strange thing it varies from each person, one man had his organs crushed, another died from undiagnosed stage four cancer, one woman's heart burst" Sam looked at Dean puzzled, "hold on let me check something…"

Sam sat focused, as he searched the net, "What kind of omens did Bobby say were happening?" he questioned.

Dean shrugged; glancing back over at Sam; "I duonno, he didn't say"

"Well I just checked the meteorological conditions in West Virginia… and get this, several electrical storms, strange bursts of light, also one of the locations they found the bodies; it's a church…, does any of this sound familiar…" Sam quizzed.

"Angels…" Dean guessed, "You think they're back…" He said, clearing his throat.

Sam arched his eyebrows as he looked over at dean, he shrugged "It all fits, the storms, the light… and we both know their sick sense of torture, maybe they're preparing for this battle too."

Dean's expression hardened "let's find out then"

Sam furrowed his face; "Dean, they're angels… picking a fight isn't going to bring Cas back..." he told him.

Dean shook his head, "we didn't pick it... but I sure as hell am going to finish it."

"Dean, that's crazy… that's only gonna get us killed." Sam informed, trying to talk some sense into Dean.

"Hey Sam I'm not asking you to come, actually I'd rather you get the hell out of here well you can…" he insisted.

Sam huffed; "Dean, I'm not leaving you." he clarified.

Sam glanced in the back of the impala "but we shouldn't have brought Ruby" Sam uttered, "she's already wanted by demons Dean, we don't need to put her on the angels hit list too"

"Sammy she's a demon… I think there's a good chance she's already on their list." Dean smiled; ribbing him.

Sam gave him his usual 'bitch face' angling his eyebrows down; as he glared at Dean.

Dean took a hand of the wheel surrendering it up to him "just sayin, Sammy…"

Sam turned his body as he reached to the back seat; "Ruby" Sam called; nudging her with his hand, "ruby, wake up…"

She rolled over; stretching her arms up above her head, she sat up covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned, "are we there already…" she asked.

"no. not yet, in about an hour give or take" Sam answered shaking his head, "but I may have found what were up against…"

"That's great… What is it?" she questioned.

"well that's why I woke you… we think - it might be angels.., now it's not for sure… but I thought you should know before you go into this with us full force" Sam explained, with a worried look on his face.

Ruby shot her eyes up towards Dean; as she gulped, he met her gaze from the rear view mirror; silently re-establishing their previous agreement; by including the angels into the terms.

"It's okay, I'm with you on this" she assured him.

"Ruby… are you sure..." he asked, his face creasing with guilt; "I don't expect yo—"

"sam" she interrupted him, "I said I'm in… so I'm in." She reached forward placing her hand on his arm; she pressed her lips together tightly as she smiled, "Sam, I've been a demon for over 1000 years… I think I can take care of myself by now" she stated.

He lifted his hand and rested it over top of hers; "I know you can, I just want you to know you're not alone anymore." He voiced, his sentiment catching her off guard. She looked away from him, trying not to expose the heart that she had worked so hard to conceal; she still struggled with showing the emotion that she had already expressed to both Winchesters, love unfortunately was vulnerability.

He let go of her hand, raising it to her face; he turned her head to face him again "I love you" he uttered.

She smiled, as he waited for a response.

"you too" she said simply.

Sam lifted the corner of his mouth slightly; attempting to force a smile.

*in Canaan Valley pulling up at the Sunnydale inn*

They drove past a large sign that read 'Canaan Valley, Welcomes you'

"Guess that means were here" Dean said, as he looked around "Good it's the middle of nowhere, I was worried" he mocked.

"Hey just up here there should be an inn" Sam told him.

"An inn…, why not a motel.." Dean asked, "and how do you even know that..?" he questioned shaking his head in confusion.

"Because when I was researching it came up the map… along with a resort, a state park… and that's about it" Sam explained.

"Fine" He agreed, "we'll stay at the inn"

"Here, pull in here" Sam scrambled pointing to the drive way, of what looked like a big country house; it was painted yellow, with blue shutters on the windows; a garden filled with colorful flowers wrapped around the house.

"This is the inn" Dean asked, "it looks like someone's grandmother lives here"

Sam nodded his head, "this is it" he said pointing up at the sign that hung at the doorway, "this may just be one of the nicest places we've stayed" Sam voiced.

They got out and grabbed the bags, "I don't know, Sammy small town like this..." Dean questioned.

Sam looked around thinking the same thing, "I hear ya, a town this small it's bound to cause a stir…" he hesitated "unless that's what they wanted" Sam alleged, raising his brows.

Dean nudged his head in agreement, "let's check in and then we'll ask around"

They walked up to the inn, Dean glancing back at his car "aw, baby looks so out of place" He whined.

Sam moaned, "ya Dean it looks much better on the dirt roads of Kansas, outside the bunker"

Dean huffed, "you're damn right it does"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked through the door; with ruby at his side.

An older woman was puttering around the room; undisturbed by the bell that rang as they entered the house. "Excuse me Mrs." Sam said politely.

She turned around, the solemn look that was on her face being replaced by a smile, "oh gosh, I apologise. Welcome to the Sunnydale Inn, how can I accommodate your stay?"

Sam smiled "No apology needed, do you have two queens available?" Sam asked, placing a credit card down on the table; belonging to a Mr. Anthony Giles.

She nodded her head holding the same smile in place, "yes, we do" she answered, curving her head to see Dean and Ruby standing behind him "I'll check you into room number two, it's the biggest suite we've got" she assured them.

She wrote down his information, charging the room to his card.

"Here you are, Mr. Giles; it's up the stairs and first door on the left, enjoy your stay" she voiced, as she handed him the key and the credit card.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I realize it's none of our business… but are you alright?" Sam questioned.

Her face creased revealing her sadness; "I'm sorry, it's just… oh nothing, I shouldn't bother you ith my worries"

"It wouldn't be a bother…" Sam assured her.

She gulped back, trying to hold back her tears, "well you see, there's been a tragedy; and the whole town is shaken from it" she explained, wiping her tears before the tears could form.

"That would be the several deaths in the area..." Dean said as he stepped forward.

The woman looked at him; suspiciously, "yes… you know about the incidents..." she seemed surprised.

Dean nudged his head; "That's why we're here Mrs., "I'm detective Jagger, this is my partner detective-" Sam interrupted, "Giles; detective Giles, and my wife" he motioned to Ruby, who was surprized at the introduction though not as surprized as Dean was.

"Thank goodness" she said, "the state officers have already been here but they were baffled by the incidents" she told them, "I hope yall have better luck"

"We assure you, Mrs..? Sorry I didn't get your name" Sam said creasing his forehead.

"It's Joyce, Joyce Kendall" She answered.

"Mrs. Kendall, we'll do everything we can to bring peace of mind back to the community" Sam voiced confidently.

"Once we're settled in, if you have a few minutes to spare; to answer a few questions, it may help with our investigation" Dean mentioned.

Joyce nodded, "of course, anything I can do to help detectives. In a town this size; everyone becomes family." She expressed.

"Of course, I'll be back down in a few minutes, so we can get started" Dean said.

"alrighty, the stairs are to your right" she directed.

"Thank you" Sam said as he followed Dean and Ruby up the stairs.

They entered the room, each dropping their bags on one of the beds. "Jeez these beds are close together… no funny business for you guys." Dean ordered.

Sam pressed his lips together, "I'm sure we can refrain for one night" he said.

Ruby walked past him gazing her hand along his chest; "I beg to differ…" she teased.

Sam mouth fell open at her words.

"It's a damn good thing they have a bar… I'm gonna need it." Dean voiced, "look, I'm gonna go interview this lady and you two… just get it over with before I get back please!"

"Sure thing" Sam answered, as he opened the door to rush Dean to be on his way.

Dean left the room and head back down stairs; hesitating at the bottom as he heard a woman talking. "Yes, Two men and a woman, don't worry; I haven't told them anything." she said.

He listened closely but could only hear the one voice; he assumed he picked up the tail end of a phone call.

"Mmm hmm, alright. I will as soon as it's done." she mumbled, before clicking the phone down on the receiver.

Dean started to stomp his boots in place; imitating the noise of walking down the stairs. He turned the corner walking into the registration room, "told you I'd be back" he said, smiling.

"yes, you did. That was faster than I expected..." She said.

"I'm sorry, if you're busy we could talk later..." he offered.

"No. no, it's fine. So what would you like to know…?" she asked. "If you would like we could have a bite as we talk, I'm sure you've had a long drive, and I happen to make the best cherry pie within three counties…" she confessed.

Dean rubbed his lips together at the mention of pie, "that sounds amazing. I just have to run back up for my wallet… I'll just be a minute" he said.

"Oh, it's on the house dear" she insisted.

"No, I couldn't accept. Oh and I just realized I forgot my notepad thingy too, I'll be right back" He told her, as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"alrighty then, I'll go warm it up… hurry back now" she voiced, smiling from ear to ear.

Dean smiled back at her as he walked out of the room casually, once he made it around the corner; and he was out of her sight, he ran up the stairs rushing into the room. "Sammy" he called as he barged through the door; closing it immediately behind him "Sa-, wow; Ruby… wow" he voiced, wide eyed; he swallowed loudly, ruby stood exposed in her bra and panties, Dean just stared at her unable to move his gaze.

"Dean" Sam called, "what are you doing up here…" he asked.

"umm, I forget" he said, his jaw hanging open; as he was still ogling Ruby, "wow that body… you picked it's a good one" he uttered.

"Dean" Sam said frustrated, "…Castiel!" Sam voiced hoping to shake him from checking out his half naked girlfriend.

"right Cas" Dean said as he shield his eyes with his hand, "sorry… sorry man,it's just been… a while." He admitted.

"It doesn't bother me" Ruby said as she shrugged, Sam stood up right away pulling the sheet up of the bed with him; he wrapped it around her, "she means it does… and it also bothers her boyfriend; Which would be me… Sam" he added.

"Did you actually come up for something… or not" Sam asked, annoyed; with the appearance of old womanizing Dean.

"Yes- yes I did. When I went down to talk to the lady she was on the phone with someone" Dean said.

"Dean, lots of people talk on the phone…" he muttered.

"Thanks, Sammy … I wasn't already aware of that" Dean said; sarcastically smiling, "would you like to hear the rest or I could just hang out here…"

"No" Sam shot out, "sorry, continue…"

"She was talking about us, something about not telling us ...something…, thought maybe you could look into it, but I can tell you've got your hands full" Dean gulped loudly again.

"Dean, if you leave now! I'll check it out right away…" Sam swore.

"Is it possible for you to find out who she was talking to…?" he asked, unsure of how this whole computer geek thing worked.

"The exact person, especially if there careful… no!, but where the caller was located" Sam nodded, "that could be done…" he said, "so go and I'll see what I can dig up, just please leave." Sam Begged.

"I'm going, but now I have to go back down and pretend I believe a word she's saying. Bring down the bags after you guys are done doing… well … each other." He smirked as he walked out of the room.

"Ask lots of questions!" Sam yelled out to him as the door was closing.

"Well this has been enjoyable" Sam said, sarcastically "sorry about Dean, he's well... for lack of a better word…Horny" Sam said frankly.

Ruby smiled, as she slid herself out of the bedsheet and into Sam's arms. "I know the feeling" she admitted.

His body shivered at her touch; like he was ice and she was fire "you are so incredibly sexy. And killing me right now, because I have to check this phone call out" He creased his face, "sorry"

She let go of his body; holding her hands up; "no, I get it; the job is important, do want you have too" she urged.

Sam looked at her; his face beaming. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag, and crawled onto the bed, ruby climbed up beside him, as he opened the computer and started hacking into the local phone records, "hmmm" he sighed after a few minutes.

"What?" ruby asked, not having any understanding of this whole hacker's thing.

"It's just strange… this town has hardly any phone records, generally there are pages and pages…. But there's not. There's only four pages from the last few weeks and it looks like the last number dialed out from here… is located in… what?!…" he voiced.

"What...?" ruby questioned curiously.

"This can't be right, it's too much of a coincidence" he hesitated, "it's coming from Canaan, New York" he uttered, "there's got to be a mistake…" He said.

Ruby's face dropped, "Sam, where are we?" she asked.

"Canaan Valley, West Virginia…" he answered, "why?"

Ruby's chest began moving rapidly; as she struggled to catch her breath, "Sam, this is much worse than we thought it was" she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, "Ruby, do you know something?"

"Go and get Dean right away, and I'll explain it as we drive to New York" she told him, as she rushed from the bed; snapping her fingers to clothe her body.

"I don't understand…" Sam said as got dressed quickly, "What's going on..?"

Ruby darted around the ruby making sure they had everything; she gathered the bags on Dean's bed. Sam reached out grabbing her; he held on to both of her arms; "Ruby, what is going on…?" he questioned, "you're worrying me"

She reached up holding his face with her hand; "Sam, do you trust me…?" she asked.

"ya, of course I do" He nodded.

"Then stop asking questions and do what I asked you" She ordered.

Sam nodded, "ok, I'll go to get Dean"

"Okay, I'll grab the bags and wait for you guys in the car" She told him, "hurry."

Sam nodded his head acknowledging what she said, and left the room.

*down in the inn*

"Dean" Sam called; as he entered the lounge. No one was in there; he walked around the rest of the main floor of the inn, the place was empty, He went down the hall to the bar, "Dean" he voiced, he peaked behind the bar; and saw a cellar door open propped open a crack; he looked around the room, seeing no one and preceded towards the door; he pulled it open; "Dean" he whispered.

Dean's hands were bound in rope; that hung of a giant hook sticking out of the wall, Sam ran over to his brother; lifting the rope off and lowering Dean to the floor. Sam clutched on to Dean's shoulders and shook him rapidly; "Dean! Dean! Wake up..." he shouted, his heart beating faster in his chest.

Dean eyes fluttered to the sound of Sam's voice, "what's going… who did this to you..? Sam asked.

Dean still groggy gestured with his hand, pointing behind Sam. "What... what is it?" Sam questioned, turning to look behind him, he was struck over the head; before he could see who it was, and he fell down to the floor on top of Dean.

*ruby waiting*

"Where are they, what's taking them so long." Ruby huffed to herself; she was getting impatient waiting for them. Knowing the severity of the situation, part of her was tempted to take off without them. She slammed her hands down on the interior car, before heading back into find them.

*inside*

Sam was bound as well now, and they both hung from the wall; the cellar door was closed.

Dean hung strung up, now alert as he was stuck helplessly beside his brother; "Sammy" Dean had been trying to call out his name to wake him up with no luck. He was stuck unable to help Sam or himself. He saw shadows moving from the crack underneath the cellar door.

Suddenly it swung wide open, Mrs. Kendell stood in the door way; she walked in carrying a bucket filled with water; she threw it on to Sam helping him to regain consciousness.

Dean looked over at Sam; "you ok Sammy?" he asked.

Sam moved his head rapidly back and forth shaking off the cold water; "ya I'm ok" he voiced, as his teeth chattered from the cold "what's going on?" he asked.

"Well apparently, she's a freaking psycho" Dean Spit out.

Sam lowered his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose; "what are you..?" he asked.

She stepped closer to them, "I'm human, just like you." she voiced.

Sam's brows furrowed, "why are you doing this..?" he questioned.

"How are you doing this?" Dean interrupted… "You're not exactly in your prime… how does a sixty year old human women manage to throw around a guy his size" Dean asked nudging towards Sam.

Joyce Smiled, "sixty… closer to 160" she laughed.

"How is that possible…? Dean quizzed.

"Years ago a couple stayed at our inn, they were terrified; they claimed they were being hunted. And in return for our help they could grant us salvation along with many other gifts, at that time my husband had become very ill, and wouldn't have had much longer; so we offered our assistance, and in return they cured his illness. And for years since they have offered us prosperity; and prolonged our youth, the entire town has benefited since they're arrival." She explained.

"And what's the price..?" Dean asked... "there's always a price..."

"The agreement was a sacrifice, annually. Until—" she paused, "there was too many of them."

"Sacrifices" Sam voiced, "That's what this was…"

"It's too late, it's not about sacrifices anymore, it's about revenge." She uttered, "And that's what you are… I believe you'll get their attention, you are the Winchesters… aren't you..?" She asked; as she pulled out a machete.

"Who are you Mrs. Voorhees" Dean chuckled.

Sam's jaw tensed; as his eyebrows knotted "really Dean..."

"Hey it's funny" he said, and then looked at Joyce; "I'm a funny guy…" He admitted.

"Well funny guy… you're first. And then your brother… oh and don't worry… I'll take care of the woman you're with later" she explained.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Sam roared enraged by the thought.

"Let's get started…" she said as she lifted her eyebrows.

She swung back the machete; winding up power.

"I wouldn't do that..." a voice warned from behind her; Ruby grabbed the end of the blade, forcing the shaft to knock the woman back.

Ruby rushed up to Sam grabbing a knife from her pocket; she cut him down; catching him in her arms; "you ok..?" she asked.

"I am now" he smiled.

"umm hello… still hang here.." Dean barked.

Sam held onto Dean as Ruby cut him down, "okay, guys we need to get out of—" She stopped mid-sentence; as the machete slid through her body, then retreated instantly.

Sam caught her; before she fell, blood poured from her wound; "Ruby!" Sam cried out.

"Dean get her out of here, now" Sam ordered, as he lowered her into Dean's arms.

"Sammy" Dean voiced.

"Go, now." he demanded.

Dean abided and carried Ruby from the cellar out to the impala, he laid her along the back seat; and watched as the blood subsided and turned into smoke... thick black smoke now escaping from her body.

"I have to go back for Sammy" he said.

Ruby, nodded her head slowly "Go"

*back inside*

Sam whaled on the woman; she was slumped into the corner, beaten and bloody.

"Sammy" Dean voiced, but he didn't stop.

"Sammy" Dean called again, grabbing his arm when it was retracted, "Sam. Sam, she's not worth it. Ruby… she needs you." he said.

Sam hesitated, "she'll tip them off… Dean"

"It's ok, Sammy. Go, I'll take care of it." Dean urged.

Sam struggled to pull himself away from the fight; he finally unclenched his fists, and left the cellar, ruby the only thing on his mind.

Dean stood above Joyce, as she lay on the floor; "does this look like salvation too you…" Dean asked, as he picked up the machete off the floor, he swung it back and flew it straight through her body, it lay severed in half on the floor.

*out at the impala*

"Ruby" Sam uttered, gritting his teeth; he pulled her from the car.

The smoke pouring from her body... turning back into blood, "I'm okay Sam; I just need to heal…"

"Ruby… your—your bleeding... What's happening..?" he asked, confused.

Before they could figure it out, Dean came out of the inn; "Sammy, are you ok..?" he asked worriedly as he walked up to the impala.

"I'm fine…, but Ruby… she's bleeding Dean…; it looks bad" He said; as he clutched his head in his arms.

"Sam that's impossible… she was smoking." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, Dean's it's not the time.

"No, seriously smoking… black demon smoke." He said certain, "Sam; back up… go back to the front of the inn" Dean instructed.

Sam looked confused, "why… what about that psychotic bitch inside..?"

"Don't worry, I took care of her." He promised. "Just trust me." Dean said.

Sam hesitantly left Ruby's side, the further he got the faster the blood stopped seeping from her body, a mist of grey smoke started to form above the wound, until a thick cloud of black seeped from her body lessening; until she healed herself completely.

"Sammy" Dean called out.

Sam ran across the lot, the moment he was called.

"Sam" Ruby voiced.

"You're ok…" He uttered, "What was that dean..." he questioned.

"I really don't know" Dean admitted.

"Guys, we have more pressing issues…" she stated, "get in the car we need to get out of here, now!"

Ruby grabbed Sam's hand pulling him in to the car with her, Dean climbed into the driver's seat; "where are we going…"

"Canaan, New York" she voiced.

"Ruby… tell us what's going on?" Sam questioned.

"Well there are legends; they go back as far as time itself, Back to the first child; the father of murder" she voiced.

Dean inhaled deeply; "Cain" he uttered.

Ruby nodded her head "Legend says that Cain was not fathered by Adam but by the devil; the serpent that seduced his mother. And that after Cain had killed his brother God marked him with a curse that he shall live forever with his sins. although he was plagued by what he had done; he found love with a mortal woman and they created children together, Daughters; and when the sons of good saw how beautiful the daughters of man were, and they fell from the heaven's to take them as their wives; and the Nephilim's were created" she explained.

Sam and Dean both listened to the story she told, "Nephilim's… what are they?" Sam asked.

"They are the children born of mortals tainted by sin and god's angels; they bear the power mimicked of angels, but are ruled by human emotion, which means they are unable to control the power they possess. And often were wielded as weapons of war. It is said God realized the mistake and banished them from the earth in a great flood; as of this time only a handful remain, they are known as descendants of Cain" she divulged.

"Why have we never heard of them…?" Sam asked.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as she smile "Because they don't want you too, they are able to blend in with society. In the underworld they are known as shadow hunters"

Dean glanced to the back seat; "ok, so they're the good guys…?" he questioned.

She shrugged "I suppose you could see them that way… they are angels with free will"

"Ok so if they've been running from angels… how are we supposed to find them..?" Asked Sam; a puzzling look left on his face.

"Demons tend to stay away from the 'promise lands' … Canaan was promised to Abram and his descendants, the Nephilim's are known to reside in Gods land" She informed them, "they also radiate a beckon to Angels and Demons… if they are located close enough, so it's your lucky day…" She smiled.

Sam shook his head "no way Ruby; demon killing half breeds… You're a Demon!" he reminded her loudly.

"Look Sam… we don't have any other options here…"she stated.

Dean tilted his head, nodding; as he agreed to her point "she's right Sammy… right now it's all we got…"

Sam grit his teeth together "I don't like this, why does it always seem like were risking my girlfriends life..." he muttered.

Dean kept his eyes on the road; a grave look on his face "because this family's cursed… with losing the loves you love…" he answered his voice breaking up. He gripped the steering wheel tighter; "I already lost Cas… and I promise you Sammy, I won't let them hurt you or her" He swore.


	9. As We Sleep Among The Dead

*arriving in New York*

"Ok, guys were here…" Dean said as the passed a sign reading 'Canaan, New York' "You're up, Ruby…" dean voiced as he pulled over to the side of the road for Ruby and Sam to switch places.

Ruby now rode in the passenger seat hoping to get a read on the Nephilim. "Okay, just warning you guys… I have no idea what I'm looking for; generally speaking demons don't seek out shadow hunters. I just need a minute." She closed her eyes. Ruby already had the innate ability to feel the emotions of those around her, though she usually tuned it out.

She tried to open herself up to feel everything around her, she struggled to control it. She could feel Sam and his emotions for her which seemed to overpower everything else… even dean who was right next to her.

She opened her eyes; frustrated she snapped at Sam; turning her body to look at him in the back seat "Sam you need to get out of the car, all I can feel is you…, and if this is going to work I need a bit of space"

Sam pressed his lips together tightly; he looked towards the floor of the car "ok" he said softly, "I'll grab some coffee or something…"

Ruby opened the door and got out, pushing the seat forward for Sam, who struggled to climb out of the back. Ruby grabbed onto his coat as he stood in front of her; "look Sam, I'm sorry… I just need to concentrate" she insisted.

"Alright, do what you need to; I'll be here" he said, as he kissed her forehead and walked away.

Ruby hopped back in the impala "ok, I'm ready"

Dean raised one of his brows; "what was that all about..?" he asked

"I don't know, lately I've just been struggling to tap into my powers… it's like Sam is clouding them or something." She explained, "Ok give me a second."

She closed her eyes again, she stretched her powers out before her; she could feel Dean his overwhelming self-hate, his sadness and rage. She pushed further feeling warmth and every urge telling her to run, "I've got it… go." she said.

Dean looked confused, "what about Sammy…"

"My powers are useless with Sam here Dean, so if you want this to work; just drive now." she demanded.

Dean exhaled troubled about leaving Sam behind, but he followed her orders.

"Turn left up here" Ruby said; pointing to the road.

*Sam back where they left him*

Sam walked out of the store, with a coffee; he looked around, the impala was nowhere in sight" Sam groaned. He pulled out his phone and began calling Dean's cell.

The phone rang and rang; 'This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message.' *beep*

"Dean, I'm going to kill you. Answer your damn phone." Sam spoke to the answering machine.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He stood alone in the parking lot, watching the cars drive by, as he waited for them to return.

*back in the impala*

"This is it…" Ruby voiced. As Dean pulled into the parking lot of an empty warehouse

"You're sure..?" he questioned, his expression skeptical "looks like this place hasn't been used in years" he voiced, as he looked at the over grown bushes surrounding it.

"Yes. I'm sure, I can feel it; like flames, this is an overwhelming level... of rage." She clarified, arching her eyebrows.

Dean reached in to his pocket; pulling out his phone "I've got three missed calls from Sam" he told her as he listened to the message, "ya… he's pissed"

"Ok, go get him, and I'll stay here" she said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, I'll stay; and you go get him." Dean insisted.

"Are you crazy… do you like dying or something…?" she questioned, "you're human." She reminded him.

"Ya" he voiced, as he widened his eyes "and you're a demon, these things hunt 'demons'… at least I have a fighting chance" he tilted his head… purposing the offer.

She exhaled frustrated, "alright, stay. But don't go in. I'll get Sam and we'll get back as soon as we can"

Dean got out of the impala; ruby stayed inside climbing over the middle console, she gripped on to the steering wheel; as she slipped into the leather seat "I could get used to this…" she said as she slid her hands along the wheel.

Dean face turned cold as he bit down; "don't get comfortable" he growled.

She pushed it in to gear and sped off as she drove away, Dean became instantly terrified that she would mess up his 'baby' "damn" he muttered to himself.

He paced around the outside of the warehouse, then decided to sit on a strayed rock as he waited, finally he hit his hands down on his legs "screw it" he voiced, I'm going in; he walked up to the warehouse… searching for a way in. he pulled out his cell calling up Crowley, "Crowley, we found something… Ruby calls a Nephilim... Does that mean anything to you..? He asked

"Ah yes a shadow hunter… alright call me when you've taken care of the little problem" Crowley insisted, knowing all too well of their reputation.

"Really… well thanks for your help." Dean said, irritated.

Crowley huffed, "where are you?" he growled.

"Canaan, New York" Dean said.

Within minutes Crowley projected himself to where Dean was, "Squirrel" he greeted.

Dean nodded, "were going in…" he said pointing to the door he had found. Dean walked up to it; wrapping his hand around the handle as he tugged on it with no luck; the door must have become fused together with the wall overtime. "Damn" he muttered.

"Oh well we tried…" Crowley said, ready to call it quits.

"There's got to be another way in" Dean voiced. When the door suddenly flew open behind him, slamming up against the building. He reached to the back of his belt where he hover his hand over his gun; he slid it out as he looked around.

"Hello" he called out gruffly; into the darkness.

He walked to back to the door, hesitating whether to go in or not; he peaked around the corner he saw a long corridor stretched out.

Dean lingered in the door way for a moment, sure he had agreed he wouldn't go in, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice, something clearly wanted him there. "K let's go" he nudge to Crowley. He stepped inside the hallway, "hello" he called out again, with no response. The building was hot and muggy; gusts of steam were releasing from the oversized pressured tanks throughout, he continued to the end; Crowley walking cautiously behind him, until they came to a large control room.

Dean swallowed nervously as he tightened his grip on the gun he held.

"A hunter..." a voiced called out; echoing around him.

Dean looked franticly around the room, trying to find who the voice belonged to "who are you..?" he asked.

"I thought you would know" she said; as she jumped down behind him "you are hunting me, aren't you, you and… a Demon…"

Dean turned around; adjusted his arm; aiming the gun straight at her, she looked human; though a pale light glowed from her eyes, her auburn hair hung to her waist; she stared down the barrel of the riffle and was unfazed by it.

"I guess I gave you more credit than you deserved…" she voiced.

"This..?" he guessed nudging to the gun, "it won't kill ya, but I'm thinking it would still hurt like a bitch" he smirked tilting his head to the side.

"I assume you know what I am, having a Demon track me…?" she questioned him, glancing towards Crowley

"ya, some kinda angel human hybrid…" he answered.

"You must be a Winchester…" she smiled, as she indulged in his hallow summery of her kind "only then would someone be senseless enough hunt the hunter" She nudged her eyebrows.

"And who are you?" she asked looking to Crowley

"Me" he pointed to himself, "I'm—ah—I'm his bestie, not evil in anyway..." he said.

Dean looked to Crowley and rolled his eyes as he exhaled. "And what do you know about the Winchesters..." Dean asked her.

"Oh I hear great tales of the brothers forged from heaven and hell" she voiced. "Demons tend to talk before you kill them.., and I'm tapped into angel radio… I know about the demon blood, opening the cage, oh and the angel lover…" She smiled; so you could say I know just about everything about you." she clarified, "except… which Winchester you are..? Care to divulge..?"

"And… you knew we'd come… so this wasn't to get the angels attention… it was to get ours…"Dean uttered as he shook his head with regret.

"Really either was fine… but this way we'll kill two birds with one stone..., Dean Winchester of course being one of the birds" She said

"Why Dean…?" he asked, curious.

"Why Dean… Because he is Michael's vessel, he is the only one that can grant heaven salvation… and they don't deserve it!" she growled, her fists clenched tightly.

"Salvation..?" he questioned.

She threw her head back frustrated, "they really don't tell you anything do they… you're just they're little puppet…, this isn't the first "apocalypse" as you call it…" she disclosed.

Dean's eyebrows knotted together.

"I'm assuming by the look on your face they never told you…" a smirk spread over her face.

"Told us what..?" he questioned.

*ruby picking up Sammy*

Ruby pulled onto the side of the road where they had left Sammy, she hopped out and walked to the coffee shop across the way, she opened the door and saw Sam sitting at a table alone, "Sam" She voiced, as she stood just behind him.

Sam turned around "your back" he uttered, as he stood up, what happened to you guys, I've been calling Dean's cell nonstop"

She smiled; "of course I'm back…, listen I'm sorry, but we needed to find the Nephilim and we have" she explained hoping he would forgive her "we have to go now" she said as she grabbed on to his hands and lead him outside.

They walked across the street to the impala, "wait, where is Dean?" Sam asked, realizing he wasn't in the car.

"He stayed behind" Ruby said as she got into the driver's seat.

"What?!" Sam shouted; as he jumped in the car "why would you let him stay alone…?" he asked.

"Believe I offered, but he had the better chance of survival…" she stated

"Wait so… Dean let you drive his car..?" Sam questioned.

Ruby looked over at Sam, a smile beaming on her face; as she nodded, the engine roared as she turned the key, and in a flash as sped off to the warehouse.

*back at the warehouse*

The Nephilim pushed dean back against a huge pillar in the room; Crowley used his powers against her, only enraging her more, she sped across the room; grabbing Crowley and tossing him into the wall; "why are you still here… what loyalties do you have to him…?" she questioned.

"He has none… he's the king of hell" Dean stated.

Her expression lifted… "The king of hell… why would he help the Winchesters…?" she asked.

"We made a deal. Kill him if you want… then were off the hook" Dean voiced.

"Disappear now, don't come back and I'll let you live" She offered him.

Crowley glanced over to Dean; who nod his head in favor escape. Crowley vanished from the warehouse, leaving Dean alone with the Nephilim.

"story is of two brothers; one in the favour of god and the other… well I think you know, they were vessels; that were never used, as it played out the eldest slain the younger brother, keeping the gates of hell sealed for another 1000 years, until the next set of brothers are born. The Winchesters" She explained, "and what better way to wage war on heaven than to rip the bones from the flesh of the heavenly vessel"

Dean swallowed; "what will happen to the angels?" he asked.

"Well without Michael's vessel … he will be weakened and he will lose, and then every angel will be massacred by hell… myself and any other Nephilim's included." She said, as she walked in circles around him.

"Believe me I hate those sons of bitch as much as anybody… but why are you doing this?" Dean asked, confused as to why she would sacrifice her own life.

She stopped in front of him; her face turned as hard as stone; "because they took everything from me. When our fathers fell from heaven, rebelling against their father and creating the Nephilim kind, they placed a plague upon us; most of my kind were killed immediately along with our mothers, and those that weren't were swept under in the great flood." She stopped in front of him, "long ago… I was once a queen Athaliah, do you know what that name means..?" she asked.

Dean shook his head, "no"

"It means 'Afflicted of God' and I was… an angel ripped through our village; killing my only son, they torn him from this earth believing him a giant; a Nephilim." She stood silently, as she became lost in the memory. "He was mortal, I held him in my arms as his heart stopped beating… I filled the air with my rage and destroyed the city, until I was killed.

"It is forbidden, to procreate Nephilim's, just as it is forbidden for angels and mortals to be in love" She indicated.

"I didn't know" Dean uttered; he now understood why the angels gave Castiel back his grace.

"And now you do… nevertheless the past cannot be rewritten. 400 years after I was slain, I found my love Talos; he too was a Nephilim, torn apart by greed. And since then we have ran from heaven, hiding from those who might wish to end us. We listened as they prepared for the war between heaven and hell; we became comfortable in the town of Canaan Valley. We vowed to protect our town, and we did, as well as granting extended life to those who resided in the land of god. Then we heard an angel fall to hell for a Winchester…" she told him.

"Cas" his name slipped from Dean's lips

She nodded her head, "Castiel, he fell for a human and risked everything doing so. He caused the others to fall; and in doing so made life easier for us until they returned to heaven, then the powers we wield together left marks they could trace, they found us and killed Talos, and now I will not rest until… they all burn!" she spit out, as her teeth grind together.

"We can help you find another way…" he offered.

"There is no other way, have you even been in love Winchester…?" she questioned.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then you understand…" She voiced.

"No, I would give my life; a hundred times over. But I wouldn't risk the lives of others…" He clarified.

They both were startled has they heard the big metal door squeak open

"Looks like we have company..." she voiced.

"Listen, I'm Dean, you have me...let them go" he requested.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be sure... I'd hate to kill the wrong brother" she smirked, as she vanished from sight.

Sam and Ruby entered the control room, "She's here" Dean yelled, warning them of her presence.

Sam ran towards Dean struggling to untie the ropes, "what are you doing… get out of here!" Dean ordered.

"I'm not leaving you" Sam declared.

She swooped down, landing on her feet just in front of Ruby "well, well look what we have here, a demon… well you two sure are rebellious; I'm guessing this would be Sam's girlfriend... and if I know demons like I think I do… I assume she'll have no trouble pointing out Dean for me. Do you have any idea what I do to demons…" she said as she gripped her hand tightly around ruby's neck, to draw out her life force; blood started to pour from her edges, as a dull light illuminated within her "hmm, this is a first, this demon possesses humanity…" she shrugged "doesn't make a difference to me. Which one of you is dean..." she asked, "either one of you come forward… or Sam loses his demon girlfriend… as well as his brother"

"I'm Dean" they both claimed.

"you" she growled through her teeth at ruby; I'm going to kill Dean Winchester… then you can free your master… isn't that everything you truly want… just tell me which one he is and I'll let you and Sam go…" she presented her offered.

"I'm sorry, Sam" Ruby choked out; "that's dean" she uttered as she lifted her hand extending her finger to Sam.

Athaliah let ruby slip from her hand; as she fixed her blood gaze on Sam who she believed to be Dean; she stalked towards him.

She stood inches way from Sam, as Ruby lifted her palm grasping at the air; as she spoke a Latin incantation.

Athaliah was held captive; stunned by the hold Ruby had on her human soul.

Sam turned away from her; pulling a knife out of his boot, he started to cut the ropes the held Dean.

"She can't hold me forever, the moment she falters, I'll send her right back to hell; and let them finish the job." She uttered, "And then you're next"

Sam hands began to shake with rage.

Dean looked around the room and saw a fire axe behind a plate of glass; he smashed his fist through the glass, pulling out the axe he raced back over to the half breed bitch; slicing her head from her body.

Ruby dropped to her knees; as the connection was broken, she lifted her hand up "I'm okay" she called out. Sam was already at her side, lifting her from the floor. She wrapped her arm around his waist to stabilize herself, as he held her up.

"Are you sure you're ok..?" Sam asked

She nodded, "I'm sorry that I told her you were Dean; I needed the motivation… your life gives Me." Ruby confessed.

He brushed his hand across her cheek, before lifting her chin; "thank you, for protecting him." Sam uttered.

"That ought to shut her up" Dean mumbled, as he walked over to join them.

Ruby breathed heavily; "Dean she's immortal… you need an angel blade" she explained, "Do you have one"

"Castiel's blade is in the trunk, I'll stay here; to keep an eye on her" Dean insisted.

Sam shook his head; "no, it's too dangerous. Why did you even come in here alone…?" he asked.

"Sammy… she's in pieces..." Dean stated, "and I didn't exactly come in alone…" he mumbled.

Sam looked over at Dean puzzled; "what the hell does that even mean…."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "well – I uh … called Crowley…"he voiced almost inaudibly.

"Let me guess he took off, as soon as there was a threat…" Sam muttered.

"No, actually… he tried to save me. She was gonna kill him and I pretty much told him to go" Dean said, replaying what had happened.

"So what now Crowley's a good guy…"Sam sorted, as he twisted his expression.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know" he said gruffly.

"Guys can we maybe finish this later… when there's not a Nephilim waiting to come back to life and kill us…" Ruby suggested, "I'll stay. I have the best chance of over powering her" Ruby volunteered herself.

"No, Ruby you need to regain your strength..." Sam urged, "I'm taking you to the car, I'll grab the blade and bring it back" he said, "watch yourself" he voiced to Dean before he put his arm around ruby and walked away.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. Then pulled out his cell calling up Crowley.

"Hey you ok?" he asked, "Good, ya I'm fine. Ruby just worked some demon stuff on the bitch and I cut her head off." he said.

Dean exhaled "wish it was that simple… Sam went to find an angel blade that's the only thing that can kill her… what do you mean… Crowley..? Damn it." He huffed losing the call.

Dean stood above the body of the half angel half human being, thinking about what she had said… Angels and mortals forbidden, Cas was gone… maybe forever.

Dean was shaken from his thought when saw the blood that had been spilt seeping into the floor, her body wriggling along the floor to meet her head; she grabbed on to it and pressing it back against her neck, it fused together instantly.

Dean starred in amazement; it was like something out of a sci fi movie.

"You know dying isn't the painful part… coming back is the bitch." She stated through clenched teeth, "and just for that little incident after I kill your brother, I'm coming for your little demon whore… I will rip every limb from her body, than you're next." She pledged, "Lucifer can find another human to make his pet"

"I'm Dean Winchester, it's me you want. Leave them out of this" he pleaded.

She smiled, "so you're Dean… I must admit Casitel has great taste" she nudged her eyebrows at him. "Why do you even bother fighting… you know I'm right, they'll never let you be together. I'm sure Castiel is dead anyway…" she voiced, as she placed her hand over Dean Heart; her fingertips digging into his skin, as he groaned in pain.

"Let's see if you're boyfriend saves you…" she smirked.

Dean struggled to take in oxygen; his chest tightening; Dean fading quickly.

A bullet shot past him, imbedding itself into Athaliah's brain; her body expelled her essence as she lit up; her light much more faint than that of the angels. The grip she had on to Dean's heart dwindled he gasped for air to fill his lungs.

He turned around to see who saved him; Crowley stood in front of him, the colt still in his hand.

"I told you there was another way…" he spoke.

Dean nodded slowly, stumbling over; his body still reeling.

Crowley caught on to him, keeping him steady.

When a bright light filled the room, they both turned from the blinding light. As it dimmed Dean struggled to look through the room, his eyebrows pulled together as he looked back up at the figure in front of him, "Cas" he exhaled, as his heart refilled with life; pounding within his body.

He swallowed back the lump that grew in his throat; "Cas, you're back." he uttered as he pulled away from Crowley to step forward and throw his arms around Cas, "he said you'd be back…" Dean whispered as he embraced him.

Crowley stiffened up as he noticed Castiel was along with two others.

Cas stood there silently, his body stiff and lifeless.

Dean let go of him pulling back to look at him; "Cas, are you ok?" he asked.

"Castiel is fine" a voice answered for him, two angels stood on his flank.

"Who are you… and what's wrong with him?" Dean questioned.

The male angel stepped forward, I am Uriel… and this is Hale" he gestured to the other angel, "we have been sent to stop Lucifer from rising" he stated.

"What is this six years ago…, did I go through some sort of time loop" he snorted, shaking his head.

"Cas, do you know who I am..?" he asked.

"Yes, you are Dean Winchester… it was I who pulled you from perdition" he stated.

"Cas, what about … us… do you remember…" he asked his voice cracking.

"I don't understand" Castiel responded; with a perplexed look on his face.

Dean bit down on his jaw, his eyes welling up as he fought not to break. Dean saw the angels eyeing up Crowley. "Crowley maybe you should wait at the impala…" He insisted.

"Yes, why don't I do that." He said, high tailing it out of there, passing Sam on the way.

Sam looked confused as he continued into the control room, he stared wide eyed "Cas" Sam voiced in excitement. Taking the focus off Dean's pain enough that he could wonder to the outer edge of the room, he leaned against the wall as he watched his brother hug the shell of the person he once loved.

"You've come back" Sam voiced, as he hugged him.

"So I've heard…" Castiel stated, "Is this customary to embrace each other..?" he questioned tilting his head slightly.

Sam let go of him, "Cas, what's with you…?" he asked.

"Cas, why do you keep calling me that; I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." He repeated just as he had the first time he came from heaven.

Sam knotted his eyebrows as he stared at Cas and then looked over to Dean, his shoulders fell into a slouch; as his face ached for his brother. "You don't remember anything do you…" Sam guessed.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what I should remember." Castiel responded.

Sam turned away from the three angels, he walked over to Dean; reaching out his arm he placed it on Dean's shoulder "are you ok..?" he asked.

Dean pressed his lips together tightly, the bottom one pushing the top lip out; the corner of his mouth turned downwards, he dropped his head and nodded slowly.

"We had heard news of the Nephilim and come to rescue you." Castiel assured the boys.

"Well you were to late…, Crowley beat you to it." Dean muttered.

"Umm we should leave…" Sam said nudging to the door; "Ruby's in the car"

Dean cleared his throat "ya, ok" he agreed.

Sam stepped back from Dean dropping his arm.

"Well thanks for your... attempt..." Dean started, "actually... Screw you guys" he smirked, and turned to walk away.

Sam followed closely behind him.

"Dean" a familiar gruff voiced called out from behind him. It ached to hear him call his name like he had so many times before and him not even realize it.

Dean stopped to turn around… Castiel was standing inches away from him, Dean swallowed loudly; as he tried to focus on every curvy of his lips, the very prominent cupid bow that formed his top lip; Dean swallowed again.

"What?" Dean asked, forcing every muscle in his body not to reach out for him.

"We must talk" Castiel stated then glanced at Sam "alone" he confirmed.

"Alright, but not now… I'll take Sammy to a motel and then call for you." he answered.

Castiel nodded strongly once, agreeing.

*Crowley and ruby at the car*

"What are you doing here…?" Ruby questioned, as she saw Crowley walk up to the car.

"Not that it's any of your concern… Dean called me." he stated.

"What do you want from them…, because don't forget that I know you too… you're not in it for nothing…" Ruby voiced narrowing her eyes.

"I may have started out that way—" he looked away; hesitating "things have changed…" Crowley disclosed.

"Dean…" she voiced, "it's about Dean, there is no other reason you would risk your life … are you enjoying your 'feelings'… it must be difficult for you to care about someone other than yourself…" she jabbed at him.

"I could say the same about you darling, although you were Lucifer's bitch weren't you..." he mocked; a smirk spread on his face, "guess it shouldn't be a surprise you're fawning over his vessel"

Ruby expression turned hard, "leave Sam out of this." She demanded, she stood up from the seat walking over to Crowley; the close proximity making her uncomfortable, "if you screw the Winchesters over… and anything happens to Sam, I promise that when I'm finished with you; you'll be begging for the torture you endured while you were strung up in hell." She clarified as she glared into his eyes.

He smiled a wicked smile "promises… promises…" he uttered.

*Sam and Dean walking to the car*

"Dean, talk to me..." Sam urged him, as he tried to keep up.

"What's there to talk about..." he shrugged.

Sam lowered his eyebrows "I don't know Dean… why don't we start with the fact that Cas is back, or that he doesn't remember anything…" he expressed.

Dean stopped just short of the car "why..? Tell me Sammy, why bother… Cas doesn't know us. And that's it" he barked.

"ya, cause the angels did something to him… Dean it's still Cas…" Sam voiced.

Dean stared down at the ground; he shook his head "no Sammy, it's not. Cas is gone, and he's not coming back" Dean uttered, as he continued to the car, "hey you two back off each other" he ordered, "we need everyone we've got on the same team right now… Crowley hop in" Dean opened the door on the drivers side; pulling the lever to pop the truck, he dug around the weapons pulling out a bottle of whiskey; he pressed the bottle to his mouth and slammed some back. He closed the trunk, taking his salvation in a bottle along with him; he climbed in the driver's seat "let's go" he said, waiting for everyone to pile in.

"Dean, I can drive" Sam said.

"Sammy I'm fine, just get in the damn car" Dean snapped at him, "I'll drop you to off at the nearest motel"

"Sam what happened…?" Ruby asked confused at Dean's extreme mood change.

"The angels are back" Sam said as he and Ruby climbed in the backseat.

"So what dean…you're gonna meet the angels alone… do you really think that's a good idea…" Sam asked.

"I'm the vessel they need, I'm more worried about keeping you guys under the radar; they already know Lucifer has an all access pass to your body, and she's the demon who finally broke the cage… I'm thinking they'll off you two if given the chance…" Dean assured them, "and you – you're the king of hell. I'm sure you'd be a bonus"

Sam nodded his head; "ok good point. But Dean…"

"No Sammy. There's nothing left out there for me anyways… this is what I'm here for…" he insisted.

"We're... Here for" Sam clarified.

Dean nudged his head, "let's hope it doesn't come to that" He said.


	10. Faded Notion Of Someone I Once Knew

*arriving at the motel*

"Everybody out" Dean said as he halted to a stop.

Crowley got out, walking around the car to stand outside Dean's window; "I could go with you" he offered.

Sam pushed the front seat up so he and Ruby could exit the impala.

Dean pressed a hard smile at Crowley; "thanks but its better I go alone, you can take off for a bit and I'll call you when we know more" he voiced. Crowley gave his head a nod, "very well, I'll go to hell" he said raising a brow.

Sam leaned downward to look into the car; "Dean be careful." Sam expressed before he closed the door.

"Always am" Dean answered back.

Ruby leaned in threw the window; "if you need to call, I'll come… but let's save that for a last resort kind of thing… cool?" she voice as she clung out to her wounds, hoping she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself for Dean.

Dean nodded "sure thing Ruby."

Sam and ruby walked away from the car, Dean watched as Sam grasped her hand; lacing his fingers in-between hers, Dean smiled; Sammy was happy, and he could live with that. He continued to pull out of the parking lot, driving to the edge of town, he found a lonely road off the freeway and pulled onto it; he put the impala into park, and prayed to Cas.

"Castiel" he called out, and when he looked next to him; the angel sat beside him.

"Hello Dean" Castiel voiced.

"Don't do that…" Dean ordered.

Castiel creased the face of his vessel; "don't do what…?" he asked.

"Nothing… never mind." Dean replied, "What did we need to talk about…" he asked.

"your brother…" Cas voiced, "He is Lucifer's true vessel…" Cas stated.

"ya… we've been through this… and…" Dean pressed.

Castiel's expression grew colder; "we must eliminate any possibility on Lucifer coming to power" he voiced.

Dean glared at him; "what are you saying..."

"I believe you know what must be done…" Castiel replied.

Dean huffed, "now I know you're not Cas; because he above all people would know that would never happen."

Dean sat silently in beside Castiel, "where are your bodyguards… anyway?" Dean questioned…

Castiel didn't respond.

Dean reached into the side of the door pulling out a large blade; and pressing it to Castiel's throat "I asked where the others were…" he repeated.

"You know that will not kill me" Castiel voiced.

"I know." Dean nudged his head "But don't think I won't kill you if I have too… you're not Cas" he spit threw his teeth.

Dean backed off Cas; switching his gear to drive as he whipped out of the abandoned road and raced towards the motel. "You'll never make it in time" Castiel voiced.

Dean ignored his comment as he continued onward. He slammed on the brakes as soon as he hit the parking lot, jumping out and running towards the room, "Sammy" he called as he opened the door.

He saw Sam pinned up against the back wall, and ruby unconscious on the floor… "Sammy, are you ok..?" he asked.

Sam groaned as he stayed pressed against the wall, "Sam is suffering major internal injuries… it's unlikely he'll survive" the big burly male angel answered for him.

"And her…?" Dean asked as he nudged his head to the floor at Ruby.

"Oh she's going to suffer…" said the tiny dark haired female.

Dean gulped, as he raised the blade he carried to his own throat…

"What are you doing…?" Uriel questioned, panicked.

"Well looks like I'm ending this right here right now." He answered, "I'm guessing Lucifer has a lot more choices for vessels then the original archangel…"

"Alright, just calm down, let's not take such drastic measures… we will release you're brother" Uriel said.

Dean shook his head, "nope… the girl too" He ordered.

"She is a demon…" Uriel shot back, angered.

"ya, maybe… but I trust her more than I trust you…" he expressed.

Uriel nodded to the woman angel; to let her live, as he ended Sam's condition and released him. Sam bolted to her side; "Ruby" he voiced.

"You thought this plan would work… nice try, sending Castiel back to distract me; well you off'd my brother…, but it only reinforced what I felt when you took Cas, and I'll die before Sammy… I promise you that." Dean explained.

"We will return Dean…" Uriel confirmed.

"ya, I count on it." he responded.

"As an offering of peace… we offer to you the blood of the Nephilim, it is strength… and immunity" Uriel said; as he extended a vile.

Dean grabbed it unsure of weather to trust them.

They vanished once the vile had been transferred.

Dean walked over to Sam; "are you ok Sammy?" he asked.

Sam nodded as he struggled to make it to the bed, still having side effects from the angel's torture; Dean scooped Ruby up off the floor, laying her beside Sam. Dean looked to the vile he held in his hands.

Castiel stared in through the window, as he watched this hunter comfort his brother… and his demon lover… Castiels eyebrows sat lower on his face; as he tried to process what he was feeling; Sympathy… for a human, he watched Dean's Movements thought out the room.

Dean glanced to the open window as he felt as if they were being watched; he walked up to the window looking out, and then pulling the cheap curtains shut.

There was a knock at the door; Dean looked to the clock sitting on the end table of the motel room it read 1:10am, he walked towards the door slowly; hovering his hand over the gun tucked into his belt as he pulled the door open… Castiel stood on the other side.

"Hello Dean" he voiced.

"Castiel… what do you want…?" Dean asked.

Castiel stared deeply at Dean; "the blood in the vile… do not give it to the demon… it would be poison to her" he explained.

"and… Sam?" Dean asked, still unsure of whether or not he could trust him

Castiel nod; "it will heal him; quickly." He assured.

Dean swallowed; as he nodded, lingering in the doorway "why are you telling me this…" he asked pulling his eyebrows together.

Castiel stared over to the bed where Sam and Ruby lay; "I... don't know…" he answered, "it feels right…"

Dean stared into his alluring blue eyes; "thanks Cas" he voiced before closing the door on the angel.

Castiel remained positioned at the closed door; he tilted his head wondering why he had cared about the welfare of the demon, and why he felt like he must help. He turned away to stumble of into the night.

Dean walked back over to the bed; he looked down to the vile in his hand as he exposed it to Sam "here" he nudged, "drink this. But keep it away from Ruby… its poison for demons." He said.

Sam took it in his hands; "are you sure we can trust them..?" he asked.

"The angels…no. Dean looked away for a moment; he kept his gaze to the floor "but Cas –" he muttered "Castiel… I believe him. I think you were right Sammy… he's still in there somewhere." He voiced.

Sam nodded, banking on Dean's judgment, he raised the vile up to his lips and swallowed it back; his eyes closing tightly as he cringed to the taste.

"That bad?" Dean asked, seeing the distaste on his face.

Sammy nudged his head; "worse" he choked out.

Dean grabbed the phone off the receiver, as he dialed out a call; "hey I'm in room 12, I'd like to rent another room as well, uh huh." He voiced.

He shook his head "no, any room except the one attached… just need a little space... you know" he mumbled, as the women on the line sounded confused.

"Room 8 perfect. Yea sure thing, thanks." He said, as he clicked the phone down.

"Well, room 8" Dean said to Sam pulling out his wallet and him the fake credit card they checked in under.

Sam resisted taking the card; "I can't just leave her…"

Dean nudge the card to him; "with whatever's going on with Ruby's powers… the further you are the quicker she'll heal... don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her"

Sam gave in grabbing the card, he stood up slowly.

"You ok…" Dean asked, hovering in front of Sam in case he fell; Sam nodded, "I'll be fine.. As soon as Ruby wakes up…" he declared.

Dean nod his head; "I'll come get you right away." He stated, "Try and get some rest Sammy"

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"She'll be ok Sammy. But you have to leave this room… you know that whatever it is you guys have its working… it's turning her human. She's been off my blood for days."

"ya, that's just it Dean, I can't keep putting her in this; especially if she's becoming human… she could die… because of me" Sam explained his fear, "I mean all this started because of me in the first place…" he voiced.

Dean shook his head "Sammy this isn't your fault"

"Isn't it..? mom would still be alive.., Dad would have never known about monsters.., and you - you've basically raised me Dean, you were a kid too and I took that from you" Sam's voice cracked as he spoke.

"It's my job Sammy, to look after you." Dean stated; his eyes filled with the determination had to keep Sam safe to keep Sam breathing, no matter the cost.

Sam shook his head "I don't wanna be the job anymore Dean, I don't want to be the reason why everyone we know is dead." Sam clarified, as he walked to the door of the motel room; he paused as he looked back at Ruby still unconscious on the bed; his heart shattered, it was like he was poison to everyone he touched, he turned away and walked out.

Dean let him go as he knew he had to angel guard the room, he ran out the impala; popping the latch to the trunk digging through his organized chaos for a marker, the angel blade, holy oil and matches, just in case.

He raced back into the motel room dropping everything on the other bed, he grabbed the marker and started drawing enochain symbols over the walls to the best his memory could server… generally Sam was there to help, so he had to wing it, throwing in the occasional devils trap

Once the walls were covered, he picked up the jar of holy oil; he ran it along in a circle around the bed that Ruby was on. He tightened the lid back on, setting the jar down on the table at the edge of the room.

He reached into his back pocket; he pulled out a knife, he clenched his teeth together as he drug it across his hand, using the blood to draw an angel banishing symbol against the door.

Once he was finished angel proofing and Demon guarding, he sat in a chair at the table, his flask in one hand and the double barrel in the other; he kept his promise and hardly moved his eyes off his brother's girl.

*The Angels*

Castiel returned to the others, they were strategizing they next course of action; he was quiet as he tried to understand these new emotions that coursed through his vessel.

"Castiel, is everything alright brother..?" Uriel asked in a strong voice.

Castiel nod once, "the Winchesters seem to remember our last encounter, but I cannot recall it…" He said puzzled.

"There is much you don't understand of humanity, they are ruled by emotion." Uriel confessed.

"Why is it I cannot recall these incidents..?" Castiel questioned.

"It was the humans that caused this to happen to you, they are capable of corrupting angels and destroying heaven even as lessor beings, the less you know brother will serve you better." Uriel advised.

"Focus on the task at hand Castiel, our father and all of heaven is counting on us succeeding; and destroying Sam Winchester" Hale assured him, "you are an essential piece to this mission"

Castiel nodded his head, aware of the task at hand "and Dean?" he asked, his name slid off his lips with ease.

"Dean Winchester is Micheals true vessel, he'll need to accept the invasion; I believe you can help with that Castiel…" Uriel stated.

"I don't believe he will sacrifice his brother…" Castiel told them.

"If he believes he is saving another loved one he might…" Hale spoke cryptically.

"Who is this loved one…" Castiel asked.

"That is not a concern of yours Castiel" Uriel answered promptly.

"Very well" Castiel responded.

*Back at the motel*

Ruby groaned as she started to roll over, "Ruby" Dean called her name as he went to her side.

"Dean?, where is Sammy?" she asked, jolting up worry ringing in her voice, remembering what had happened.

Dean lifts his hand up "Don't worry he's ok… I think..." Dean voiced, pressing an uneasy smile; not a hundred percent sure the Nephilim blood had worked.

Ruby knotted her eyebrows together "you think…?" she questioned.

"I promised him I'd watch over you… if I left you he would have killed me" Dean said.

"Okay, would you rather I kill you… Dean you can't leave him alone, I told you all of hell is after him." She voiced.

"Well now that you're fine, stay here. You'll be safer in here… because apparently heaven wants you dead" He told her.

She furrowed her face; "big surprise there." She said sarcastically, "now go!" she demanded, pointing to the door.

"Ok, ok… I'm just gonna get Crowley here first..." he said.

"And why would you do that..?" She asked.

"You were just almost killed by angels…. Why do you think" he said dialing out, "hey, Crowley… I need you" he voiced, "ya the motel."

Crowley appeared knocking at the door before Dean had hung up the phone, Dean pulled open the door.

Crowley stretched his mouth in a hardline; "why can't I come in…" he questioned, trying to cross the barrier.

"Oh, sorry." Dean voiced, pulling out a knife to scratch some paint of the sigil he sealed on the back of the door "Better…" he asked.

Crowley stepped into the room, without difficulty "better" he smirked; he looked around the room noticing all the fancy art work on the walls, "would someone like to tell me why I'm standing in an encrypted room…" he questioned.

"I'd like to know the same thing..." Ruby asked staring at Crowley with disapproval.

"Hey guys cool it" Dean said lifting a hand up to each of them, "listen… were safer in numbers, I have to check on Sam and I need you guys to play nice for five minutes… ok" he said.

"Fine" Ruby agreed, "If you insist" Crowley uttered.

"Good, I'll be right back" Dean said, pulling the door closed behind him. He walked down the parking lot to room #8 he knocked on the door, with no answer.

"Sammy, open up, Ruby's ok" he called on the outside of the door, "Sammy"

There was no answer, Dean started to panic; he tried to look through the windows but the shades were pulled shut, he walked to the lobby; and up to the front desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" a lovely young brunette asked from behind the desk.

"Hi, actually I'm in room #12, last night I called to rent room #8 for my brother, did he check in last night? I dunno… he's about ye high" he said, raising his hand a few inches above his own head; "kind of geeky lookin" he added.

"Oh.. yea, the guy with the great hair…" she voiced.

"Sure…" Dean responded.

"yea he came in last night and checked in" She told him.

"Could I get a card to the room, he's probably just sleeping then…" Dean said trying to force a smile.

"Alright, I'll just need to see the credit card number the room as ordered on" she said.

"ya see… he has the credit card… could you just help me out..?" Dean asked, trying to be as charming as possible.

"I don't know, it's against the rules…" She said.

"please… I just want to know he's ok" Dean uttered.

The young woman, looked around her; making sure no one else was around "I guess I can" she said pulling a key out from under the desk and holding it out for him; "but you have to bring it right back… ok"

Dean nodded his head "ya, of course. Thank you." he uttered; as he grabbed on to it, he turned to leave. She called to him; "hey"

Dean turned back to her "ya..?" he questioned.

"Does your brother have a girlfriend…?" she asked, clearly interested.

Dean smiled; "yes. And she's crazy and would definitely kill you…" He responded as he proceeded to walk out.

Dean walked back to room 8, He stuck the key into the lock turning it until it clicked, and then pushed the door open "Sammy…" he voiced into the quiet room. Sam was nowhere to be seen; "damn it" Dean muttered to himself as he kicked the bed; frustrated. Hey pulled out his phone calling Crowley "ya it's me, Sam's not here; But don't tell Ruby." He urged, "I'm gonna find him. I'm just not sure how, just don't kill each other ok..." he said before hanging up

He lifted his hand up to his forehead; his face strained, as he ran his hand into his hair his eyes closed tightly to try to restrain the tears "Sammy" he uttered, knowing that no good could come from Sam missing based on what he had said earlier.

His chest moved rapidly in and out, he sat down on the edge of the motel bed struggling to regulate his breathing; "Cas, Castiel… can you hear me…?" He called out; "Castiel, I need your help…" Dean voiced, as his head hung low.

"Dean" a strong voice spoke.

Dean looked up, above him stood Castiel; it both ached and comforted him.

"You came…" Dean voiced surprised.

"You called." Castiel responded, "If you call for me, I'll come" he spoke not knowing the pain he was inflicting on Dean from the words he spoke.

Dean cleared his voice; "it's Sam" he said; distressed "he took off… and – I don't know what he's going to do… when I last saw him, he was ready to give up…" he explained.

Castiel nod "I have seen him, and you are correct, he is making a deal with Uriel as we speak"

Dean jumped up from the bed, "you let him talk to them alone?!" Dean Snapped, standing inches away from Castiel.

Castiel pulled his eyebrows together "let…, it was not my decision to make Dean."

"No" Dean snorted, "cause your just one of them now… and why aren't you with your flock of angels…" Dean asked, shouldn't you guys be celebrating, Sam's handing himself over on a silver platter" he said.

Castiel furrowed his face; as he shook his head "we are not a flock, we belong to a garrison; each garrison has domain over separate—" he was explaining before Dean cut him off.

"I don't care!" Dean shot out, "why aren't you with them..?"

"I was asked to leave" Castiel answered simply.

Dean lowered his brows; "why? Want does Sam want…? Word for word… what you know." Dean asked.

"He has requested for the demon woman to be left unharmed, and..." Castiel paused, he himself still confused by the second term.

"and… what?" Dean prodded further.

"And that I am to be returned to you in my former condition. I am uncertain what is meant by that request." Castiel expressed.

Dean shook his head; "Sammy" he mumbled. He extended his arm to rest his hand on Castiels shoulder "Cas, I know you're in there somewhere… I need – I need you to take me to them" He begged, "Please, its Sam…" his eyes pulled tighter, as his voice dropped.

Castiel's face softened, his eyebrows pushing up ward as the outer corners of his eyes turned down.

"I'm begging you… he's all I've got." Dean uttered.

Castiel nod his head strongly once, He grasped on to Dean's left arm; to transport them to the place here Sam conversed with the angels.

Dean blinked rapidly as he re adjusted his eyes, "Sammy" he voiced as he pulled away from Cas, to dash towards his brother.

Sam turned to see Dean behind him; Sam's face consumed by sadness.

Dean threw his arms around Sam; "Sam" he uttered, "don't ever do that again…" Dean ordered.

Sam hugged him back silently.

Castiel stood back; his head reeling.

Dean pulled back from the embrace, "what…" he asked catching the vibes Sam let off "what is it..?" he questioned as he gulped back nervously.

Sam turned his head to look at the angels, Uriel and Hale stood in the middle of the room; "a deal has been made" Uriel spoke, as a smirk grew on his face.

"No!" Dean shouted, he looked back at Sam "Sammy, please tell me you did not make some stupid deal with these douche bags" he voiced.

Sam let his gaze fall to the floor. Dean reached out his arms grabbing on to the front of Sam's coat with both fists; "no, Sammy… you're not giving up, you're gonna fight this; you understand." Dean countered with his jaw clenched, "were gonna fight this together… always keep fighting" He explained, as his fists softened and he embraced Sam once again.

"I did this for you Dean… and Ruby, take care of her for me… please." Sam uttered, "I have to do this"

"No" he said shaking his head "no Sammy… you're not going anywhere..." Dean said, ripping open his own shirt and placing his hand over the bloodied banishing sigil; he had carved into his chest. The boys shield their eyes as a bright light swept the Angels out of sight.

"no" Sam yelled, "Dean I need to do this." Sam urged.

"Really Sam, did you think about it… what do you think Ruby's going to do if the angels gank you… one guess Sammy..." Dean voiced.

Sam creased his face as he thought about how she would react… about how he would react if it was her...

"ya, she's gonna go nuts on the angels… on heaven… hell she might even join Lucifer's cause. End result, she dies either way. Is that what you want..?" Dean asked.

"Of course not…" Sam answered, "Dean, if Lucifer gets close enough to me… the world is going to hell; literally. This is bigger than us…, and I'm the one who can end it… isn't it the right thing to do…?" Sam challenged.

Dean remained silent, he looked away from Sam; "why – why is it our job to save the world… why do we always have to do the right thing…" He muttered, "Sammy, listen… I know you. We will win this together… come on man, there ain't no me, if there ain't no you" he voiced.

"And what about the angels…?" Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head; "let me worry about the angels… let's get you and Ruby shacked up in the Demon and angel proof motel room… until we can make it back to the bunker"

Sam began to perk up; as he felt a small smile curl up on his face "sounds good to me"

Dean smiled "that's the spirit" he cheered, "Where the hell are we anyway..?" Dean asked, remembering he caught a ride on the Cas express, and that Castiel had just been blown away.

"Outskirts of town…" Sam answered.

"hey how did you get Castiel to bring you here anyway…?" Sam asked.

Dean nudged his head as his eyes closed momentarily; a smile lifting on his lips "it's Cas, I can feel him." Dean voiced.

"Dean, if I could—" Sam started before dean cut him off.

"I know." Dean said, as they walked the empty roadway back to the impala.

"So you just left Ruby alone…?" Sam asked worried about her safety.

Dean tilted his head; as he pushed his lips out "ummm, not exactly…" he admitted, "I called Crowley."

Sam stopped; "are you kidding me…"

"Hey, I told them to play nice." Dean defended, as they got to the car.

"i'll drive" Sam said.

*at the motel*

Crowley and ruby were barricaded into the small motel room together. Ruby paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"It's not going to bring him back any sooner, love" Crowley said, becoming annoyed.

"You know what…" she huffed, "you shouldn't even be here" she voiced.

Crowley smirked as he raised one brow "Obviously darling. What I should be doing it alerting every demon of your where abouts… and watching them tare you apart." he stated.

"And why don't you… for Dean..? You realize with Cas back you don't stand a chance…" she assured him.

"I realize the odds may be unfavourable, yet still here I am.., and although I'd very much like to witness your death scene… Dean would never forgive it…, it's all quite complicated." He uttered, as he glared down to the floor trying to save face, but Ruby could see through his charade.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, "I didn't realize how much humanity washed through you, I actually care about him…" she said.

He smiled as he huffed; "well aren't I a fool"

*the angels regrouping*

(arrrrhhhhggg) Uriel yelled out angered.

"Castiel!" he called out; Castiel appearing before him.

"What have you done…?" Uriel demanded answers, "why would you bring Dean Winchester here? You've risked everything…"

"I apologise, I didn't realize that would be the outcome" Castiel responded.

"Castiel, it is imperative you follow our orders" Hale reminded him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing…" Castiel defended.

"this is God's work" Hale assured him, "we are working towards a greater good. We are protecting you, for your own safety Castiel" she advised him.

"You have to trust in us" Uriel voiced.

Castiel nod his head.

*back at the motel*

Ruby had paced the room hundreds of times by now, she was protected in the room from Angel and demons, but also contained to the room… being a demon and all. Dean had left hours ago to check on Sam and had still not returned.

Finally the door began to open Sam walked into the room, Ruby tackling him once he was in in reach; she pressed her lips against his.

"Hello to you too, Ruby" Dean said, standing in the room.

She mustered the strength to pull herself off of Sam, "what the hell took so long Dean!" she shouted.

Dean raised his hands up in defense "hey, he needed more reasoning then I thought.., but here he is… like I promised" Dean said, motioning to Sam.

Ruby clung to Sam's arm; she looked up at Sam "thank you." She voiced to Dean.

"Hey never thought I'd say it, but this is where he belongs… happiest I've ever seen Sammy is when he's looking at you" Dean confessed, subtly reminding Sammy the same.

Sam and ruby looked to each other, "he's telling the truth Ruby." Sam uttered.

"I'm gonna get out of here for a bit, let you guys talk… or whatever…" Dean said.

"I'll head to the room down the hall, you coming…?" Dean asked looking at Crowley; as he scratched off part of the Devils trap on the door, breaking the hold.

"Of course" Crowley said, following Dean out of the room.

"Hey Dean" Ruby called after him, she met him at the arch of the door, "ya.." he asked.

"I was wrong about Crowley…" she voiced, "he really cares about you.." she said quietly.

A hint of a smile appearing on his face; as he glanced over his shoulder at Crowley, "thanks" he replied.

*Dean and Crowley outside the motel*

"So where your moose escape too…" Crowley asked knowing they didn't spend the last several hours in the motel.

Dean shook his head exhaling loudly; "making a deal with the angels… of all the dumb shit he could have been doing, that was the dumbest." Dean said, as he lowered himself onto the hood of the impala.

Crowley sat down beside him, "what if he's on to something, Sam is the key to hell… literally speaking…" Crowley stated, "if he gave himself up to the other team… well no one would have to worry about Lucifer… we'd all win. Get what we want…" he said.

Dean twisted his face at the idea, "no way. You just don't get it… Sammy didn't ask for any of this, this was chosen for him… and if he goes I go" Dean clarified, "I don't expect you to understand…" he voiced.

"Because I'm a demon…?" Crowley questioned.

"Because you're the king of hell…" Dean said reminding him of his title.

"Your right, although unfortunately since I've been injecting your blood I've been bombarded by feelings" Crowley voiced cringing at the word 'feelings'. "I can't help but show emotion, it's really a burden to care… to have feelings…" he uttered.

Crowley lingered closer into Dean, "a simple friendship could become something else…" he said.

Dean gulped, "I – uh I – um" he stumbled on his words, leaving Crowley time to press his lips to Deans, the closeness of another person, something Dean hadn't indulged in since Cas was taken back to heaven, Dean pulled away; "Whoa!" Dean voiced "I'm sorry… it's not you- It's me." he stated; exhaling deeply "it's Cas…"

Crowley lifted his brows, "Castiel, the constant Thorne in my side..." he muttered, "The Castiel you knew is gone, although his body lingers around, he's not there anymore. You're fighting against something you don't have to fight…" He voiced, as the lifted his hand to graze across Dean sturdy jawline; and he didn't resist.

"Dean" Castiel called, as he stood at the side of the motel, "we need to talk, now." He specified.

Crowley leaned back to his original position, "why does this not surprise me…" He mumbled.

Dean straightened up; "you know what Cas, I'm a little busy" Dean replied.

Castiel walked closer to the impala to here Dean sat "I insist" he said.

Dean huffed as he looked down to the ground, "I said I'm busy" he voiced as he looked up into Castiels blue eyes trying not to get lost in them.

They stood staring at each other, staying silent.

Crowley cleared his throat; "will you be joining us…" Crowley sassed, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not interested." Dean answered for him.

Castiel turned to glance at Crowley "I think it's best I don't" he assured, "Dean, we will discuss this later" he confirmed.

"Sure thing" Dean mumbled.

Castiel disappearing.

"Where were we…" Crowley said.

"listen, these last few weeks… we've become 'friends'… I guess, I mean you've had my back and helped us out, but Cas is the only one." Dean voiced.

"well that doesn't surprise me Winchester." Crowley stated, "And I assume you just plan to live miserably without him…"

Dean nudged his head "if I have too… ya" he uttered.

"Friends…?" he offered extending his hand out for Deans.

Dean chuckled nodding his head; "friends" and they shook on it.

"I suppose you should talk to the angel…" Crowley voiced, "I'll choose my bed…" he said, leaving the invitation open.

Crowley entered the motel room, Dean stayed rested on the impala.

"Castiel" Dean called out.

Castiel appeared beside the car, "Dean" he voiced, "don't you usually refer to me as Cas..?" he mentioned.

Dean lowered his brows "ya, but you're not him. What's this about..?" Dean asked confused, "what do we need to talk about…?" He asked.

"I know Dean." Castiel said, as he closed the distance between them.

Dean's voice cracked as his body trembled at the closeness "you know what…" he questioned.

"An angel falling from grace, and destroying heaven… all because of one human" Castiel voiced.

Dean narrowed his eyes "Cas…?" he uttered… wondering if this could be real.

Cas swung his fist into Dean's face, knocking him back into the impala; he thrashed towards him grabbing hold of his jacket beating him down; Hit after hit with supernatural strength, Dean bloody though still unwilling to fight back.

"Cas" Dean called out, remaining unanswered, Castiel let go of him; and Dean Fell to his knees, "Cas I know you're in there" he muttered through his blood filled mouth.

Castiel grasped his hand around Dean's neck lifting him from the ground as he strangled him; Dean choked as he gasped for air; his hands fighting against Castiels hold.

Castiel stared into the green eyes he once found a heaven in, he loosened his grasp, and letting Dean dropped to his feet. Dean looked out through his swollen eyes, "Cas" he uttered, hopeful.

Cas touched his face; healing his wounds, Dean pulled himself off the ground; to stand in front of his lost lover, his eyes wide with wonderment "Cas" Dean utter, "is it you…"

Cas nodded; and without hesitation leaned in kissing Deans lips, Dean clung onto the tench coat Cas was wrapped in; his fingers digging into the fabric pulling Cas in closer; not knowing if this would be their last moments together.

This was as close to heaven as dean could hope for.

Dean relaxed his hands sliding them up to Cas's face he caressed the warmth of his skin, as they kissed passionately.

Dean forced himself to take a break from Castiel's lips in order regain; the breath Cas had taken, Dean rested his forehead against his, he shut his eyes basking in the moment.

"Is there somewhere less conspicuous we could go" he leaned over whispering into dean's ear; his warm breath electrifying Dean's body as he spoke.

Dean gulped; "Sam and ruby are in one, and Crowley is in my room" Dean mumbled.

Cas drew his lips back along Dean Cheek, his eyes hungering for the hunter.

"The impala…" Dean uttered, "We could..."

Cas interrupted Dean by interlocking their lips, after he heard the word… impala.

Dean fiddled around trying to find the handle as they traded kisses back and forth. He opened the door falling down into the back seat; with Cas falling on top of him.

Dean rolled his head back as he entered ecstasy, Cas traced his lips down Dean's neck, he pushed open Dean's leather jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, Dean lay bare chested underneath Castiel.

"Cas" Dean moaned his name as he pressed his lips down on Dean's body; Cas unlatched the belt around Dean's waist.

*Ruby and Sam*

"Sam I need you to promise me you won't do something like that again..." She voiced, as she held his face in her hands.

Sam grabbed on to her hands, closing his eyes momentarily to save this moment; "Ruby, if it means protecting you or Dean… I can't promise that… but I can promise to love you more than anything else." He said.

She stood on her tippy toes but was still out of reach of his lips, Sam placed his hands her waist lifting her up; she wrapped her legs around him; placing a simple kiss onto his mouth, She had her hands intertwined his hair at the back of his neck.

"And I would do the same…" she uttered.


	11. Look me in the eye and lie lie lie

*in Dean's motel room*

Crowley pulled back the curtain as he peaked out of the motel window, he saw them in pressed together in the impala; Dean was clutched in Castiels embrace, Crowley stiffened his jaw at the sight, a heat of jealousy raged in him, Castiel had outdone him for the last time; He thought as he let the curtain slip closed.

*in the impala*

Dean laid in Cas's arms on the backseat of the; they're skin sticking to the leather; the windows had fogged up from the warmth of their breath. Dean had a million thing he wanted to say but couldn't find the words, it still felt like a dream; the one he had over and over since Cas had left.

Dean swallowed loudly; "I missed you" he sighed.

"Dean…" Cas uttered his name; followed by a long pause that made Dean wished he had kept his mouth shut. "I can't stay…" he disclosed, "nothing has changed, except I now remember exactly what I was protecting you from in the first place; this was the reason I left."

Dean sat up; turning to look back at Cas still lying on the seat "ya of course, this whole time, I've been telling myself they took you, but you left; you didn't even say goodbye..." Dean closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head "every night, I prayed for you, do you even know how many nights I lay dreaming of you – of this" he huffed. "Counting down the days until I'd see you again... Guess it must be easy for you…"

Cas sat up; placing his hand on to Dean's bare shoulder "easy…" he uttered, "you think it's easy for me to walk away from you, when I look at you Dean, I don't care what happens to this world… I can't see anyone but you" Cas hesitated; Dean met his gaze and Cas stared in to his green eyes "I would – I have… given up everything for you, not caring about the consequences or if heaven would take me back; I'd do anything to keep you safe" he declared.

Dean's lips trembled as they parted to speak; "maybe I don't want to be saved…" he voiced.

Castiels brow lowered; "I wish this changed anything."

Dean looked away; dropping his head down, turning his glare to the floor of the car "ya, me too" he whispered. Cas leaned in resting his mouth onto Dean's skin, he held onto his upper arm gradually following it down to Dean's hand that rested between his legs; he clutched it tightly, letting Dean know that he wished he didn't have to let go.

Dean motioned his head back up to rest against Cas's "so what now…" he asked; "this never happened…"

Cas gently shook his head, so not to disturb Dean "of course it happened, what's left of me Dean, is forever yours"

Dean closed his eyes; at the sting of the words Cas spoke "haven't we given enough…" he sighed, "what if you –" Dean hesitated, knowing he was asking too much "what if you fall—fall from grace Cas… become human… then we could be together…" he voiced; quietly.

Castiel brushed his fingers along deans, "we could, but something will always threaten our lives and I would have no way to protect you or Sam…, I've told you this." Cas explained.

Dean pulled away; reaching to grab his jeans from the front seat of the impala, he lay back down on the seat stretching out as he wriggled into them, it was more difficult than he expected…, he couldn't even recall the process of taking them off, everything had happened so fast; it was still hazy. He shook his head "I don't buy that Cas, you know damn well Sammy and I can take care of ourselves" he stated reaching up for the handle to open the door. He hopped out; "what is it you're not telling me…?" he asked, as he stood outside the impala looking in through the door, the cool breeze from the early morning causing shivers to run down his bare chest.

Cas snapped his fingers and was instantly dressed; and now standing outside the impala behind Dean, "your safety is what matters most to me" Cas confirmed gruffly.

Dean shifted; as he turned his head to find where Cas had vanished to, "don't do that" he said, uncomfortable with all the angel mojo, "Cas, if there's even a chance that we can be together… I want to take it. No matter the consequences, we'll deal with them… like we always do, together" he uttered, with a pained look on his face.

The heads of Castiels eyebrows pulled together as they drooped on his face; his mouth pulled tightly in a line "Dean, there is something coming…" he confessed, "unlike anything you've ever witnessed before... it will be nothing like the apocalypse you started…" Cas guaranteed, disregarding his filter, "it will be much worse…"

"So I've heard" Dean said, "and apparently I'm supposed to lead this big battle… well what if I refuse?"

Castiels furrowed his face; "where did you hear this?" he asked concerned, "this is unspoken information…" he stated.

Dean shrugged; "guess I have connections" he said simply.

Cas tilt his head; "you don't understand Dean, whoever told you of your part in this… they must be connected to heaven…" Cas explained, "Who have you spoken with?" he asked.

"It was a prophet" Dean said with holding Chucks name, to keep him hidden.

"A prophet would only know information they are given, Kevin was the last know prophet… and he is Dead" Cas reminded him.

"ya" Dean said roughly, "I remember" he voiced, flashing back to Kevin death, it still laid on his conscience, "Maybe you guys have something wrong…" Dean suggested.

"That is impossible." Cas assured him, "you must tell me who told you this information… you may be in danger" he ordered.

"I can't" Dean said, "what's so important about this Battle Cas..?" he asked; raising an eyebrow, at his secretiveness, "I know there's something you're not telling me..."

"I'm not allowed to divulge certain information" Cas stated.

"Really, were back here again…" Dean huffed, "wow" he sighed; as he threw his head up shaking it back and forth; fed up with all these games and rules. Dean turned back to the car reaching in to grab his shirt he pulled it over his head, and down to cover the rest of his chest.

"Dean, I'm doing what I can to protect you. Believe that." Cas voiced.

"ya maybe, until they reprogram you again… and what happens then…" Dean asked.

Cas gulped, "I will have to keep them under the impression that I still have no memory of you… or us." Cas uttered.

"Then I guess you better get going…" Dean insisted his face turning cold.

"You are right, I should leave; they will be wondering where I've been all this time." Cas Agreed.

"Guess I'll see you around" Dean said, as he started to walk back to his motel room.

"Dean…" Cas called; following after him, until Dean stopped in front of his Room; "ya..." he answered.

"Is there something going on between you and Crowley…?" Cas asked, awkwardly. "What if there is…" Dean answered, waiting for Castiels reaction. Cas lowered his head looking down to the ground, he exhaled deeply.

"There's not." Dean cleared up, not being able to stand seeing Cas unhappy.

Cas looked back up at Dean; a small smile spreading on his face, "Dean, I –I"

"I know" Dean uttered, as he swallowed back the same goodbye Cas was going to say; "just… come back when you can" he said.

Cas nod and disappeared.

Dean remained outside the door for a moment, trying to find peace with the fact that he and Cas were so close; right there in each other's arms; and still couldn't be together. He exhaled as he lift his hand running it over his head; he swallowed back the pain and walked into the room.

*in room 8*

Dean walked quietly to the empty bed trying not to disturb Crowley; he looked at the clock 5:40 am he groaned, knowing he would have to join the land of the living in about 2 hour's tops. He let himself fall down to the bed, completely exhausted having not had a decent sleep in a few days.

Crowley opened his eyes as he heard Dean, he looked over to the strewn out hunter on the bed; he cleared his throat "just getting in now..."Crowley questioned as he glanced to the clock.

"Uh ya, just a lot going on I just needed to take a ride" he muttered; as his head rest in his arm, "I'm gonna grab a couple hours sleep here, before we head back home"

Crowley sat up; hanging his legs over the edge of the bed "I actually have something to take care of, I'll return shortly" Crowley voiced.

"ya – ya, fair enough; thanks for - for all your help… you really came through for me." Dean uttered groggily.

"The pleasures mine" Crowley smirked, before vanishing.

Dean passed out in seconds after Crowley left.

*The angels*

The angels were occupying an old abandon church house on the edge of town, they were still regrouping after the last attack, then knew they needed a plan that would convince Dean to accept and were beginning to realize they needed Sam as leverage more then they needed him dead.

"We've tried terminating Sam Winchester, Uriel; this one is not like the others." Hale explained, "we cannot lose this vessel, not if what we fear is true"

"I realize this Hale, we are running out of time; can you feel it, the beginning of the end is upon us" Uriel stated.

Cas suddenly appeared back to his garrison, "Castiel, where have you been…?"Hale asked concerned.

"I have been with Dean Winchester" he admitted.

"On what orders? Concerning what?" Uriel questioned angrily.

"I remembered... Everything" he clarified.

Hale's expression turned cold, as she glanced to Uriel "how is that possible…?" she mumbled.

Uriel walked slowly towards Castiel; leaving his hand open to expel his angel blade if necessary "and how have you decided to act on our mission… do you wish to rebel from heaven… again?" he asked.

A silence rung through the room "no, I wish to protect it" he uttered

"Very well, than you know what must be done? Dean Winchester must accept his role" Uriel stated "heaven depends on it"

"Dean will accept, I understand what I must do" he voiced.

Uriel relaxed his stance; as a smirk lifted on his face "excellent" he voiced, "I had hoped you would come to your senses and side with heaven, Casitel we have the chance to restore faith amongst all the angels"

"Do you now understand why we withheld that information from you Castiel, it was to protect you; from following the same path" Hale assured, "it was for the greater good"

"What do you require us to do, for you to be successful?" Uriel questioned.

"I think it's best if we continue to meet, though we must do so in secrecy. I will accompany the Winchesters back to the bunker, Dean must believe I am aiding his cause" Cas explained.

Uriel nod his head once "very well, though under no circumstance are you too divulge information of Michael" he said strictly.

Cas nodded in agreement "I will send word when I can" he said before vanishing.

Hale turned to Uriel as they stood alone in the vacant church "do you believe we can we trust Castiel's word, he knows about Michael... and with his memorise back… it is possible he could fall once again" She voiced.

"Our options are limited, if Castiel does fail us it will be his own demise; and we shall force Dean to accept by sentencing Castiel to death" He declared.

"We must send word to heaven" Hale insisted, Uriel nod his head and they both vanished out of sight.

When the church was empty Crowley stepped out from behind a pillar; a smirk pulled tightly across his face, he had Casitel right where he wanted him.

*Ruby and Sam's motel room*

Sam woke up; his breathing strained from the nightmare that crept its way into his head; he looked beside him Ruby still entangled in his arms, he breathe a sigh of relief.

"Morning" he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You too" She said, as she nestled in closer.

"mmm" he sighed, "wish we could stay like this all day, but we got to get on the road; the sooner we get back to Kansas the better" he said.

"nooo" she sighed, as she clung to his arm.

Sam smiled brightly "Believe me as soon as this is all over… we are never leaving our room again." he clarified flashing a big smile.

"Sam –" she said, pausing not wanting to enter back into reality yet, but knowing they had to sooner or later.

"ya..." he uttered uneasy.

She cleared her throat, her voice dry and flat "we'll be lucky if we make it through this fight…" she confessed.

"Hey, I know it's not going to be easy; but Dean thinks we can find a way" Sam said.

"Sam there is no way…, as long as you and Dean are alive; they'll keep trying…" She urged, "This is angels and demons, this war is coming... and all we can do is run, all we should do is run."

"I can't do that" he said pulling away from her, he sat up on the edge of the bed, hanging his head down "I can't just turn by back, Ruby this is all happening because of me… because I was born.. This was the reason I wanted to make that deal; so I could protect the people I love" He uttered as he fiddled with his hands in his lap, "so I could protect you"

Ruby sat up holding on to Sam from behind; she rested her head onto his shoulder "Sam, this isn't your fault" she whispered, she extended her hand to his face guiding it back to meet her eyes; "look at me Sam, all of this was pre destined and there was nothing you could've done to prevent it. If anything… you should blame me. I'm the one who let Lucifer out of the box" She reminded, she let her hand slip from his face as she looked away; the weight of her sins crushing her.

Sam turned wrapping his arm around her body; "that's in the past." He told her, "We've both done things, now we just have to fix it." Ruby nodded her head agreeing to what he said "you're right" she voiced. Sam rested his head onto hers as he squeezed her tightly.

They were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone; it slowly moved across the table surface as it vibrated. Sam reached over grabbing it "Hello" he answered.

His eyes squinted in focus as the voice on the phone cut in and out "Bobby... is that you" he asked struggling to hear "what is it? Are you ok?" he questioned, "uh huh, ya." He shook his head "no, we're still in New York" he told him, "right, We're on our way." Sam said before hanging up the phone.

Ruby looked at Sam waiting for him to relay the information, "what is it?" she asked.

"It was Bobby, apparently… this thing is starting, like now" Sam answered, "I have to get Dean, we got to go" he insisted, as he stood up grabbing his clothes that were thrown onto the dresser.

Ruby sat in the bed; wrapped up in the blanket, Sam walked back over to her, kissing her head; "get dressed and meet me at the car" he said, then turned to leave.

Sam walked along the empty parking lot, to Dean's room. He stood outside knocking on the door "Dean" he called out; then tried the handle, with no luck "Dean" he called louder as he continued to knock.

Crowley appeared in the room, and heard the insistent jabbering and answered the door, "Moose" he greeted, "lovely surprise" he uttered bitingly.

"I've been knocking" Sam said.

"I just returned, you'll have to forgive Dean; he got in early this morning" Crowley informed.

Sam walked over to the bed, shaking Dean to consciousness, "Dean - Dean" he voiced; continuously.

Dean slowly rolled over, still half asleep. "What?" he asked as he opened his eyes yawning.

"Bobby just called, we've gotta go" Sam said.

Dean sat up in the bed, he sung his legs over the edge of the bed before pulling himself up and sauntering towards the bathroom "What did he say?" he asked, leaving a crack in the door so he could hear Sam.

"umm—something about the omens, apparently, popping up like daisies. It was hard to get everything the phone kept cutting out" Sam voiced, "He's meeting us at the bunker"

Dean walked out of the bathroom; he raised his arms up, stretching his body out; small aches from his muscles from the little bit of uncomfortable sleep he had managed to get "alright, let's go" Dean said; managing to speak through his constant yawning.

"Are you alright..?" Sam asked, "You seem really out of it"

"Just tired" Dean assured, "I'll be fine" he said as he dragged his hand across his eyes.

"Dean went for a little late night drive… last night" Crowley informed Sam.

Sam creased his face, "really, where'd you go..?" He asked, "Everything ok…"

Dean nodded, "ya, just needed a little time to think"

"Ok, well I can drive for the first half" Sam said extending his hand out for the keys.

Leaving Dean's hands to fumble around on his body looking for them; his face looking puzzled as he couldn't find them. "uh – one minute" he said digging through his pockets "I don't know, maybe there in the bed somewhere..." Dean said, walking over and ripping through the sheets.

Sam waited patiently, as Dean continued to look for the keys; Crowley glared at him waiting for his lie to be unveiled.

There was another knock at the door; it started opening before anyone could answer it, "hey" Ruby said cheerfully, as she entered, walking up beside Sam.

"Are we leaving" she asked, I was waiting by the car… if the impala wasn't still in the parking lot I would have though you ditched" she teased.

Sam smiled, shaking his head "never" he voiced, Dean's just looking for the keys"

Ruby reached into her pocket pulling them out "oh, they were in our room" she said, dangling them out in her hand.

Sam reached out grabbing them "I'm gonna drive first" he voiced, as he lowered his brow "Dean, how did you go for a ride last night if the keys were in my room…?" he asked.

Dean swallowed uneasily "a ride... did I say ride… I meant walk, ya I went for a walk… you know to clear my head" he corrected.

Sam raised one brow; skeptically "you- you went for a walk…" he quizzed, as his face twisted in utter shock "Dean, you never walk"

"What is this… an interrogation" Dean asked throwing his hands out, "I walked. Ok, end of story. Geez people, can't a guy go for a walk"

"Ok" Sam said lifting a hand surrendering, "let's just get going…" he voiced, grabbing on to Ruby's hand Sam and her left the room and headed to the impala.

Crowley stood in the room staring over at Dean, "What Crowley…?" Dean asked, feeling his eyes burning a hole through him.

"I just happened to catch your little rendezvous last night… with Castiel." Crowley answered, "You looked mighty comfortable..." he voiced.

Dean gulped, "that's none of your business Crowley, stay out of it."

"Well, never the less I found dear ol Castiel this morning… with the angels." He responded, nudging his eyebrows.

"ya, and.." Dean voiced.

Crowley smirked as he walked closer, "I heard lover boy tell the angels all about you…"

Dean exhaled; he pushed his lips out onto a pout as her shook his head "you're lying." He accused.

"Dean…" Crowley voiced, as he circled around him "I have I ever lied to you…" he questioned.

"You're a demon Crowley, Demons lie." Dean spit out.

"aw Dean that really hurts.." he uttered mockingly, "Would you care to know what I heard…" Crowley asked smiling, and continued to reveal anyway "He has agreed to be the lion… get close to the lamb again, twist you where it hurts… trick you into agreeing for the Michael vessel…" Crowley nudged his Brows "your innocent 'Cas' is playing you like a fiddle" he spit harshly.

Dean balled his hands into fists; his teeth girting down on each other; as he fought not to hit him "the truth hurts… doesn't it..?" Crowley voiced.

"Get out of here Crowley, you're no longer useful" Dean huffed.

Crowley chuckled "When you realize everything I've said is truth, you'll call for me… I'll see you soon" He whispered, before he disappeared.

Dean was left standing alone in the room, his expression troubled from Crowley's words, it couldn't be true; Cas said… —no, Dean shook his head, there was no way he was going to question Cas based off what the king of hell said.

Dean gathered his bag and walked out of the room, as soon as he looked up at the impala all he could see were flash backs of last night (skin on skin, Castiels hands pressed frimly on his body) his mind ran wild. He could see Sam sat in the drivers sat and Ruby in the passengers; as he got closer Sam opened his door and moved his seat forward to let Dean in. Dean took one look at that back seat and his body trembled, He crawled in trying to act normal; and not be obvious that his head was spinning, "so…" he voiced in the silence.

Ruby and Sam both turning to look at him.

"What?" Dean said, "Can't a guy try and make conversation…" he asked.

Sam looked at Ruby showing his confusion… "I suppose..." he answered, "where's Crowley…?" he asked.

"He's not coming with us" Dean stated.

"Why" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged; "I don't know Sammy, just drive man, what is this 20 questions" he huffed; frustrated.

"Alright, calm down." Sam voiced, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They headed on their way home to Kansas, after about four minutes of driving Dean was passed out. "Is everything okay with him?" Ruby asked, looking back at him stretched across the back seat.

Sam shrugged "beats me, he went for a walk last night…." He voiced, emphasizing the word 'walk' strongly.

Ruby raised her brows high on her forehead "he walked..?" she repeated, just as baffled as Sam was.

"Apparently…" Sam voiced, "but I've known Dean – forever and I've never seen him just go for a stroll, so either he's lying or something is really bothering him" he said, connecting the evidence.

"Try not to be too hard on him Sam, he must be dealing with a lot; having Castiel back reprogramed… that can't be easy" Ruby voiced.

*back at the motel*

Crowley reappeared back into the motel room after the boys had left, he walked through the room; talking into his phone "I want to know everything there is to know about Lucifer and the location of the cage" he demanded, he froze in place; as he felt a presence behind him "get me what I want" he said, before hanging up.

"Castiel" he voiced, turning around to see him "To what do I owe the pleasure…" he smiled insincerely.

"What are you after Crowley?" Cas asked, peering at him.

"I'm not sure I understand…" he uttered, "aside from extending my hand to assist Dean with all his 'needs'.." he nudged eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel swallowed back his anger, gritting his teeth down tightly "stay away from them" He ordered, "they no longer require your help" he assured.

A huge smirk spread over Crowley's face "why is that.., because the righteous Castiel is back?" he asked; one eye brow lifted devilishly, "let's not forget who's been saving your boyfriends ass… while you've been on… vacation."

Crowley squinted his glare "am I sensing a touch of jealousy… perhaps Dean fancy's options." His words gouging into Castiel like a knife.

"I know all about your little fibs, playing the angels… playing the boys… let's see who comes out victorious" Crowley said.

Cas stepped closer to him, standing close enough to kill him; and wanting nothing more.

"Everything I do is to protect them, I'm doing what is necessary." He stated, "And with Dean, it would never be you." Cas spoke harshly. "Stay out of my way Crowley, or I will kill you" he clarified, before leaving.

*back in the impala*

They were now entering Indiana, Dean was awake but still lounged out in the back seat, he jumped as he was startled by the sudden appearance of Cas squished back there with him. "Cas" Dean uttered, as he sat up.

Sam looked back through the rear view mirror "what do you want…?" he asked harshly.

Ruby reached down to the floor of the car; grabbing the angel blade she had laying on the floor, just in case they ran into any problems. She swung the silver triple edge sword up over the seat, aiming the tip to Castiel chest.

Cas Shifted back uncomfortably, the tip of the blade slowly digging into his chest; enough to draw blood "I mean no harm…" Cas voiced, he glanced over to Dean "a little help…Dean" he requested nudging to the angel blade.

Dean glared at him for a moment; he looked deep into his eye's trying to find his Cas, and looking for any signs that what Crowley may have told him was the truth but there were none, Dean saw the same eyes he feel in love with; soft compassionate, he nodded his head to ruby "let him go" he voiced.

Ruby nodded to Dean, trusting his word; she drew back the weapon.

"Thank you" Cas said, relaxing his position "I came to warn you, it is starting…" he voiced, confirming Bobby's suspicion.

"We heard." Dean replied, "Bobby called, were heading back to Kansas"

Cas nodded his head, "good, you should be safe inside the bunker. I don't have long" he explained, "If I'm gone to long the angels will know something is wrong"

"Wait a second…" Sam said; looking back at Cas through the mirror "you remember..?" he asked.

"Yes" Cas answered simply.

"That's great, but how..? When..?" Sam questioned excitedly.

"Last night, when I met with Dean; something must have… jolted my memory." Cas responded, looking to Dean as he spoke.

Dean stirred in the seat, it was torture to be so close yet so far from him, in the same space they had shared last night "well you better get back to them" Dean insisted.

"Be careful" Cas voiced; pressing his hand on to Deans, before vanishing again.

Sam swallowed loudly; nudging his head, as his eyes peered at Dean through the mirror "went for walk..." he huffed,

Dean looked up meeting Sam's eyes "don't start with me Sammy" Dean barked out, so not in the mood to deal with this yet.

"So what the lies are starting again..?" Sam questioned.

"the lies went both ways Sammy" Dean voiced.

"Hey" Ruby said laying her hand on Sam's upper arm; to disrupt the tension "he's back, that's all that matters… right" she voiced, turning to smile at Dean.

Dean pressed his lips firmly together rolling them inwards. He nodded his head once, still unsure what Cas's return meant for them.

"so what he's with us?" Sam asked.

"ya I guess so" Dean answered.

"Are you two back together now... like a couple..?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know Sam, it's complicated..." Dean voiced, "He's back, but things are… I don't know, …different"

Sam creased his face "Dean, this is the only thing that kept you going, kept you fighting, the chance to be with Cas again… and he's back, how can you not know" he questioned trying to understand why he wasn't ecstatic.

"I know that Sammy. Don't you think I've thought about that, it's Cas" Dean voiced; the emotion was laid plainly on his face "there's just a whole mess of stuff that's happened."

Sam nudged his head; "does this have anything to do with you and Crowley..." he countered.

Dean furrowed his face; "screw you Sam." He exhaled strongly, "This is done, pull over I'm driving."

"Fine" Sam said, as he slowed the car to a stop at the side of the road; he hopped out pulling the seat up for Dean to get out, Sam then crawled into the back.

"You ok up there ruby…?" Sam questioned.

"Yea, I got some sleep while you were driving" she said.

"ok" he voiced, "guess I'll try and get some shut eye, since were clearly not gonna talk about what's going on…" he laid down as best he could; his knees scrunched up to his chest, and his head rested kinked up on the side of the seat.

Dean settled into the driver's seat, it felt nice for him to be back behind the wheel, it was the one place he had always felt at home, he stared off at the road in front of him, he was angry and hurt by what Sam had said, he just didn't get it.

*Crowley in hell*

Crowley stormed down a long corridor, busting through a set of cement slab double doors.

"Sir" a young man spoke as he rushed to his side, "we didn't think you would be back so quickly" he said, his tone apologetic.

Crowley stopped walking when he reach a large table, he slammed his hands down upon it "I need to know everything about this death match" he demanded, "and I need to know now." He stood beside the chair, waiting for the young demon man to pull it out for him, Crowley shooting him an impatient glare.

"Sorry Sir" he voiced sliding the seat back, allowing Crowley to sit.

"What can you tell me" he questioned.

"He can tell you nothing, but I have the information you wanted right here" a dark haired woman stepped forward. She laid the folder full of notes down on the table in front of Crowley.

"There seems to be concern about what has occurred in the cage" she spoke.

"Concern… of what kind..?" he asked.

"There may only be the essence of one archangel remaining in the cage, the other destroyed." She confessed.

Crowley pushed forward on his chair; highly interested "which one!?" he pressed; hard lines creasing on his forehead.

The women stayed silent momentarily, expecting disapproval "there is reason to believe Michael is gone." She stated.

Crowley clenched his jaw, "where will the cage open?"

"In the same place it was sealed, Lawrence, Kansas; Stull Cemetery" she spoke.

"When?" he questioned.

She shook her head nervously "we don't know; could happen today, could happen a month from now, what we do know is that the signs of his arrival are now in full force. My personal opinion" she voiced, "would be soon"

"Contact me immediately on any change, I have business to attend too" Crowley said, then vanished out of sight.

*back inside the impala*

"So…" ruby voiced; smiling as she tried to start a conversation, they had been driving silently since Dean and Sam switched seats, although she had been struggling to control her powers right now all she could feel was Dean's heartache, she checked to the back to see if Sam was sleeping yet; knowing he had hardly slept since they had left the bunker, she placed her hand over his chest; it moved up and down with the rhythm of his breathing,. She turned her attention back over to Dean "how are you really doing with the whole Castiel being back" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking over at her; it was strange how close they had actually become, he felt like he could trust her – demon Ruby of all people; she was now part of the family, "it's – I don't even know Ruby" he voiced, "you know since he left… all I've been doing is hoping he'd come back, and then he did… but the way he came back" he hesitated; taking a deep breath "it hurt" he uttered, his face wincing at the thought "And now…I don't know where this leaves us...I mean with the angels, and everything else."

"Do you think it's really him..? And it's not the angels up to their old tricks… why would they bring him back..." she questioned.

"I know it's him" Dean said simply.

Ruby shyly smirked, knowing exactly what he meant, "do you trust him?"

"ya, I mean I think so – or thought so, anyway... But back in the motel Crowley said something... and I'm not sure he was wrong" Dean uttered, battling internally with the overwhelming emotions.

"Dean, I know I told you Crowley was different, but remember pure blood or not, he's still a Demon… sometimes it's a hard habit to break, when it's one you've had for centuries" she disclosed, looking down at the floor of the car "sometimes were not worth saving" she uttered.

He looked her way nodding his head, than back at the road "I know, but strange as it may sound Crowley's always been upfront with me… and Cas…" he paused, memorise of Cas's betrayal flashing through his mind; (Cas working with Crowley, hiding and lying to open purgatory. Breaking the wall in Sammy's head, allowing Lucifer pick away at Sammy's brain from the inside out. Trusting metatron, causing the angels to fall. And then becoming an angel... Again. All of the things that he choose to do in spite of Dean's warnings, and this is where it had got them) "I can't say the same" the uttered, staring out the window at the black road ahead.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too" he replied. "Hey, by the way" he paused, looking over at her "you were, worth saving… You've changed Sam for the better, and he's changed you. For what it's worth… you're family" Dean said.

Ruby looked up at Dean, she choked back the lump in her throat and smiled.

*The bunker, Kansas*

Crowley resurfaced in Kansas, a few yards away from the bunker not being able to appear at its exact location, due to the spells and inscriptions.

Not only did he have information for the boys about the slaughter fest that was at hand, he was also in need of more blood; it had been a few days since he pumped Dean's Blood into the body he inhabited. Crowley paced around outside the bunker awaiting their return, patience was not one of the new virtues he possessed; and being a demon prevented him from entering the main door. It had been the only door they had left intact since Ruby moved in.

He came to a halt as he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him, "what do you want…?" a gruff voice asked.

Crowley turned around to see Bobby standing outside the bunker door, with a gun in tow.

"Bobby Singer" Crowley uttered, "it's been too long" he said smirking; "have you missed me?"

"Not this time..." Bobby said; as he shot him in the chest without hesitation.

Crowley chuckled, knowing a bullet would have little effect on him. The corners of Bobby's mouth started to curl upwards, into a smile.

Crowley's face turned to a swirl of confusion; as he started to grasp at his chest, "wha—what was that..?" he questioned, falling down to his knees.

"Picked that little trick up from your buddy Abaddon, devils trap on the bullet… how does it feel..? For the record I hope it stings like a bitch" Bobby jabbed, as he walked closer.

"For one, kill me if you must but do not associate me with that wench. Also I –I'm... bloody well Helping the Winchesters" Crowley shouted.

Bobby shook his head "no way would they trust you…" he voiced, "I think I'll just let you rot like this"


	12. I'm dead inside bring me back to life

*on the road*

They had arrived in Kansas, they were almost in Lawrence, Dean was still behind the wheel, Sam had switched spots with ruby and moved up to the passenger seat; a silent tension was still wedged between Sam and Dean.

Sam had his face buried into his laptop as he pulled up weather reports, missing person's reports, and unexplained deaths. "It's getting crazy out there" Sam voiced, "there has been earthquakes all over the world dozens of them, Kansas alone has hit 3 in the last two weeks, this must be what Bobby was trying to tell me about" Sam voiced, "there are mass cults gathering convinced it's the second coming" he stated.

Dean crunched up his face; "second coming… what is that..?" he asked, "sounds dirty"

Sam pulled the heads of his eyebrows together as he strained his face "Have you ever read the Bible…" Sam voiced, immediately knowing it was a stupid question.

"Do I look like someone who would read the Bible" Dean answered tilting his head.

Sam pressed his lips into a straight line and nod his head "that's right... I forgot you don't read" he mumbled.

Dean glanced over at Sam looking insulted "hey, I read… magazines count right..."

"Dean, 'Busty Asian Beauties' doesn't count as reading material." Sam creased his face, knowing exactly what kind of magazines Dean read.

Ruby chuckled in the backseat; she put her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sound.

"Whatever. What is this second coming or whatnot…" he asked, reminding Sam of the issues at point.

"the second coming is the bible understanding that Christ will return to lead us to salvation, In other words the righteous will be delivered from this would of pain and suffering" Sam explained, "so when these cults see the signs of the apocalypse they start to prepare"

"That's just great, like we don't have enough to deal with already… lets add these nutty bible freaks to the mix" Dean huffed.

"can you blame them Dean, with everything that's happing… all they want is something to believe in… something to have hope for" Sam said, "I mean right now, I'd love to have that… believe that things will get better… that god's just gonna come save us, Wouldn't you..?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy" Dean answered; not sure he would know what to do with hope if he did have any.

They pulled off the highway on to an abandoned dirt road, "almost home" Dean voiced; relieved. "Hey wait a minute… does Bobby know about Ruby..?" he asked.

Sam swallowed uncomfortably "no..." he sighed, looking back at Ruby "but maybe he'll be ok with it… I mean we'll break it to him gently." Sam stated.

Dean looked over at Sam; he smiled "ya that'll work" he said sarcastically.

"You're gonna help me right..?" Sam questioned as they pulled up to the bunker, Bobby's truck was parked outside.

"ya, sure… why not" he shrugged, "he's gonna call us both dumbasses anyway" Dean voiced.

Dean turned off the engine; and got out. It had been a while since they had last seen Bobby what with the angels and demons running rampant the last few months it left the hunters shorthanded.

Sam opened his Door getting out slowly, like a child that had to come clean to there parent; he pulled up the seat looking in at Ruby "uh, maybe it's better if you wait here" he suggested, "at least until we tell him"

She got out and leaned back on to the impala "Okay, I'll wait here" she agreed, looking a little unimpressed about it.

"I'm sorry" Sam said feeling awful.

"Sam if it's this big of a deal, maybe we rushed—" she was saying until Sam pressed his fingers up to her lips; he shook his head "Don't say that, don't even think it, I am crazy about you" he voiced.

She nodded her head "I know, I just don't want to come between you and your family… again" she said.

"You aren't, Bobby's just … it's Bobby, he old fashioned" Sam chortled, "I'll be back in a few minute.. ok"

"Okay" she smiled.

*seeing Bobby*

"Bobby" Dean called out a smile on his face, until he got closer; and Crowley came into view, he was crouched into a ball on the ground. The smile instantly slipped from Dean's face.

"Bobby, what'd you do..?" Dean asked, slowing his approach.

"This" Bobby asked as he nudged the Gun towards Crowley.

Dean nodded; "uh ya.."

"Found him walking around out front, thought I'd take him down… when are we gonna have another chance…" he stated.

Dean pushed his lips out and nodded, he had to admit he was kind of impressed "how'd you do it…?" Dean wondered, as he tilt his head waiting to hear some tricks of the trade.

"Devils trap on the bullet" Bobby smiled.

"ex—excuse me if I'm …not amused.." Crowley stuttered, through gasps.

Dean pressed his teeth together as he jerked his head, "Sorry Bobby, I know you're doing what you do... but he's with us..." Dean confessed.

Bobby furrowed his face; "you've got to be kidding me boy." He scowled.

Dean slowly shook his head; "I'm not." He answered.

Bobby huffed, "so this is what you're doing now… working with demons." He voiced, disappointment the underlying tone.

"It's complicated… there's a lot going on" Dean defended.

"Well I'll let you drag your 'buddy' inside than…" Bobby uttered, lowering his gun.

Dean walked over to Crowley; grabbing onto him and pulling him up from the ground. He wrapped his arm around Crowley's back helping him towards the door. Dean looked back at Sam, "you're on your own Sammy…" he voiced.

Bobby shot his glare towards Sam, "what did you do now…?" he asked, "more demon buddies..." he mocked.

Sam swallowed back loudly "Uh actually…" Sam started to say.

Bobby shook his head "no, not you too" he moaned.

Sam walked closer to Bobby, slightly lifting his hands to surrender "listen Bobby a lot has happened since we last saw you, things are different now…" Sam said easing him into it.

"Don't sass me boy" Bobby shouted, "spit it out..." he demanded.

"It's Ruby." Sam answered, gulping back the lump in his throat.

Bobby hardened his face; the pull between his eyebrows becoming more intense "Ruby… the demon that got you to pop the lock…" he asked, Sam nodded his head in response. "What about her…?" Bobby questioned.

"After Cas left… things were rough around here, you know that…" he voiced, "well when we finished in Minnesota, I went to purgatory, and pulled Ruby out" he admitted.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bobby shouted, "Demon Ruby, you pulled her out of purgatory! Have you boys lost your damn minds. you idjits!"

Sam looked down to the ground, as he felt Bobby's disappointment and anger, "Look I don't expect you to understand… but I love her" he explained.

"You're damn right I don't understand, Sam she's a demon." Bobby uttered. "not only that we have another apocalypse half way up our asses, and you're shacking up with the one who started this, guess this is why you guys didn't call" he mumbled.

"Bobby… it's not like that. We've been on the job." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter Sam, you guys are clearly running your own show here... maybe I should just get out of the way" he said, shaking his head and tuning to enter the bunker.

Sam stood outside alone, he dropped his head; wishing he could make things right, but they had gone too far to turn back. He walked back to the car for Ruby.

Ruby could tell by the look on Sam's face it hadn't gone the way he had hoped, "that bad…" she asked.

Sam huffed "worse. Bobby shot Crowley, Dean had to come clean about working with him, then I hit him with us." He voiced.

"maybe he'll come around" She said.

"maybe, it's just Bobby's the closest thing we have left to family" he said, with his head hung low.

Ruby lifted her hands up to hold the sides of his face "then I guess I'll just have to win him over with my demon charm" she smiled, trying to lift his spirits "I'll be on my best behaviour" she promised.

Sam let the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he looked at her "I love you" he voiced.

"I'm pretty fond of you too" she said.

*inside the bunker, Dean's room*

Dean helped Crowley onto his bed; "you ok..?" Dean asked, as he slid the chair from the desk over to the side of the bed.

"As soon as you pull this bullet from my chest… I'll dance about the room; before I kill Bobby Singer" he answered.

"No can do" Dean said, "if I take this out are you have to play nice" he ordered, raising his brows.

"Do I have a choice in the matter..?" Crowley pressed.

Dean shook his head, "nope, not unless you want to stay in here all night" Dean stated.

Crowley smirked "is that an invitation…?"

Dean gave him a stern look.

"Alright… I'll play nice" Crowley agreed.

Dean walked over to the desk in his room, he opened the drawer pulling out a set of pliers and a straight blade.

Dean set the stuff down on the bed beside Crowley "so where is it?" he asked.

Crowley silently unbuttoned his shirt; exposing his chest and the hole left from the bullet.

"Ok" Dean nudged his head; he leaned down above Crowley, "I'm gonna have to cut it open a little more, so I can get to it" Dean said.

"very well… do what you must" Crowley replied.

Dean grabbed the straight blade touching it to Crowley's skin he sliced through it, widening the hole. He inserted the pilers into the wound; digging in deep to reach the bullet, He looked up at Crowley's face momentarily; their eyes meeting, Dean cleared his throat and swallowed uncomfortably, looking away and continuing to dislodge the devil trapped round.

"Am I making you uncomfortable…?" Crowley voiced, feeling Deans breath accelerating on his skin.

Dean couldn't deny that there may a been some chemistry between them but the last thing he wanted was to get mixed up with the king of hell; if anything Crowley had been filling in for Charlie on best friend duty, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone either.

Dean twitched his head; "no, just trying to concentrate" he answered, "what were you doing here anyway..? Thought you were leaving me to work this out on my own" he asked hoping to change the topic.

"I had every intention. Though I have come across information, I think you'll want to hear…" Crowley said.

"Is it about Cas…?" Dean asked.

Crowley smiled, "no. not that it would make a difference to you anyway, the good Castiel, I'm sure you'll catch on to his deceit eventually." He replied, "No, I've come with news of the apocalypse" he divulged, wincing as Dean drew back the bullet.

Dean held it up in between the pliers, as he admired the engraved devil's trap "gotta say it's an awesome idea" he said nodding his head.

"Can't say I'm as fond of it as you are" Crowley stated.

Dean set it down on the table beside the bed, and sat back down in the chair "what do you know?" he asked.

Crowley started re buttoning his shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed "the kind that informs us that were all screwed" he voiced, as Castiel appeared in the room.

Dean shifted his body; startled by Castiel's sudden appearance "Damn, Cas you can't just do that…" he snapped, frustrated.

"I'm sorry" Cas voiced, shifting his eyes over to Crowley; and the last buttoned he was pulling together, "are you busy…" Cas questioned, swallowing uneasily; looking back towards Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders; "no, Bobby shot Crowley… he engraved the bullet with a devils trap, I was just removing it" Dean explained the situation Cas had stumbled upon.

The edges of Cas's mouth formed into a smile "I have always been liked Bobby" he declared.

Dean smiled; as he watched Castiels mouth curve, his lips pushed gently together. He looked away immediately, when he realized he was staring. "Crowley just said he's got some news about the fight." Dean said.

Cas glared to Crowley; "what kind of information…" he lowered his brows.

"The kind that doesn't concern you" Crowley smirked, "and how are you able to transport into the bunker…? He asked.

Dean stood up; lifting his hands out to both of them "hey were all on the same team here, you better learn to get along" Dean ordered, "and Cas inverted some symbols or something to create a back door, no you can't use it" Dean added, "So what is this information Crowley..." he asked.

"Dean Maybe Sam should be here as well" Cas interrupted, "he should be aware of any updates"

"Uh ok.." Dean shrugged, "I guess I could go get him.., can you guys try to not kill each other..." he asked.

Cas nod his head in agreement. "I'll behave" Crowley grumbled not happy about the situation.

"Alright, I'll be right back" Dean said, leaving the room.

*Cas and Crowley alone in Dean's room*

"What is it Castiel..?" Crowley asked knowing the Sam excuse was a rouse, he stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"What do you know..?" Cas asked him.

"Well isn't someone a curious kitty..." Crowley said devilishly.

"Crowley enough of you games, what you know" Castiel demanded.

Crowley nudge his head, and came clean "What is still in the cage…, and what isn't…" he voiced, a grin on his face.

Castiel's expression turned troubled; "I ask you, do not release that information to them" he pleaded.

Crowley's shot a questioning glare; as he walked closer to Cas "and why is that…?" he asked, "what are you up to hot wings…?" his eyes narrowing.

"All I wish to do is protect them, and as of now that involves withholding what I know as well as your knowledge" Cas answered vaguely, "and if you feel for Dean, I hope you too would do what is necessary to keep him safe" he added.

"What I'm hearing is that you need me… are you asking for my help?" Crowley questioned.

Castiel clenched his jaw as he dropped his head not wanting to utter the words "yes, I need your help..."

Crowley nudged his head "very well, you have a deal… as long as you share with me everything you know of the situation" he countered.

Cas stood silently, not wanting to agree but having little choice in the matter; as he could hear Dean and Sam approaching "fine." He agreed.

"Wise decision, meet me at the old motel in Canaan" Crowley voiced, as he vanished.

Dean and Sam entered the room seconds later; "hey where's Crowley" Dean asked concerned.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're thinking, he had other matters to attend too" Cas stated.

Sam and Dean both creased their faces; "ok." Dean voiced, maybe next time, don't say exactly what a psycho would…" he suggested.

"I will try" Cas replied.

"Did he tell you what he knew…? Sam asked.

Cas shook his head; "no"

"Damn" Dean muttered, looking down at the floor shaking his head as he huffed, he pulled out his phone; pressing on Crowley's name in his speed dial, no answer.

"Damn it" he muttered.

"Dean" Cas voiced, "we will figure this out, without Crowley's help"

"Cas, the apocalypse is starting again; and I have to keep Sammy as far away as possible and we're smack dab in the middle of it" Dean uttered, "we don't have time to …figure it out."

"Cas do you know anything…" Sam asked, looking as hopeless as Dean was.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know nothing that would be useful." Cas assured, "I must get back though" he voiced, gazing at Dean.

Sam looked at Dean; who was staring right back at Cas, "uh well I'm gonna get out of here, give you two a minute" he said, leaving the room.

Dean and Cas continued staring into each other's eyes; "I have to go" Cas voiced, as he stepped in closer to Dean.

"I know" Dean acknowledged, closing the remaining space between them.

Cas tilt his head to the side; his eyes longing to stay lost in Deans.

Dean's mouth parted as he went to speak "I thought you were leaving…" he voiced quietly.

"I am" Cas uttered; leaning forward to taste his lips, Dean greeted his mouth with delight, he lift his hand up, resting it on the back of cas's head; forcing them closer together.

Cas raised his hand; placing it on Dean's chest grabbing a fist full of his clothing, before finding the strength to pushed himself away "I have to leave now" Cas said, vanishing before Dean could say anything that may have made him stay.

*Castiel and Crowley in the Motel*

Castiel arrived at the motel to meet Crowley; and hold up his end of the deal.

"Castiel… what could have possibly kept you so long…?" Crowley pressed, knowing very well what kept him.

Cas looked away, his eyes rolling down to the floor as he tried not to make eye contact.

"Ah those lips… I've only had the pleasure once but–" Crowley started to say before Castiel cut him off mid-sentence "that's enough Crowley. I'm here, what would you like to know..?" Cas asked, as he walked over to the chair in the room and took as seat.

"Everything." Crowley clarified, "start with what you know of Michael" he said.

Cas nodded, "officially, we know very little. Though heaven does questions whether the cage was equipped to hold two of heaven's most powerful weapons, if the cage was strained; in any way they may have had enough use of their abilities to continue the battle" Cas explained.

"So who do you suspect is left standing… so to speak" Crowley asked.

"It is reasonable to assume Lucifer would have an advantage; due to his several years of imprisonment, Michael has not had time to test his restrictions" Cas presumed.

"If that is so, than why do your winged buddies want Dean" Crowley's eyebrow pulling upward.

Cas swallowed back the fear he had been trying hard to conceal; "when the cage opens, if Lucifer has defeated Michael, he will come to power, they want Dean to be the Vessel to fight against him" he answered.

"For Michael..? Wait… If he's no longer… how exactly does that work…?" Crowley listened intently; trying to understand.

Cas looked down to the floor "Dean is to be the vessel; in which the angels will inject the remaining power of heaven, he will then become an archangel" he uttered, "which is why he mustn't know, about Michael, If he found out that Lucifer has a chance at ultimate power and nothing or no one could defeat him, Dean would sacrifice himself; for Sam, for the world" Cas clarified.

"So what I'm hearing is he'll be a 'flying' squirrel..." Crowley muttered. Castiel stared blankly at him, Crowley rolled his eyes exhaling "wow tough crowd… Not that I care at all actually, but wouldn't Dean becoming your angel beau be ideal for your little situation, fly off into the sunset and all that…" he rambled.

Cas let his gaze fall to the floor; he let the corners of his mouth slip upward for a moment as he pictured it "it would" he uttered, before letting his small smile slip from his face; "as much as I'd enjoy eternity with Dean, I know how he feels of my kind, it is not something he would want; and letting it happen would be selfish on my part."

Crowley nudged his brows "well there's one of the differences between us, I take what I want, if dean was a demon…" Crowley smirked "oh the fun we could have..."

"That's enough." Cas said, the image of Dean with hard black eyes shaking him to the core, more than the image of him with Crowley.

"Very well, how do you propose to end the apocalypse; without Michael or Dean..?" Crowley questioned.

"Anyway I have too" Cas declared, "If I can keep Dean in the dark long enough, I hope to fight against Lucifer, in his place" he explained.

Crowley chuckled, "funny" he said, "seriously though what's the plan?"

Cas narrowed his eyes "that is the plan." He confirmed.

"Really?" Crowley twisted his face, "he will obliterate you." He stated, "this is Lucifer were speaking of…"

"Maybe, maybe not, if he cannot possess Sam as a vessel he will be significantly weakened" Cas voiced, holding on to the slim chance of hope they had.

"And if Samantha gives in…" Crowley countered, "we've all seen it happen before"

Cas look Crowley straight in the eye "than I fear only God would be able to stop him" he voiced.

"Convenient, seeing as how he's done so much, thus far" Crowley jabbed.

Castiel looked away, his eyes lowering; knowing what Crowley had said was true "There must be a reason" Cas uttered clinging to the last shred of faith he had.

"Yes that whole everything happens for a reason… nonsense" Crowley muttered.

*at the bunker*

Dean managed compose himself enough to leave his room. He walked silently into the study where Ruby and Sam sat reading at the table like they did every day, and would continue to do until they could figure out a solution for the end of the world and Ruby's inability to be cured.

"Hey everything go ok?" Sam asked, knowing by Dean's expression he was hurting.

Dean nodded "ya, I'm fine" he lied.

"And Cas..?" Sam questioned.

"He's gone… again. I know he has too, its fine" Dean voiced, now trying to convince himself.

"I'm sorry man" Sam said.

Dean grabbed a beer from the small fridge in the room "where's Bobby?" he asked.

Sam jerked his head, "must have found himself a room, he hasn't been out since I told him about Ruby" he said.

"how did he take it..?" Dean asked.

Sam pressed his lips together tightly shaking his head "not good"

Dean tilt his head to one side as he nodded it "makes sense, you bring home a demon girlfriend…. I bring home the king of hell…" He voiced, before he took a swig of his beer.

"I'll see if I can get him to come around" Dean said, heading back down the large hallway.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Sam called.

*Bobby's Room*

Dean knocked on the door; "Bobby" he called, "open up, we need to talk" he said. Dean leaned against the door, "Bobby, come on..."

Bobby sauntered over to the door; pulling it open, Dean falling into the room, "thanks" Dean said stumbling to catch himself "you could have gave me some warning.." he added.

"I could say the same" Bobby grumbled.

Dean nod his head; "fair enough. Look, we should have told you."

"your damn right you should have told me, so I could have stopped you idjits" He huffed, Bobby's face softened "I get that you guys have been going through hell, especially you, but it's the job" he said.

Dean curled the corners of his mouth up slightly "the job ya... we've lost everything because of 'the job' so if Sam can find any kind of happiness… you know what good for him"

Bobby sighed; he nudged his head "well what do I know, look here Dean of course I want you both to find some kinda happiness, I know this life… it changes you; if I could have kept you and Sam out of it… I would've" Bobby voiced.

Dean nodded, "I know" he said quietly.

The room fell silent, Bobby cleared his throat "so Sam's shaking up with Ruby and you're ok with that..." he asked, staggered.

"At first no. its Ruby, I was worried" Dean said, "but now honestly… I've seen her change Sammy, for the better this time. And I've seen it change her too." He voiced.

Bobby creased his face "so you trust her..?"

Dean stood there silent for a moment "you know me Bobby, I don't trust anyone." He disclosed, "But I trust that she would do anything to keep Sammy safe" he hesitated, "and that's enough"

Bobby nod is head acknowledging Dean's words, "and you and Crowley aren't… right..?" he asked nervously.

Dean chuckled and dropped his head down "no, were not... doing it, God Bobby"

"Cas..?" Bobby quested.

Dean pressed his lips together tightly trying to contain his laughter; it spread into a hard smile on his face; he nodded.

Bobby lifted his hands up "hey, just bracing myself. Don't need you to paint me a picture" He snorted.

"Ok… well this just got awkward." Dean said, "I'm gonna …" he said pointing to the door.

"Ya" Bobby nodded.

*in the study*

"Ok Sammy, it's taking care of." Dean said.

Sam's face filled with excitement "Really… how ... what did you say..?"

Dean nodded "ya, and it turned into the most disturbing conversation I've had with Bobby, so you're welcome" he said.

"Why…?" Sam asked warily.

"What makes you think I'd want to relive it…" Dean said, "Jeez" he uttered, as he left the bunker.

Sam looked over at Ruby and shrugged; the corners of his mouth arching downwards.

Ruby smiled; "he said he took care of it, I'm thinking maybe we don't want the details."

*Back at the motel*

"So we're good here." Cas said, waiting for Crowley's response.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he exhaled; "I suppose, a deal is a deal. Though I do hope you find a plan to take down Lucifer that will actually work…" he clarified.

Cas cleared his throat; "I'm open to suggestions" he stated.

"I would offer, if I had any, however its Lucifer" Crowley stated "believe me when I say i want him out of the picture just as much as you do… who do you think he'll destroy after he finishes off heaven…" he nudged his brows, "one more thing…" Crowley asked.

"Yes" Cas said his face turned perplexed.

"This whole ruse of yours playing with the angels… it is a ruse isn't it..?" he asked.

"Yes, my loyalty lies to the Winchesters, to Dean." Cas confirmed.

"Then why bother... why not just tell them to shove it where the sun don't shine" Crowley questioned.

"The angels plan all along was to use me as a weapon to get Dean to agree, in convincing them that their plan is on track and I am on their side, they stay out of the picture. And with Dean, he knows they would never let us be together, he would know something was off. If keeping him safe requires not being with him now; then so be it." Cas voiced.

"How sweet" Crowley said twisting his face, "you realize they'll probably just kill you… Right..."

"I have considered that possibility" Cas answered.

"And when Dean learns you lied to him, even if you live… he'll never trust you again… And I can live with that." Crowley smirked.

Cas stared emptily; knowing everything he was risking "if it saves his life" he uttered.

"Great chat Castiel, though unlike you I do have places to be… feel welcome to stay in this dive; it's been reserved. I'll say hello to your boyfriend for you" Crowley jabbed.

*back at the bunker*

Dean walked over to the impala, he opened the truck digging for the angel blade; hoping that Ruby had put it back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, grasping it in his hand he swayed it back and forth looking it over. He was determined to figure out what was really going on with Cas, he hopped in the driver's seat and sped away from the bunker, heading to the same clearing where Castiels grace had been restored. He got out and walked to the middle of the wooded area and began to pray.

"Dean Winchester…" a strong deep voice called from behind him.

Dean turned around "Uriel" he voiced bitterly, "you came…"

"Of course, what can I help you with Dean? I trust you are enjoying the return of Castiel… we were saddened to see him go" he said.

Dean lowered his brows confused by what he was saying "I'll be asking the questions" He asserted, nudging to the silver blade in his hand, and trying to remember what the hell he was going to say "what do you know about the cage opening…?" He asked.

"Castiel has not told you…?" Uriel questioned, "I thought for sure when he returned to you he would answer all your questions"

"What do you mean…? What do you know about Cas?" Dean asked, being side tracked, "tell me everything" he demanded, lifting the angel blade to his neck.

Uriel lifted his hand out to Dean "alright, no need for dramatics" He said, "Castiel started to remember, he offered his loyalty to heaven, by pretending to band with your rebel alliance" Uriel admitted, I should have known he'd betray us, he's become quite good at it, no doubt in thanks to your kind"

"No" dean exhaled deeply shaking his head; not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, it's all true. Don't fret Castiel will pay for his disloyalty, you are no closer to agreeing to be the vessel now, than you were last time. Castiel knows all about the cage… ask him your questions, and I'm thinking you'll be itching to make a deal… with us; for Sam's sake" Uriel voiced cryptically.

"No, you tell me now" Dean said.

Uriel smirked, "the cage will rise and Lucifer will defeat Michael, once he does nothing can stand in his way; he will take your brother, it will only be a matter of time, then he will proceed to slaughter every single angel before moving on to devour hell" he uttered darkly.

Dean swallowed loudly; "and if I say yes… to be the vessel, I can save them?" He asked.

"You can try, isn't that enough.., if you do accept I may be able to pull some strings to ensure your brothers safety from Lucifer" Uriel offered.

Dean stared silently at Uriel as he pictured his bother; Sam and Ruby having the chance to get out, he thought of Cas; his angel, lies or no lies Cas meant everything to him, and he would die for him.

"I don't have all day Winchester" Uriel snapped at him, "are you interested in accepting…"

"Alright, I'll do it; Yes." He uttered.

A grin spread across Uriel's face; "smart choice, the battle will commence within 3 days; we will keep our end of the bargain… in which you then will step out on to the battle field at stull and announce you're acceptance, if you speak a word to anyone; the deal will be void, do I make myself clear…" he said, awaiting confirmation from Dean.

Dean nod his head "Deal"

"We'll be seeing you soon Dean." Uriel stated, before disappearing.

Dean stood in the clearing; he lifted his hands up clutching on to his head; as he tried to fight against the information Uriel had told him. He got back in the impala and raced back to the bunker.


	13. Nothing but lies and crooked wings

*Dean walking through the bunker*

Dean got back to the bunker; a swirl of mixed emotions running through him.

Sam and Ruby were in the study; they were clearly taking a break, Ruby sat on the table with her legs wrapped around Sam as he leaned down kissing along her neck.

"Really guys…" Dean voiced; in a miserable mood, "don't you guys have a room you can do that in"

Sam pulled back from Ruby "uh ya, sorry no one else was in here… guess we did get a little carried away" He admitted.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Ruby asked, as she hopped of the table and walked towards him; she squinted her eyes, her powers working faintly but enough so to let her know something was up.

"I'm fine." Dean said, as he continued on his way to his room.

Sam and Ruby looked to each other they were both confused as to what might be bothering him, "what the hell was that…" Sam asked.

Leaving Ruby shrugging her shoulders, "no clue, he seemed fine earlier. Maybe you should go talk to him Sam" She insisted.

"What goods that gonna do… he's not gonna tell me..." Sam said.

"Well… would you mind if I tried to talk to him..?" Ruby asked.

"No of course not" Sam said, "Dean is stubborn" he disclosed.

She chuckled "yea, he's not the only one"

"Hey" Sam replied; scrunching his face, letting out a little laugh.

"I call em' like I see em'" she voiced, smiling brightly, "okay I'm gonna go talk to Dean.

"Right now…" Sam voiced, "But what about the fun we were having…" he sighed; raising his eye brows; hopefully.

Ruby cheeks turned a soft shade of pink; and she couldn't contain her smile "it was fun… but I think this takes priority over… that" She said, as she walked towards the hallway.

"Hey, tell him to get out here we got work to do" Sam shouted after her.

*Ruby knocked on Dean's door*

"Dean" She called, "can I come in?"

Dean opened the door "what do you want Ruby?" he asked

"Just to talk, I can tell somethings bothering you" She said.

"Your powers…?" he questioned, as walked back over to his bed; leaving the door open for her.

Ruby walked in and sat in the chair at the desk "a little" she admitted, "my powers are still shaky, but I don't need them to tell me somethings going on with you. Do you want to talk about…?" she asked.

"I can't" he voiced.

"That's okay, I get it; I just wanted you to know you're not alone in this" she said, as she stood up to leave.

"Ruby" Dean voiced.

She turned around answering him "yea…"

"You'll watch out for Sammy, if anything were to happen… right?" He asked, the heads of his eyebrows pushed together.

"Always, our deal still stands" She clarified, "Dean are you sure you don't want to tell me anything…?" Ruby asked; knowing there were more pieces to this puzzle.

Dean nod his head "ya, everything will be ok" he answered.

"Alright, oh ya Sam wants you to get out there; he said 'you guys have work to do'" she repeated just what Sam had said.

"I'll be right there" Dean told her.

After Ruby left the room; dean grabbed his phone, he searched through the contacts until he found Chucks number.

He waited as it rang and rang, he hung up and called again, this time leaving a message "hey Chuck, it's Dean… Winchester, call me when you get this It's important." He said before he hung up.

*the study*

Ruby walked back into the study, Sam had already grabbed Bobby and they sat around the war table.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he saw Ruby walking over to the table.

"He's coming" she answered, pulling up a seat right beside Sam.

Bobby clenched his jaw; trying to get past the fact that she was a demon.

Dean walked in; "hey, anybody want a beer?" he asked as he grabbed on out of the fridge.

"Do you even have to ask…" Bobby retorted. Dean tossed one over his way,

Bobby catching it in the air.

Dean stood at the end of the table "So what do you guys got?" he asked.

"Well…" Sam voiced, "actually we got nothing, nothing concrete; there's been several disappearances… but the death toll is actually down… could be demons snatching bodies" Sam said, "and the weather… that's the strange part, theres been more earthquakes and storms then recorded in years…"

Dean shrugged "weather changes" he said brushing it off.

"True but all this activity has been surrounding one place…" Sam voiced, leaving it for Dean to conclude.

"Kansas" Dean uttered.

Sam nod his head "yup"

"Well I told you boys, I've been seeing all sorts of strange omens… birds are dropping from the sky in the thousands, a week ago a herd of two headed calves were born and it's all leading to something big" Bobby warned them, "End of the world big" he clarified.

"Lucky us" Dean voiced, "I have to make a call, I'll be right back" he said, as he stepped over to the side of the study and pulled out his cell.

Sam and Bobby nodded, and they continued to talk among themselves, Ruby sat listening not wanting to invade too much on their 'hunters business'.

"I sure hope you boys have a good plan, and reinforcements" Bobby said

"Well… Plan wise not much, but we've got Ruby, you and Cas" Sam voiced.

"And Crowley" Dean said, as he rejoined the conversation "I just called him"

"Crowley are you sure Dean… I mean its Crowley..." Sam said.

"ya, and he's saved ours asses more than a few times Sammy, we need everyone… you can't even be in this fight Sam, the moment you get to close we all go to hell... We need him." Dean stated.

"What about Cas..?" Sam asked, "Did you call him?"

Dean shook his head "no, he knows where we are..." He said.

"So you call Crowley but not Cas… what's going on with you Dean?" Sam questioned, as his face creased with confusion.

"Ok, ok girls, we've got an apocalypse here…" Bobby said, "Save your drama for another time"

"Let's get to it than..." Dean said taking a seat around the table.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, "So how do we stop it" Sam asked, "do you have anything Bobby?"

"Anything on stopping the apocalypse, not since last time I check, although this sure is one hell of a collection of book and documents… I'm sure there has to be something in here that will help" Bobby voiced.

Ruby spoke up, "uh I might be able to help with this part, I have lived through one of these before…" She divulged to the group.

"There was another apocalypse..?" Dean asked.

Ruby nodded her head "I'm sure there's been plenty since the beginning of time, but yes I've seen it back in my time"

"Well, do tell..." Bobby said tightening his jaw.

"You've heard of the hundred year's war right..?" she asked.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, "of course" Bobby answered, Dean sat with a blank look on his face… "This is History right..." He voiced.

"Yea" Ruby said, "Important history, but it would be different than what is written in your history books"

"Ok, I'm listening" Dean said.

"Well it swept across Europe, France was swarmed with French and English soldiers who were possessed or vessels, a large portion of the battles fought were over seals; like I told you Sam; that was when I sold my soul. When I surfaced back in France in the early 1400's they were close. It was 1415 the first time I witnessed the mouth of the cage; heaven and hell on earth, Lilith and a band of demons were going to open it"

"How is that possible..? I thought they needed two brothers destined" Dean voiced confused, but listening closely hoping to gain an edge on the angels.

"Yea, and there were two brothers." She uttered, "as far as I know that was the closest they ever came to opening it, the land was plagued, King Henry had sold his soul to win the battle of Agincourt, and hell was slaughtering humanity; that was when the angels awoke a prophet that helped lead them to their victory "Jeanne D'arc" Ruby explained.

"You can't be serious…" Bobby voiced.

Sam shifted; "are you talking about Joan of Arc…?" He asked; intensely interested by the history she spoke of.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, "yea" she nodded, "there is strong reason to believe that if it hadn't have been for her part, we may have been successful in raising Lucifer. In the midst of the battles Jeanne spoke with a young man, convincing him to kill his younger brother… for the greater good, in Michael's name."

"Lucifer's vessel..." Sam assumed.

"Yes, and killing him ended the feud and the gates remained closed. And we would not have another shot until the next set of brothers were born… You and Dean…" she confirmed.

Crowley had appeared in the room a few minute earlier "ahh bedtime stories my mother used to tell me" Crowley voiced, "or at least she would've if she wasn't a power crazed wench"

Sam nudged his head trying to ignore Crowley, he breathed deeply "so as long as there are the set of brothers, the war happens?"

"The chosen two, yea... Pretty much, until it's played out" She said.

"Played out..." Dean asked.

Crowley walked closer to the group in the room "until Lucifer and Michael get their battle... Too the end, you know… boys will be boys" He clarified.

Dean swallowed loudly, as he looked over at Sam; his whole life revolved around keeping him safe, and his destiny was to kill him.

"Well there's got to be another way…" Sam fought.

Ruby shook her head, "there's not, one of you has to die to end it. I'm sorry." She said, her face aching for Sam.

Dean huffed shrugging his shoulders "well I'm not gonna kill Sammy, so we'll just have to ride it out" he voiced.

"I'm with you on this one, Dean" Bobby said, "they'll find someone else..." he assured.

"If I remember correctly... Michael can only reside in the body of a Winchester... Descendent, and not one who has been tainted by evil" he said nudging in Sam's direction, "Which leaves… ah yes… Dean." Crowley explained, "While Lucifer on the other hand has a few more options… us hell dwellers, were thorough like that"

Dean stiffened his jaw; knowing that the deal had already been cut, he would be Michael's vessel and save his brother.

"The quakes have been getting stronger…" Bobby stated, "They've been hitting Kansas every few days… I think we know where the top is gonna blow..."

"You're right about that, it will open in stull" Ruby assured.

Sam looked over at her lowering his brows "how do you know that?" he questioned.

"Well there is a reason the gate of hell is opening in Stull, it happens to be the closest location to the vessels; one of the seven gates of hell" Ruby explained.

"Seven gates of hell… that's a real thing…?" Sam voiced, skeptically.

Ruby nod her head "very real, the Gates were placed in different parts of the world; they are the entrances to hell and more importantly the exits from the cage."

"So because Dean and I live in Kansas… the Cage will continue to open in Stull?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the last destination of the cage was 'Pere Lachaise Cemetery' France, closest to the previous chosen ones" she said.

"Ok, well that's something… at least we know this thing isn't going to make any surprise appearances, we can be prepared this time" Sam said.

"Prepared…?" Bobby huffed "last time I was there, you killed me… and Cas, how exactly do we prepare..?" he asked.

"I say we go check Stull cemetery out, it's worth a look" Sam said, standing up ready to head out.

"No Sam." Ruby begged, running over to him, "please promise me you won't go near that place, please."

"Ruby… why? What's wrong..?" Sam asked, looking down at her; and seeing the terror on her face.

Ruby looked towards Dean, but she said nothing, only shook her head back and forth.

Sam put his arms around her; pulling her closer into him "Babe its ok, its ok" he repeated, as he rubbed his hands along her back; trying to calm her while being left in the dark.

"Dean what's going on…?" Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head "I don't know" he said, using the same lie Cas had, "Crowley what was the information you had?" he asked.

"Well, I thought I would inform where the cage was; although it seems a little futile now" he stated.

Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes, both agreeing Crowley was completely useless.

"You said it was about the battle..?" Dean reminded him, "and then you took off…"

"Ah right, I also know it will be soon… possibly as we speak…" Crowley uttered, "I have a feeling, you'll know exactly when it's opened Moose… you and Lucifer were bunk buddies after all, I'm sure he misses picking in your head" Crowley voiced wickedly.

"Stop" Ruby demanded; as she glared at Crowley.

"Crowley that's enough" Dean said, "Lucifer isn't getting close to Sam, I promise" he voiced looking over to Ruby and Sam.

"I apologise, I got carried away." Crowley replied. The war room was still quiet after what Crowley had said, everyone internalizing their own concerns.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat "Dean, it isn't you job to protect me" he voiced quietly.

Dean nod his head; "yes, it is Sammy, I'm your Brother… and I will save you" He uttered.

Bobby stared at Dean as pride filled the old hunters heart; 'cause he knew damn well what Dean said was true.

"Dean" Cas voiced, Appearing in the room.

Dean's body stiffened at the sound, he looked to over to where the voice had come from "Cas, nice of you to drop by" he said bitterly.

"Oh if it isn't Mr. self-righteous himself" Crowley sighed.

"Cas" Bobby said relieved, as he walked over throwing his arms around him "good to see you" he voiced.

"You too Bobby, I'm glad your well" Castiel spoke.

"What are you doing here Crowley..." Cas asked, staring him down.

Crowley smirked "I was invited..." He voiced looking over to dean.

Cas too looked over at Dean who lowered his gaze to the floor trying not to meet castiel's glare. "We need him" he responded, "and he told us the information he had..." Dean said.

Cas cleared his throat "and what was the information if you don't mind me asking…?"

Dean turned away "I think we got it covered Cas…" he voiced.

Cas nodded his head "very well, I'll just attend to other matters" he said, then looked over at Sam, who gave him an apologetic look. "I'll be in touch" he voiced to Sam before he vanished out of sight.

"Well that was awkward…" Crowley muttered.

"Dean, what the hell was that…? What's going on between you and Cas…?" Sam asked, angrily, "and stop lying to me"

"Just stay out of it, Sammy" Dean said.

Sam walked closer to Dean "no, I'm not gonna just stay out of it… when I think you're being a dick, Cas loves you… and you're off with the king of hell over here, I think you're making a huge mistake"

Ruby stepped to Sam grabbing on to his arm "Sam, calm down"

Sam looked to her shaking his head "no, he needs to know"

Dean pressed his lips together firmly; trying to hold back as he shook his head "that's what you think I'm doing… Crowley. It has nothing to do with him, this is Cas's choice; he chose to leave… he's the one who doesn't want to be here." Dean roared.

"You know what I'm out of here" Dean said storming out.

Sam lifted his hand up to his forehead; as he sighed, that was not what he wanted. The last thing they needed right now was more tension, the war was eating at them and it hadn't yet begun.

"Well as much as I'd like to stick around, I think I'll leave with squirrel" Crowley voiced, as the others were shooting daggers his way.

*outside the bunker*

Dean paced back and forth; kicking at the ground.

"Rough day" Crowley voiced.

"That's an understatement." Dean said.

"Don't let the moose get you down" Crowley voiced, attempting in his own way to cheer him up.

Dean took a deep breath exhaling; "it's not just Sam" he paused, "I have some stuff I need to figure out" he said walking towards the impala "if you want to go to hell, I'll call you if anything changes"

"I suppose I could attend to some business; while he wait for annihilation" Crowley said, "give me a ring if you need a hand" he expressed; wiggling his eyebrow seductively.

Dean rolled his eyes "sure" he said, as he hopped in to the impala; Crowley disappearing.

He drove off; heading to the clearing; he lingered in the car as he didn't know if he had it in him. He slowly stepped out, heading to the middle of the empty bush, he swallowed back his pride and prayed for Castiel.

"Dean" Cas voiced.

Dean looked up; he gazed over at Cas, every time he saw him; it felt like he was being pulled in deeper.

"You came…" Dean voiced surprised, after what he had said in the bunker.

Cas's face softened "I will always come" he uttered.

"Look I'm sorry, about how I was in the bunker… but I can't pretend I'm ok anymore, I'm not, far from it." Dean admitted, "I gave up after you left… I felt it. I didn't want to be here anymore, but then when chuck said you'd be back; I held on to that, it kept me going… but now, I don't know" he said, his voice rattling with emotion, he stepped closer to him.

"I need you to stop lying to me, I need you to tell me what you know Cas" He urged, as he continued to walk closer.

"It's not that simple Dean." Cas said, as he began to meet up with him.

"ya, actually it is… do you –" he hesitated, trying to form the words "do you still love me..." Dean asked, as his heart accelerated.

Cas stared intently at Dean; the hunter, he had pieced back together while unravelling himself, "of course I do"

"Then I'm asking you to tell me the truth" he pleaded.

"I – I'm doing what I believe is right, I can't tell you. You have to trust me." Cas explained.

"I can't. We've been here before Cas" Dean said, "this time I need you to trust me"

Cas creased his face; the pain unlike anything he'd ever felt "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Dean closed his eyes tightly hoping to hide the tears that formed; his bottom lip trembling, "the worse part –" he said trying to speak as his voice cracked "is I already know." He uttered.

"What do you know..?" Cas questioned.

"Everything." He answered.

Cas reached out to Dean and grasping on to his arm "who told you…? Crowley…?" he asked.

Dean shook his head "Uriel, he told me about the vessel, and - about you…"

"Dean, I kept this from you for your safety, I know you Dean… you would risk it all to save the ones you love, and so would I let me try to defeat Lucifer…" Cas voiced.

"It's too late, I wish you would've just told me Cas." Dean mumbled, "I love you. This doesn't change that." He said before turning to walk away.

"Dean wait." Cas called, but Dean never stopped and never turned around.

Castiel grit his teeth together; and vanished.

Dean got back into the car; he put his hands on the steering wheel resting his head down on top of them.

*the angels*

Uriel and Hale were already done their preparations, for the deal; and it had been agreed by the council heaven, now all they had to do was wait for Luicfer to arrive.

Castiel appeared; his eyebrows knotted together, his hands compressed into fists as he approached them.

"Castiel, I was wondering when you would show up… I take it you have had a discussion with Dean" Uriel jabbed.

"You have turned you're back on heaven Castiel" Hale voiced, "we must take action"

Castiel's expression softened; "do what you must to me; but please do not use Dean as the vessel" he pleaded.

Uriel stepped to Castiel he grabbed on to each of his arms; restraining him from behind "we are letting Sam Winchester live, that was the first term" Uriel said.

Hale let her angel blade slip from her sleeve into her hand, Castiel closed his eyes thinking only of Dean, knowing he'd rather be dead then have to lose him.

Hale lifted the blade to Castiel's neck slowly slicing it open; letting his grace escape; until only a small amount remained inside his vessel.

"And now we have kept the second term you will live, but not as an angel" Hale said, and not as a mortal… but as something different all together"

Cas opened his eyes; his vision dimer and his strength diminished at the loss of his grace, "why…" He uttered.

"Because it is necessary, Dean must take his place in this battle; and you must step down" Uriel voiced, "I will send you back to the Winchesters, if you wish to keep Sam alive I suggest stay out of the way" he added.

Uriel zapped Castiel a few hundred feet from the bunker, Cas stumbled through the bushes falling in to the nearest tree trying to regain his footing, everything was much more difficult; being this close to human.

He touched his hand to his neck feeling a stinging sensation; the cut from the blade was still bleeding out.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a cell phone; he dialed Dean's number not knowing if he should expect an answer "what Cas" he heard, his spirits lifting at Dean's voice.

"Dean..." he said gasping for air "I'm alright… I think. I'm a few yards from the bunker" he said before passing out and dropping the phone from his hand.

*in the bunker*

"Cas.. Cas you still there?" Dean asked before hearing the phone beep to an end. He stood up walked over to his desk grabbing his gun and tucking it into the back of his jeans, he hurried out of his room.

"Cas is in trouble" he voiced as he walked through the study and up the stairs to leave.

"Wait what do you mean…?" Sam asked.

"I don't know he's outside somewhere, he doesn't sound good; I know somethings wrong" dean said, "Are you coming?"

Sam stood up as he nodded his head "of course"

Everyone left the table and followed Dean out.

*outside the bunker*

"Ok he said he was outside the bunker, I say we split up" Dean commanded.

"I'll take this area" Bobby said pointing over to the left side of the woods.

"Dean" Sam voiced, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder "we'll find him"

Dean nod his head.

They went their separate ways combing through the bushes; they all called out to him with no response.

Cas was laid out at the bottom of a large tree; his eyes flickered as he tried to regain consciousness, he could hear the muffled voices calling out his name, he wanted to call back to them but for some reason he couldn't find the strength.

He kept the image of dean in his head, if this were it; he would hold on to every last second of Dean Winchester he could.

Bobby stumbled up to the tree; Castiel lying next to lifeless "Dean" Bobby yelled, as he knelt beside Cas "Dean" he called again.

Dean raced over to where bobby had been looking, trying to locate where his voice was coming from "Bobby" Dean shouted.

"Over here" bobby answered as he waved his arm up in the air. Dean bolted as fast as he could; his breathing quickening as Cas came into view "Cas" he uttered.

"Cas… can you heard me?" Dean asked as he pulled his body off the ground leaning him against his own.

"We need to get him back to the bunker" Dean voiced, panicked; as his lover was dying in his arms.

Dean picked him up off the ground, carrying him home.

Sam and Ruby caught up to them "What happened to him?" Sam questioned.

"Looks like the angel's work" Ruby voiced.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

"No, I got him." Dean said, not wanting to let him go.

*at the bunker*

They stormed through the bunker, Dean laid Cas down on his bed, "it's his neck, I need to stitch it" Dean said.

"I don't know Dean, he looks like he lost a lot of blood" Sam voiced; preparing Dean for what might happen.

"Sammy – get the stuff" Dean demanded.

"Ok" Sam said simply, heading to the desk in Deans room knowing he kept provisions in there.

Sam placed the first aid kit on the bedside table, Dean exhaled not wanting to leave Cas's life in anyone else's hands but knowing Sam was a lot better at homemade stitches then he was "Sam… Can you…" he voiced; as he glared at the gash.

Sam nod his head "ya, I can do it" he answered.

Dean got up and moved to the foot of the bed he sat there with his elbows rested onto his knees; his face fell into his hands; as he waited for Sam to fix him up.

Sam sat diligently at Cas's bed side mending his injury "ok I'm done" Sam said, as he stood taking the medical equipment with him and tossing it in the waste basket.

Dean moved back up next to Cas; he reached his hand out to Grasp on to Cas's, he hand it tightly.

"I did my best, I hope he's ok" Sam said.

"I know. Me too." Dean muttered, "I'm just gonna stay with him, if you guys need me –"

Sam interrupted "no stay. We'll be fine. Cas needs you" he assured, "if you need anything just call" Sam added before leaving.

*the study*

"Is Castiel alright?" Ruby asked as Sam entered the room.

Sam shook his head softly "it's bad, I stitched him up, but I'm not sure if it's gonna be enough" he voiced, his eyebrows pulled down on his face.

"And Dean…?" Bobby questioned.

"not good" Sam answered, "I say we keep doing what we were doing, try and keep Dean out of this as much as possible… at least until Cas gets better, if he gets better" Sam uttered.

Bobby nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll go dig around in the file room, see if there's anything we missed" Ruby said, heading down to room 7B.

Sam and Bobby were looking in the giant bookcases for anything they might have over looked. Bobby pulled out a few that caught his attention.

"Miss me…" A voiced called out.

Sam sighed as he recognized it "Crowley" he said turning around "what do you want? And how did you get in here?" he asked.

"Dean may have told me the secret password…" Crowley nudged his brows.

"Of course he did" Sam mumbled; unimpressed.

"Where is Squirrel?" Crowley asked, having already called him several times with no answer.

"Where he needs to be… with Cas" Sam said, "something happened to Cas… and Dean won't leave his side" Sam divulged.

"Ah, angel get his wings clipped?" Crowley asked; smirking.

Sam creased his face "how did you know…"

"I'm Crowley… I make it my business to know." He voiced, "I'm sure he'll adjust to human life impeccably. After all Castiel can do no wrong…" he said rolling his eyes.

"It's not just that he's human… it's his mortal wounds, there bad" Sam confessed, "wait… could you help him?"

Crowley pout his lips out; as he tilted his head to the side "i may be able to help…" he voiced.

"Ok great" Sam said.

Crowley lifted his hand; holding his pointer finger out "ah – ah I believe I said I may be able to… not that I would" he pointed out.

Sam tightened his Jaw "the only reason you're not dead already is because Dean is having a momentary lapse of judgment, "help Cas, or I'll have Bobby put that bullet back where it belongs" Sam threatened.

"With pleasure" Bobby added.

Crowley smirked, "not the best way to get me to assist you… threats, Moose I'm impressed"

Sam took a deep breath dreading asking nicely "Crowley please… help Cas" he said through his teeth.

"That's more like it… but I think I'll require more than asking pretty…" Crowley voiced.

"Do it for Dean then… if you really care about him; then you should want to do right by him" Sam said.

Crowley chuckled "Samantha… regardless of these new found feelings… I'M THE BLOODY KING OF HELL" he shouted, "I'm gonna need immunity"

Sam looked over at Bobby; Bobby's face scowled. Sam looked away and back to Crowley "ok. Immunity. Now save him"

"Very well, I'm assuming I should make my way to Dean's room" Crowley voiced.

Sam nodded.

*Dean's room*

Crowley walked in, Dean was still holding on to Cas; hoping for a miracle.

"Hello Dean" Crowley voiced.

"What are you doing here Crowley… it's not a good time." Dean said; never taking his eyes off Cas.

"I see that… I came to help" Crowley said as he stood close beside Dean, he held his hands out over Castiel's body.

"What are you doing…?" Dean asked, his brows pulled closer together "I didn't think Demon could heal angels" he voiced.

"We can't" Crowley stated.

"He's human?" Dean asked; his voice almost sounding hopeful.

Crowley continued to hover his hands over top of him "not completely but enough so that I can assist the healing process" Crowley said, he pulled his hands back "there are you are, he will heal; it may take a bit"

Dean looked next to him at Crowley, "thank you" Dean said.

"I didn't do it for you" Crowley admitted, "I did it for immunity… from the Winchesters… and their pets" he voiced refereeing to Cas and Bobby.

"I still appreciate it" Dean said.

"I'll leave you be, your welcome to stay at the bunker." Dean said offering him a room, "it may help to have everyone under one roof"

Crowley pondered the thought his life just as there's relied on stopping Lucifer, and frankly he didn't trust them to do it alone "I'll accept your offer, to aid in ending Lucifer" Crowley agreed.


	14. Somehow i found a way to get lost in you

*in the study*

"Sam you sure it was the best thing to give Crowley a free pass" Bobby asked; worry in his voice.

"Honestly probably not… but we didn't have much of a choice" Sam said; shrugging.

"What happened?" Ruby asked catching the tail end of the conversation; her arms were piled with old scrolls from the hidden files; she dumped them down on the table.

"Crowley showed up" Sam voiced, "he healed Cas"

"That's great" she said enthusiastically.

"But… I have to make a deal not to go after him when this is all over" Sam confessed.

Ruby nodded her head slowly; "Dean would have done it, you did the right thing Sam" Ruby assured him.

"I hope so" Sam uttered.

Crowley walked back into the study "it's done, Castiel will be back in almost perfect human shape"

"Human…" Bobby questioned.

"Yes, you catch on quick" Crowley jabbed, "his grace was stolen… well most of it which is why I was able to heal him at all" Crowley explained.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"Grateful, so much so in fact he has offered that I stay here… lucky you" Crowley smiled a wicked smile.

"ya… lucky.." Sam voiced sarcastically.

Ruby stepped in before anything turned sour "I'll show you a room then" she offered, "Sam, you and Bobby get started; I found these scrolls, they seem to have some information of hell" she explained "I'll be right back"

Sam watched Ruby and Crowley walk out of the room until he couldn't see them anymore; it made his stomach turn knowing Crowley had somehow manage to get on Dean and Ruby's good sides.

*Crowley and Ruby*

She led him down the hallway; there were several different doors to sleeping arrangements in the bunker.

"So what made you save Castiel..?" She asked.

"I needed to assure my wellbeing" Crowley answered.

"Is that all…" she pressed, "I know you've been injecting Dean's blood… is it changing you…" her eye brow raised as she waited for his reply.

Crowley expression hardened "it was only for my benefit. I couldn't care less whether the angel lives or dies"

"Fair enough" Ruby voiced as she stopped in front of a door; "this is it" she said gesturing towards the entrance.

"We'll be in the study looking for a way to stop Lucifer" She let him know; as she started to walk away.

"Why do you stay?" Crowley called, "you can't really love… we don't have it in us" he said.

"We can… we just need to fight for it" She answered, "believe me when Sam came for me, I didn't think I could; I was counting on the cure, but being with Sam… makes it easier to fight against the demon." She explained; and then continued on her way, turning back to Crowley only for a second "oh, and Crowley… it's worth it" she added.

Crowley stood in the hallway thinking of what she said, he counted on the blood to free him; and somewhere in the process it had hooked him to humanity.

*Dean's room*

Dean was slouched back in the chair beside the bed, he had tried to shut his eyes for bit, as he waited.

Cas stirred as he began to open his eyes; he was surprised to be alive and unsure of where he was, he looked to his side and saw Dean with his eyes closed peacefully as he slept "Dean…" Cas whispered.

Dean snapped right out of his slumber, hearing Cas's voice "you're awake" he said, sitting up and leaning forward.

"Yes, it seems that way, thank you for coming" Cas voiced.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"After we spoke, I went to see Uriel… he mentioned that only reason they kept me alive, was because it is what you wanted" Cas said, a small smile on his face, "do you still feel that way… after everything.." he asked.

"Of course, Cas; you are it; everything to me, despite wanting to kick your ass half the time" Dean admitted, as he chuckled.

"What did Uriel tell you?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head "I can't discuss it. But I know what I'm doing" he assured him, "I should go let the others know you're ok" Dean voiced.

Cas sat up; throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he reached out grabbing Dean's hand "stay" he said.

"Cas…" Dean sighed, not wanting to start something they couldn't finish.

"Dean, how long until the cage opens…? Tomorrow..?" Cas asked, already aware of the general time frame.

"Tomorrow is the third day… ya" Dean Uttered.

"Then don't leave me yet… I know I've made many mistakes. But – the reason is you" Cas said, clutching his hand tighter "every thought that filled me head while I laid there fighting to hold on; every single one was you" he uttered, Cas leaned in to kiss Dean's mouth; he drew back slightly to make sure Dean was ok with it; before planting his lips smack dab on deans.

No matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn't resist kissing him back; even if his lips tasted like painful reminders of what he could never have.

Cas pulled Dean in closer into his arms; causing them to fall back onto the bed, Dean's body falling on top of Cas but he didn't mind, Deans muscular body wriggling onto of his; He wanted more, he needed it.

Cas ran his hands up underneath Dean's shirt his warm skin lit a fire inside him, Dean lifted his body up long enough to remove his own shirt, he grabbed on to Castiel's arms pulling him up to remove his shirt as well; and then falling right back down on top of him.

Dean caressed his lips down Castiels neck and across his collar bone; Causing Cas to bite down on his own lip as he held his breath in anticipation.

Dean's hands moved down lower and lower on Castiels body, driving Cas wild; he wished he could have him right in that second but he lacked the strength to move him like he was used to. In truth he never had the chance to experience Dean's touch and their bodies embrace as a human.

The rest of the night became a blur of bodies, moving in rhythmic form as one.

*the study*

The rest of the gang had been researching all day and into the evening, Crowley making appearances every now and then, as he tracked down any demons that may have had information.

Sam slammed the book in his hands closed "there's nothing." He said frustrated, "we've been through every book in this place… maybe – maybe there's no other way then to just take our roles" he sighed.

Ruby furrowed her face "no. Don't say that Sam" she snapped at him "there has to be something…"

"I don't know, this is the first time the cage has ever been opened right… maybe there was never any information for what to do after" Bobby said, "I mean I hate to be the downer but were running short on time" he voiced.

"There has to be something. Like a failsafe; god must half had a way to stop him if he ever was released." She argued, "There can't just be nothing." She said; as she rested her face into her hands.

Everyone was run down and exhausted, any hope they had left was definitely wearing thin.

Sam stood up and walked over to her; he placed his hand on her back "hey we'll figure it out" he said, "but not tonight"

Ruby looked up at him nodding her head.

Sam looked over at Bobby "hey Bobby, were gonna call it a night. You should do the same get some sleep; you've been working hard" Sam said.

Bobby nod "ya, I'll turn in soon" he agreed.

Ruby stood up and clutched onto Sam's arm; as they walked out of the study.

*Crowley in hell*

Crowley sat at a table; he was holding his head propped up on his hand "this is pitiful… we should have more information than this… we're in hell!" he roared.

"I'm sorry sir, but the demons who are in league with Luicfer are staying silent on the matter" a dark haired demon woman voiced, "It's uncertain if they even have anything about the cage opening."

"Bring me one of them… NOW" Crowley shouted impatiently.

"Bring one forward" The woman repeated.

A young Demon man, acknowledged the request and left the room to fetch one of Lucifer's followers.

Crowley sat tapping his fingers down on the table as he waited.

The door opened again; in walking the young demon dragging behind him a demon wrapped in chains "sir" the young demon voiced as he presented him.

Crowley stood up from the table he walked closer to the chained demon "word has it you are in league with Lucifer's release" Crowley voiced; as he circled around him.

"Our father will rise, and slaughter humanity" The demon spoke.

"When will Lucifer rise…?" Crowley questioned.

The demon laughed "he will be unstoppable"

Crowley lost his patience, he rested his hand on the demons head expelling him.

The body falling to the floor at Crowley's feet, "if Lucifer rises, he will kill every angel and when he's finished, he'll come for us" Crowley voiced.

"What do you wish for us to do, sir..." the demon man asked.

"Stay put… unless I call for your services" Crowley answered.

"But sir, shouldn't we go after the Winchesters, they are the vessels which cause a threat to all our kind" the man said.

Crowley looked frustrated at the demon "let me simplify it for you… touch the Winchesters and you'll have me to deal with…" he stated.

The man nodded "I apologise sir" he begged for forgiveness.

*Sam and Ruby's room*

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed; he threw his head back. Ruby stepped up in front of him; she placed her hands on either side of his face; leaning in and placing a kiss on to his mouth.

She pulled back, his mouth curved into a smile as she made everything else slip into the background.

Sam lifted his hands to grab on to her waist, he ran them up her back, and His touch was electrifying to her.

He stood up from the bed picking her up with him; she grabbed onto her own shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it to the ground.

Their lips rejoined; she was a force of nature that couldn't be completely tamed, Ruby's bit at Sam's lips as if she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands slid down his neck grabbing onto the collar of his plaid shirt ripping it open; buttons flying throughout the room.

*morning Dean and Castiel*

Dean wasn't used to being the one that woke first; he lay in bed with his arms still wrapped around Castiel, wishing he could wake up like this forever.

Cas opened his eyes; as he stretched his body "morning" Dean said; as he gazed down to the angel in his arms. Cas smiled up at him "good morning" he said, "this is a change of events, I suppose I require more rest with the lack of grace"

"It's a nice Change." Dean whispered, brushing his thumb across Cas's face, Cas closed his eyes as he savoured the moment; nothing could be better than this, when it hit him, every time they managed to be even somewhat happy it was stolen with tragedy, the smile quickly slipped from his face "Dean, what are we going to do about the deal you made?" he asked.

"What has to be done." Dean responded, "I don't have a choice, If I can keep Sammy alive… and save everyone else, I have to try" he took a deep breath, he turned his body inward and shuffled closer to Cas; they lay eye to eye "let's just be here, and forget everything else well we can, ok…" he said.

Cas forced smiled; "ok" he answered quietly, not wanting this to end.

Dean parted his mouth as he hovered in closer to Cas; interlocking their lips.

*in the Study*

It was early morning, the bunker had a quietness about it even though it was filled with more people than usual, Bobby hardly slept at all and made his way back to the pile of scrolls he had left to read through; he had learned to consider four to five hours a decent sleep, it was seven o'clock and he had already been awake for a good hour; he sat in the study drinking a coffee while he read over some of the ancient books that were stocked in the shelves, there had been volumes of scrolls that were thought to be lost; he was in his glory and wished they had have stumbled upon it sooner.

Crowley had taken up a temporary residence in the bunker under Dean's request, when he had woke he wondered down the hallway and into the study "ah Bobby Singer… what a delight" he voiced, as he rolled his eyes.

"do you have anything useful Crowley or are you just here for your witty remarks… if you'd like I could fire some more of those rounds into your walking corpse" Bobby retorted.

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer" Crowley responded, "drinking coffee, while were expecting the end of days..?" he asked, raising one brow.

"It's seven in the morning… I think I'll play it slow" Bobby said.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders "suit yourself" he said grabbing a bottle of aged Craig whiskey; and pouring himself a drink.

He sat down at the war table across from Bobby, "you realize you're likely to die here…" Crowley voiced.

Bobby looked up from the scrolls in his hands; he exhaled deeply "ya, I'm aware of that, wouldn't be the first time"

"And yet here you are…" Crowley said.

"Well I'm not gonna let them go down alone, these boys are all I have; and if this is it, I'm going with them." Bobby declared.

"I'm unsure if that's noble or just stupid" Crowley pondered.

Bobby shook his head "neither. It's family"

Sam and Ruby walked in the room; he had his arm resting on her back "hey..." he greeted them confused by the sight of Bobby and Crowley having a conversation "wait a second… were you guys actually talking..?" he questioned.

"Not by choice" Bobby huffed; returning his attention to the scrolls.

"I see you found some reading material" Sam said unsurprised.

"ya, geez where was this place, the first time around…" Bobby said, "They have everything"

"ya, I know. It's great to have everything you need at your fingertips, though we still haven't figured out why the cure won't work on Ruby or why her powers act up when I'm around her" Sam said, "we've been through a lot of these books but there's not much on curing demons in the first place, strange part is it seemed to have effect on Crowley, even thought it was never completed." He explained.

"Yes I recall… your little experiment, I wouldn't recommend it Ruby – these 'feelings' are a bitch" Crowley assured her.

"Well I'll let you know if I come across anything… I don't want to stir up trouble but how are you guys taming the demon so to speak..?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked to Ruby he smiled softly "were not, It's all her" he voiced, as he was dazed by the thought of her strength.

She shook her head "It's not all me" She confessed, "for a while I had been injecting Dean's blood, but it had little effect. But being around Sam seems to help numb the demonic parts of me, where my abilities are almost rendered useless" she clarified.

Bobby turned his mouth downward; while he moved his head back and forth "huh, never heard anything like that; But hey if it works. What kind of abilities any that might come in handy?" he asked.

"Well, as of now probably not. But I can read people, teleport, heal myself quickly and acquire heightened strength; but when I'm around Sam I'll likely to just bleed out, and as far as reading people he's the only one I can feel" she admitted, "well most of the time" she smiled.

"That's not so reassuring" Bobby said.

"So if I understand correctly, you have no powers when you're around the moose..?" Crowley recapped the information.

"Yea, that pretty much sums it up" She answered.

"Wow" he muttered, "that must be awful." Crowley said, "How can you stand the feelings…? The pain?" he questioned.

"Feelings..? pain..? What does that mean..?" Sam voiced, confused by what Crowley meant.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, as she looked away from Sam, "Ruby what feelings?" he asked.

"It's nothing" She said.

Crowley huffed "who are you kidding love… they'll eat you alive" he voiced.

"Ruby..?" Sam questioned.

Ruby looked at up Sam "ok I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, I knew you would take it on yourself" she said, "part of what make doing evil things easy when you're a demon is that you don't have to feel the weight of them, but when were together… I lose my control to shut them out, so I have to face the horror that I caused; But it's fine, it's mine to bare" She assured.

"How could you not tell me…?" Sam asked, "So you – you feel that all the time..? Being around me is causing you pain…?" he uttered.

She reached up touching the side of his face "no, never. It's making me accountable, and I won't let you take responsibility for my actions. Sam you are the best thing that ever happened to me… you gave me back my ability to love." She voiced.

Sam looked down at her; he ran his hand over her cheek then down to her neck "I'll find something, I promise." Sam said.

She smiled, "I know. But right now we have an apocalypse to stop" she voiced.

Sam nodded his head "ok, let's do it, has anyone seen Dean?" he asked.

Crowley huffed "I'm assuming he's still coddling the broken angel" he said unimpressed.

"Bobby, you heard from him at all?" Sam questioned.

"No, haven't seen him since the other night, I'm sure he's still watching over Cas; I know they're not… together or whatever…but we know Dean" Bobby said, referring to his loyalty.

"ya no question there, Dean's crazy about Cas" he said, smirking in Crowley's direction; he was throwing the jabs this time. "I'm gonna go check on Cas, give Dean a break" he voiced.

"No" Ruby said grabbing onto Sam, stopping him.

Sam twisted his face "why what is it Ruby?" he asked

Ruby pressed her lips together tightly; rolling them together "uh – I think I can feel them that's all – and they're fine, trust me" she assured.

"You mean..?" He voiced, trying not be seem as excited as he was.

"Sam!" She scolded trying to keep their privacy.

Sam smile was still plastered on his face; as Bobby and Crowley both shuttered at the imagery.

"Well let's continue and I'm sure they'll come out soon" Sam voiced, "have you found anything that may come in handy?" Sam asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged "well not much but there was one scroll I read called 'infra descensu' roughly translated 'down below' it spoke of a staircase to hell" Bobby described, as he searched the table for the scroll, he found it and rolled it open dragging his finger down along the page "right here 'pro gradibus custos ore' which is for 'the guardian of the stairs', if we could find this staircase maybe there's a master lock on the cage, I know it sounds crazy.. But crazys what we do" Bobby voiced.

*Dean bedroom*

Cas and Dean were still cuddled up to one another, both dreading having to move.

"Damn" Dean groaned.

Cas lowered his brows "what is it..?" he questioned.

"Ah nothing really, just thinking we should get out there before they come in" Dean answered chuckling, knowing damn well that it would eventually happen.

"I suppose you are right" Cas agreed, starting to roll away, until Dean grabbed on to his body "hey, I didn't mean right this second." He said.

Cas smiled as Dean pulled him back in planting as kiss onto his mouth.

"I do need to shower though" Dean said.

"Alright well I will wait here for you" Cas replied.

Dean pressed his lips together tightly forming a big smile as his cheeks turned a faint shade of red "you could – uh … come with me" he mumbled timidly.

Cas's stared blankly "I don't require human, necessity's such as bathing practices" he said plainly.

Dean smirked "Cas, I was thinking we could do more than just get clean." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I see. Than Yes, I will accompany you." Cas voiced eagerly, as he caught on to Dean's suggestion.

Dean crawled out of the bed, they were both already exposed; and even though they had seen each other naked many times, it never lost its appeal Cas knew when he was looking at Dean it was the greatest sight he'd ever see; his muscular body, and perfectly curved.. Cas snapped himself out of it, forcing himself not to stare.

Cas arose from the bed and it was clear to Dean that he was looking at an angel; he was flawless in every way.

Dean walked forward to his extending his hand out for Castiel's, leading him into the bathroom and closing the door.

*the study*

The group had listen to Bobby's idea. Ruby shook her head "I have to disagree. Entering the stairway to hell would be a tremendous mistake, we have no idea what could happen… there may not even be a way to return" she voiced.

"Than what do you say we do?" Bobby asked discouraged and out of ideas.

"Honestly… I have no idea" she uttered.

*Dean's room*

"That was a pleasant experience" Cas said as they walked out of the bathroom.

Dean smirked; "it sure was"

Cas snapped his fingers and was clothed back into his regular ensemble, Dean wrapped the towel in his hands around his waist as he searched his dresser for clothing.

Cas watched him as he did the mundane human necessities; he was mesmerized by Deans normalcy considering the life he was dealt.

Dean turned around with a pile of clothes in his arms "what?" he asked as he threw them down on the bed.

"Nothing" Cas smiled, "I just find it fascinating to watch you preform simple tasks" he confessed.

Dean laughed "that's kinda creepy" he said as he beamed from ear to ear; knowing exactly what Cas meant, because he looked the same way at him.

Dean slid his boxer briefs and his pants on; he threaded his belt around his waist, then pulled on his shirt. "Ready…?" he asked.

Castiel nodded his head.

"ok, just one more thing before we go out there" Dean voiced; he lifted his hand up to Cas's face; he ran it over his cheek and his thumb across his lips before kissing them one last time, "I love you Cas" he uttered as their mouths parted from each other.

"I love you as well, Dean" Cas replied.

They both smiled at the words, before walking out of the room, Dean leading the way to the study.

"Hey" Dean said as he entered, "Cas is all fixed up" he said smiling.

Sam tried to contain his smile as he saw them walk in side by side; their hands slightly bushing each others.

"What..?" Dean asked, as he saw the stares from the entire room.

"Honey moon over already, Castiel… I'm disappointed in you." Crowley jabbed; a huge smirk on his face.

Dean lowered his eyebrows "Geez... What did you do put a cup up to the door?" he asked.

Sam pressed an awkward smile "Not exactly, uh - Ruby kinda felt you guys…" he admitted, which actually stopped me from going in myself"

Cas and Dean both twisted their faces.

"Ok, ya I just realized how creepy that sounded" Sam voiced.

"I swear Dean it was accidental, usually all I can feel is Sam… whatever you two have is just as strong I guess, that's all" she explained, "I'll try to be more careful"

Dean exhaled "It's alright, but can we just get back on topic…"

"ya of course" Sam nodded his head, "but um – are you guys back together now.. or what" Sam asked.

"Uh Sam… not on topic." Dean said nudging his head, "how about we stop the end of the world and we'll get back to you" he insisted.

"Ya, ok" Sam agreed "um Bobby's been hitting the books, hasn't found much maybe an entrance to hell but we have no idea where or if we could even get in, and Ruby doesn't think it's our best option" Sam recapped, filling Dean and Cas in.

"I agree with Ruby, entry to hell could be fatal" Cas voiced, "I feel our best chance would be to confront Lucifer himself"

"Well that still leaves us with a huge problem" Bobby said, "last time Lucifer and Michael met they killed me, and you" He said, looking to Cas.

"As much as I hate to agree, Bobby singer has a valid point" Crowley stated, there is no standing in Lucifer's way and living to tell about it"

"Is there anything that you can do Crowley…?" Dean asked.

"unfortunately all I can do is keep majority of the demons out of the battle, I have already held them back from killing Moose and yourself, though I believe some will try anyhow, actually you're quite lucky Lucifer needs you none of his followers will dare touch you"

"ya lucky." Sam said sarcastically.

"The silver lining…" Crowley assured.

"Well so much for the advantage of having the king of hell on our side" Dean pressed.

"I prefer 'lovers in the league against Satan' of course without the fun of being lovers… but the invitations always there." Crowley voiced; winking at Dean.

Dean lowered his brows "Crowley" he voiced his name with a warning tone.

While Cas glared at him.

"I really think we need someone to check out the cemetery… see if there has been a change" Sam insisted, he looked down to Ruby who was still wrapped under his arm "I'll stay behind" he said easing her worry.

"Any volunteers…?" Bobby asked.

A silence filled the room "I'll go" Ruby voiced.

"No way" Sam huffed, "I'm not letting you go out there alone" He stated.

"I won't, Crowley will come with me" she said looking his way, "right…"

"I suppose I could" Crowley sighed, he hated being a helpful part of the group.

"ya... That doesn't make it better… maybe worse – you guys hate each other" Sam reminded them.

"Well – that was then and this is now, all our lives are at stake, and we could lose the people we care about" She said, not just referring to Sam, "we're also able to protect ourselves" she added.

"And I'm going too" Dean said.

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas voiced.

"ya" he nodded; turning to face Cas he leaned in hovering his lips beside Cas's ear "I'll be back" He promised. He pulled away from Cas turning to face Sam "I'll make sure Ruby comes back too" He said, reassuring Sam who nod his head in agreement.

"Ok" Sam uttered.

"Watch yourselves" Bobby urged.

"We will" Dean agreed, as he Crowley and Ruby made their way outside.

They stood out front of the bunker "so how would you like to do this…?" Crowley voiced, "Shall we travel efficiently or do you insist on dragging the experience out…?" he asked.

Dean shook his head as he clenched his teeth "I guess we might as well do it your way" Dean said, "Ruby are you ok to do the teleport thing?" he asked, knowing her powers weren't always working.

"As long as Sam's not with us I'm sure I can manage" She answered, "but I can't take you" she said.

"Don't worry love, I got him covered…" Crowley voiced, as he nudged his eyebrows.

Crowley reached out grabbing onto Dean's hand holding it firmly "ready for a ride" he teased; as he transported them the cemetery, Ruby was there beside them by the time Dean managed to see straight, "god I hate that" he muttered, holding on to his head to stop it from spinning.

"I actually quite enjoy it" Crowley said.

Dean looked around the empty cemetery "well looks like it hasn't started yet" he voiced.

Ruby was staring off into the distance, "Ruby… you ok?" Dean asked.

"The church" Ruby voiced, as she narrowed her eyes trying to peer further. Dean looked around; his expression filled with confusion "What church..?" he asked, not being able to see anything but a pile of rubble bricks "Ruby" he called her name when she hadn't answered his question.

"The Church… you can't see it?" she questioned, "that symbol… I know that" she muttered to herself.

"No" He huffed, throwing his hands out "Crowley do you see any church…?" Dean asked.

Crowley shook his head slowly; not paying full attention like he was distracted by something "I can't it… but I can feel it…" he voiced, "witches" he uttered.

"Feel it..?" Dean asked, "What is it? Guys… a little help here" he said impatiently.

Ruby wasn't snapping out of it this time, "Ruby" Dean voiced as he shook her, "Ruby" he started to panic whatever this was, wasn't safe "Crowley get us out of here" he urged "now." Dean wrapped his arm around Ruby holding her close to him; his other hand interlaced with Crowley's.

Crowley zapped all three of them back to the outside of the bunker, Dean forced himself to recover quicker this time; as his worry of Ruby consumed his mind, he scooped her up in his arms stumbling to the door, he said the incantation allowing them to walk in together, Ruby was still dazed by whatever she had saw; Dean carried her down the stairs, Sam meeting him at the bottom as soon as he saw her collapsed body. "What happened?" he questioned.

"I don't know, It looked normal like it did last time… from what I could see, but Ruby said she saw something; a church" Dean explained. Sam laid her down on the table.

"Crowley what the hell was it…?" Dean asked, "What did you feel?"

"Witches, the grounds were covered with them, I suppose that's why it's a gate way" Crowley replied, "she'll be fine" he said.

"Are you sure" Sam asked.

Crowley nod his head "yes, nothing other than a contact high – so to speak" he assured.

"Why did it only affect her?" Dean asked.

"Because she's a witch" Crowley answered, "a powerful one at that" he added.

Cas stepped up next to Dean "are you alright?" He asked.

"ya, I'm good. No one else goes to stull, understand." Dean ordered.

They nodded their heads acknowledging commands.

Ruby snapped out of her trance; her breath quickened as she sat up "is everyone… okay?" she asked.

"ya… ya everyone's fine, are you ok?" Sam asked as he held his hands on to her shoulders.

"I'm okay, I just – i.." She started to say, "I need to talk to Dean and Crowley… alone. Please, I'm fine. I just need a minute" she pleaded.

Sam took a deep breath exhaling deeply; not wanting to leave her side, "ok, one minute" He insisted.

Sam, Bobby and Castiel left the room.

Dean was still confused "what is it Ruby? Are you ok?" he asked.

"The cage is opening, now; as we speak" She said, "how could you Dean… make a deal with them?" she questioned.

"How do you know that" Dean asked.

"Because I saw it… or felt it... I'm not sure" She answered.

"Ah you've been recharged, the cemetery grounds boost your powers" Crowley voiced, "I felt it running through myself as well"

"Boost..?" Dean questioned, "What does that mean?"

"It means for now I have my powers back, and they are stronger than ever" She confirmed.

Dean clenched his jaw tightly "it will save lives; it will save Sam" he uttered.

Crowley shook his head, "well look who the liar is now…"

"How could you do that Dean, Sam will be devastated; and what about Cas?" Ruby voiced.

"Cas knows, that's how he got into the shape he's in" Dean admitted, "and I don't care how Sam feels as long as he's still alive, one of us has to end it; why not me… I broke the first seal… and I'm gonna close this son of a bitch" he uttered.

"Dean you can't…" She tried to argue before he cut her off "I 'm doing this, and I know you'll make sure Sammy's ok" he said.

She nodded her head.

"And you, you're radiating power; Crowley you and I may be the best bet to stopping Lucifer" Ruby voiced.

"Then I suppose it's too bad it isn't my fight" Crowley responded.

"You're right; It's not, it's mine" Dean accepted his destiny.

Ruby exhaled as he face filled with sadness "ok" she whispered, "I'll go get the others" she said, leaving the room.

Crowley and Dean stood alone in the room the silence growing increasingly awkward; "uh – thanks for getting us out of there" Dean said.

"My pleasure" Crowley mumbled.

"I really do appreciate your help; and I'm sorry… but I am your friend…" Dean said, trying to ease the tension.

"Then I suppose that will have to suffice" Crowley uttered, as he stare over at Dean. He looked away as the others walked into the room.


	15. My sacrifice

"So..?" Sam uttered, as he walked in carrying his laptop; he was still in the dark about the whole thing.

"It was witches, Crowley was right" Ruby said, they whole cemetery used to be a coven; their corpse lay in the grounds"

Sam set his laptop down on the war table "I'll see what I can find out about Stull" he said as he hit the keyboard.

Everyone gathered around the table, "Hmm" Sam sighed as he brought up old articles.

"What do you got?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently Stull has a history, you said something about a church…" Sam questioned.

"ya, Well Ruby's the only one who actually saw it" Dean admitted.

"You saw it?" he voiced, looking over to his side; at Ruby, "ya" she answered.

"Well there was one built in 1867 on the cemetery grounds but it was vandalized and torn down in 2002, due to rumors of the occult" Sam explained, as he read the information, "The church seems to be the center point" he said.

"There was a symbol on the church…I've seen it before" Ruby voiced trying to figure it out, "I need a piece of paper" she said her voice panicky.

Sam placed his hand on her back "it's ok Ruby, calm down we'll figure it out" he assured.

"No we won't, the cage is opening now Sam; were out of time" Ruby clarified, she started to draw the symbol she had seen

The symbol had illuminated on the front of the apparition church, she remembered where it was from as she looked over to Sam her face full of horror, Sam looked down to his hand at an arrangement of dots that had appeared after Lucifer had possessed him.

"The mark of the beast" Bobby uttered.

Sam cried out in agony as he lost his balance and stumbled to the ground; Ruby flew to his side.

"Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked, lowering his brows.

A rumble erupted from the earth; the bunker began to shake violently; the stone walls shifting around them. Bobby and Crowley took cover under the table, Ruby covered Sam with her tiny body emitting a force field around the two of them; the lamps shook from the tables shattering around them; leaving everything inside the shield untouched.

Dean and Cas braced themselves in one of the doorways; Dean's arms on either side of Cas as he held on to the trim of the door. Dean looked over to Sam and Ruby making sure they were protected; when he was convinced he look back at Cas, their eyes staying locked onto each other.

The books shook from the cases, and the room took the hit. After several minutes the earth stood still.

"Is everyone ok?" Dean asked as he climbed over the obstacles in his way to Sam.

"ya" Bobby answered.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked ruby; as she let down her force field; Dean fell to the floor next to him.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what's happening to him" she voiced holing him close "all I can feel is the pain"

"It's the cage, he's free and Lucifer is calling him home" Crowley answered.

"How?" Dean asked.

"like I said, Lucifer's been in there before" Crowley stated, "he knows exactly where to twist"

Dean looked up at Cas "can you help him?" he asked.

Cas knotted his brows closer together "I can try" he uttered, he knelt down on the other side placing his hand down on Sam's head focusing his concentration.

Ruby and Dean both hold their breath as they stare at Cas hopeful that he can fix what's been done.

Cas pulls his hand back as he shakes his head back and forth "I'm sorry, my grace is limited; against such a power" he voiced.

Dean dropped his head; "Ruby is there a spell or something… anything?" he asked.

She shook her head; "no, not that would counter Lucifer" she sighed, "Dean we have to save him.

"I know, and I will" Dean swore.

Sam's body started to convulse as he screamed out in pain "ahhhhh…."

"Sam" Ruby voiced, tears forming in her eyes.

Dean was breaking; as he watched his brothers invisible torment, "Cas can you help me take Sam to his room?"

"Of course" he agreed; they lifted Sam from the floor, Ruby followed close behind them on the way to the bedroom.

They laid him down on the bed, Dean looked at Ruby and Cas and nudged his head towards the door, they caught on to the signal and gathered in the doorway

"Dean, we have to do something" Ruby urged, "were losing him" her voice cracking as she spoke.

Dean shook his head "no. I won't let that happen." He said, "if Lucifer's out of the cage then I'm ready"

"I can help; I'm stronger than ever" She voiced, eager to avenge Sam.

"No. this is my fight Ruby, Sam needs you here" Dean said, if I can't save him… then you have too" he uttered.

She nodded her head at his words.

Dean walked back over to the bed where Sam lay; he leaned down beside him resting his hand over top of Sam's "Sammy, I'm gonna fix this." He whispered to him "you're my little brother, and I won't let you go… not like this" he pressed his lips together tightly; trying not to shed any tears, he got up and walked back over to the others "Ruby stay by his side" He ordered.

"I will" She promised, as she rejoined Sam's side, "good luck" she voiced.

"You too" he replied.

Dean and Cas left the room, "watch over them Cas" Dean ordered.

"No, I'm going with you Dean" Cas replied.

Dean stopped in his tracks; he turned to face him "no, it's too dangerous. I have to end this Cas… Sam's counting on me, and I can't do that if I'm worried about you" He explained.

"I understand, now you have to understand that I'm not letting you do this alone, if you go then so will I" Cas uttered.

Dean exhaled frustrated; then nod his head because he knew he would do the same thing "ok" he voiced.

*the study*

Cas and Dean walked back into the room, "you ready Crowley?" Dean asked.

"To antagonize Lucifer… As I'll ever be" Crowley answered, "you realize we are voluntarily going to our graves."

"Just gotta love your positive outlook" Dean voiced; looking annoyed.

"Give me a break… I am a demon" Crowley retorted.

"And me?" Bobby questioned, waiting for his orders.

"I don't want you anywhere near this Bobby, you're staying; keep an eye on Sammy" Dean said.

"Dean you can't ask me to wait here, like some old man…" Bobby complained.

"I am, we're in over our head here Bobby and I'm not gonna lose anyone else, besides I need someone to look after Sam and Ruby." Dean insisted.

Bobby tilt his head to the side; as he nodded slowly, wishing he could be more helpful.

"Let's go" Dean said the others, they followed him up the staircase and out of the bunker. Dean looked to Cas and Crowley "were going up against the devil… you both know you don't have to do this, now is the last chance to back out" he said.

"You already know I'm with you" Cas voiced.

Crowley deliberated for a moment; "I've lived this long… why not" He expressed.

Dean tried to hide the emotion that was filling his face "Thank you" he uttered to both of them, "Whatever happens Lucifer doesn't get Sam, bottom line."

"Agreed" Castiel said.

They stood outside the bunker preparing to leave; when Dean heard a voice calling his name "Dean, Dean!" he yelled as he waved his hands running closer towards them.

Dean squint his eyes trying to make out who it was "Chuck" he voiced, as he became clearer.

"Chuck… what are you doing here? I've been calling you for weeks now" Dean said.

"I know, I couldn't answer… there are more angels staying on earth right now; I couldn't give myself away" Chuck explained as he stopped in front of them, "hello Castiel" he said.

"Hello…" Cas responded slowly, confused by how Chuck was still living.

"I saw everything" Chuck voiced, "I know about the deal"

"I'm gonna end this… for all of us" Dean declared.

"I know you will, I have something for you, I found this and it seems to be an important weapon" Chuck stated, as he handed him a simple pen.

"Uh - Chuck… it's a pen." Dean said unimpressed.

Chuck shook his head "no, it's much more than that" he assured, "it is the key to defeating Lucifer"

"Thanks, now get inside, and stay there" Dean suggested.

"Thank you Dean." Chuck said as he ran to take cover.

"How is he alive…?" Castiel questioned, "That makes no sense, and there can only be one prophet at any given time"

"Probably because he's been running like hell, form all of this" Dean assumed; shrugging his shoulders.

Dean tucked the pen in to his jacket pocket; then latched his hand with Crowley's, Cas did the same, since the lack of grace had left him grounded.

Crowley worked his demon mojo; they arrived at the cemetery; slowly creeping up the hill to catch a glimpse of what they were about to face; Lucifer stood in the abandon cemetery, he looked calm like he wasn't expecting a fight.

"Where's Michael?" Dean asked.

Cas looked to Dean "they didn't tell you… did they?" he uttered.

"Tell me what?" Dean questioned, lowering his brows.

"Ah we have company boys" Crowley voiced as Lucifer walked up before them.

"Dean Winchester… it's been a while, where is little Sammy?" he Questioned.

"Screw you!" Dean spit out at him, "you won't touch him!"

"Ooh I like you." Lucifer said, "Feisty…. but let's make this easy… tell me where Sammy is… and I will kill everyone you know quickly, Except Castiel of course…" he said looking towards Cas "you and I have unfinished business brother"

"Why must you do this Lucifer, there is another way." Castiel advised.

"Is there…" Lucifer asked; lifting his eyebrows high on his forehead "I would assume you could relate to my anger… after all the angels have repeatedly knocked you down; stole your grace… even came between you and your human lover, don't you just want to rebel and have your revenge…?" he inquired, "you could join me, we could rip them apart wing… by… wing" he offered.

"I'm not interested" Castiel responded.

"Suit yourself" he said, then leaned in closer to Cas "I'm going to pull Dean's heart from his chest right in front of you" Lucifer whispered into his ear.

Cas infuriated placed his hand onto Lucifer chest beaming him with his limited power; Lucifer stumbled backwards laughing "I'll be happy to fight you brother, I just need to pick something up first" he said; "let me just slip into something a little more powerful" he said; grabbing Crowley and forcing his essence into the already possessed corpse, using him as a temporary vessel; before disappearing.

"NO!" Dean shouted, "Damn it! He's got Crowley, and he's going after Sammy, we need to get back to the bunker now…. Cas you gotta try" he said, "We have no other choice"

"I can try to send you… but not both of us" Cas said.

Dean nodded "ok, send me" he voiced.

"And if I never see you again…" Cas muttered.

"We have no time for goodbyes, Cas you need to send me now; I'll be ok" Dean assured.

Cas placed his hand onto Dean's arm in the same place he had once marked it; he forced every bit of power he had through his body sending Dean through time and space, when he succeeded; Dean was gone and Cas fell to the ground.

*at the Bunker*

Lucifer broke right through the front door of the bunker with little trouble; walking right on in beginning his searching for Sam. Chuck and Bobby were had been sitting in the study before the heard to noise at the bunker door, they grabbed their weapons and hid around the corner readying themselves for the attack. Bobby Saw Crowley and relaxed his stance; but Chuck looked and could tell something wasn't right. Chuck grabbed on to Bobby pulling him further around the corner; and out of sight. "What is it?" Bobby asked quietly.

"That's not the demon, it's Lucifer, he's here" Chuck answered.

"We can't let him get to Sam" Bobby said, pulling away from Chuck.

"I agree, but going after him yourself will only get you killed" Chuck said, as he reached for an old artifact sitting on the desk and wacked Bobby over the head with it "it's for your own good" he voiced as he dragged Bobby's body to safety.

Lucifer moved down the hallway; stopping when Sam's presence was overwhelming, he kicked down Sam's door; the pull of his vessel dragging him closer "Sammy" he spoke his name.

"Lucifer" Ruby voiced as he walked into the room, she stood in front of Sam; shielding him "you can't have him" She said.

"Is that so… who's going to stop me" Lucifer voiced, "believe me, he wants me to take him… I'm eating away at the inside of his head, I can fill him with life again" Lucifer assured her, "think about it, you're a demon… do you really want to live a mortal life… they are beneath us" he tried to convince her.

"Crowley, I know you're in there… fight against him" She voiced.

Lucifer smiled "he's strong but I'm still stronger"

Lucifer tossed Ruby across the room; she hit the cement wall and fell to the floor, she used her powers to fight back against him, but he was channeling Crowleys powers as well as his own; she fough harder but everything she threw at him had little effect. Lucifer got closer enough get her right where he wanted; he beat her down; hitting her repeatedly over and over, until the her body began to give out.

She choked back the blood mixed with thick black smoke; that was pouring from her mouth.

He stood over her body smiling; as he was invincible.

Lucifer walked up to the bed that Sam lay on; his one true vessel, at his fingertips, no one left in his way.

Ruby drew in her breath; channeling her focus, Sam's life on the line, she exhaled chanting the last hope they had "unholy daremque exercitum , hunc corpus." She continued to repeat it.

Lucifer fought struggling to hold on; being out played by a witch was not in his plans. Lucifer lost control slipping from his temporary vessel.

Ruby let her head hit back down to the floor; she exhausted herself and knew that he would return and she wouldn't get a second chance.

Crowley regained the control over his body; he knelt down beside her, "I owe you one" he said.

"Let's call it - even" she choked, "he'll …be back, I can't… hold hi—m" she muttered.

Crowley stood up; looking around the room, he saw a large knife sitting on the dresser, he grabbed it; holding it tightly knowing it wouldn't inflict much damage on Lucifer himself.

Crowley fought with his inner demons on what he should do, the practical demon wanted to preserve; telling him to run. But he possessed something most Demons don't; a fleck of humanity.

Ruby was right he returned, his anger changing the atmosphere of the room "Crowley" Lucifer voiced as he walked slowly towards him, "this is your lucky day"

"How do you figure..?" Crowley questioned.

"you're a demon… you don't really want to help them, so you're going to let me take Sam and I'm going to let you live for good cooperation… that sounds fair… don't it.." Lucifer offered.

"And the girl…?" Crowley asked nudging down to Ruby.

"ohh me and Sam are gonna have fun with her… she'll be begging to die; once we get started" Lucifer said smirking, "now if you would please.." he gestured his hands to the door.

Crowley looked to Sam; he swung the blade up quickly and plunged it into Sam's chest; Sam gasped for air as he took his dying breaths.

"What have you done…?" Lucifer raged, "Stupid move, looks like I'll have to settle for you" he said; as he violently took over Crowley's body again.

He walked over to Ruby; "one down… one to go, I'll see you soon Ruby" He voiced as he vanished.

Ruby dragged her body across the cement floor to the edge of the bed, she struggled to her feet; she would not let Sam die alone.

"SAM!" Dean called, as he ran into the bunker "Sammy!" he ran into Sam's room; seeing Sam and Ruby both lying in a huge puddle of blood "no… no sam… no…" he uttered as he raced to his side.

"Uriel" Dean shouted, as he mourned over his brother's body.

"Dean Winchester…" Uriel spoke.

"Fix him, this was the deal… I'm good for my end, I swear. Just fix him" Dean begged.

"Very well" Uriel agreed, he rested a hand onto Sam's body restoring it perfectly, "now it's your turn, we can take it away just as easily" he voiced.

Dean nodded rapidly, and Uriel vanished "Sammy… Sam" Dean called as he nudged Sam's face "you're ok" he said smiling; as he held him tightly.

"ya, What happened…?" Sam asked still dazed in a dream like state, he looked around seeing the blood and evidence of a struggle, and over at the body side his "Ruby" Sam cried.

"She's not good, she fought against Lucifer" Dean voiced, "She may need your blood" he insisted. "If you inject her it might heal her faster, It's not good out there Sam, But I'm gonna make it right" Dean declared.

Sam nod his head; "ok, be careful Dean... I love you" he confessed, the words that had always remained unspoken between them.

Dean's mouth curved into a smile "you too, Sammy" Dean replied.

Silence spread through the room; they spent their whole life fighting the monsters in the night, and doing anything they had to do; to saving each other.

They both knew the stakes, and the chance they had to make it out of this alive "see you when I get back" Dean voiced.

"I'll be here" Sam said.

Dean walked to the bedroom door; he looked back into the room at Sam "Bitch" he voiced.

A smile lit up on Sam's face "Jerk" he retorted.

Dean smiled; he looked at Sam and knew he was doing the right thing, and in the same moment he was gone.

*Stull cemetery*

Cas had stayed back at the cemetery; sending Dean alone in hopes that he could save Sam. He paced the cemetery grounds impatiently as he awaited word on what had happened, his heart raced; knowing Dean was in the same area as Lucifer and his true vessel, a deadly combination.

"Castiel" someone spoke from behind him.

Cas turned around seeing Crowley's form standing before him "Lucifer" he voiced, "where's Sam?" Cas asked.

Lucifer stepped closer to him "unfortunately… there was a bump in the road, that little witch is a pain in my ass – long story short Sam's dead" he voiced.

"No" Cas uttered shaking his head, "and Dean…?" he questioned, his voice shaky.

Lucifer Smiled; "I must have missed him… but don't worry killing in front of you is half the fun" he said.

"You won't touch him" Castiel voiced, "what happened to you brother… why must you continue this?" he asked, trying to reason with him.

"Why…" Lucifer chuckled, "you want to know why Castiel; because I was tired of worshiping the lesser spices, because my Brothers and Father meant more to me then the life of an ant" he said, "I was to be there guardian, however I wanted more a life of free will" he smirked "you should be thanking me for paving the way; do you really think they'll ever allow an angel and a human to mate"

"you are all blind to my vision, all I wanted was change the order of worship; these beings are insignificant, we are the ones superior beings. Oh – but dear ol' dad wouldn't have that" Lucifer growled; his teeth grit down upon each other.

"he forced my own brother to cast me out; because I was different, because I wasn't a sheep… does this sound familiar – you and I Castiel, mirror each other… both of us have rebelled the only difference is you stand for them and I against them" Lucifer said, "so who do you think they'll prosecute if I'm gone"

Cas pulled his eyebrows together "so you will murder your brothers and sisters because you're angry with father." Cas voiced.

Lucifer smirked; "I killed Michael... my closest of kin. I will obliterate the rest of you" he assured.

"Then start with me" Cas said.

"Well I had wanted to kill Dean next… but I can be flexible." He voiced, knocking Cas from his feet "Castiel, this is pitiful… your grace is depleted… you are nothing for then a mere mortal" Lucifer mocked.

Cas climbed back to his feet; he was week, and wouldn't be much of an opponent, but he had learned from these 'lesser beings... that just because you predetermined to lose… doesn't mean you don't fight' Dean had done it time and time again.

*the study*

Dean ran through the study looking for Bobby, making sure he was okay "Bobby" he shouted, becoming more worried when he couldn't find him right away.

"He's fine" Chuck said; as he walked into the study, "we saw Lucifer and hid, Bobby hit his head, and he's recovering"

"Ok, thanks. Sam's ok, and I have a deal to up hold" Dean said; as he headed for the door.

"Dean" Chuck voiced.

"ya" Dean said; as he stopped to turn and hear what Chuck had to say.

"It's Cas, he's in trouble" Chuck confessed, "he's with Lucifer at Stull"

Dean's expression sank; as he ran out the door, he raced to the impala knowing it would be at least 15 minutes before he would get there. He slammed down on the gas; praying that he wouldn't be too late.

"Come on" Dean voiced, as he floored it. He had to make it there was no other option, he knew Cas wouldn't be strong enough.

"Come on" he shouted aggressively.

*at the bunker*

After Dean had left Sam went to the study "hey Sam" Chuck voiced.

Sam nudged his head at Chuck.

"You're alive" Chuck said.

"Apparently, and my brother just left in my place… and I let him" Sam uttered, hating himself. He opened the desk in the study grabbing out multiple syringes; "I have to do something right" he said; hurrying back to his room. He sat down in the puddle of blood beside Ruby; shoving needle after needle into his skin drawing out as much blood as he could.

Chuck had followed him and stood in the doorway watching the hurter drain himself to save a demon, "Sam" he interrupted, "you can't give anymore." He said.

Sam continued what he was doing never looking up "why…" he mumbled.

Chuck walked closer to Sam; he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "because Dean sacrificed everything – so that you could live" he uttered, "he's doing a job that should have never been his"

Tears started to run down Sam's cheek "it should have been mine" he said, breaking.

Chuck shook his head; "no. it should have been… God's" he voiced, looking down to the ground.

"ya we'll he made it pretty clear were on our own" Sam said.

*at stull cemetery*

Lucifer had been tossing Castiel around like a chew toy, Cas hitting the ground harder each time; Lucifer stood over Castiel torn and bloodied body, when the impala rode up over the hill in the cemetery. Dean jumped out running towards them "Cas" he called out.

Castiel turned to see Dean; his breathing laboured, Lucifer smiled as he took the advantage, he lifted Cas from the ground; Lucifer held Castiel up right so he could see Dean and Dean could see him.

"Lucifer, let him go!" Dean demanded, "I'm here, fight me"

Lucifer smiled; a twisted smile, as he used a fingernail to reopen Castiel's neck wound releasing the last amount of grace he had "you see him Castiel…" he whispered to his brother "he's next" he assured; before snapping his neck.

"NO!" Dean cried out, as Cas fell to the ground.

Dean ran over to his lifeless body, "Cas.. Baby.." he muttered, through broken breaths, he lifted him into his arms "Cas…no.. I love you" he uttered, closing his eyes as he rested his head down upon Cas's.

"Aw – I'm sorry… were you keeping that one…" Lucifer voiced; sadistically.

Dean lifted his head; looking up at Lucifer he clenched his jaw as the wrath shook through his body. Dean looked back down to his dead angel; leaning in to kiss his forehead one last time; before letting him slide back to the ground, Dean stood up on the battle ground "YES" he voiced fiercely.

Lucifer laughed "hasn't anyone told you… Michael is dead – I killed him. No one can defeat me now, I will burn this earth to nothing." He said arrogantly.

"Then want are you waiting for – give it your best shot" Dean said, having nothing left to lose.

*at the bunker*

Sam injected Ruby with all the blood he had extracted from himself; counting on the same thing that had happened before; it pumped into her veins each one making her stronger, awaking the demonic power inside her.

She inhaled a deep gulp of air into her lungs; "Sam" she voiced, "you're ok" she said, wrapping her arms around him, "I thought I lost you"

"i'm here" He voiced, holding her tightly.

"And Dean…?" she asked.

Sam shook his head; "he went to stull" he uttered, dropping his head.

Ruby lifted her hand up to graze his face "he's doing it for you" she voiced.

Sam looked up meeting her gaze "you knew about this" he asked, "how could you not tell me… what happened while i was out"

"I'm sorry" she said, "but you will always be my priority"

"How could you even say that, he's my brother… everything he's done for us..." Sam voiced; as he grabbed on to his head, having a hard time processing the information.

"Dean and I were both clear on doing whatever we had to in order to keep you safe, if it wasn't him… I would have, but he wouldn't let me leave you" she answered.

Sam shook his head; "when will you guys understand that losing everyone I love in my place… will never be the answer. What ever happened? And How am I even here right now?" he asked.

"When the cage opened it must have flipped a switch; you were hallucinating, Lucifer was tracking you. When he came here he had already possessed Crowley; I tried to fight him but he was strong; I was able to push him from Crowley's body long enough for Crowley to regain control and kill you to stop him" she explained, "so Lucifer took his body instead"

"So.. Crowley save the world..." Sam voiced.

Ruby nodded "I guess he did"

"Chuck do you know what's gonna happen?" Sam asked.

Chuck shook his head "no, the smallest of incidents could change the outcome." He said.

"Can you see what has already happened…?" Sam questioned.

Chuck stood silently.

*Stull cemetery*

"You Winchester sure do have a death wish" Lucifer voiced, as he walked towards Dean. "How does it feel? To lose everyone you've ever cared about…" he pressed.

Dean glared at him not answering.

"This demon I'm wearing… I can hear him; with the lack of a soul… he's seems to have a surprising amount of feelings for you…" he smirked, "I wonder how he'll enjoy the sound of me crushing your bones to dust" he laughed.

Dean reached into his pocket pulling out the pen that Chuck had given him, he pressed the button; his eyes widened as the pen transformed into a mighty gold sword.

Lucifer was taken by surprize as well; "where did you find that?" he asked, nervously.

"This…" Dean said as he looked the blade over "does this scare you…" he asked.

Lucifer relaxed his position; smiling "no, you cannot wield such a weapon… its power is harnessed by angels, you are a mere man" he stated.

Dean charged at him with the sword; Lucifer dodging the attack, and knocking Dean to the ground. Dean climbed back to his feet; swinging the blade around him slicing I piece of skin from Lucifer's arm.

Lucifer winced; as he pulled back, realising the blade was still effective even without the power behind it.

"So it does scare you…" Dean provoked.

"I will crush you" Lucifer swore.

They fought in close proximity and though Dean had the heavenly weapon; he lacked the strength. Lucifer whacked the blade from Dean's hand; he kicked it across the cemetery, he smirked a devilish grin as he clutched on to Dean's body.

Dean struggled against him; to break free.

"Like I said… no one can stop me." Lucifer uttered, as he pushed his hand through Dean's chest gripping on to his beating heart; Dean moaning in painful grasps.

Lucifer pulled it from his chest; letting Dean's body drop to the ground.

*the bunker*

"Chuck can you see them..?" Sam asked again impatiently.

Chuck nodded his head slowly, looking down to the floor.

Sam stood up from the bed "Well… what's happening… is Dean ok?" Sam asked.

"Sam… it won't help you" Chuck said, not wanting to answer.

Sam reached down to the table grabbing the gun that sat there; he shook unsteadily as he raised it to Chuck's head "Answer the question Chuck" Sam demanded.

Chuck Swallowed loudly as he looked down the barrel.

"Sam" Ruby voiced, concerned "put that down" she said. "Not until he answered the question." Sam uttered.

Chuck lifted his hands up surrendering "ok… ok, calm down" he said, "Dean… is dead" he confessed.


	16. The man who sold the world

Sam shook his head in disbelief "no"

"What about Lucifer…?" Ruby asked, knowing the threat that loomed over them.

"It's not over" Chuck said.

*Stull cemetery*

Dean's lifeless body lay on the ground; Lucifer looked down at his corpse thinking he had won.

The blue sky turned grey, as a wicked storm brewed; the sky cracked with thunder the roar of heaven crying out, a single bolt of lightning struck down jolting into Dean's chest.

Lucifer looked around; unsure of what was occurring, but whatever it was he was sure the angels were behind it.

Several moments passed before Dean inhaled; taking a new taste of air into his lungs; he opened his eyes a fire awaking inside of him; the angels lit the last ounce of grace into a human vessel; heavens last weapon against the devil. Dean's body radiated with light; a light so bright Lucifer was forced to shield his eyes. Dean slowly climbed to his feet, he felt as if he was standing for the first time; everything was much clearer than it had been through his human eyes.

"How is this possible…" Lucifer questioned, "I killed the last Archangel" he voiced, he lowered his brows; a smile appearing on his face "ah… You made a deal with the angels… so you could become one; that was a nice trick"

"No" Dean replied, "I made a deal to save my brother" he stated, "and that's what I'm going to do, let's end this for good" he said as his new found strength pumped through his body.

"Lets" Lucifer agreed.

Dean held out his arm motioning for the Blade; it moved across the ground until it met his grasp, he smiled the kind of smile only an inner geek could "I could get used to this" he said, feeling like one of the avengers.

Lucifer swallowed back; his stance shifted, he was not as confident as he had been. They were equally matched and the battle of the end of days was now.

*the bunker*

"What do you mean it's not over…?" Sam questioned, "if Dean is –" he couldn't even repeat the words, "how…" he uttered.

"Dean is no longer human..., he's an angel" Chuck voiced.

Sam's body shuddered; as he thought of his brother succumbing to Michael. Sam broke; he couldn't contain it any longer, tears flooded his face as he mourned his brother. "I have to see him, I have to see if he's still in there" Sam voiced.

"Sam that would be crazy; that would be exactly what Lucifer wants" Ruby said, clutching onto him.

"I have to try, you don't get it Ruby… when Lucifer possessed my body; I could –" he flinched at the memories "I could feel it all everything he was doing… I could see Dean as we beat him until he was almost dead… and he never gave up on me, and I can't give up on him" Sam explained; his eye brows knotted into each other "I've gotta try"

"This is different Sam, he is not possessed by Michael… Michael is dead" Chuck said, "Dean is very much himself; he is 'the' archangel… he's not a vessel not anymore"

"I'm still going" Sam said, as he went to walk past Chuck.

Chuck shook his head as he moved to block his way, "I'm sorry Sam, I can't let you do that" he voiced.

Sam huffed, "why not…?" Sam questioned.

"Because Dean has to win… and if Lucifer possesses you… Dean will lose" Chuck said.

"you're not gonna stop me Chuck" Sam said, as he looked down at the scrawny man standing in front of him, if this was all that stood in his way, then he would do what he had to.

Sam tried to force his way past Chuck, attempting to walk right through him. Chuck pressed his hand against Sam's chest; throwing him backwards into the wall "I told you I can't let you leave" he repeated.

Sam laid on the hard floor; he grabbed the back of his head; that was now aching from the impact of the hit, he picked himself up, Ruby ran to his side; helping him back to his feet. "What are you…?" Sam asked, knowing that a human, not even a prophet could be capable of that kind of strength, "you're not Chuck…" he voiced.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use force" Chuck said, "I am Chuck, in a way of speaking" he replied.

"I don't believe you" Sam voiced, as he walked forward towards him; Ruby standing protectively in front of him, Ready to take Chuck down if needed.

"Sam listen to me, trust what I'm saying. Dean is saving us all" Chuck assured.

"No" Sam said shaking his head.

"Then my apologies" Chuck voiced, "but I must do what i have to"

Sam and Ruby tried pushing past to the door; Chuck this time raised his hand holding it to ruby's head, She dropped instantly to the floor; her body still; the air had been sucked from her lungs. Sam lowered himself beside her "what did you do to her…?" he demanded an answer.

"She's not dead… not yet." Chuck voiced, as he stood above them.

*Stull cemetery*

Dean ran at Lucifer; crashing into him and throwing them both to the ground. Dean slammed his fist into Lucifer's face continuously; until Lucifer caught it in mid-air, he pushed back against Dean, swinging him into the ground beside him.

Their powers were useless against each other both were to equally matched, it came down to hand to hand combat; something Dean had tons of experience with.

Lucifer had some old tricks left up his sleeve as he let his angel blade sling out; gripping it tightly in his hand.

"You're not invincible Dean… and there will be no coming back from this" he said, standing over Dean's body; he plunged forward aiming down to his chest.

Dean moved at the last second; causing the blade to strike into the ground. Dean kicked Lucifer from over top of him; slicing upwards with the golden blade; another piece of flesh falling to the ground.

Lucifer paced back; grimacing at the pain from the sacred weapon, but continuing to forcing himself through it; after all he lived through hell what was a few measly scraps of skin. Lucifer Smiled "is that the best you can do…?" he asked.

Dean smirked "oh I'm just getting started" he assured.

"You should hear lover boy in here, screaming from the inside… with every piece of flesh you've taken from his body" Lucifer spoke; wounding Dean in the one way he still could; his humanity.

"who is the evil one truly… it isn't I who has blood on my hands, but you… you've killed the people that have meant the most to you… why should you get to live…?" Lucifer asked.

"I know what you're doing… it won't work" Dean said.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean… brother…" Lucifer retorted.

"You're not my brother." Dean voiced harshly; his teeth gritting together.

"You're made of grace, aren't you… an angel" he voiced, that means were – were brothers now… and this Demon… is all you'll slaughter as you try to kill me" Lucifer said wickedly.

Dean shook his head "it won't work" he repeated, it was becoming harder to tell if he was saying it to Lucifer or to remind himself.

Lucifer threw his head back laughing "it already is – that's the down fall of being righteous… your weakness shows plainly on your face"

"NO!" Dean shouted as he stepped forward swinging the sword across; swiping at his stomach and just missing as Lucifer jumped back barely escaping the blow.

Lucifer vanished; reappearing right behind Dean, before he had time to look for him. Lucifer raised the angel blade up to strike into Dean's heart.

Dean lifted his arm in the last second; the angel blade impaling into his forearm instead. Dean let out a painful cry; as the wound illuminated with blue light.

"Feels nice… doesn't it, now imagine how it's going to feel when it's your entire body" Lucifer tormented.

Dean fled out of Lucifer's reach, he held his opposite hand over the injury. It felt like a giant head rush; leaving him feeling a little off balance, he stumbled backward; before catching himself.

"Better watch yourself Dean…" Lucifer voiced; that was his game after all, what he was known for… because let's face it; he rarely got his hands dirty. He preyed on people for the inside, he ate you alive staring with your mind "if you quit now, I might just let you live… someone of your stature could come in handy"

Dean eyes narrowed; "never, you killed Cas and I'm gonna make sure you pay for that" he promised.

"Have it your way" Lucifer said, he bent his neck both ways cracking it, as he unleashed a pair of giant sliver wings.

Dean gulped as he saw them expand; they were enormous and slightly intimidating. But he figured he must have a pair two; Dean closed his eyes trying to focus on revealing them without having any prior practice.

"Come on" he whispered to himself. He creased his face as he felt them break through the flesh; glorious white wings emerging from his body.

Dean opened his eyes; he looked to either side of him, he couldn't help wonder if this is what Cas's wing would have looked like. He walked forward; his wings skimming along the ground behind him "enough games; stand down Lucifer" he demanded.

Lucifer's wings lit up in flames; a smirk displayed on his face "not a chance!" he uttered.

The fight continued; while they each took hits and blows, Dean's human life played out before him; everything he was fighting for; his Mother… his dad, Ellen… Jo, Kevin and now Cas. His constant fight for Sammy, his time spent in hell. Then It hit him like a ton of bricks; everything that happened… how they kept coming back to clean up someone else mess; he fought harder.

Dean pulled back on the sword as he allowed Lucifer grasp his neck; Dean brought the blade forward plunging it into Lucifer's abdomen. Lucifer inhaled deeply, releasing his hold on dean as he fell to his knees.

Lucifer fought through the sting of the blade "so this is it…" he voiced, "this is a godless world… you fight for, our father abandoned us. You out of all of them should know my agony" he uttered.

Dean removed the blade from Lucifer's body; dragging it out swiftly "ya he's been a real douche bag" Dean voiced, "but that's about to change…. Chuck!" he shouted loudly.

*at the bunker*

Sam lifted Ruby's body off the floor into his arms "why are you doing this?" He asked "please just fix her…"he voiced, as he realized he was now was at risk of losing both of the people he loved most.

"I asked you to trust me, I must go; I will bring her back… when this is all over" Chuck replied, before disappearing.

Sam's breath quickened; he rest his hand up onto his head, his face a mess of emotions. He scooped Ruby up; carrying her down to the garage and laying her in the back seat of one of the cars, he hopped in the driver's seat and sped off heading to stull.

*Stull cemetery*

"Chuck!" Dean called again.

Lucifer wasn't sure why he was calling for someone, his strength fading quickly as he waited for Dean to finish him off.

Chuck appeared at Stull cemetery, he saw Lucifer kneeled beneath Dean; wings hung wilting from the fight. He walked towards them pain etched on his face.

Lucifer squinted his eyes at the sight of Chuck "no…" he uttered, "it's can't be…" he muttered through shallow breaths.

"Chuck" Dean voiced; his mouth stretched out into a hard line, "so your God…" he uttered, "is this what you wanted out of us… were just pawns in your game"

Chuck shook his head "no, I did not wish for this to happen" he voiced, stepping closer. "I just couldn't –" he whispered, "when I left heaven… It was because I couldn't live with my guilt" Chuck looked down at Lucifer his favourite son "I never should have placed the burden of the mark on you – I'm sorry" he uttered.

Dean took a step back "we'll I'm out… this isn't my fight; I think you've pitted your family against one another enough… time to take care of it yourself" Dean said, holding the blade out and dropping it to the ground.

Lucifer looked up to his father; his eyes filled with the innocents of a child; that wanted nothing more than love.

"Lucifer" Chuck spoke; "this is never what I intended" he said, dropping his head in shame, "I should have never forced Michaels hand. I loved you, son. Like all my creations, but you – you were the light bearer, you shone brighter than the rest" he clarified, "when I created the humans… it was in your image not mine… you were meant to be their guardian, but I failed you."

Chuck rested his hand onto Lucifer's shoulder.

"I loved you, was that my crime" Lucifer questioned gasping.

"I loved you; too much… and that was mine" Chuck uttered, "I'm sorry Son, but I have drowned our sorrows long enough, it's time to set us both free" he said; as he held out his hand for the blade, it met his grasp Chuck lifted it up into the air he swung it back down; the blade slicing right through Lucifer. Chuck closed his eyes; a single tear falling down his face.

Lucifer body fell to Chuck's feet; white flames engulfing the angel's corpse. Chuck stood silently until the last flicker had burnt out; the heart break of a father that was forced to do the right thing.

A terrible ache ran through Dean's body; because like Lucifer had told him; they were brothers, joined by grace.

"Chuck…" Dean voiced, as he stepped closer.

Chuck looked up at Dean "I'm sorry" he uttered, "I should have intervened a lot sooner"

"Why didn't you…?" Dean asked.

"When Lucifer rebelled, I punished him by expelling him from heaven; I had Michael stand against him… I was wrong" he uttered, "it only drove Lucifer further away, it twisted him… when I realized my mistake it was too late, I then commanded Michael to imprison his brother…"

Chuck gazed down at the pile of ash "I couldn't kill my own son, even with the treachery he caused. So I ran… I left Michael in charge, but I knew they would never be content; they were all driven by power. I also knew the cage wouldn't hold Lucifer forever; which was why I created the series of locks…" he voiced, "and the keys… you and Sam"

"so you hid; and left it up to us, where were you when we needed you..?" Dean asked, "Did you know this would happen… did you know all the lives that would be lost….?"

Chuck didn't need to lift his head to feel Dean's glare "Answer me that…" Dean demanded.

Chuck nod his head; "I knew the sacrifice would be great. and that is why Castiel was created different from the rest, because I needed someone who would fight for what is right"

Dean creased his face "so you allowed thousands of people to die… you allowed Sam and I to be dragged through hell…. Literally so we could do your job, and Cas… he died, because he never gave up. Which is more than I can say for you"

"Castiel was made to fight for humanity; it was his purpose" Chuck voiced, "what I didn't prepare for was him falling in love with you"

"ya… well I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore…" Dean muttered.

Sam drove up into the cemetery; he jumped out or the car "Dean" Sam shouted, as he ran across the grass; slowing his pace as he noticed the massive wings hanging by Deans sides "Dean" he voiced quietly.

"Sammy, it's over." Dean uttered.

"you're – you're an angel…" Sam voiced.

Dean nodded his head slowly; his face emotionless.

Sam looked over to Chuck "what are you…?" he asked again, "please fix her… I'm begging you" He said, his voice cracking.

"what happened…?" Dean asked.

"it's Ruby… he did something to her…" Sam voiced, "it's not Chuck… he's something else"

"Sam, he's God" Dean clarified.

"God… you're… - no" Sam uttered, "no" he said through clenched teeth "not this whole time…. When you've been there… you wrote the books – you know what we've been through and you never stepped in…" he voiced, "how could you…"

Chuck motioned his hand towards the impala; "I'm sorry, Ruby will be fine, like I promised." He stated.

Sam looked back to the car, running over to see if what he said was true, "Ruby" he voiced, "are you alright?" Sam asked, as he helped her sit up.

She nodded her head; "Yea, I'm okay… what happened…?" She questioned.

Sam scowled as he looked at Chuck "Chuck… apparently he's God" Sam voiced his tone filled with anger.

"Now what…" Dean asked Chuck.

Sam walked back towards Dean, Ruby pacing nervously behind Sam; being a demon and all, God's presence made her a little uneasy.

"You are an archangel Dean, a hierarchy of heaven" Chuck said, "You are now an immortal being. What you have done was the reason I created humanity; because I knew they had the possibility to be great to change things without supernatural ability, it is in your spirits that you are my greatest creations."

"And what if I don't what to be an angel…" Dean voiced.

"Then what is it that you want?" Chuck asked.

Dean shook his head; "what I want…" he huffed, "what I want is to have my family back… for us to grow up without this hanging over our heads, for Sammy to have a shot at a normal life. What I want is to have Cas back" he voiced.

"I can't change the past, not after we have come this far, but I can bring Castiel back" Chuck said; he formed a ball of light in the palm of his hand then shot it into Castiel's body.

Everyone stood motionlessly as they watched the light spread throughout his corpse. When the light dulled Castiel opened his eyes.

"Cas" Dean voiced, holding his breath.

Castiel stood up from the ground; he looked down at his body wondering how it was possible; he was alive and his grace was restored.

He glanced up; Dean stood in the cemetery, a glow of white light illuminating around him. Cas smiled as he stared at the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, Dean radiating as fluffy pure white wings hung behind him.

"You're an angel." Cas voiced.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he nodded his head.

Cas managed to force his eyes off Dean, he looked over to Chuck standing beside him, he furrowed his brows as he noticed something had changed "I don't understand" He voiced.

"Castiel, my son" Chuck voiced.

"How… how could I not have noticed…?" Cas asked.

"Because I didn't want you too" Chuck said, "Castiel, you have exceeded your purpose, you were meant to stand up for humanity; you've fallen for it… you've died for it"

Cas shared a meaningful glance with Dean "what else could I have done" he said.

"We must now restore heaven, of course you and Dean will be free to be together" Chuck said.

Cas walked towards Dean he stood in front of him; holding his hand out. Dean placed his hand into Cas's; their fingers interlocking, "is this what you want..?" Cas asked him. Dean looked into Cas's deep blue eyes; he could fall into them forever, he looked down to their hands; and wished he never had to let go, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, 'was this what he wanted'… he exhaled.. This was all he ever wanted, I mean he could live without the angel wings but hey they weren't a deal breaker. Until he remember what was; he froze, looking over at Sam… the smile slipping from his face; he lowered his eyes to the ground, knowing if he stayed like this… he would eventually watch Sam die one day, He shook his head knowing he could never live with that "I can't be here without Sammy" he uttered, "I'm sorry"

Cas nodded "I understand"

"Dean… no, you can't give everything up because of me…" Sam voiced, "You've been doing that your whole life… it's time to take care of yourself" he said.

"Chuck…" Dean voiced.

"ya?" Chuck answered.

"If I turn down this whole angel gig… I just go back to being a regular guy…?" Dean asked.

Chuck smiled "I would hardly refer to you as a regular guy… Dean you just saved the world, you saved me" he voiced.

"Turn me back" Dean said, letting go of Cas's hand.

Chuck nodded his head, he held his hand out; as he extracted the grace it formed into a small ball of light sitting in his hand, he closed his fist and the light disappeared.

Dean twisted and stretched "ah" he moaned "ya... being human sucks" he said as he now felt the stress his body had endured during battle.

Cas touched his hand to Dean's forehead; and in the next moment the pain was gone.

"Thanks" Dean whispered.

"I must now return to heaven, if you would like I could close the gates of hell; wiping the demons from the earth… you could have the normal lives you've dreamt of…" Chuck offered.

Dean looked over at Sam, and then back to Chuck "normal lives… it's not who we are. We'll take care of them… like we always have – together" he said.

Chuck smiled "very well, I'll leave you to pass judgment of the souls that have been twisted, I have realized not all have to be condemned" he said, referring to Ruby's redemption.

Chuck turned to leave, "wait..." Dean called, "does this mean Cas has to leave too…?" he questioned.

"If he wishes to stay… I'm afraid he will have to relinquish his grace" Chuck stated.

Dean and Cas gazed at each other; Dean turned his head away, looking down at the ground "I could never ask you too –" he began to say.

Cas stepped closer closing all distance between them, he lifted his hand to touch the side of Dean's face "you're not" he interrupted… "I choosing it"

"Castiel, you must understand if you do choose this; there will be no going back, it will be final for one lifetime… then you will die like the rest of mankind" Chuck explained.

Cas forced himself to take his eyes off Dean "I understand" he voiced.

Chuck nodded; and preformed the same extraction he had on Dean.

"Now you too may be together at last…" Chuck said.

"Thank god" Dean voiced; as he reached out for Cas kissing his mouth passionately.

Chuck smirked "you can just call me Chuck…" he said before he vanished.

Sam chuckled; "it's about time things worked out" he said, he wrapped his arm around Ruby; leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The boys had saved the world and more importantly… each other.

*a few days later after the dust had settled*

They had gone back to the bunker, and after explaining to Bobby what had happened he had decided retirement was finally a possibility. The boys decided to take a small hiatus, they needed a break after years of the looming apocalypse.

Ruby and Sam continued to further their intellect the only different was the books were now scattered across their bedroom.

Cas was still adjusting to being human, and Dean was helping him through the process.

They were in the bathroom Cas was wearing one of Dean ACDC shirts and a pair of boxers he sat up on the counter as they brushed their teeth; one of those new human activities he wasn't accustomed to. Dean shook his head, a smiled showing on his face as he tried not to laugh.

"What…am I doing it wrong…" Cas asked chuckling at Dean's contagious smile.

"No, it's just –" Dean started to say "I've never been this happy… and you're adorable and you look incredibly sexy in that shirt" he voiced.

Cas smiled and lowered his head; he wasn't use to blushing either.

Dean rested his hand on top of Cas's thigh "I just don't know how I got so lucky… you fell from grace – for me" he said.

Cas put his tooth bush down on the counter beside him, he looked back up at Dean, reaching out; and placing both his hands on either side of Dean's face "after loving you… I could never be the same" he uttered.


End file.
